


COCAINE

by cmonpaulie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18!Louis, 24!harry, A lot of drugs, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gun Violence, Harry gangster, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Louis, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonpaulie/pseuds/cmonpaulie
Summary: Louis jest przerażonym siedemnastolatkiem, który przez pewne, tragiczne wydarzenie musi zmienić swoje życie. Czas przyzwyczaić się do nowej rzeczywistości i przestać z nią walczyć. Czas okiełznać demony przeszłości. Czas poznać nowych ludzi... i wrogów.Co się stanie, gdy na drodze kruchego Louisa stanie nieobliczalny Harry?Harry Styles jako członek jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych mafii w Wielkiej Brytanii. Chłopak, który nie radzi sobie z własnymi uczuciami, więc sam rani.Co skrywa pod swoją maską?





	1. Chapter 1

Louis kończył pakowanie ostatnich, najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do walizki, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.   
Bez zastanowienia wstał z klęczek i zbiegł ze schodów na korytarz. Obkręcił gałkę w machoniowych drzwiach i jego oczom ukazał się Liam – jedyny kuzyn Louisa.

Dwudziestoczterolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozłożył ręce w celu przytulenia szatyna.

\- Liam – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć chłopak, gdy przytulił kuzyna.

\- Hej,  _dzieciaku –_ zaśmiał się, gładząc Louisa po plecach. - Jesteś gotowy?

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Dasz mi chwilę?

\- Jasne. Zabiorę rzeczy do samochodu.

Szatyn wrócił do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po pomieszczeniu. Błękitne ściany, małe łóżko jednoosobowe w lewym rogu, naprzeciwko łóżka wielka szafa z lustrem i biurko pod oknem. I cały pokój obklejony plakatami. Będzie tęsknił za tym. Zapiął dokładnie walizkę, a na ramię założył czarną torbę z laptopem w środku. Następnie wyszedł z pokoju.

Prawdopodobnie ostatni raz w życiu, rozejrzał się po domu, bo tak jak postanowił Liam (z racji tego, że sprawował całkowitą opiekę nad Louisem, a przecież Louis oprócz Liama nie miał nikogo) piętrowy dom zostanie sprzedany, a cała kwota zostanie przelana na konto Louisa, które rodzice założyli mu po urodzeniu. W taki sposób Louis będzie miał pieniądze na swoje wydatki oraz studia.

Gdyby Louis został sam w domu, z pewnością nieprzyjemna atmosfera, która unosi się w powietrzu i wspomnienia zabiłyby go.

Wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęli rodzice chłopaka, a on jako jedyny przeżył, bez przerwy będzie nawiedzał w snach Louisa. Często modląc się do Boga, zastanawia się dlaczego to nie on tam zginął.  
Był zdecydowanie mniej potrzebny i warty na świecie, niż jego rodzice. Mógł uratować dwa istnienia. Ale nie, on miał „szczęście" i przeżył.   
_20 maja 2017 roku_ to data, kiedy widział ich ostatni raz żywych.

Louis nienawidzi sprawcy wypadku.   
Jakiś pijany kretyn, wsiadł za kółko i nie planując nad kierownicą na zakręcie, z dużą siłą uderzył czołowo w samochód Johanny i Dana, którzy wracali razem z synem do domu z zakupów.

Louis miał obrażenia głowy w postaci wstrząsu oraz złamane cztery żebra. Można śmiało rzecz, że wyszedł bez szwanku z wypadku.   
Właśnie minęły trzy tygodnie od wypadku, a Louis dalej odczuwa ból zrastających się kości żeber.

Westchnął cicho i pociągnął walizkę w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, a następnie rzucił okiem na pozbawiony mebli dom i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Na dworze świeciło słońce. Było wyjątkowo upalnie jak na czerwiec. Louis przymrużył lekko oczy, chroniąc wzrok przed światłem słonecznym.   
Na podjeździe stał szary Mercedes, który należał do Liama. Chłopak pakował do bagażnika pudła z rzeczami Louisa.   
Jedno z nich zostało podpisane „ Rodzice".   
Brunet posłał młodszemu chłopakowi smutne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz mieć to w zasięgu wzroku? – spytał Liam, chowając ostatnią walizkę Louisa do samochodu. Wiedział, że w pudełku znajdowały się liczne pamiątki w postaci zdjęć i innych szpargałów po rodzicach szatyna.

\- Ja - Tak. To jedyne co mi pozostało, nie chce o nich zapomnieć – jęknął Louis.

\- W porządku. Znajdziemy dla nich idealne miejsce – uśmiechnął się brunet i zamknął bagażnik. - Jedziemy?

Louis pokiwał głową i zajął miejsce pasażera w samochodzie kuzyna.

\- Pasy – przypomniał Liam. - Zawsze pamiętaj o pasach.

Parę sekund później byli w drodze do Manchesteru.   
Louis obserwował widoki za oknem a Liam od czasu do czasu zerkał na Louisa. Był pewien, że teraz wszystko wyjdzie na prostą a młodszy chłopak znowu zacznie się uśmiechać i wróci jego radość życia.

\- Louis? – zagadnął po chwili szatyna.

Tomlinson spojrzał uważnie na kuzyna, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę.

\- Jak było w ośrodku?

Szatyn przełknął powoli ślinę. Łatwiej i szybciej  jest chyba wymienić, jak nie było w ośrodku.   
Louis tydzień po wypadku został wypisany ze szpitala a następnie od razu umieszczony w ośrodku opiekuńczym.   
W tym czasie Liam z pomocą pracownicy ośrodka wniósł sprawę o otrzymanie całkowitej opieki nad Louisem. Rzecz ta była dość pilna i rozwiązana w szybkim terminie, dzięki czemu dwa tygodnie później, czyli dzisiaj Louis został przywieziony do starego domu w celu spakowania się, a godzinę później dojechał do niego Liam, aby zabrać go do siebie. Dzięki czemu obydwoje znajdują się teraz w samochodzie starszego chłopaka.

\- Hm? – mruknął brunet, patrząc wprost na pustą drogę.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę. Co teraz? Powiedzieć prawdę czy skłamać i prawdopodobnie zdenerwować mężczyznę. Szatyn postanowił jednak być zawsze szczery z Liamem i nie miał zamiaru go okłamywać.

\- Z nikim nie rozmawiałem. Dwóch chłopaków z mojego pokoju ciągle mi dokuczało. Śmiali się, mówiąc, że z taką „chujową" grzywką i okularami, jakie mam, pewnie przyciągam samych pedałów – jęknął.

Liam zacisnął usta i westchnął powoli.

\- Hej, kochanie, nie przejmuj się. To tylko niewychowane gówniarze. Nikt nie powinien cię oceniać za wygląd. W Manchesterze masz już załatwioną szkołę, do tej samej, gdzie ja chodziłem, więc przynajmniej wiem, że uczą się tam normalni ludzie.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko do Liama, a brunet ścisnął mu kolano w pokrzepiającym geście.

\- Możesz się zdrzemnąć, będziemy w domu za półtorej godziny. Obudzę cię, gdy dojedziemy.

\- Okay – szepnął Louis i zamknął oczy, opierając policzek o zimną szybę.

××××

\- Lou? – poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie. - Louis, obudź się. Jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał Liam.

Louisowi zajęło chwile, aby skojarzyć gdzie się znajduje. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie, z resztkami snu na Liama.

\- Jesteśmy w domu. Chodź, wysiadamy. – Zauważył drobny uśmiech kuzyna, który otworzył drzwi od strony Louisa i obserwował go uważnie.

\- Już? – jęknął szatyn, rozciągając ciało na fotelu.

\- Tak, pomogę ci wysiąść, chodź. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń i pomógł wyjść z samochodu.

Louis rozejrzał się po okolicy. Obydwie strony ulicy były zajęte przez podobne do siebie domy. Szatyn doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że znajdują się w jednej z najdroższych dzielnic Manchesteru. Następnie spojrzał za siebie, a jego oczy powiększyły się dwukrotnie. Owszem, wszystkie domki tak jak mówił były podobne, ale Louis miał wrażenie, że dom Liama był najpiękniejszy. Biała dwupiętrowa willa, beżowy dach, balkon na drugim piętrze. Ponadto, do domu przynależał garaż, który mógł pomieścić ze trzy samochody. W środku stało białe Audi. Na podjeździe aktualnie znajdował się oprócz Liama samochodu, duży, czarny Range Rover.   
Całość dopełniał wielki ogród, którego Louis był w stanie zobaczyć tylko kawałek. Był ciekawy co znajduje się za domem.

\- I jak pierwsze wrażenie? – spytał w końcu Liam.

Louis skierował swój wzrok na kuzyna, zamykając w końcu usta.

\- Wow, po prostu wow – odparł.

Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Prawda? Uwielbiam ten dom. Teraz jest także twój. Mam nadzieje, że wszystko w nim ci się spodoba. Szczególnie pokój.

Liam sprawiał, że Louis naprawdę był szczęśliwy. I czuł, że mimo tych tragicznych rzeczy, które go spotkały, może być dobrze.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na bruneta a następnie szybko podbiegł do niego, wtulając się w jego umięśniony tors.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuje, dziękuje, tak bardzo dziękuję, Liam. Kocham ci - przerwał, bo nagle drzwi frontowe zostały otworzone, a następnie na ganku znalazła się dwójka chłopaków.   
Obydwoje byli wzrostu Liama.

\- Cześć! Nie przeszkodziliśmy? – spytał jeden z nieznajomych, którzy przed chwilą przyszli.

Miał blond włosy, z brązowymi odrostami i niebieskie oczy, trochę podobne do tych Louisa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zanim nie wystawił prawej dłoni do przodu, w kierunku szatyna.   
Louis odsunął się od Liama, spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- Siemka. Jestem Niall. Niall Horan. Zupełnie jak Bond. James Bond. Nawet imiona nam się zgadzają. Na drugie mam James! – powiedział wesoło i przytulił szatyna.  
Louis spojrzał się na Liama, który stał obok nich z założonymi rękami.

\- Eee - Jestem Louis, kuzyn Liama – odparł niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! Leeyum bez przerwy gadał o tym, jak nie może się doczekać, aż cię przywiezie.

Liam przewrócił oczami.

\- Niall, przestań mnie tak nazywać.

Blondyn machnął ręką na przyjaciela.

\- Nieważne. Miło cię w końcu poznać! Mam nadzieje, że ci się tu spodoba. Nasza paczka jest taka fajna! – dodał i złapał za walizki Louisa, zanosząc je do domu.

\- Horan, zamknij już tą japę. Przestań go straszyć – odezwał się po raz pierwszy drugi chłopak, który przyszedł razem z Niallem. Stał obok Liama i uśmiechał się przyjaźnie.

Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Louisa, którą po chwili uścisnął przyjaźnie.   
Tomlinson, mógł w końcu przyjrzeć się mu dokładnie. Miał ciemną skórę, na której znajdowało się mnóstwo tatuaży. Mężczyzna był w tank topie i krótkich szortach, dzięki których, Louis mógł przyjrzeć się jego rysunkom. Ramiona i łydki mulata były niemal zamalowane. Włosy czarne jak ziemia, ułożone w quiffa i brązowe tęczówki. Kimkolwiek on był, Louis wiedział, że będzie w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Chociaż czasami pierwsze wrażenie jest błędne.

\- Jestem Zayn Malik – powiedział powoli. - Miło cię w końcu poznać, Louis.

Tak, Lou z pewnością zaprzyjaźni się z tą dwójką, oni są genialni.   
Niall podszedł przed chwilą do nich i zarzucił Louisowi ramię na szyję.

\- Lou, chciałbym abyś wiedział, że ja i Zayn jesteśmy razem – odparł Liam.

Louis spojrzał lekko zdziwiony na Liama. Wiedział, że jego kuzyn jest gejem, ale był lekko zszokowany.

\- Długo? – spytał po chwili.

\- Trzy i pół roku – odpowiedział za swojego chłopaka mulat.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ty głupku! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? – krzyknął, uderzając żartobliwie Liama w ramię.

Payne zarumienił się lekko.

\- Cóż, chciałem, abyś poznał go osobiście przed tym.

\- Louis uważaj na tą dwójkę. Gdy są razem, nie potrafią oderwać od siebie łapsk i ust – ostrzegł szatyna Niall, pokazując jednocześnie język Zaynowi.

Zayn w odpowiedzi posłał blondynowi, spojrzenie, które mogło zabijać i dodał do tego środkowy palec, mrucząc pod nosem „irlandzki kutas".

\- Gdzie Harry? – spytał Liam swojego chłopaka.

Zayn udawał, że się zastanawia, po czym spojrzał na Liama.

\- Siedzi na dupie i ogląda „Skazany na śmierć".

Payne pokiwał głową i złapał nadgarstek Louisa.

\- Chodź, poznasz naszego trzeciego kumpla Harry'ego – odpowiedział i cała czwórka weszła do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Harry! – krzyknął Liam wchodząc do domu wraz z resztą chłopaków. Louis szedł za nim, schowany pod ramieniem kuzyna, który zarzucił rękę na jego szyję.  
Niall i Zayn podążali za dwójką, ociągając się z tyłu.

Następnie cała czwórka znalazła się w przestronnym salonie.  
Louis zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu.  
Beżowe ściany, okna z widokiem wychodzącym na wielki ogród. Kilka metrów przed nimi znajdował się wielki czarny kominek, przy którym stały dwa wygodne (prawdopodobnie) fotele z poduszkami.  
Potem szatyn przesunął swój wzrok w prawą stronę, gdzie napotkał wielki telewizor wraz z kinem domowym pod spodem, wiszący na ozdobnej ścianie z białej cegły.  
Cholera, jeśli chłopak miał być szczery, to pierwszy raz w życiu widział tak wielkie urządzenie do oglądania programów. On miał chyba z siedemdziesiąt cali!  
Naprzeciwko telewizora stał wielki biały narożnik, tuż obok ława, która robiła prawdopodobnie za stolik do kawy, na którym było pełno bałaganu.  
Opakowanie po chipsach, butelka piwa, pudełko chusteczek, kilka gazet oraz paczka papierosów i różowa zapalniczka.

\- Co? – odburknął chłopak dosłownie rozłożony na sofie, przed telewizorem.  
Louis oderwał swój wzrok od puchatego dywanu i spojrzał na nieznajomego.  
Nie zauważył nic oprócz długich nóg opartych o zagłówek.

Liam westchnął.

\- Mógłbyś łaskawie zatrzymać oglądanie? – spytał.

\- Nie – odparł nieznajomy głębokim głosem. - Zaraz będzie moja ulubiona scena.

Zayn wywrócił oczami i podszedł szybko do sofy, próbując podnieść leżącego chłopaka.

\- Podnoś tą dupę, masz to gówno zgrane na nagrywarce – powiedział i pociągnął chłopaka za ramię.

\- Dobra, już, uspokój się – powiedział i wstał, zatrzymując serial. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę chłopaków.

Był wysoki. Cholerny wielkolud. Miał chyba z dwa metry, Louis ledwie sięgał mu do szczęki.  
Jego włosy były długie - do piersi, brązowe oraz zakręcone i wywijały się w każdą stronę.  
Na rękach, tak jak pozostali chłopacy, miał dużo tatuaży, co w zupełności nie zdziwiło szatyna. 

Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem podszedł do sofy i usiadł na jej zagłówku, przodem do przyjaciół. Splótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał wyczekująco na Zayna.

\- Harry? – zapytał Liam.

Mężczyzna odwrócił swój wzrok z mulata na bruneta, zauważając jakiegoś chłopaka, skulonego pod ramieniem przyjaciela.

\- To jest Louis. Mój kuzyn, opowiadałem ci o nim, pamiętasz?

Harry uniósł prawą brew do góry, spoglądając na szatyna.  
Więc to jest ten gówniarz, który będzie tylko przeszkadzał?

\- Taa – mruknął. - Cokolwiek. Tyle? Serial na mnie czeka – dodał i z powrotem rozłożył się przed telewizorem.

Liam posłał mężczyźnie wrogie spojrzenie a z twarzy Nialla zniknął uśmiech.  
Louis natomiast skulił się w sobie i przeniósł wzrok na swoje tomsy.

\- Pieprzony dupek – skwitował kuzyn Louisa, następnie spojrzał na szatyna. - Lou, kochanie, co ty na to, abyśmy pokazali ci twój pokój?

Tomlinson podniósł do góry głowę, spotykając uśmiech Liama.

\- J - Jasne.

Cała czwórka na czele z Liamem, wyszła z salonu, zostawiając Harry'ego samemu sobie.

Dwie minuty i piętro wyżej, Louis wraz z kuzynem i nowymi przyjaciółmi stali przed nową sypialnią najmłodszego chłopaka.

\- Podekscytowany? – zapytał Niall, skacząc obok Louisa.

\- Nie wiem, chyba – odparł chłopak.

\- Okay! Zamknij oczy, to niespodzianka! – dodał blondyn.

Louis spojrzał na Liama, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się bać.  
Brunet uniósł kciuk do góry i kiwnął głową w stronę Nialla.

Więc Louis zamknął oczy.

Niall krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i sekundę później otworzył drzwi, popychając nieśmiałego chłopaka do przodu.

\- Możesz otworzyć oczy – szepnął mu na ucho Liam i razem z Zaynem i Niallem stanęli z boku.

Louis otworzył powieki i nie wierzył własnym oczom.  
Tu było cudownie.  
Ściany zostały pomalowane na jakiś kawowy odcień, podłoga była wyłożona ciemnymi panelami. W centrum pokoju znajdowało się wielkie, brązowe łoże z baldachimem, które mogło pomieścić na spokojnie trzy osoby oraz psa i kota. Na podłodze leżał biały dywan.  
Pod oknem znajdowało się jasne biurko, obok regał wypełniony do połowy książkami. Tuż obok stały pudła i walizki szatyna.

Louis odwrócił się do Liama, usta zasłonił dłonią w szoku.  
\- B – Boże, tu jest cudownie. Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Payne uśmiechnął się szeroko a następnie rozłożył ramiona i szybkim krokiem podszedł do chłopaka, porywając go w wielki, niedźwiedzi uścisk.  
Louis objął go szczelnie w pasie, jego warga drżała.

Gdy dwójka chłopaków odsunęła się od siebie, Liam odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, którzy przyglądali się tej scenie z rozczuleniem.  
\- Chłopaki mi bardzo pomogli, należą im się uściski! – zaśmiał się brunet. - Cóż, ale na serio, Zayn z Niallem wybierali meble. Kochanie, masz dobry gust – puścił oczko mulatowi.

\- Najlepszy. Ale to Harry złożył to piekielne łóżko, oklaski – odparł ironicznie Malik.

Pozostała dwójka posłała sobie zdziwione spojrzenia.

Wow, Louis był pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry, który po pierwszym przynajmniej wrażeniu, jak wydawało się Louisowi, którego lekko mówiąc „nie trawi" - chciał pomóc.

\- Dziękuję, to takie kochane – szepnął Louis, wycierając łzy wzruszenia wierzchem dłoni.

Niall pociągnął Zayna i Liama i cała trójka mocno przytuliła kruchego chłopaka.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie – odparł Zayn. - Jesteśmy prawie rodziną, kochamy się uszczęśliwiać.

Stali tak jeszcze kilka minut ściskając i śmiejąc się wzajemnie, aż chłopak przestał płakać.

\- W porządku, bo nie wiesz najważniejszej rzeczy. Balkon – zaczął pokazując za siebie – jest twój. Drzwi na prawo, tam masz garderobę, lewo, łazienka. Jeśli będziesz chciał jakieś dodatkowe meble, daj znać, zrobimy zakupy.

Louis pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju. To będzie jego ukochane miejsce.

                          ××××

Dwie godziny i rozpakowane walizki później, Louis leżał na nowym łóżku, nudząc się niemiłosiernie.

Liam jak twierdził, musiał popracować z Niallem, a Zayn pojechał załatwić jakieś sprawy. Więc skończyło się na tym, że każdy z chłopaków był zajęty, a Louis po prostu się nudził. Nie miał ochoty korzystać z laptopa, bo nie był fanem portali społecznościowych. Może dlatego nie miał przyjaciół. Ludzie w jego wieku bawili się, wagarowali, upijali do nieprzytomności i zakochiwali. A on? On kochał samotność, spacery i smutne piosenki. Jak bardzo źle z nim było?

Wstał z łóżka, zabierając swojego iPoda i wyszedł z pokoju. Postanowił przejść się po osiedlu, aby lepiej poznać okolice. Na dworze zaczęło się ściemniać, ale to nie było żadną przeszkodą dla chłopaka. On wręcz lubił chodzić w ciemności i obserwować gwiazdy. Może gdzieś, tam wysoko zobaczy swoją mamę, która była dla Louisa najjaśniejszą gwiazdą, gdzie daje znak, że nad nim czuwa.

Nałożył na siebie ciemną bluzę i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Już miał sięgać do klamki, gdy usłyszał hałas w kuchni.  
Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zechciał sprawdzić co się dzieje, więc sekundę później stał w przejściu do kuchni.  
W środku był Harry z zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, próbujący zebrać kawałki rozbitego talerza z podłogi.  
Louis bez zastanowienia podszedł do niego i kucnął, pomagając w sprzątaniu.

Po chwili brunet wstał i wyrzucił wszystko, co zdążył zebrać do kosza, pod jedną z szafek.  
Trzymał ją otwartą do momentu, aż Louis nie powtórzył jego czynności.

Po wszystkim Louis stanął z boku, patrząc przelotnie na bruneta.

\- Możesz powiedzieć Liamowi, gdy wróci, że poszedłem na spacer? – spytał.

Harry podszedł do Louisa szybkim krokiem, stając na przeciwko chłopaka.  
Louis musiał podnieść głowę, aby mieć możliwość spojrzenia na Harry'ego.  
Jego włosy były ułożone w niechlujnego koka, spod którego wystawało kilka loczków.  
Czoło było zmarszczone, na którym pojawiło się kilka poziomych linii a oczy...  
Oczy były koloru świeżo skoszonej trawy i mieniły się przez słabe światło, które dawały świeczki, stojące na wyspie za Louisem.

Był piękny – przemknęło szatynowi przez myśli.

Harry dokładnie widział wzrok Louisa, pochłaniający jego twarz, ale nie skomentował tego.  
Założył za to ręce na piersi a na jego ustach wykwitł ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Czemu mu sam tego nie powiesz? – odezwał się, dokładnie lustrując chłopaka.  
Więc to była ich pierwsza rozmowa, a Louis już czuł, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie polubi go tak jak reszta chłopaków.

\- Nie ma go w d - domu – odparł Louis, spoglądając na swoje vansy.

Brunet poruszył się nieznacznie, ciagle obserwując młodszego.  
\- Więc zadzwoń – prychnął. Serio ten dzieciak był głupi, czy tylko udawał?

Louis jęknął cicho. Zrobiłby to, gdyby tylko miał telefon. Ostatni został zniszczony przy wypadku. Od tego czasu nie kupił nic nowego, bo po pierwsze: nie miał takiej możliwości, po drugie: nie miał pieniędzy. Nie chciał ruszać pieniędzy na studia. Obiecał rodzicom, że ich nie wyda. Nowy telefon może poczekać.

\- Nie mogę. Nie mam telefonu – odpowiedział, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Mimo wszystko, było mu głupio, że musi się do tego przyznać. W obecnych czasach, telefon to prawa ręka człowieka, więc wiele ludzi może nie rozumieć możliwości jego braku.

\- Nie masz? – parsknął Harry.

\- Został zniszczony – odpowiedział szatyn, obserwując krzesło barowe, które stało z jego lewej strony.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie patrząc na profil Louisa.  
Jego kości policzkowe były tak ostre, że prawdopodobnie mogłyby skaleczyć każdy palec, dotykający je.

\- W porządku powiem, że wyszedłeś – skłamał. Nie miał zamiaru tego robić, najwyżej szczeniak dostanie ochrzan, gówno go to obchodzi.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Louis i spojrzał na Harry'ego z małym uśmiechem na ustach, kierując się do wyjścia z kuchni.  
\- Och, zapomniałbym. Fajnie, że pomogłeś chłopakom przy moim pokoju. T - to miłe.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. O czym ten chłopak mówił?

Louis widząc minę bruneta, pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.  
\- Zayn wspomniał, że po - pomogłeś złożyć moje no - nowe łóżko.

\- Bzdura – skwitował Harry. Po cholerę Zayn gadał takie głupoty temu gówniarzowi? Przecież to nie było prawdą. Harry nie miał zamiaru przyczyniać się w żaden sposób do umilenia mieszkania temu chłopakowi. - Nie pomogłem. Zayn wcisnął ci kit.

Louis stanął jak wryty, obserwując starszego mężczyznę.

\- Och – szepnął.

\- Ta, coś jeszcze? – spytał znudzonym głosem Harry. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć już na dzieciaka z naprzeciwka.

\- N - nie. Ja - ja już pójdę – szepnął i szybko zniknął, wychodząc z domu.

Dopiero stojąc na chodniku, za bramą, wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.  
Oddychał powoli, starając się nie doprowadzić do ataku. Nie miał przy sobie inhalatora, co było błędem, ale nie ma szans, że wróci teraz po niego i prawdopodobnie ponownie napotka Harry'ego. Już raz się ośmieszył. Nie miał zamiaru tego powtórzyć.

A inhalator używał, bo miał astmę.

Spojrzał na zegarek w iPodzie. Była 8:32 wieczorem.  
Za około dwadzieścia minut będzie ciemno – pomyślał.  
Ale do tego czasu wróci.

Włożył słuchawki w uszy, a na głowę zarzucił kaptur.  
Nacisnął „play" a sekundę później mógł usłyszeć „Issues" Julii Michaels.  
Spojrzał w bok, zastanawiając się w którą stronę mógł pójść.  
Wszędzie były domki, więc nie miał innego wyboru niż iść przed siebie. Przynajmniej powrót będzie łatwiejszy, bo nie zabłądzi.

Dziesięć minut później wyszedł ze swojego osiedla i jego oczom ukazała się ulica pełna klubów, sklepów z ubraniami i innego tego typu gówien.

Poczuł silny głód, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie może znaleźć jakąkolwiek restauracje.  
Nic. Jakim cudem w takim miejscu nie było żadnego miejsca z jedzeniem?  
Zaczepił przypadkową kobietę pytając ją o drogę. Ta wyjaśniła, że sto metrów dalej powinien znaleźć McDonald's.

W słuchawkach leciała piosenka „Paris" The 1975, gdy znalazł w końcu po dłuższym spacerze słynną restauracje.

Po przeciwnej stronie stał McDonald's. Tego żółtego szyldu nie dało się nie zauważyć.

Przeszedł przez przejście, uważnie patrząc, czy jakiś samochód nie przejeżdża. Co jak co, ale w tej sprawie Louis miał już uczulenie, nie chciał dopuścić drugi raz do podobnej sytuacji, która wydarzyła się przed trzema tygodniami.

Parę minut później odbierał BigMaca płacąc uprzednio kobiecie za ladą cztery funty i wyszedł z budynku.  
Na dworze było już ciemno, chodnik oświetlały uliczne latarnie. Na mieście był dość spory ruch, zważając na to, że dzisiejszy wieczór „otwierał" weekend, więc co za tym idzie - ludzie wybierali się na imprezy.

Był pewien, że powrót do domu nie będzie stanowił dla niego problemu. Wystarczyło przecież iść tym samym kierunkiem, którym się przyszło.  
W rzeczywistości było inaczej. Wszedł dwa razy w złą uliczkę, przez co wszystko zajmowało dwa razy więcej czasu.  
Miał nadzieje, że Harry porozmawiał już z Liamem.

Przechodząc obok kolejnego z rzędu pubu, usłyszał za sobą gwiazdy.  
Był pewien, że nie było to skierowane do niego, więc jak gdyby nigdy nic szedł dalej.  
Zapiął pod samą szyje bluzę, bo mimo wszystko, nawet w Anglii, podczas lata temperatury nie były zbyt wysokie.

Od niechcenia spojrzał za siebie i zauważył dwójkę mężczyzn spod pubu, którzy szli za nim, uważnie się wpatrując w szatyna.

Jeśli to możliwe, to serce Louisa było aktualnie w gardle. Przyśpieszył kroki, zerkając w międzyczasie, czy może dwójce odechciało się go śledzić.

Błąd. Wielki pierdolony błąd. Mężczyźni, przyśpieszyli swoje kroki, będąc zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów od Louisa.

Niebieskooki był przerażony. Co teraz? Czego oni chcą? Tyle pytań.  
Wiedział jedno. Musi jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Nie może dać się złapać. Co jeśli, oni chcą go zgwałcić?

\- Kurwa – jęknął.  
Nie ma wyboru. Musi biec. Musi uciec. Ma tylko nadzieje, że nie zakrztusi się w międzyczasie powietrzem, bo to będzie jakiś żart.

Zdjął szybko słuchawki, oplatając je wokół iPoda, który wsadził z powrotem do kieszeni.  
Spojrzał szybko do tyłu. Ciagle go śledzili.

Więc z szybko bijącym sercem, puścił się biegiem w dół ulicy. Ręce były w kieszeniach bluzy, jedną kurczowo ściskał urządzenie ze słuchawkami.

Wiedział, że tamci też biegną. Słyszał ich głuche  odbicia butów o chodnik i przekleństwa.  
Biegł dobre pięć minut, starając się wdychać powietrze ustami, a wypuszczać nosem. Jednak czuł ze długo nie wytrzyma, oskrzela zaczęły go lekko palić a serce biło niemiłosiernie szybko.  
Jeśli on zaraz nie skona a tamta dwójka go nie złapie, to Louis zacznie znowu wierzyć w Boga.

Był na swoim osiedlu. Jeszcze chwila. Parenaście metrów i będzie w domu. Będzie bezpieczny. Schowa się pod kołdrą i więcej nie wyjdzie z domu.

\- Przestań spieprzać! – usłyszał za sobą.

Nie odwróci się. To może być najgorszą decyzją. Pf, cofnij, najgorszą jego decyzją było wyjście z domu. Spacerów mu się zachciało.

Pot spływał mu po plecach a serce znajdowało się w gardle.

Louis zauważył z daleka swój nowy dom. Pięć metrów. Pięć metrów i będzie w domu. Bezpieczny.

Biegł ile tylko płuca i nogi mu na to pozwalały.  
Bramka wejściowa była otwarta a przed garażem stały dwa samochody. Szary Mercedes był Liama, czego zdążył się dowiedzieć Louis.  
Więc kuzyn Louisa był już w domu.

Louis zatrzasnął metalowe drzwiczki, uniemożliwiając dwójce mężczyzn wejście na posesje i wszedł szybko do domu.  
Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, zrobić cokolwiek, gdy usłyszał krzyki w salonie.

\- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny Harry! – usłyszał Liama. - Prosiłem cię, żebyś miał na niego oko. Prosiłem cię, żebyś był choć trochę miły.

Harry parsknął.

\- Nie jestem pieprzoną niańką. Nie będę pilnować tego gówniarza. Myślisz, że posłuchałby mnie się, gdybym zakazał mu wyjść z domu? – spytał retorycznie Styles. - No właśnie.

\- Harry, jaki ty masz problem? Od początku nie podobało ci się to, że Louis ma tu zamieszkać – krzyknął Liam.  
Louis przestraszył się tonu obydwóch głosów. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak.

\- Dokładnie kurwa wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Oddaj go matce. Czemu ta dobroduszna Karen nie może zaopiekować się swoim pieprzonym siostrzeńcem? – zakpił Harry.

Louis wstrzymał oddech. Karen Payne była siostrą mamy Louisa. Ale nie chciała dostać opieki nad chłopakiem. Louis do tej pory nie zna powodu tej decyzji.

\- Zniknij mi z oczu. Natychmiast – odparł Liam spokojnie.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem i skierował się na schody. Odwrócił się na chwile, aby powiedzieć coś jeszcze swojemu przyjacielowi, gdy zauważył Louisa, stojącego pod ścianą.

\- Zguba się znalazła – powiedział ironicznie i wskazał brodą na szatyna.

Liam sekundę później podszedł do Louisa i owinął go ramionami.  
\- Lou, kochanie, gdzie byłeś? Martwiłem się.

Louis spojrzał na kuzyna, potem na Harry'ego i przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Ktoś mnie śledził – szepnął na tyle głośno, że nawet Styles się zainteresował, podchodząc bliżej do dwójki chłopaków. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ktoś mnie śledził – szepnął na tyle głośno, że nawet Styles się zainteresował, podchodząc bliżej do dwójki chłopaków.

\- Co do chuja! – krzyknął Liam. - Kto i gdzie?

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, przeskakując wzrokiem między kuzynem a Harrym.

\- Gdy wracałem z mia-miasta, zaczęło śledzić mnie dwóch chłopaków – przerwał, uspokajając się w końcu. Jego oddech powoli zwalniał. - Podbiegli aż pod dom, ale-ale udało mi się wejść do środka na czas.

Liam spojrzał na Harry'ego i otworzył szybko drzwi wejściowe, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Parę metrów przed bramą wjazdową, stała dwójka młodych mężczyzn. Jeden opierał się o drugiego, śmiejąc się w jego tors.

Liam przeszedł przez bramkę wejściową, zatrzymując się przed mężczyznami.

Louis stanął natomiast na ganku, obserwując kuzyna, z Harrym stojącym za szatynem.

\- W jakim celu goniliście mojego brata? – spytał brunet, obserwując dwóch nieznajomych. Nie znał ich, tego był pewien.

Jeden z nich - blondyn, spojrzał na Liama za swoich okularów, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Je-je-jezu – czknął. - Myślałem, że się ze-zesram, gdy tak u-uciekał – dodał i parsknął śmiechem do drugiego towarzysza.

Liam zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyźni są pijani. Ba, on był tego pewien.

\- Pytam się kurwa, dlaczego przyszliście aż tutaj za moim bratem? – warknął i zbliżył się do blondyna.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu.

\- Daj spokój, mie-liśmy trochę zabawy z tym małym.

\- O czym ty kurwa pierdolisz? – zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Rudy - bo taki był drugi chłopak, pociągnął blondyna za ramię.

\- Poszliśmy za nim dla funu, to tyle – wzruszył ramionami. Mogło się wydawać, że był w lepszym stanie niż jego kolega.

\- To było takie śmieszne – zaśmiał się blondyn.

Liam się wściekł. Miał ochotę zabić tych kutasów za nastraszenie jego kuzyna.

\- Wypierdalać z mojej posesji, albo komuś się stanie krzywda – warknął.

Rudy wzniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.

\- Spokojnie kolego, trochę wypiliśmy, ale nie chcemy kłopotów. Już spadamy – powiedział i pociągnął kolegę w stronę, którą przyszli.

Liam przetarł zmęczoną twarz i skierował się do domu, uprzednio zamykając obydwie bramy, a następnie wszedł do domu, mijając Louisa i Harry'ego, którzy stali w drzwiach.

Louis wrócił do środka z nietęgą miną. Nie chciał denerwować swojego kuzyna.

\- Przepraszam, Liam – szepnął, stając koło brązowookiego. - Nie powinienem wychodzić o tej porze.

Liam westchnął i spojrzał na szatyna.

\- Nie jestem zły, kochanie. Po prostu następnym razem uważaj, albo informuj kogoś innego poza Harrym o wyjściu.

\- O-okej – odparł Louis.

\- Jesteś głodny? – spytał Liam.

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- Jadłem na mieście. Pójdę wziąć prysznic i położę się.

Liam pokiwał głową.

\- W porządku, śpij dobrze. Ja muszę pogadać sobie z Harrym – powiedział i szarpnął ramieniem bruneta, ciągnąc go do kuchni.

Louis obserwował przez pare sekund miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwile temu stała dwójka mężczyzn, a następnie wszedł na schody, kierując się do swojej sypialni.

\- Zostaw mnie, psycholu – usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego, a potem ciche szepty.

Minutę później dotarł do swojego pokoju i uprzednio zamykając drzwi po drodze znalazł się w łazience.

Nie zaglądał do niej wcześniej, więc teraz miał czas na rozejrzenie się.   
Liam miał gust, to było pewne. Pomieszczenie nie było duże.   
Ściany pokryte były beżowymi kafelkami, podłoga została wyłożona panelami w jasnym kolorze. Po prawej stronie stała duża wanna na podeście, z zagłówkami, będąca w stanie pomieścić dwie osoby, obok umieszczony był spory prysznic ze szkła, z którego był widok na wannę. Po przeciwnej stronie na całej ścianie rozciągało się duże lustro, do którego przynależał dwie umywalki z szafeczkami. Obok toaleta i duża szafka z ręcznikami, różnymi kosmetykami, świeczkami i koszem na pranie wewnątrz. W suficie zostały wmontowane lampy LED, których kolor i natężenie można było zmieniać za pomocą pokrętła w ścianie.   
Pomieszczenie bardzo proste, jednak eleganckie i Louis kochał to wszystko.

Miał ochotę na długą kąpiel, więc odkręcił kran i pozwolił wodzie na zapełnienie wanny.

W międzyczasie zdjął ubrania, które miał na sobie. Gdy był już nagi wrzucił odzież do kosza na pranie i spojrzał na kosmetyki do kąpieli.   
Żel pod prysznic kokosowy i mango, duża butelka płynu do kąpieli o zapachu jagód, oraz druga: banan i czekolada i kilka szamponów, w tym jabłkowy i truskawkowy.   
Skoro stały w jego łazience, prawdopodobnie są jego.   
Sięgnął po płyn jagodowy i powoli zdjął go z półki (butelka miała dwa litry, nie chciał tego rozlać!). Następnie nalał trochę, lub może więcej niż trochę do napełnionej w połowie wanny i odłożył kosmetyk na miejsce.   
Wziął jeszcze truskawkowy szampon i ręcznik i położył wszystko obok wanny. Woda w środku była idealna, więc zakręcił kran i wszedł powoli do środka.   
Rozsiadł się w niej wygodnie i zamknął oczy, opierając kark na zagłówku.   
Jakiś czas później, był w trakcie przysypiania, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie w drzwi.

\- Louis? – usłyszał.

Zerwał się do góry, otwierając oczy i odwracając się w stronę głosu.

\- Jestem w wannie – odpowiedział. Woda w środku zdążyła wystygnąć, przez co Louisowi zrobiło się zimno.

\- Mogę wejść? – odpowiedział ktoś i Louis rozpoznał w nim głos Liama.

\- Tak!

Sekundę później drzwi się lekko uchyliły i między drzwiami znalazła się głowa bruneta.

\- Mogę na minutę? – spytał.

Louis pokiwał głową, obserwując brata.

\- Przepraszam za dzisiaj – powiedział. - Za tego dupka Harry'ego i za to, że nie mogłem spędzić z tobą wieczoru.

\- Ale-

\- Przepraszam Lou, byłem w firmie, nie mogłem tego zlekceważyć, dość pilna rzecz – odparł brunet. - Ale wynagrodzę ci to, może pojedziemy jutro lub w niedziele w jakieś fajne miejsce, pokaże ci Manchester.

\- Liam, to nic, nie jestem zły, rozumiem – powiedział Louis.

\- Trzeba ci kupić telefon, załatwimy to po weekendzie, w porządku? – spytał brązowooki.

Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do kuzyna.

\- Och i nie przejmuj się Harrym. On rzadko zachowuje się tak jak dziś, czasami ma jak każdy zły dzień. W rzeczywistości jest całkiem dobrym i miłym gościem – zaśmiał się. - Nie bez powodu się przyjaźnie z tym cymbałem.

\- Jest okej, Liam.

Liam westchnął, uśmiechając się szeroko do szatyna.

\- W porządku, zajrzałeś wszędzie? – spytał, zauważając szampon, który Louis wziął do rąk. - W szufladach pod zlewem znajdziesz elektryczną maszynkę do golenia, szczoteczki, jakieś kremy, gąbki i inne bzdury, które mogą ci się przydać.

\- Dziękuje Liam, tyle dla mnie robisz – odparł Louis, obserwując bruneta.

Liam uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niebieskookiego.

\- Jesteś moim bratem, kocham cię, więc to normalne, że będę ci pomagał – powiedział i pocałował szatyna w głowę. - Nie idź późno spać, o dziewiątej jest śniadanie.

\- Okej. – Pokiwał głową szatyn.

\- Och i zapomniałbym. Dwa razy w tygodniu wpada do nas pani Moore, aby trochę ogarnąć to, czego my nie dajemy rady, czasami robi obiad. Zabiera też pranie.

\- Okej – powtórzył Louis.

\- Dobrej nocy, Lou. – Mrugnął do niego i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

Liam jest taki kochany, nie bez powodu Louis miał z nim od małego najlepszy kontakt.

Szatyn umył szybko włosy, a następnie owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki.

Podszedł do przeciwległe stojącej garderoby i zajrzał do środka, wyjmując z jednej z szuflad bokserki i szarą koszulkę.

Usiadł z tymczasową piżamą na łóżku i wytarł dokładnie ciało, a następnie włosy. Ręcznik zostawił na podłodze, bo nie chciało mu się znowu wracać do łazienki, aby go tam zostawić. Nałożył bokserki i koszulkę i wszedł do łóżka, zdejmując nadmiar poduszek i zrzucając je. Owinął się kołdrą oraz puchatym kocem i położył, zamykając oczy i szybko zasypiając.

                            ××××

\- Wstawaj – poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię.

Louis jęknął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

\- Louis wstawaj – kolejne szturchnięcie. - Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym zerwał z ciebie kołdrę – usłyszał głos.

\- Mhm, zaraz – mruknął, owijając się szczelniej kołdrą.

\- Nie dajesz mi wyboru – powiedział mężczyzna i pociągnął szybko kołdrę do góry, zostawiając Louisa bez okrycia.

Chłopak zerwał się natychmiastowo, czując zimno w stopy.

\- Ej co jest? – jęknął jeszcze zaspany, a następnie otworzył oczy i zdziwił się na to, co widział.

Przed łóżkiem szatyna stał Harry z jego kołdrą w rękach.

Automatycznie przyśpieszyło mu lekko tętno. Przestraszył się mężczyzny.   
Co z tego, że to był przyjaciel Liama, który zapewniał szatyna, że Harry jest w porządku.   
Louis się go bał. Bał się jego badawczego i groźnego wzroku, napiętych ramion, które miały dużo mięśni i surowej postawy.   
Harry był straszny, tyle w temacie.

\- Wstawaj, jest śniadanie – powiedział brunet, a następnie odrzucił kołdrę na łóżko szatyna i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sypialni niebieskookiego.

Louis przetarł dłońmi twarz, rozbudzając się i wstał z łóżka, uprzednio składając je w miarę swoich możliwości.

Spojrzał na zegarek elektroniczny, który stał na stoliczku, przy łóżku.   
Była 9:08, więc zaczęło się śniadanie.

Skierował się do garderoby, wyjmując czarne rurki i białą koszulkę i nałożył je, po czym umył twarz w łazience i skorzystał z toalety.

Gotowy zszedł na dół i przechodząc przez salon, dotarł do jadalni.

Przy stole siedział już Liam i Zayn, którzy karmili się naleśnikami. Louis usiadł naprzeciwko pary i spojrzał na zastawiony stół. Miał w czym wybierać. Naleśniki z syropem klonowym, bekon i jajka oraz ciemne pieczywo.

\- Jak ci się spało? – usłyszał głos i podniósł głowę, napotykając Zayna uśmiechającego się do niego.

\- Dobrze, dziękuje – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do mulata.

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy do pomieszczenia przyszedł Harry z czterema kubkami kawy i jedną herbatą.   
Jak on to zmieścił w dłoniach – pomyślał Louis.

Mężczyzna postawił kubek przed Louisem, a pozostałe kawy podał Liamowi i Zaynowi, zabierając jedną dla siebie i czwartą zostawiając na środku stołu.

Louis już miał się zastanawiać dla kogo jest ta ostatnia, gdy do jadalni wszedł Niall głośno bekając.

\- Siemka – powiedział i pomachał każdemu.

\- Cóż za wejście – zironizował Harry pijąc swój napój.

\- Spektakularne – zaśmiał się blondyn i usiadł obok szatyna. - Lou, cześć brachu, dawno cię nie widziałem – dodał i owinął ramiona wokół szyi niebieskookiego, całując go w lewy policzek.

Harry uniósł prawą brew do góry, obserwując chłopaków zza swojego kubka.

\- Niall – jęknął Louis. – Widzieliśmy się wczoraj – powiedział i próbował oderwać się od blondyna.

Horan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zdążyłem się stęsknić – powiedział i w końcu puścił Louisa. - Co na śniadanie?

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Jedzenie.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Kocham jedzenie.

\- Bez wątpienia – mruknął zielonooki i zabrał się do spożywania swoich naleśników.

Louis także wziął dwa, polewając je dużą ilością syropu i ukroił kawałek.

Przeżuł go, przy czym jęknął. To było pyszne. Naprawdę, nawet jego mama takich pysznych nie robiła.

\- Boże – westchnął, zjadając następny kawałek. - To jest wyśmienite – skomentował.

Harry przymrużył oczy, kiwając głową.

\- Dziękuję – odparł po chwili.

Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę z jedzeniem, spoglądając na mężczyznę.

\- T-ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział, dokładnie obserwując szatyna. - Chociaż jedna osoba, która docenia moje gotowanie.

Louis pokiwał głową i spojrzał na swój talerz. Wziął kubek i napił się łyka rozpoznając swoją ukochaną Yorkshire.   
Zamruczał z uznaniem i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Zdecydowanie pokocha takie życie.

Harry siedział odchylony na krześle i co chwile wracał wzrokiem do szatyna, prowokując go. Jednak Louis pomimo tego, że wiedział, że Harry go obserwuje, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, aby jeszcze bardziej się nie speszyć.

Liam szeptał coś na ucho Zaynowi, co chwilę wsadzając mu do ust pokrojonego naleśnika.

\- Zboczeńcy! – krzyknął Niall. - Nie przy stole, nie chce zrzygać mojego pysznego jedzonka.

Zayn westchnął, odwracając się w stronę blondyna.

\- Spierdalaj Niall, bo cię połamie i nic nie będziesz w stanie zjeść – odparł i pokazał mu środkowy palec a następnie zbliżył się do Liama i pocałował go w usta.

Niall wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Louisa.

\- Lou, co robisz dzisiaj?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic, nie mam planów.

Niall klasnął w dłonie z radością.

\- To świetnie, pojedź ze mną po samochód. Proszę, proszę, proszę. – Złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, patrząc z prośbą w oczach na młodszego chłopaka.

Louis przygryzł usta, marszcząc lekko czoło.

\- Al-ale gdzie?

\- Chce kupić nowy samochód, ale zawsze mam problem z zdecydowaniem się, więc potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Ale-

\- Błagam, Lou. Zgódź się, kupię ci Nando's. Proszę, proszę, proszę.

Liam oraz Zayn zaśmiali się z zachowania blondyna, obserwując go uważnie.

\- No dalej, Louis. Zgódź się, nie mogę już słuchać jego skrzeku – odparł Zayn, poprawiając włosy.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko w stronę Nialla.

\- W porządku, miałem zamiar się zgodzić. Ale będę jeszcze chciał duże lody – mrugnął do blondyna.

Niall zaczął głośno piszczeć i złapał policzki Louisa w dłonie, a następnie zaczął całować radośnie po całej twarzy.

\- Ratujesz mi życie, przyjacielu! – krzyknął. - Liam, ja go kocham, przysięgam – zwrócił się do bruneta.

Harry wstał z krzesła, głośno prychając i szybko wyszedł do kuchni.


	4. Chapter 4

  
\- Louis, jedz szybciej – jęknął Niall.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, wpychając ostatni kawałek naleśnika do ust, a następnie wszystko popił herbatą.

\- Gdzie chcesz jechać po samochód? – spytał Liam blondyna.

Niall zaczął skakać w miejscu rozentuzjazmowany.

\- Do Mercedesa na Briscoe Lane – odparł, oblizując swój talerz z syropu klonowego.

Louis skrzywił się nieznacznie, obserwując mężczyznę.

\- Cóż – westchnął Liam. - Więc w końcu Mercedes?

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- Myślałem nad Arteonem na początku, ale powiedzieli mi, że będę czekać ponad pół roku, bo dopiero będą go wprowadzać do salonów. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Szkoda – podsumował Zayn, zabierając talerze chłopaków, w celu włożenia do zmywarki.

Louis wstał z krzesła i podszedł do przedpokoju, wyjmując z dużej szafy z lustrem swoje przetarte vansy.   
Przydałaby mu się ich nowa para. Tak samo jak spodni, może kilka koszulek.   
Ostatnio trochę schudł, więc stare ubrania już nie są tak dobre jak wcześniej.   
Nie mniej jednak od rodziców miał tylko pięć tysięcy funtów, które chciał zostawić na studia, kupców na dom w Doncaster na razie nie ma, a nie było mowy, aby prosił Liama o jakiekolwiek pieniądze.   
Równie dobrze mógłby znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę na weekendy, na przykład w kawiarni.

Wrócił gotowy do jadalni, gdzie stał Niall rozmawiający z Liamem i Zaynem.

\- Niall, idziemy? – spytał, zatrzymując się obok blondyna.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na szatyna, kiwając głową.

\- Daj mi chwilę, wezmę tylko portfel – powiedział i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Kiedyś zapomni łba – zakpił Zayn, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka.

Niall wrócił minutę później, w biegu nakładając czarną bejsbolówkę na ramiona.

\- Chłopaki, potrzebuje pomocy – zaczął, poprawiając kołnierz kurtki.

Zayn zmrużył oczy.

\- W czym?

\- Pożyczcie mi samochód – poprosił.

Liam przygryzł usta, a Zayn pokręcił głową.

\- Sorry stary, ale ja mam dzisiaj przegląd w salonie, więc odpadam – powiedział mulat.

\- Liam? – Blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Cóż. – Podrapał się po głowie. – Pożyczyłbym ci, ale spotykam się z Andym, muszę odebrać parę rzeczy, więc nie dam rady.

Niall wywrócił oczami.

\- Boże. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – odparł, chodząc w kółko.

Louis obserwował przyjaciela i zaśmiał się w duchu.   
Niall będąc wkurzonym, nawet wtedy jest śmieszny.

Parę sekund później do jadalni przyszedł Harry.

Niall spoglądając na przyjaciela, automatycznie wpadł na kolejny pomysł.

\- Harry, pożycz mi samochód.

Brunet zatrzymał się w półkroku, patrząc na blondyna, jak na debila.

\- Co? – zapytał, chociaż dokładnie usłyszał pytanie Irlandczyka.

\- Nie mam czym jechać do salonu, a Liam i Zayn nie mogą mi dać swoich – wyjaśnił, okrążając Harry'ego niczym wygłodniały rekin.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj – zatrzymał go brunet. - Ty chcesz, abym ci dał mój piękny samochód?

Niall zatrzymał się przed mężczyzną, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak? Taka mała pożyczka.

Harry obserwował przez chwilę przyjaciela, po czym ryknął głośnym śmiechem.

Louis spojrzał za siebie, napotykając wzrok Liama, który posłał mu mały uśmiech. Następne odwrócił się z powrotem do Nialla i Harry'ego.

Brunet wytarł nieistniejące łzy z oczu, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.

\- Dobry żart Niall, w końcu udało ci się mnie rozśmieszyć. – Oparł się o ścianę za nim, splatając ramiona na torsie.

Blondyn podszedł do przyjaciela.

\- No Harry, proszę. Nie mamy czym jechać.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Było nie rozpieprzać Audi – stwierdził.

Louis poruszył się niespokojnie w miejscu. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Harry miał taki problem z pożyczeniem swojego samochodu. Przecież nic złego z pewnością mu się nie stanie.

\- No, Harry – jęknął Niall. - Odwdzięczę się, obiecuje.

Harry poruszył się zainteresowany.

\- W jaki sposób? – spytał, obserwując przyjaciela.

Niall zastanowił się chwilę, po czym odparł:

\- Wysprzątam ci twoje mieszkanie.

Brunet pokręcił głową.

\- Jest czyste, nie jestem takim brudasem jak ty i nie rozrzucam wszędzie ubrań, więc dziękuje, ale mam tam porządek.

Niall westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Kurwa. Stawiasz mnie w trudnej sytuacji, bo nie wiem co miałbym zrobić.

Harry wywrócił oczami, odpychając się od ściany.

\- W porządku, pożyczę ci go. Ale masz go w zamian zabrać na myjnie i pięknie umyć, zatankować do pełna i spróbuj naświnić w środku, a przysięgam, że będziesz cały brud zlizywał jęzorem – warknął, rzucając pilot od auta blondynowi.

Niall złapał go i wsadził do kieszeni, a następnie rzucił się na Harry'ego przytulając go mocno.

\- Dziękuje, dziękuje, jesteś najlepszy.

Brunet odepchnął Horana od siebie, prychając.

\- Nie myśl, że to wszystko. Wymyślę coś jeszcze. Będziesz musiał się nastarać, aby się odwdzięczyć.

\- Jasne, okej, dzięki – odpadł, rozwalając koka wyższemu mężczyźnie.

\- Zniknij mi z oczu, zanim się rozmyślę – wycedził Harry, poprawiając włosy.

Niall złapał Louisa za rękę, ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi.

\- Jeszcze jedno, Horan – krzyknął za nimi brunet, pojawiając się w przejściu, razem z Liamem i Zaynem, śmiejącymi się z tyłu. - Spróbuj go chociażby zadrapać, wtedy nie masz co się tu pokazywać, a gdybyś spieprzył do innego kraju, to i tak bym cię znalazł i nie wyszedłbyś z tego cało.

Niall parsknął.

\- I tak mnie kochasz, ale nie martw się, ja ciebie też. – Mrugnął, uśmiechając się głupio do Stylesa. - Jedziemy na przejażdżkę życia, Lou – dodał i ponownie zaczął iść, ciągnąc młodszego chłopaka.

\- Czekaj, Louis. – Zatrzymał go Liam, w momencie, gdy dwójka wychodziła z domu.

\- Tak? – spytał szatyn, odwracając się do kuzyna.

Liam wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni, a następnie wyjął trzysta funtów i podał Louisowi.

Chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony na bruneta.

\- Skoro jedziecie do miasta, to przydadzą ci się jakieś pieniądze – stwierdził.

\- Ale, Liam – jęknął Louis. - Ja nie chce, abyś mi dawał swoje pieniądze, nie. – Pokręcił głową, a jego karmelowa grzywka opadła mu na czoło, zakrywając prawe oko.

Wiedział, że powinien ją skrócić, ale ciągle się bał, że osoba zajmująca się jego włosami, mogłaby coś źle zrobić i Louis straciłby swoją ukochane włosy.   
Lubił je, taka była prawda.

\- Trzymaj je – odparł Liam, wciskając niemal siłą banknoty do dłoni Tomlinsona. - Opiekuje się tobą, poza tym mam dość sporo pieniędzy, więc będę ci je dawał, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował.

\- Ale – jęknął szatyn.

\- Idźcie już – rozkazał brunet i niemal wypchnął kuzyna i Nialla z domu.

Louis usłyszał za sobą zatrzaskujące się drzwi frontowe, a następnie podbiegł do Nialla, który kierował się do stojącego na podjeździe Range Rovera Harry'ego.

Blondyn otworzył drzwi po prawej stronie i usiadł na fotelu kierowcy.

Louis zajął miejsce pasażera obok i zapiął szybko pasy.   
Spojrzał na Nialla, który uśmiechał się sam do siebie i w tym samym momencie nacisnął przycisk odpalania silnika, ruszając do przodu.

Zaczęli wyjeżdżać z posesji, mając jeszcze do ominięcia bramę wjazdową, gdy Niall nacisnął przycisk pod lusterkiem kierowcy i brama automatycznie się otworzyła, pozwalając przejechać samochodowi. Po chwili się zamknęła, a Niall wyjechał na ulicę.

\- Jestem pewien, że ten kudłacz siedział w oknie i patrzył czy przypadkiem nie uszkodziłem mu samochód przy wyjeździe – zaśmiał się Niall, włączając zestaw audio.

W radiu rozbrzmiała nowa piosenka Coldplay „Something Just Like This" którą Louis uwielbiał.

Niall podgłosił radio na maksa, a w głośnikach wyraźnie usłyszeć można było, wysokie basy.

Obaj chłopacy zaczęli śpiewać refren wraz z Chrisem, kiwając do taktu głowami.

\- Oh, I was something just like thisssss – przeciągnął Louis, mrużąc oczy i machając grzywką na boki.

\- Turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu – wyjęczał Niall, a następnie zaczął niekontrolowanie się śmiać, zarażając tym szatyna. 

Gdy w końcu się uspokoili, blondyn pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

\- Wow, to było dobre. Nieźle śpiewasz, Lou – pochwalił chłopaka.

Louis zarumienił się lekko, oblizując usta.

\- Ja-a, dzięki, tak sądzę.

Niall spojrzał na szatyna, a następnie wrócił wzrokiem na drogę.

\- Jak ci się u nas podoba? – spytał ściszając radio.

Louis zastanowił się chwile.

\- Jest naprawdę w porządku, co prawda nie widziałem dużo, bo nawet nie byłem w centrum, ale podoba mi się okolica, w której mieszkamy – odparł, spoglądając za okno.

\- Będziemy dzisiaj w centrum, to pokaże ci fajne miejsca. Jak już się zadomowisz, to będziesz pewnie mógł bez problemu sam jeździć.

Szatyn przytaknął głową.

\- Szkołę zaczynasz w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Mhm.

Niall zmarszczył brwi.

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku? – spytał, dotykając lewą dłonią ramienia szatyna.

Tomlinson odwrócił się do przyjaciela.

\- Ta-tak.

\- Na pewno? - Niall chciał być tylko pewien jak Louis się czuje, polubił tego chłopaka.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie wszyscy mnie lubią w waszej paczce, i boje się, że w nowej szkole też będą się ze mnie śmiać.

Niall wydął usta.

\- Dlaczego mieliby się śmiać?

Louis oparł głowę o zagłówek, przymykając na chwile oczy, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Bo wyglądam jak pedał.

Blondyn zacisnął wargi, obserwując młodszego chłopaka.

\- Wcale nie wyglądasz jak gej – poprawił go. - Poza tym, kogo powinno obchodzić to, że jesteś gejem, co? – Zapytał retorycznie, po czym kontynuował. - Ludzie są różni, nie masz wpływu na niektóre rzeczy, jednak mogę ci zaręczyć, że jeśli w Sale ktoś cię wyzwie lub popchnie, załatwię to, wystarczy, że mi powiesz.

\- N-nie jestem gejem, Niall.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie? – powtórzył.

Louis spojrzał na swoje małe dłonie, wyginając palce.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie miałem chłopaka, nie wiem jak to jest – powiedział cicho, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Och –  odparł Niall. - Nigdy?

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- A dziewczyny?

\- Miałem jedną, miała na imię Eleanor, była naprawdę słodka i chyba ją ko-kochałem. Ale-ale potem uwierzyła w te wszystkie plotki, że jestem, no wiesz gejem i rzuciła mnie – westchnął, unikając badawczego wzroku blondyna na sobie.

\- Suka – podsumował Niall, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. - Wydaje mi się, że bycie gejem jest na serio fajne – zaśmiał się. - Liam i Zayn fajnie to przedstawiają.

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Poza tym, patrz jakie masz plusy. Koniec z zaspokajaniem tylko jednej strony, teraz sam możesz dostać coś co ci się należy! Albo da się też robić to sobie wzajemnie w tym samym czasie! – krzyknął, wymachując rękami.

Louis zaczerwienił się, odwracając się w lewą stronę.

\- Niall, przestań – jęknął.

\- No, co – zaśmiał się, szturchając łokciem prawy bok Louisa. - Wujek Niall, zna to i owo.

Szatyn odwrócił się do mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś gejem? – spytał.

Blondyn parsknął.

\- Rozmawiasz z stuprocentowym hetero byczkiem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc jak-

\- Załóżmy, że lubię podglądać Liama i Zayna w akcji – zachichotał.

\- Boże, Niall, to chore. Oni o tym wiedzą?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Raz mnie przyłapali, gdy uchyliłem drzwi od ich pokoju, i patrzyłem przez szparę – wyznał. - Dobrze, że szybko biegam, inaczej Zayn wykastrowałby mnie sekatorem z ich ogrodu, jak wygrażał.

\- Przepraszam, ale jesteś nienormalny, Niall – przyznał Tomlinson.

Niall wystawił język, śmiejąc się głupio.

\- Wiem, Harry ciągle mi to mówi.

Louis westchnął.

\- On chyba nie bardzo przepada za moim towarzystwem – stwierdził.

Irlandczyk spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka.

\- Kto? Harry?

Szatyn pokiwał głową.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Po prostu. Słyszałem wczoraj jak kłócił się z Liamem, o to, że mieszkam tutaj – odparł. - Mówił, że Liam powinien oddać mnie pod opiekę Karen.

\- Cóż – westchnął blondyn. - Harry jest dość - eee...specyficzny. Ale serio, gdy pozna się go bliżej, jest miłym i gównianym gościem.

\- Gównianym?

Niall zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Owszem jest gówniany, potrafi nieźle wejść w dupę, także dosłownie. – Poruszył znacząco brwiami. - Ale na poważnie, Harry ostatnio ma dużo stresu, jego mama choruje i on strasznie się tym przejmuje. Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec osób, które kocha. Przejdzie mu, nie martw się.

\- Och – jęknął szatyn. - Długo się znacie?

Niall zastanowił się chwilę, skręcając na parking obok salonu Mercedesa.

\- Poznaliśmy się w gimnazjum, jakoś dziesięć lat temu. Wtedy poznałem Harry'ego i Liama, potem do naszej klasy dołączył Zayn i tak się zaczęła nasza przyjaźń – stwierdził zatrzymując samochód. - Jesteśmy na miejscu, wysiadaj – dodał i opuścił pojazd.

Louis wyszedł z samochodu, zamykając drzwi.

Zrównując swój chód z krokami blondyna, obydwaj weszli do dużego budynku, którym był salon samochodowy.

Najbliżej Louisa stał Mercedes GLA 200, taki sam, jaki posiadał Liam, tyle, że ten przed Louisem był w kolorze brązowym.

Niall stanął obok przyjaciela, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Pamiętam, gdy Liam wybierał samochód. Tak się cieszył z tego Mercedesa, że o niczym innym nie gadał – zaśmiał się.

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy zauważył obok mężczyznę w granatowym garniturze, uśmiechającego się lekko.

\- Witamy w salonie Mercedesa. Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? – zapytał.

Niall odwrócił się do pracownika, kiwając głową.

\- Chciałbym kupić samochód sportowy.

\- W porządku, momencik – poprosił mężczyzna i podszedł do biurka zabierając tablet i prawdopodobnie jakiś miernik.

\- Więc z modeli sportowych posiadamy Mercedesa AMG C 63 S – powiedział i poprowadził Nialla i Louisa do czarnego, dość małego samochodu z spoilerem z tyłu.

\- Nadwozie AMG, silnik V6 bi-turbo – mężczyzna zaczął opisywać samochód.

\- Jest za mały. Mam czwórkę przyjaciół i chciałbym aby samochód był pięcioosobowy, a jednocześnie miał nadwozie Coupé – wyjaśnił Niall.

Sprzedawca pokiwał głową.

\- Zapraszam więc do modelu CLA Coupé, który od niedawna mamy w sprzedaży – powiedział i zaprowadził chłopaków do większego pojazdu.   
\- Najnowsze wersje mają nowo zaprojektowany zderzak przedni i wyraziste, czerwone linie pod grillem. – Wskazał na nie palcem.

Niall spojrzał na Louisa, prosząc go o opinię.

\- Jest ładny – przyznał szczerze szatyn, obchodząc z każdej strony i podziwiając samochód. Otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy i usiadł na fotelu, który pokryty był folią zabezpieczającą. Fotele były wygodne, a w środku było dość sporo miejsca, w którym mogłaby pomieścić się piątka osób.   
Na samym środku kokpitu znajdował się duży ekran, pod spodem było radio z wejściem na płyty oraz niżej klimatyzacja.

Niall usiadł na fotel pasażera, obok Louisa i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Sprawdził lusterka, następnie usiadł z tyłu, aby przekonać się czy bez problemu znajdzie się miejsce na trójkę pasażerów.

\- W porządku, jakie są wersje silnika? – spytał blondyn, po wyjściu z samochodu.

Sprzedawca spojrzał na tablet, który trzymał w dłoni.

\- Najtańsza wersja to CLA Coupé 180 Sport, silnik 1.6 L, cztero-cylindrowy, moc stu dwudziestu dwóch koni mechanicznych. Cena podstawowa to 25,315 tysięcy funtów.

Niall pokręcił głową.

\- Wolałbym mocniejszy silnik.

Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu, zatrzymując się obok nieco bogatszego wizualnie samochodu.

\- CLA 250 AMG Coupé. Silnik 2.0 L, także cztero-cylindrowy, moc dwustu osiemnastu koni mechanicznych, silnik o pojemności tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt jeden centymetrów sześciennych. Cena podstawowa to 32,215 tysięcy funtów.

Niall spojrzał jeszcze raz na szatyna, a następnie odwrócił się do sprzedawcy.

\- Biorę.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i podszedł do maski, aby pokazać blondynowi silnik.   
Louis w tym czasie oparł się o bok samochodu, czekając na przyjaciela.

\- Więc teraz pozostaje wybrać wyposażenie i wygląd wnętrza – stwierdził sprzedawca i wyjął z kieszeni próbnik kolorów. - Na początek wybierzmy kolor lakieru – powiedział i pokazał chłopakom poszczególne kolory. - Lakiery standardowe posiadają trzy kolory do wyboru i są zawarte w cenie samochodu. Czerń nocy, czerwień jupitera oraz biel cirrusa.

\- Biały jest ładny – stwierdził Louis, oglądając paletę z kolorami.

\- Kolejne to lakiery z połyskiem metalizowanym w cenie sześciuset sześćdziesięciu funtów. Błękit, czerń kosmosu, szarość gór, orientalny brąz.

\- Ten ma Liam – stwierdził Niall, wskazując na szary lakier. - Jednak wezmę ten biały cirrus.

\- W porządku, zapraszam państwa w takim razie do stolika, tam zaznaczę wszystkie opcje wyposażenia – poprosił mężczyzna i ruszył do biurka.

\- Idź Niall, ja tu pooglądam – powiedział Louis i poszedł w stronę czarnego SUVA.

                                ×××

Około pół godziny później, do znudzonego już szatyna podszedł radosny Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Idziesz? Teraz mam mieć jazdę próbną – powiedział i pociągnął Louisa na zewnątrz salonu, gdzie stał już przedstawiciel, czekający na dwójkę.

Mężczyzna zajął miejsce za kierownicą, Niall natomiast usiadł na fotelu obok, a Louis z tyłu.

Ruszyli jadąc powoli, po dość sporym placu, a sprzedawca tłumaczył blondynowi różne rzeczy na temat samochodu.

Louis siedział znużony na fotelu, przymykając oczy. Był już trochę zmęczony i bolała go głowa oraz przeszła mu ochota na jakiekolwiek wypady do Nando's, mimo tego, że Niall był mu winien obiad. Chciał wrócić już do domu i chwile zdrzemnąć.

\- Louis! - Usłyszał wrzask nad sobą, zauważając Nialla.

\- No? – stęknął, podnosząc się do góry i wychodząc z samochodu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Pokiwał głową.

\- Jestem zmęczony, ale jest okej. Żyje.

\- Chodź, muszę podpisać papiery i możemy jechać coś zjeść. Jestem strasznie głodny.

\- Przecież jadłeś godzinę temu śniadanie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, nic nie mówiąc.

Weszli z powrotem do środka, kierując się do sprzedawcy, który już stał przy komputerze.

\- Teraz proszę o pana nazwisko oraz dowód osobisty.

\- Horan Niall – powiedział blondyn i wręczył dokument.

Mężczyzna spisał wszystkie informacje z dowodu, a następnie oddał go Niallowi.

\- Jaka forma zapłaty panu odpowiada? – spytał sprzedawca. - Istnieje możliwość płatności przy odbiorze samochodu, lub może zrobić to pan teraz. Nie mniej jednak, tak jak wspominałem wcześniej, obowiązuje pana zapłacenie trzydziesto procentowej zaliczki w celu aktywowania zamówienia.

Niall pokiwał głową, wyjmując ponownie portfel.

\- Jestem gotowy zapłacić zaliczkę, resztę dopłacę przy odbiorze.

\- W porządku – mruknął mężczyzna, naciskając coś na dotykowym monitorze. Więc zaliczka wynosi dwanaście tysięcy, sześćset trzydzieści dziewięć funtów.

Louis lekko zbladł.   
Skoro tyle kosztuje zaledwie trzydzieści procent, to ile kosztuje sam samochód? Nie chciało mu się jednak liczyć, bo był do tej pory kiepski z matematyki i był pewny, że po drodze coś pomyli - więc szkoda marnować czas na obliczenia, po prostu zapyta blondyna o cenę.

Niall zapłacił kartą i zabrał dokumenty, a następnie pociągnął Louisa za rękę do samochodu, który pożyczył od Harry'ego.

Wsiedli do środka i Niall szybko wyjechał na drogę.

\- Jezu za trzy miesiące będę mieć nowy samochód – krzyknął podekscytowany. - Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Ile on kosztuje?

Blondyn machnął ręką, wskazując na teczkę, która leżała na tylnych siedzeniach.

\- Nie pamiętam, sprawdź w umowie.

Louis odwrócił się do tyłu i po kilku chwilach w końcu sięgnął po dokumenty.   
Wyjął pełno kartek, szukając tej odpowiedniej, gdy w końcu ją znalazł i prawie zakrztusił się śliną, gdy zobaczył cenę, jaką musi zapłacić Niall.

\- Czterdzieści dwa tysiące? – krzyknął. - Boże, Niall, to mnóstwo pieniędzy!

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, oblizując aparat, który miał na zębach.

\- Daj spokój, nie szkoda mi wydać na taki samochód. Popatrz jakie fajne rzeczy będą w zestawie.

Louis ponownie spojrzał na umowę, wertując zawartość, którą Niall wybrał.

\- Przyciemniane szyby, dach panoramiczny, oświetlenie wnętrza – wyliczał. - Siedzenia podgrzewane? Boże, wybrałeś nawigację za dwa tysiące? Radio cyfrowe, kamera cofania, system PRE-SAFE i KEYLESS-GO? Co to jest?

\- No popatrz, Lou. Jedziesz sobie w zimę i wchodzisz zamrożony do samochodu. I wtedy co robisz? Włączasz podgrzewane siedzenia i grzejesz sobie tyłek. O albo głośniki. Wiesz jakie tu będą basy? Dwanaście głośników w  środku. Będziemy robić imprezy.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- W samochodzie chcesz robić imprezy? – spytał niedowierzając. Ten Niall jest szalony. - Jak ty chcesz tu kogokolwiek pomieścić?

\- Jasne! Czemu nie? Wystarczą mi chłopaki i ty, będzie fajnie, jeszcze się przekonasz – zapewnił mężczyzna szatyna, kiwając na boki głową.

\- Dobra, a co to jest PRE-SAFE?

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie – urwał, bo spojrzał w bok, aby skręcić na skrzyżowaniu – Ale to chyba samoczynne hamowanie samochodu w razie wypadku. Mówili, że pasy się napinają i przez to nie polecisz do przodu, jeśli ktoś cię walnie. Boże, umrę z głodu, serio – jęknął. - Zaraz będziemy w Nando's.

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Nie jedzmy na miejscu, nie mam na to ochoty, chce wracać do domu. Weźmy jedzenie i wróćmy, proszę Niall.

\- Okej, okej, zrobię to, bo jesteś bardzo słodki i cię lubię.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Teraz mi powiedz czym jest KEYLESS-GO. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego w samochodach istnieje.

Niall podjechał na parking Nando's.

\- Jeść, jeść, jeść – krzyknął, wyskakując z samochodu. Pociągnął Louisa za sobą wchodząc do restauracji.

W najkrótszej kolejce stały dwie osoby, więc chłopacy zajęli miejsce za nimi.

\- KEYLESS-GO to otwieranie i zamykanie samochodu bez użycia kluczyka. Wystarczy, że będziesz miał go w kieszeni spodni, a samochód automatycznie się otworzy. A żeby go zablokować, wystarczy nacisnąć przycisk, który jest przy panelu kierowcy – wyjaśnił wyjmując pilot od samochodu. - W Harry'ego samochodzie to jest. I odpala się go bez kluczyka, samym przyciskiem, widziałeś – dodał.

Jedna z osób przed nimi odeszła do stolika, więc zostali oni i dwójka dziewczyn.

\- Zadzwonię do chłopaków, może będą coś chcieli do jedzenia – powiedział blondyn i wyszukał numer Liama na telefonie, a następnie przyłożył go do ucha. - Li? Jestem z Louisem w Nando's i będziemy brać na wynos, więc może wziąć też coś wam? – Usłyszał odpowiedź przyjaciela i akurat zbliżył się do kasy, gdzie była ich kolej.

\- Witam w Nando's, co państwo zamawiają? – spytała blondynka za kasą, czekając na ich odpowiedź.

Niall spojrzał na Louisa, jednocześnie trzymając telefon przy uchu.

\- Poproszę Butterfly Burger, ostry.

\- Normalny czy duży? – spytała kobieta.

\- Normalny. Louis, co chcesz? – odwrócił się do szatyna.

Tomlinson przejrzał szybko menu.

\- Butterfly Chicken – poprosił.

\- Jaki poziom ostrości? Ekstra łagodny, lemon & herb, średni, ostry czy bardzo ostry?

\- Eeeee, ekstra łagodny.

Kobieta zapisała zamówienie w notatniku i spojrzała na dwójkę stojąca przed nią.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Liam, co wy tam chcecie? – spytał Niall do słuchawki. - Mhm, czaje, moment zamówię – powiedział do kuzyna Louisa i odwrócił się do czekającej kobiety za kasą. - Poproszę jeszcze dwa razy po pięć Chicken Wings'ów. Jedne średnie, drugie ostre. Ej, Liam, co Harry chce? – spytał do słuchawki. - Poproszę jeszcze jeden Grilled Chicken w wrapie, ekstra ostry.

Louis westchnął zniecierpliwiony. Chciał już się położyć.

\- To wszystko? – zapytała kasjerka.

\- Wezmę jeszcze trzy razy duże frytki, sprite, coca-colę. – Odwrócił się do Louisa. - Jaki chcesz deser i co do picia?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cokolwiek truskawkowego i może być sok.

\- Więc poproszę na koniec jogurt truskawkowy i świeżo wyciśnięty sok pomarańczowy.

Kobieta naliczyła wszystko na kasie i spojrzała na Nialla.

\- Na miejscu, czy na wynos?

\- Na wynos – poprosił blondyn.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

\- Należy się sześćdziesiąt funtów.

Niall wyjął portfel a drugą dłonią trzymał telefon.

\- Lou, powiedz Liamowi, że zaraz będziemy w domu – poprosił, płacąc za zamówienie.

Louis przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Liam? – szepnął. - Niall już płaci za jedzenie i niebawem będziemy w domu – powiedział.

Kuzyn odpowiedział coś, a następnie Louis się rozłączył i oddał iPhone'a blondynowi.

\- Jedzenie powinno być za piętnaście minut – poinformował go Irlandczyk.

\- Boli mnie głowa – mruknął Louis, opierając się czołem o ramię Nialla.

                                ×××

Półgodziny później, odebrali jedzenie i kierowali się do domu.

\- Masz prawko? – spytał od niechcenia blondyn.

\- T-tak, ale nie czuje się dobrze za kółkiem – odpowiedział, opierając głowę o zagłówek i przymykając oczy.

Niall westchnął.

\- Jak się czujesz, no wiesz, po tym wypadku? – Liam opowiadał chłopakom wszystkie szczegóły, jednak Niall był trochę ciekawy, czy Louis był na dobrej drodze do pogodzenia się z tą całą sytuacją.

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, co nie uszło uwadze blondynowi. Zwlekał z odpowiedzią, co upewniło Nialla, że jednak nie jest całkiem w porządku oraz to, że Louis najwidoczniej nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

\- Tęsknie za nimi – odpowiedział cicho. - Szczególnie za mamą, często mi się śni, że siedzi tam na górze i próbuje podać mi rękę, jakby chciała, abym dołączył do niej i taty. Gdy próbuje się tam dostać, za każdym razem się budzę i jestem przerażony, bo tak bardzo chciałbym, aby tu była – jęknął, a jego warga zaczęła się lekko trząść.

Niall zauważył, że chłopak był na skraju płaczu. Na szczęście wjeżdżali już na podjazd, więc blondyn zatrzymał samochód przed garażem i szybko wysiadł, okrażając pojazd i otwierając drzwi od strony Louisa.

Otworzył ramiona, dając możliwość przytulenia się szatynowi, co chłopak natychmiast zrobił.

\- Tak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć czas – jęknął szatyn, zamykając kurczowo powieki, spod których wypłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Blondyn pogłaskał go głowie.

\- Niall? – Usłyszał swoje imię, przez co podniósł głowę do góry, napotykając zmartwiony wzrok Liama przed sobą.

\- Co się stało? – Spytał brunet przyjaciela, spoglądając z boku na Louisa, którego twarz była zaczerwieniona od płaczu. - Niall?

Horan wrócił wzrokiem na Liama.

\- Zaczął rozpamiętywać swoją mamę – wyjaśnił.

Liam westchnął, przyciągając do siebie kuzyna.

\- Lou, kochanie, jak się masz, hm? Wiem, że za nią tęsknisz, doskonale to wiem, moje biedne kochanie – odparł, całując szatyna w głowę. - Chodź do domu, zjesz coś i zrobię ci mięty, w porządku?

Szatyn pokiwał po chwili głową, odsuwając się od brata.

Liam spojrzał na niego. Louis był jeszcze dzieckiem, nawet nie miał skończonych osiemnastu lat. To normalne, że potrzebował mamy, z którą miał cudowny kontakt. Jednak jej już nie było, a brunet chciał zrobić wszystko, aby Lou przeszedł przez te załamanie i mógł dalej normalnie żyć.

Szatyn wytarł rękawami bluzy oczy i przytulił się do boku Liama, który zaprowadził ich do domu.

Niall podążył za nimi z wielką torbą ciepłego jedzenia.

Mężczyźni weszli do domu i ledwo przekroczyli próg, gdy w przejściu stanął Harry.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, obserwując Liama, który zdjął buty, a następnie przytulił Louisa.

\- Lou źle się czuje – odpowiedział, odsuwając po chwili kuzyna od siebie i zdejmując kaptur z jego głowy, co dało Harry'emu widok na jego twarz.   
Chłopak był cały czerwony, a na jego policzkach znajdowały się zaschnięte łzy.

Harry'emu coś stuknęło w żołądku.

\- Boobear, może położysz się w salonie, a my zaraz przyjdziemy z jedzeniem? – spytał Liam, przebierając między palcami grzywkę szatyna.

Louis tylko pokiwał głową i ominął Harry'ego, który obserwował go badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Umyłeś mi samochód? – spytał Styles po chwili Nialla.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zapomniałem – odparł, wciskając torbę z jedzeniem do rąk Liama i wyminął ich, uciekając szybko.

\- Zabije cię kurwa, Horan – warknął Harry, kierując się do kuchni z Liamem.


	5. Chapter 5

Tego samego wieczoru, Louis leżał na sofie w salonie, oglądając „Chirurgów".

Liam z Zaynem wyszli trzy godziny temu z domu, jak twierdząc „na randkę" a Niall pisał coś na telefonie, siedząc obok szatyna.

\- Lou? – Zaczął blondyn, wstając.

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, poprawiając koc.

\- Idę po piwo do sklepu, wziąć ci jedno?

\- Nie – Pokręcił głową. - Nie lubię piwa.

Niall włożył portfel do tylnej kieszeni.

\- Na pewno?

Szatyn pokiwał pewnie głową.

Irlandczyk wzruszył tylko ramionami i chwilę później Louis mógł usłyszeć dźwięk zamykających się przez mężczyznę drzwi.

Parę minut później odcinek serialu skończył się, więc Louis wstał z sofy, owinięty w kokon z koca i ruszył w stronę schodów, aby pójść do pokoju.

W momencie, gdy już miał stanąć na pierwszym stopniu, w korytarzu pojawił się Harry. Był ubrany jedynie w luźne dresy, które były opuszczone i odkrywały jego linię V na biodrach. W dłoniach trzymał ręcznik, którym wycierał włosy.

Louis speszył się i zaczął przeskakiwać schodki, byle jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Nie chciał wchodzić w niepotrzebną konwersację z brunetem, szczególnie, gdy Harry go nie lubi.

W momencie, gdy prawie dotarł na swoje piętro, przydeptał końcówkę koca, który ciągle miał na sobie, przez co potknął się i upadł na podłogę, zostawiając za sobą dość duży huk.

Jęknął cicho, gdy uderzył brodą w drewniane panele, a kilka sekund po tym, usłyszał ruch na schodach.

Podniósł się do góry, w momencie, gdy na skraju schodów stanął Harry, z turbanem zrobionym z ręcznika na głowie i spojrzał na szatyna.

Louis uniknął jego spojrzenia, masując bolący podbródek.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Warknął Harry, krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

Louis odwrócił głowę, podnosząc koc, gdy zauważył krew na swojej dłoni.

\- Krwawisz – stwierdził brunet, obserwując uważnie niższego chłopaka.

Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami i ponownie przyłożył dłoń do brody, na której znalazła się większa ilość krwi.

\- Chodź do łazienki, przemyje ci to.

\- Poradzę sobie – szepnął szatyn i nie obdarzając mężczyzny ani jednym spojrzeniem, szybko skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Zatrzasnął drzwi od sypialni, a następnie poszedł do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro.

Faktycznie, na jego brodzie znajdowała się niewielka rana, z której sączyła się krew. I pomyśleć, że to tylko przez upadek na podłogę.  
Wziął wacik i zmoczył go pod kranem, po czym przyłożył do rany i wytarł ją dokładnie.  
Potem rozebrał się, skopując spodnie na bok i wszedł pod prysznic.

Piętnaście minut później, wykąpany z plastrem na brodzie (tak na wszelki wypadek) leżał już w łóżku.  
W uszach miał słuchawki, jednocześnie zasypiając.

×××

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się dość wcześnie.  
Spojrzał na elektorniczny zegar, który wskazywał za piętnaście dziewiątą.  
Wstał z ociąganiem z łóżka, wybrał błękitną koszulkę (która była zresztą przyciasna)i ciemne rurki, co nałożył na siebie. Potem zdjął plaster i umył twarz oraz zęby. Na końcu nałożył jeszcze swoje czarne okulary i zszedł do kuchni.  
W pomieszczeniu siedział Liam, rozmawiający z Niallem, gdy uśmiechnął się, zauważając kuzyna.

\- Hejka, Lou – krzyknął odrobine za głośno blondyn. - Och, nosisz okulary?

\- Mam wadę wzroku – wzruszył ramionami. - Gdzie Zayn?

\- Bierze prysznic. Zaraz będzie śniadanie, możesz iść do jadalni.

Louis pokiwał głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

\- Och, Lou, chcesz mleko do herbaty? – Zawołał za nim Liam.

\- Tak – mruknął i wyszedł z kuchni, po chwili siadając na krześle w jadalni.

Parę minut wpatrywania się w maty bambusowe, które leżały na stole później, do pomieszczenia przyszedł Zayn, siadając naprzeciwko Louisa.

\- Hej, jak noc? – Spytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Louis zastanawiał się, czy oni faktycznie go lubią, dlatego są tacy przyjaźni, czy może robią to wszystko, bo myślą, że tak należy?  
Szatyn bądź co bądź nie lubił współczucia.

\- W porządku, tak myślę – mruknął.

Do jadalni w tym samym momencie przyszedł Niall i Liam. Ten pierwszy trzymał tacę z kubkami, a Liam duży talerz tostów oraz pojedyncze, puste talerze, dla każdego z nich.

Postawili wszystko na środku stołu i Liam usiadł obok Zayna, całując go w usta, a Niall zajął te same miejsce, co poprzedniego dnia, obok Louisa.

Cała czwórka zajęła się jedzeniem, gdy usłyszeli szybkie kroki na schodach i zaraz obok, krzesło zajął Harry.

Mruknął ciche „cześć" i napił się kawy.

Chłopaki rozmawiali między sobą, gdy nagle Harry wstał, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie, ale teraz muszę lecieć – odparł, dopijając kawę.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – Spytał Niall.

Harry poprawił lok wpadający mu do oka i ziewnął.

\- Do Armdale, muszę kupić parę rzeczy.

Liam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Harry, może zabierzemy się z tobą, co? I tak chciałem wziąć Louisa na zakupy po rzeczy do szkoły. Lou, co myślisz? – Spojrzał na kuzyna, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Em - Okay, myśle, że to dobry pomysł.

Niall słysząc to, spojrzał na chłopaków podekscytowany.

\- Idę z wami, dobra? – powiedział, spoglądając na Louisa. - Okay, Lou? Pomogę ci wybrać najlepsze spodnie. Każdy w szkole padnie na twój widok!

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, czego nie dosłyszał Louis.

\- Przestań – rzucił ostrzegawczo Zayn w stronę bruneta.

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, macie rację, możemy pojechać.

×××

Pół godziny później, cała piątka parkowała przy  największym centrum handlowym w Manchesterze.

Swoje pierwsze kroki mężczyźni skierowali do Vansa, gdzie Louis chciał koniecznie nowe buty.

Po kupieniu czarnych Er Pro, następnym sklepem był Adidas. Louis poszedł tam z Liamem, gubiąc przy okazji Nialla, który jak twierdził poszedł coś zjeść.  „Pójdę tylko na jedną kanapkę do Nando's" oraz Zayna, który zagubił się w którymś ze sklepów. Harry jednak został, wolno podążając za Liamem i Louisem, przeglądając coś na telefonie.

Weszli do Adidasa, gdzie Liam od razu rzucił się na nowe buty, zostawiając szatyna w tyle.  
Louis przeszedł do sekcji z dresami.  
Przeszukał kilka rodzai, znajdując w końcu czarne, wąskie dresy z charakterystycznymi paskami. Wziął jedną parę w rozmiarze XS i poszedł dalej. Parę sekund później znalazł Liama, który trzymał czarne ZX Fluxy i pytał o coś sprzedawczynie.

\- Wziąłeś coś? – Spytał brunet.

Louis pokiwał głową, podnosząc dłoń i pokazując dresy.

\- A plecak? Wybrałeś jakiś?

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

Liam przewrócił oczami i złapał Louisa za nadgarstek, prowadząc do toreb oraz plecaków.

\- Patrz, ten jest fajny – powiedział, wskazując na czarny plecak z białymi paskami.

Louis jednak zwrócił uwagę na czarną, skórzaną torbę na ramie, z wielkim napisem „Adidas". Zajrzał do środka, aby zorientować się, czy książki zmieściłyby się bez problemu i ucieszył się, widząc dużo miejsca.

\- Wezmę ją. – Pokazał przedmiot kuzynowi.

Liam pokiwał głową.

\- Chcesz stąd coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, tyle wystarczy – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

Liam podszedł z szatynem do kasy.

Kobieta za ladą, zeskanowała wszystkie produkty.

\- Należy się 164.85 funtów.

Liam zapłacił kartą i zabrał jedną z reklamówek, dając drugą Louisowi.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? – Spytał brunet, wyjmując telefon i dzwoniąc do bruneta.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się reszta mężczyzn.

\- Lou? Harry jest w Gucci, chodźmy.

Szatyn posłusznie podążył za kuzynem, wchodząc po chwili do dużego sklepu.

\- Boże, jak on może coś tu kupować – skomentował Liam, rozglądając się. - Ten sklep to jakaś abstrakcja dla gejów.

Louis niezbyt zrozumiał o co Liamowi chodziło, i nawet chciał spytać bruneta, co ten miał na myśli, jednak zaraz przed nimi wyrósł Harry.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś, doradzisz mi – powiedział, spoglądając na Liama i całkowicie ignorując Louisa.

Liam przewrócił oczami.

\- Co tym razem? – Spytał.

Harry pokazał mu białą koszulę z długim rękawem.

\- Co sądzisz? Ładna?

Liam westchnął.

\- Harry, to tylko zwykła koszula. Co ma być w niej ładnego? Jest normalna, w porządku.

\- Nie znasz się. Wezmę ją – stwierdził i podszedł do innych wieszaków.

\- O, a ta? Mam taką koszulkę. – Pokazał czarną bluzę z złotymi znaczkami oraz napisami „Gucci" wokół.

\- Daj mi spokój, to ty będziesz chodził w tych dziwnych ubraniach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pieprz się, Liam, do niczego się nie nadajesz – powiedział i odszedł obrażony.

Louis spojrzał zdziwiony na kuzyna.

\- On tak zawsze, przyzwyczaisz się. Szaleje, gdy ktoś obrazi jego okropne ubrania z tymi śmiesznymi wzorami. Nie pytaj.

Louis pozostawił to bez komentarza i podszedł do najbliżej wiszących ubrań. Wisiały tam koszulki polo z ozdobnym kołnierzykiem. Od niechcenia spojrzał na cenę i ledwo nie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Zwykle polo kosztowało tu 320 funtów. Tyle zapłaciłby za sześć par vansów.

\- Louis? – Usłyszał swoje imię.

Liam stał obok Harry'ego, który chciał zapłacić za zakupy.

Podszedł do mężczyzn, obserwując kobietę, która uśmiechała się do Harry'ego, gdy ten w ogóle nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

\- Do zapłaty, 1,415 funtów. Jaka forma płatności? Gotówka czy karta? Polecam także karty podarunkowe.

Jak to możliwe, że za trzy rzeczy zapłacił prawie dwa tysiące?

\- Nie, dziękuje. Zapłacę kartą – mruknął, wyjmując portfel z kieszeni i podał kartę sprzedawczyni.

Kobieta oddała mu po chwili kartę wraz z paragonem, na którym coś nabazgrała.

Brunet spojrzał zdziwiony na notatkę, oraz rząd cyferek po odwrotnej stronie paragonu, po chwili to zgniatając.

„Zadzwoń w wolnym czasie, Kate. 161 886 2721"

\- Co to jest? – Spytał, nie ukrywając zdziwienia.

Kobieta speszyła się, rumieniąc się na całej twarzy.

\- Po-Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy się kiedyś umówić na kawę.

Brunet spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę.

\- Twój szef wie, że podrywasz klientów? Nie zabroniono ci tego przypadkiem? – Spytał, obserwując ją z intensywnością.

Liam i Louis stali z boku, obserwując całą tą sytuacje z szokiem.

\- Cóż, j-ja -

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Potraktuje tą sprawę jako głupi incydent, zachowaj chociaż odrobinę stosowności i następnym razem nie rób tego ponownie.

\- J-ja prze-

\- Żegnam – zakończył Harry i łapiąc torbę z zakupami, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. - Idziecie? – Zawołał, nie spoglądając na oniemiałych chłopaków, którzy dalej stali w miejscu.

Po chwili dogonili bruneta, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, szedł z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Harry, co to do cholery było? – Spytał Liam.

\- Co miało być? – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Czemu ją tak potraktowałeś? Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać! Zwariowałeś?

Brunet machnął ręką na przyjaciela.

\- Wkurwia mnie takie postępowanie. Poza tym, jej zachowanie było niestosowne.

\- Bo cię zaprosiła na randkę? – Liam aż przystanął rozeźlony.

\- Bo jestem gejem, doskonale o tym wiesz – warknął i przyspieszył tempa, zostawiając Liama oraz lekko zdziwionego Louisa za sobą.

Trzy sklepy, oraz nowe TOMSY dla Louisa później, cała trójka znalazła Nialla i Zayna, stojących obok bubble tea. Blondyn opowiadał coś mulatowi, żywo gestykulując dłońmi, w których trzymał zielony napój. Zayn, stał obok, pijąc swoją herbatę i co jakiś czas śmiejąc się z tego co opowiadał jego przyjaciel.

\- Tu jesteście! Zayn, do cholery, na co potrzebny jest ci ten gówniany telefon, skoro w ogóle go nie odbierasz? – Spytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

Mulat wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam wyciszony dźwięk.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem i skręcił w prawo.

\- Gdzie on idzie? – Spytał Niall, patrząc najpierw na Liama, a następnie na Louisa, któremu pomachał.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami brunet. – Chodźmy za nim.

Reszta chłopaków pokiwała w zgodzie głową i ruszyła za Harrym.

Minęli Burberry, gdy Louis zauważył Harry'ego, który rozmawiał z mężczyzną, pracującym tam.

Wskazał to przyjaciołom i podążył za nimi do sklepu.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że tu przyjdziesz – powiedział na wstępie mulat, klepiąc bruneta po ramieniu.

Harry już chciał się odgryźć, gdy spojrzał w bok i zauważył czarne buty, stojące na podeście.

\- Ja pierdole – jęknął i podszedł w tamtą stronę. - Buty Chelsea.

Louis spojrzał zdumiony na chłopaków.

\- To normalne, on ma z pięćdziesiąt par tych okropnych butów – zaśmiał się Niall. - I co chwile kupuje nowe.

Parę minut później dołączył do chłopaków, trzymając pod pachą czarne, skórzane buty do kostek. Podał Niallowi torby z Gucci'ego oraz Calvina Kleina, a następnie ruszył w głąb sklepu.

\- Ja pierdole, zaczyna się – skomentował Zayn, opierając czoło o ramie Liama. - Będziemy teraz siedzieć tu, aż do zamknięcia sklepu, zanim coś wybierze.

Niall zaśmiał się pod nosem, siadając na fotelu, który stał obok wejścia.

Louis nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc zaczął przechadzać się między wieszakami.

Harry nieopodal wybierał koszulki, zarzucając je na ramię. Louis już chciał cofnąć się do chłopaków, gdy Harry zauważył go.

\- Chodź tu, Lewis.

Szatyn przełknął ciężko ślinę, podchodząc powoli do mężczyzny.

\- J-jestem Loui-

\- Wiem jak je wymówić – burknął brunet. - Potrzymaj to – dodał i wcisnął mu w ręce buty.

Louis odebrał buty od Harry'ego i stał oniemiały w miejscu.

Harry w tym czasie zgarnął dodatkowo dwie pary spodni i skórzaną ramoneskę. Minął Louisa, który bez przerwy stał w miejscu z lekko bijącym sercem i udał się do przymierzalni.

Pare minut później, Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia z ubraniami i mijając Louisa, szturchnął go ramieniem, który prawie wpadł na ubrania stojące obok.

Brunet podszedł do kasy, kładąc wszystko na ladzie. Po chwili, spojrzał w stronę szatyna z pogardą.

\- Przyjdziesz tu, czy nie? – Warknął.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę i podszedł do mężczyzny, który wyrwał mu buty z rąk.

Speszył się i spoglądając na swoje vansy, odszedł, kierując się do reszty mężczyzn, którzy czekali obok wyjścia.

Dwie minuty później, Harry podszedł do nich z kolejnymi dwiema papierowymi torbami.

\- W końcu – skomentował Niall. - Zaczynam się robić głodny.

\- Ty wiecznie jesteś głodny – zauważył Harry, wychodząc ze sklepu.

Cała piątka weszła do samochodu Harry'ego, którym dotarli do sklepu i zaraz potem odjechali do domu.

×××

Niecałe pół godziny później podjechali pod dom Liama, wysiadając powoli z samochodu.  
Liam zabrał torby, które należały do niego i Louisa, a Zayn swoją.

Harry zostawił swoje rzeczy w bagażniku, bo jak twierdził, dzisiaj wraca do siebie.

Każdy z chłopaków po kolei zaczął wchodzić do domu. Gdy weszli do środka, Niall od razu udał się z Zaynem do kuchni, aby przygotować rzeczy do grilla, którego planowali zrobić.  
Liam poszedł na piętro zanieść zakupy, a Harry zajął się swoim telefonem, więc Louis został sam, patrząc się bezczynnie w wyłączony telewizor.

Dziesięć minut później Liam rozpalał już grilla, a Niall wraz z Zaynem przygotowali steki oraz saszłyki, siedząc w ogrodzie.  
Liam zawołał Harry'ego i Louisa, którzy jednocześnie ruszyli w tym samym kierunku.

Louis nadepnął na niezawiązaną sznurówkę w bucie, skutkiem czego zachwiał się do przodu, a Harry, który szedł tuż za nim, pisząc coś zawzięcie na telefonie, nie zauważył co się dzieje, przez co wpadł na plecy Louisa.  
Telefon, który trzymał, wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni i poleciał na kafelki, roztrzaskując się.

Louis spojrzał za siebie, zauważając Harry'ego, który w tym samym momencie podniósł telefon.

Ekran był doszczętnie zbity, jednak brunet nacisnął przycisk home, przez co telefon tylko zabrzęczał. Wyświetlacz pozostawał czarny, mimo tego, że Harry ciągle próbował go włączyć. Jednak bez skutku.

\- Kurwa mać – jęknął. - Jak ty do cholery chodzisz? – Podszedł do szatyna, który przeraził się jego krzykiem.

Louis cofnął się, zbliżając się do ściany, która była za nim.

\- J-ja-

\- Kurwa, zabije cię. – Ponownie, zbliżył się do Louisa, który napotkał za swoimi plecami ścianę.

Jego serce biło niemiłosiernie szybko, a po szyi spływał pot przerażenia. On nie zrobił tego specjalnie, zwyczajnie się potknął. Nie chciał, aby tak się stało.

Harry zdobił ostatni duży krok w stronę szatyna, a następnie złapał go za szczękę, zmuszając młodszego, do spojrzenia na siebie.

\- Rozjebałeś mi telefon, mały kutasie. Nawet nie jest ci przykro – warknął.

Louis zaskomlał z bólu i przerażenia. Nikogo, nigdy nie bał się tak bardzo jak teraz Harry'ego. Nie był w stanie nawet opisać jak bardzo bał się tego, co może się zaraz stać. Jego bluza przesiąkła jego własnym potem, a w oczach stanęły łzy.

\- Od początku nie podobało mi się to, że tu będziesz, ale za każdym razem Liam błagał mnie, abym był dla ciebie miły.

\- Harry, p-puść, to b-boli – zapłakał szatyn, próbując oderwać się, od uścisku bruneta.

\- Ma boleć – warknął.

\- P-przep-raszam, n-nie chciałem, Harr-Harry, p-puść – jęknął, a po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

-Louis? - Zawołał Zayn. - Harry? Chodźcie jeś- przerwał, gdy zobaczył co się dzieje.

Natychmiast podbiegł do Harry'ego.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz? Zostaw go! – Krzyknął, odciągając bruneta, od przerażonego szatyna. - Harry do kurwy nędzy!

Brunet nawet nie szarpał się z Zaynem, tylko pozwolił na odepchnięcie się, w drugą stronę.

\- Co się dzieje? – Krzyknął Liam, pojawiając się w korytarzu. - Co wy robicie? – Wtedy spojrzał na Louisa, który zjechał po ścianie i roztrzęsiony oraz skulony siedział na podłodze.

\- Boże, Lou. Co się stało? – Kucnął przy szatynie, obejmując go ramionami i spoglądając to na Harry'ego to na Zayna.  
Louis jedynie pokręcił głową i bardziej się skulił w sobie.

\- Harry próbował zrobić krzywdę Louisowi – poinformował swojego chłopaka Zayn. - Przycisnął go do ściany i nie chciał puścić.

Liam spojrzał zszokowany na Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego, kurwa? Coś ty mu zrobił?

Harry zaśmiał się gardłowo.

\- Twój kochany braciszek jest pierdoloną ofermą i rozjebał mi telefon.

Jedyne co Louis mógł zarejestrować, to Liama rzucającego się na Harry'ego i Zayna, próbującego ich rozdzielić.

Zaraz potem poczuł jeszcze ręce Nialla, który mocno go przytulał.


	6. Chapter 6

To stało się zbyt szybko.

Liam doskoczył do Harry'ego i popchnął go na drzwi, próbując przewrócić na podłogę.   
Brunet jednak złapał mężczyznę za ramiona, starając się go zatrzymać.

\- Puść mnie, do cholery! – Krzyknął Liam i uderzył ciałem Harry'ego w ścianę, który się przewrócił i postawił niefortunnie nogę, przez co i Liam po chwili leżał na ziemi.

\- Co wy odpierdalacie? Uspokójcie się! - Warknął Zayn, odciągając Liama od Harry'ego.

\- Jak mogłeś do chuja go uderzyć? To mój brat, rozumiesz? Nie masz prawa go dotykać – dodał brunet i ponownie rzucił się w stronę leżącego Harry'ego.

Styles podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Jest małym gównem i rozjebał mi telefon.

Liam poczerwieniał na twarzy i nagle wstał, szybko doskakując do wyższego bruneta.

\- Ja cię dopiero rozjebie – krzyknął i jego pięść zderzyła się z policzkiem Harry'ego.

Niall i Zayn natychmiast odciągnęli go od Stylesa, zabierając na drugi koniec korytarza.

Harry siedział na podłodze, śmiejąc się, mimo bólu lewej strony twarzy.

\- Co jest kurwa z tobą nie tak? – Zayn kucnął przy nim, starając się go podnieść.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyrywając się z ramion mulata.

\- Uspokój się i wstań.

\- Nie – zaśmiał się brunet.

Zayn westchnął, spoglądając w bok, widząc Liama, który wycierał dłoń z krwi Harry'ego w ręcznik.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Niall, podając czystą ściereczkę i lód. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kręcąc tylko głową z politowaniem.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? – Spytał Liam po chwili, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Pobiegł do siebie na górę – westchnął blondyn. - Chciałem pójść za nim, ale Zaynowi przydała się pomoc, aby was rozdzielić.

\- Ciesz się, że nie dostałeś mocniej – warknął Liam, spoglądając na bruneta, leżącego na ziemi. - I podnieś się z tej podłogi.

Harry przekręcił tylko głowę na bok, śmiejąc się głośno.

\- Z czego ty się kurwa cieszysz?

\- J-jak on się bał, o matko. – Pokręcił głową, przez co jego loki poszły w ruch.

Zayn podszedł szybko i z trudem podniósł bruneta, trzymając go za ramię.  
Następnie spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- L-Liam, on jest naćpany.

Blondyn wraz z brunetem doskoczyli do Zayna i Harry'ego.

\- Co?

\- On znowu się naćpał.

×××

Louis leżał pod kołdrą, trzymając w dłoni inhalator, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Po chwili ktoś wszedł do środka, kierując się w stronę łóżka.

Miał nadzieje, że to nie jest Harry, aby po raz kolejny nakrzyczeć na niego. I tak do tej pory jest przerażony i chyba już nigdy nie będzie chciał pokazać się mu na oczy.

\- Lou? – Usłyszał ciche nawoływanie i po chwili ruch na łóżku. - Kochanie? Wszystko w porządku?

Szatyn rozpoznał głos Liama, przez co odchylił kołdrę i spojrzał na kuzyna.

Liam zmartwił się na jego widok. Louis miał łzy zaschnięte na policzkach i w kącikach oczu, oraz zwinął się w kulkę, przyciskając kolana do piersi.

Położył się za nim, przytulając go do torsu.

\- Jak się masz, hm? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Louis obrócił się na łóżku, tak, że teraz mógł swobodnie patrzeć na kuzyna, lecz na początek po prostu go przytulił.

\- Połóż się Harry, do cholery! – Usłyszeli krzyk Zayna za drzwiami.

Louis momentalnie skulił się, kurczowo przytrzymując bruneta.

\- Shhh, spokojnie, on tu nie przyjdzie, jesteś bezpieczny – szepnął Liam.

Louis westchnął, obserwując zasłony od baldachimu, które się lekko poruszyły.

\- J-ja nie chciałem, Liam. Nie-nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, przysięgam. Po prostu się potknąłem. Wtedy on na mnie w-wpadł – jęknął, a do jego oczu ponownie napłynęły łzy.

Liam odgarnął grzywkę z oczu Louisa, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Nic nie jest twoją winą. To ten dupek źle zareagował. Już i tak dostał za to.

Szatyn przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał mnie gdzieś oddać, to zrozumiem, należy m-mi się. Robię same pro-problemy.

\- Stop – przerwał mu Liam. - Nigdzie cię nie oddam, nie ma mowy. Jesteś moją rodziną, nie mogę cię zostawić, nie chce cię stracić. Rozumiesz?

W tym samym momencie do sypialni, po wcześniejszym zapukaniu wszedł Niall z Zaynem zaraz za nim.   
Spoglądali z ciekawością na dwójkę chłopaków na łóżku.

\- Nie przeszkadzamy? – Spytał Zayn.

Liam pokręcił głową, machając do mężczyzn, aby podeszli bliżej.

\- Louis boi się, że po tym wszystkim będę chciał gdzieś go oddać.

Niall zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że tu zostajesz, kolego. Nigdzie się nie wybierasz – odparł i wskoczył na łóżko, obok Louisa i Liama. - Przytulaski?

Louis podniósł głowę zaskoczony, spoglądając na blondyna.

\- C-co?

\- Przytulaski! – Powtórzył Niall i zgarnął młodszego chłopaka w ramiona, niemal zgniatając. - Lubie się przytulać!

Liam i Zayn zaśmiali się w odpowiedzi i po chwili dołączyli do Nialla.

\- Kocham was, chłopaki – powiedział cicho Louis, ale każdy z nich mimo wszystko, usłyszał to i mocniej uścisnął szatyna.

×××

Wieczorem, gdy Louis wracał do swojej sypialni, po kolacji z resztą chłopaków, usłyszał dziwną rozmowę pomiędzy Liamem a Zaynem.

Nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale jednak ciekawość robiła swoje, szczególnie, gdy wcześniej usłyszał swoje imię.

\- Jeśli on dalej będzie się tak zachowywał, to ja nie ręczę za siebie – jęknął Liam. - To już drugi raz w tym miesiącu.

\- Może dajmy mu trochę z tym odpocząć – odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej Zayn. - Anne jest chora, a on za bardzo się przejmuje i nie potrafi odreagować.

\- Ale Zayn, do cholery! Ile razy mu mówiliśmy, aby nie tykał działek od Millera. Ma zakaz brania tego!

\- Ciszej, Liam. Lou jest w domu.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego to, że on był w domu, przeszkadzało im w rozmowie?   
Czy oni coś ukrywali? I o jakie działki chodzi?   
Oni planują zbudować dom czy co?

\- Posłuchaj Zayn – odparł ciszej kuzyn Louisa. - Jeśli on znowu coś takiego wywinie, to ja go odłączam od akcji. Mam to w dupie, Harry nie bierze wtedy udziału.

\- Ale, wiesz dokładnie, że bez nie-

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak się obudzi możesz mu to powiedzieć. A później ja to powtórzę. Mam kurwa dosyć – dodał na koniec Liam, a potem Louis usłyszał tylko odgłos zamykających się drzwi i westchnięcie Zayna.

Louis rozejrzał się wokoło i szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

O czym oni mówili?

×××

Następnego dnia, Louis obudził się chwilę po ósmej. Jak narazie nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do dłuższego spania. Chociaż od jutra znowu miało się to zmienić. Nie miał pojęcia o której jego lekcje będą się zaczynać, jednak miał nadzieje, że będzie to przynajmniej godzina dziewiąta, jak było to w szkole w Doncaster.

Jego poranek zaczął się standardowo od prysznica. Potem ubrał się w czarną koszulkę w paski i szorty i zszedł na dół.

Zszedł ze schodów i już miał wejść do kuchni, gdy zauważył Harry'ego, który siedział na krześle barowym, przy wyspie.   
Był odwrócony tyłem do wejścia, więc nie zauważył szatyna, wchodzącego do pomieszczenia.   
W tym samym momencie, Louis postanowił, że wróci do swojego pokoju i weźmie gotówkę, którą ma w portfelu i odda wszystko Harry'emu.   
To przez niego urządzenie mężczyzny było zepsute. Więc chciał zwrócić mu wszystko co miał, aby Harry mógł kupić za to nowy telefon.   
Jednak nie zrobi tego, będąc sam na sam z brunetem. Jeśli mężczyzna znowu będzie chciał mu coś zrobić, Louis nie da sobie rady. Nie ma żadnych mięśni jak Harry czy Liam. Nie mógłby się obronić, bo nie potrafi. To co wczoraj się stało, jest na tyle dla niego przerażajace, że nie ma mowy, aby Louis nie bał się przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry, nawet będąc na drugim końcu pokoju.

Harry dalej siedział pochylony przed blatem, wyglądał jakby usnął na krześle.

Louis wycofał się powoli, tak aby brunet go nie usłyszał i szybko uciekł do swojego pokoju.   
Po chwili wpadł do niego, szukając niebieskiego portfela i gdy w końcu go znalazł, wyjął z środka wszystkie banknoty.   
Po obliczeniu wyszło mu 620 funtów. To całe jego oszczędności na rzeczy do szkoły, ale jeśli oddanie ich Harry'emu, miało równać się z rekompensatą za nieumyślnie zniszczony telefon, to jest w stanie to poświęcić.

Na początek poszedł do sypialni Liama i Zayna, która mieściła się dwa pokoje dalej.   
Zapukał cicho i lekko uchylił drzwi.  
Obaj mężczyźni spali w swoich objęciach, owinięci kołdrą.

Nie chciał ich jeszcze budzić, zważając na to, że mogli pospać jeszcze z pół godziny, dopóki nie będzie śniadanie.

Ponownie zszedł na dół, skręcając w prawo, do jednego z pokoi gościnnych. Miał nadzieje, że chociaż Niall będzie mógł wstać, aby pójść z nim do kuchni.   
Niestety. Wszystkie trzy sypialnie były puste. Tak, jakby Horan w ogóle tu nie spał.

Gdyby miał telefon, zapewne zadzwoniłby do niego, ale Louis nie jest normalnym człowiekiem i cóż, nie ma telefonu.

Wrócił zrezygnowany na korytarz i miał już zamiar wracać na górę, bo powtarza, że nie ma mowy, aby zbliżył się sam do Harry'ego, gdy brunet wyszedł z kuchni, ziewając.

Jego długie loki podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu. Sam mężczyzna szedł powoli, ubrany w czarne bokserki i tego samego koloru koszulkę.

Louis chciał w tym samym momencie schować się za ścianę, jednak Harry zauważył go, zatrzymując się.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, spoglądając do tyłu, kalkulując szybko w głowie ile czasu zajmie mu dobiegnięcie do schodów, a potem do swojego pokoju, zanim Harry ewentualnie złapałby go.  
Cofnął się, kierując się w lewo, gdzie zaczynały się schody.

Harry uniósł brew, stojąc dwa metry od Louisa i obserwując jego zachowanie.   
Strasznie bawiło go to, jak ten gówniarz reagował na niego.

\- Wiem, że byłeś w kuchni. Wyczułem twoją obecność, nie jesteś zbyt dyskretny – odparł, podchodząc do przodu.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, cofając się o pół kroku, jednocześnie zderzając się z drewnianą poręczą schodów.

Wyjął z kieszeni zwitek banknotów, wyciągając drżącą dłoń w stronę bruneta.

\- P-proszę, to na nowy tel-telefon.

Harry przekrzywił głowę na bok, obserwując młodszego z zdziwieniem.

\- To m-moje oszczędności, weź je. Mam tylko 600 funtów – szepnął, nie patrząc na wyższego mężczyznę.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – Zaśmiał się Harry, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Na co mi te twoje, gówniane pieniądze?

\- W-wczoraj -

\- Wiem co było wczoraj – warknął, podchodząc bliżej do Louisa. - Nie musisz mi tego, do cholery przypominać – dodał, i gdy prawie zrównał się z młodszym chłopakiem, na szczycie schodów stanął Liam.

\- Możesz go do kurwy zostawić? – Krzyknął i zbiegł szybko na dół, stając przed Louisem, zakrywając go swoim ciałem. - Przegiąłeś wczoraj, dostatecznie. Później sobie porozmawiamy – powiedział i pociągnął Louisa do kuchni, jednocześnie szturchając Harry'ego ramieniem.

Brunet tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i podszedł po schodach na górę.

Będąc w kuchni, Louis usiadł przy wyspie, obserwując kuzyna.

Liam natomiast przygotowywał jajka z bekonem oraz fasolką na śniadanie.

\- Liam?

Brunet odwrócił się od kuchenki, czekając na to, co szatyn ma do powiedzenia.

\- Gdzie jest Niall? Nie był w nocy w domu, prawda?

\- Cóż, Niall czysto teoretycznie nie mieszka tutaj. Harry też nie. To jest mój, Zayna oraz twój dom. Chłopaki po prostu często tu śpią, gdy nie chce im się wracać do siebie. A Niall musiał coś wczoraj załatwić, więc wrócił do siebie – wyjaśnił, zdejmując garnuszek z fasolką z ognia. - Możesz zalać kawę?

Louis pokiwał głową, przygotowując kawę dla reszty chłopaków. Liam w tym czasie, rozdzielał śniadanie dla każdego.

\- Zayn pije czarną bez cukru, Harry białą i łyżka cukru, a mi dolej odrobine mleka.

Louis zrobił tak jak poprosił go Liam, stawiając gorące kubki na tacy. Zaparzył także Yorkshire z mlekiem i trzema łyżeczkami cukru.   
No co, lubił ją przyrządzać w taki sposób.

\- Możesz to zanieść do jadalni? – Spytał Liam, zabierając talerze.

Szatyn skinął głową i zabrał tace ze sobą.

Przy stole siedział już Harry, bawiąc się pierścionkami, które miał na palcach.   
Gdy Louis wszedł do pomieszczenia, postawił kubek przed nim, nic nie mówiąc.   
Zabrał też swoją herbatę i spojrzał przelotnie na bruneta, który uważnie go obserwował.   
Ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni szortów i wyjął pieniądze, kładąc je obok kubka Harry'ego.

Styles najpierw przeniósł wzrok na pieniądze, a następnie na speszonego Louisa.

\- Zabierz je, zanim stracę cierpliwość. – Wstał, opierając się dłońmi o stół i spoglądając z góry na szatyna. - Nie chce tych pieniędzy, rozumiesz? - Wziął gotówkę i wepchnął do kieszeni, trzęsącego się chłopaka.

Liam ponownie tego dnia uratował Louisa, pojawiając się obok i obserwując wyższego mężczyznę.

\- Usiądź na tej dupie i się uspokój, albo cię wykopie z mojego domu.

Harry ułożył usta w cienką linię, siadając do stołu.   
Louis zrobił to samo, jednak nie spojrzał więcej na bruneta, zajmując się jedzeniem.

Chwile później do jadalni przyszedł Zayn, ubrany jedynie w krótkie spodnie od piżamy, i potargał włosy Louisa, a następnie usiadł obok Liama, całując go w policzek.

Harry'emu posłał jedynie pogardliwe spojrzenie, nic nie mówiąc.

Każdy z chłopaków zaczął swoje śniadanie.

Paręnaście minut później w korytarzu można było usłyszeć głośny krzyk Nialla.  
Następnie blondyn pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, szeroko uśmiechnięty.

\- Mam nadzieje, że zrobiliście też i mi śniadanie – odparł.

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do przyjaciela, a Liam parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jak zawsze! Nie zjadłeś nic w domu, gdy tu jechałeś?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dwie bruschetty w „BlueMoon", ale się nie najadłem! Wiecie jakie małe dają tam, te grzanki? Nikt normalny nie mógłby się najeść.

Zayn pokręcił głową.

\- Przypominam, Niall, że ty nie jesteś normalny i nie jesz jak normalny człowiek. Tobie potrzeba powiększać jakiekolwiek danie trzykrotnie i często jeszcze ci mało. Ja się najadam grzankami od nich.

Niall wywrócił oczami, spoglądając w końcu na Louisa.

\- Więc, Lou –

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc„ – mruknął Harry, poprawiając włosy i wychodząc do kuchni.

Blondyn zignorował komentarz przyjaciela i oparł dłonie na ramionach Louisa.

\- Mam dla ciebie mały prezent!

Szatyn podniósł brodę do góry, spoglądając na podekscytowanego przyjaciela.

\- Prezent? – Powtórzył niepewnie.

Niall pokiwał głową, zacierając ręce.

\- Zamknij oczy! – Poprosił Irlandczyk, wychodząc na korytarz.

Louis posłusznie zamknął oczy, oczekując w napięciu.  
Jego serce, nie wiedząc czemu zaczęło szybciej bić.

Po chwili wrócił, stawiając coś na kolanach szatyna.  
\- Możesz otworzyć!

Louis posłusznie otworzył powoli oczy, spoglądając na pudełko, które otrzymał od przyjaciela.

Zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał cichy pisk z wnętrza.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na Liama i Zayna, którzy uśmiechali się porozumiewawczo, patrząc na Nialla.

\- Otwórz, szybko! – Usłyszał Liama i Nialla, krzyczących razem.

Wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął za zieloną wstążkę, która upadła na ziemię, następnie otworzył pudełko i oniemiał.

W środku znajdował się mały szczeniak.

\- P-pies? Kupiłeś mi szczeniaczka? – Spojrzał na czarne maleństwo, które patrzyło z zaciekawieniem na niego.

\- Co prawda Niall wpadł wczoraj na ten pomysł, a potem mnie spytał i skonsultowaliśmy wszystko z weterynarzem. Myślimy, że przydałby ci się mały przyjaciel.

Łzy napłynęły do niebieskich oczu Louisa, a jeszcze bardziej się rozczulił, gdy mały psiak, zaczął trącać jego dłoń mokrym noskiem.

\- To kundelek? – Spytał, głaszcząc kręconą sierść zwierzaka.

Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Australijski Labradoodle, idealny dla astmatyków, czyli ciebie. Nie będziesz miał ataków, przez jego sierść, bo nie będzie jej gubił. A na czesanie, będziemy go zabierać do fryzjera.

Szczeniak głośno pisnął, domagając się uwagi.

Louis wyjął go z pudełka, sadzając na kolanach i przebierając palcami po gęstej sierści.

\- Jak go nazwiesz? – Zapytał Zayn.

Szatyn spojrzał na psa, rozmyślając.

\- Nando's! – Krzyknął Niall, podskakując radośnie.

\- Co? – Zdziwił się Liam.

\- Nazwij go Nando's!

Zayn spojrzał na mężczyznę, jak na debila.

\- Serio, Niall? Wybrałeś dla psa imię po ulubionej restauracji? Żartujesz sobie?

\- No co, mają dobre jedzenie. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

Louis postawił psiaka na podłodze, skąd maluch szybko odszedł, wąchając meble dookoła.

\- Clifford. Nazwę go Clifford – powiedział.

Szczeniak zamerdał ogonem, jakby potwierdzając, że imię mu się podoba.

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Harry, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na psie, który podszedł go obwąchać, merdając małym ogonkiem na widok nowej osoby.

\- Niall, co do kurwy? Skąd to się tu wzięło? – Spytał, wskazując na małą kuleczkę, która zaczęła się plątać wokół stóp bruneta.

\- To Clifford. Kupiłem go, dla Lou – wzruszył ramionami, zabierając tosta z talerza Louisa.

Styles wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi w złości.

\- Ty ciulu, robisz sobie ze mnie jaja? – Warknął i odsunął od siebie psa stopą, przez co malec przewrócił się koło krzesła szatyna.

Louis wziął go szybko do rąk, przytulając do piersi.

\- Jaki jest, do cholery, twój problem? – Zapytał Zayn.

\- Nie cierpię psów, nie chce go tutaj widzieć.

Liam wstał szybko, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Nie wkurwiaj mnie jeszcze bardziej, od wczoraj przeginasz pałe. To jest pies Lou, którego dostał od Nialla i czy ci się to podoba czy nie, on tu zostanie tak długo jak Louis będzie tego chciał.

Harry zamknął na chwile oczy, głęboko wzdychając, po czym wyszedł z jadalni prychając i chłopacy mogli usłyszeć tylko jego kroki na schodach.

\- Ale się z niego dupek zrobił ostatnio – skomentował Niall, głośno pierdząc.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego ranka, chwilę po godzinie siódmej, Louis siedział w kuchni, jedząc płatki na śniadanie.   
Jak się wczoraj okazało, gdy Liam przejrzał maila, znalazł plan lekcji Louisa, który został mu przesłany przez sekretariat jego nowej szkoły.   
Cóż, więc Louis zaczynał codziennie (na jego nieszczęście) lekcje o godzinie ósmej, a trzy razy w tygodniu kończył o piętnastej trzydzieści. Także dzisiaj.

\- Już zjadłeś? – spytał Zayn, pijąc kawę.

Umówił się z Liamem, że to on będzie co dwa dni odwoził Louisa do szkoły. Mężczyzn jednak nie satysfakcjonowało to, że Louis sam mógł jeździć i wracać ze szkoły autobusem.   
  
„My cię zawozimy i koniec." – ucinał Liam.

Louis pokręcił głową, patrząc na bruneta, pokazując mu do połowy wypełnioną miskę z mlekiem i jego ulubionymi Coco Pops.

W pewnej chwili usłyszeli donośne „ _co do kurwy?"_ oraz głośne kroki w korytarzu.   
Następnie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry, patrzący z wściekłością na Louisa.   
W dłoniach trzymał jedne z swoich dziwnych butów na obcasie.

\- Pilnuj do chuja, tego jebanego kundla, bo zaraz go zastrzelę – warknął.

Louis spojrzał zszokowany na mężczyznę, a Zayn zainterweniował, wstając z stołka przy wyspie. 

\- O co się znowu wściekasz? – spytał mulat.

\- Jego cholerny pies obszczał mi nowe buty. Mam kurwa dość. Wyrzucam go na ulicę, niech coś go przejedzie, mam to kurwa w dupie. Nie będzie zapchleniec niszczył mi rzeczy – powiedział i cofnął się, szukając psa.

Louis dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jego mały Clifford obsiusiał buty Harry'ego, a ten chce wyrzucić psa z domu. Spojrzał błagalnie na Zayna, który automatycznie ruszył za mężczyzną.

\- Uspokój się do cholery. To jest tylko szczeniak, nie rozumie, że takich rzeczy się nie robi. Nie możesz go wyrzucić. Po drugie, on jest Louisa.

Harry zatrzymał się w półkroku, odwracając się do mulata.

\- Ty ciulu, robisz sobie ze mnie jaja? Mam to w dupie, że to szczeniak. Zniszczył moje buty – powtórzył i spojrzał ponad Zaynem, gdzie stał przestraszony Louis.

Clifford przebiegł między nogami Louisa, gdy Harry go zauważył. Ruszył w jego kierunku, chcąc podnieść psa, jednak Louis był szybszy, tuląc w tym momencie szczeniaka.

\- Oddaj mi go – zarządał, podchodząc bliżej. - Albo tego pożałujesz.

Louis spojrzał z przerażeniem na Zayna, który zagrodził drogę Harry'emu.

\- Uspokój się, Harry. I zostaw tego psa. Spróbuj go ruszyć, mówię poważnie. Wiesz dokładnie, że Liam się wtedy wkurwi.

Styles oddychał głęboko, a jego klatka piersiowa szybko się poruszała, gdy utrzymywał swoje spojrzenie na Louisie.

\- Jesteś tutaj taki zbędny – warknął, a następnie poszedł schodami na górę.

Louis chciałby nie wierzyć w jego słowa.

                                                                                                                           ×××

Piętnaście minut później, Louis wraz z Zaynem siedzieli w Audi starszego, jadąc do szkoły.  
  
\- Lou? – zaczął mulat, ściągając na siebie uwagę młodszego. - Przepraszam za tego dupka.

Louis pokręcił głową, uparcie wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, które położył na kolanach.

\- Nie martw się Zayn, to nie twoja wina. Mogłem bardziej pilnować Clifforda – westchnął.

\- Daj spokój, to tylko pies. Na dodatek mały. Wytresujemy go.

Szatyn skinął głową, bawiąc się palcami.

Zayn obserwował go od czasu do czasu, aż Louis nagle się nie odezwał.

\- Dlaczego Harry mnie nienawidzi? – spytał, a jego głos zadrżał.

Mulat zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela, jednocześnie podjeżdżając pod nową szkołę Tomlinsona.

\- Hej, Lou, spójrz – poprosił, podnosząc do góry jego brodę, tak, że mogli spojrzeć na siebie wzajemnie. - Harry nie nienawidzi cię, poważnie. On...cóż, on po prostu jest trochę nieufny wobec nowych osób. Z nami też tak było na początku, uwierz. Jego mama, uh, ona jest bardzo chora, i wiesz, on jest trochę załamany.

\- Przeze mnie się ciągle kłócicie – stwierdził, przełykając gulę w gardle. Jego dłonie lekko się trzęsły.

\- To nie jest prawda. Absolutnie nic nie jest twoją winą, nie myśl o tym w taki sposób. – Zayn, ścisnął jego ramię.

Louis pokręcił głową i szybko wyszedł z samochodu.

\- Spóźnię się na lekcje, pa Zayn – wysiadł z samochodu i szybko ruszył w stronę bramy, która oddzielała szkołę od parkingu.

\- Louis! – krzyknął za nim mulat, wzdychając.

Louis niepewnie wszedł do szkoły. Obawiał się, że podczas szukania klasy, mógłby się zagubić. Przerażała go też liczba ludzi znajdujących się obecnie w budynku. Jego poprzednia szkoła w Doncaster, liczyła zaledwie 200 uczniów. Tu jest jakby trzy razy więcej.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, odnajdując wzrokiem sekretariat, gdzie musiał się pokazać, aby dostać klucz do szafki na korytarzu, która od teraz miała należeć do niego.

Zapukał cicho do drzwi, słysząc „proszę" i wszedł niepewnie.   
Przed nim znajdowało się spore biurko, za którym siedziała starsza kobieta, z miłym uśmiechem. Zaprzestała kserowania jakiś papierów, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Dzie-dzień dobry? Jestem Louis Tomlinson, miałem zgłosić się p-po klucz do szafki – powiedział, spoglądając na swoje buty.

\- Och tak, to ty – zaszczebiotała kobieta. - Już ci daje – powiedziała, po czym sięgnęła do szuflady, z której wyjęła mały klucz z niebieską przywieszką. – Numer 160, to zaraz tutaj, na prawo.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

\- Dziękuje – pospieszył z odpowiedzią, cofając się do drzwi, i gdy już wychodził z pomieszczenia z cichym „do widzenia", kobieta krzyknęła na koniec „miłej nauki, Louis" i zostawił ją w tyle.

Tak jak sekretarka powiedziała, skręcił w prawo, po chwili znajdując niebieską szafkę z wielkimi, białymi „160". Otworzył ją kluczykiem, wyjął z torby plan lekcji, którego miał dwie kopie i jedną przykleił na wewnętrzne drzwi szafki, a drugą schował do kieszeni torby.   
Spojrzał na plan ponownie, zapamiętując, że pierwszy będzie angielski z wychowawczynią, w sali 203, na parterze. Wyjął z torby kilka książek, które będą potrzebne w najbliższych godzinach, a resztę zostawił w nowej szafce.   
Zatrzasnął szafkę, zamykając ją kluczykiem, a w dłonie chwycił podręcznik do angielskiego wraz z zeszytem oraz historię, która będzie następnym przedmiotem.

Był zagubiony pośród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy znajdowali się wokoło.

Poza tym, ciągle martwiła go sytuacja z Harrym. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna go nienawidzi, co poniekąd rozumiał, bo on siebie też  _czasami_ nienawidził. I Harry najwidoczniej dokładnie wiedział, że Louis się go boi, co za każdym razem wykorzystywał. Bał się, czy Harry rzeczywiście nie zabiłby go, gdyby niejednokrotna interwencja chociażby Liama czy Zayna? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że Harry byłby zdolny zabić jakiegoś człowieka?

Szedł przed siebie, zamyślony, przez co nie zauważył grupki ludzi, którzy stali obok, zawzięcie o czymś rozmawiając.

To były sekundy, gdy wpadł na nich, wypuszczając z rąk wszystkie podręczniki.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, zaczerwieniony, a następnie schylił się, podnosząc książki.

Chłopacy popatrzyli się na niego, przez chwilę, po czym weszli do sali.

Louis podniósł jeden podręcznik, gdy zaraz potem zauważył obok siebie parę rąk z białymi paznokciami, która pomogła mu pozbierać resztę zguby.

Wstał, gdy zauważył wysoką brunetkę, z piwnymi oczami i jasnym uśmiechem, która trzymała jego książki.   
Podała je Louisowi, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i czekając, aż szatyn zabierze swoją własność.   
Gdy Louis trzymał już wszystkie podręczniki, ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę, która obserwowała go ciekawskim wzrokiem.

\- Dzi-dziękuje za pomoc – powiedział, posyłając brunetce lekki uśmiech.

\- Drobiazg. Jestem Emily Wright, a ty? – spytała, machając wypielęgnowaną dłonią w jego stronę.

\- Em, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Super, miło cię poznać! Jesteś nowy, racja?

\- T-tak, ja- zanim dokończył, poczuł popchnięcie, przez co zachwiał się, i jego książki ponownie znalazły się na podłodze.

Spojrzał w górę, zauważając o dobre kilkadziesiąt centymetrów wyższego blondyna, ubranego w granatową bejsbolówkę z naszytym bykiem na piersi.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, co? – warknął, przekrzywiając głowę na prawo. W dłoniach trzymał piłkę do futbolu amerykańskiego.

\- J-ja? – spytał Louis, uciekając spojrzeniem wszędzie, tylko po to, aby nie patrzeć na napakowanego chłopaka przed nim.

\- Patrz, jak do mnie mówisz – rozkazał. - Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, z kim rozmawiasz, pedałku – dodał i skierował szczękę Louisa w swoją stronę.

Bolało. Tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Harry trzymał go w taki sam sposób, stojąc pod ścianą w ich domu.

\- Jestem kapitanem tej budy, lepiej to zapamiętaj.

\- Lucas, zostaw go, do cholery! – krzyknęła Emily, sprowadzając na siebie więcej spojrzeń. - Nikogo nie obchodzi to, że jesteś głupim kapitanem drużyny futbolowej!

Chłopak rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie, wracając po chwili wzrokiem do Louisa.

\- Nie tolerujemy tutaj pedałów, lepiej, żebyś to zapamiętał – dodał i złapał szatyna za ramiona, ponownie popychając go na szafki.

Louis jęknął, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy, gdy uderzył tyłem głowy o metalową strukturę.

\- Dosyć! – rozkazała Emily i pociągnęła Lucasa za ramię w lewą stronę.

\- Zbliż się jeszcze raz do mojej dziewczyny, a tak cię załatwię, że własna matka cię nie pozna – dodał na koniec i powlókł się za brunetką.

Dopiero po chwili, Louis prawidłowo odetchnął. Jakim cudem nie zaczął się dusić przez wstrzymywanie tylu powietrza? Odgonił łzy, szybko mrugając i ponownie schylił się, podnosząc leżące książki.

Zaraz potem zaczął powoli wstawać, gdy książka od angielskiego wyślizgnęła się z jego drżących dłoni, nawet nie spadając na podłogę.

Przed nim schylił się wyższy chłopak, łapiąc w powietrzu podręcznik, aby następnie zwrócić go właścicielowi.

Louis podniósł głowę, napotykając uważne spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

Odebrał zgubę od chłopaka, bąkając nieśmiałe „dziękuję" (kolejne tego ranka).

\- Nie ma sprawy, jesteś Lewis?

\- L-Louis – poprawił go szatyn. - Nie wypowiada się „s".

Chłopak pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc.

\- Wybacz więc za to, Louis – uśmiechnął się.

Dopiero teraz szatyn przyjrzał się wyższemu chłopakowi. Nie był bardzo wysoki, jak Harry, chociażby. Miał może z 1,75 wzrostu. Czarne, dłuższe od Louisa włosy, oraz kolczyk w prawej przegrodzie nosa. Poza tym, jego ramiona pokryte były tatuażami.

\- Jestem Dylan, będziemy razem w klasie – oznajmił po chwili, uważnie obserwując niższego chłopaka.

Louis skinął głową, rozglądając się na boki, zauważając, że wszyscy świadkowie nieporozumienia z napakowanym chłopakiem sprzed kilku minut poznikali z korytarza.

\- Chodź lepiej, zaprowadzę cię do sali, gdzie mamy lekcje – powiedział Dylan i owijając ramię, wokół szyi Louisa, pociągnął go do klasy, gdzie usiedli w ławkach obok siebie.

Louis cały dzień czuł się nieswojo.   
Najpierw nauczyciele komentowali jego obecność na lekcji, szczególnie Pani Keynes – jego nowa wychowawczyni, która kazała Louisowi opowiedzieć „parę słów o sobie". Potem Tomlinson zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry faktycznie nie spełni swojej groźby i nie wyrzuci Clifforda, a na koniec dowiedział się, że Lucas Wilson – chłopak z korytarza, który go popchnął, jest z nim w klasie. A co najgorsze? Przez cały dzień wtrącał wulgarne komentarze na temat Louisa i jego „ _pedalstwa"._  
Jedyne co go pocieszało, to Dylan, wyśmiewający Lucasa.

Pół godziny po piętnastej zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmujący zakończenie na dzisiaj zajęć.   
Parę ludzi z klasy Louisa krzyknęło z zadowoleniem, aby następnie szybko wyjść z sali.   
Szatyn spakował książki do torby, zakładając ją na ramię. Podniósł głowę do góry, gdy zauważył Dylana, stojącego w drzwiach, jakby czekał na niższego, co okazało się prawdą.

\- Jak ci się podoba w szkole? – spytał.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
Oczywiście, że w Doncaster było lepiej. Tam znał każdego w klasie od początku, wszyscy byli dla siebie mili, a co najlepsze nauczyciele nie traktowali cię jak małe dziecko.

\- Jest okay – odparł, ruszając do drzwi wyjściowych z budynku.

\- Wracasz autobusem? Mogę cię podwieźć, mam własne auto – powiedział brunet, zapalając papierosa.

Louis pokręcił głową, odsuwając się od Dylana. Nie chciał ryzykować dostaniem się dymu tytoniowego do jego płuc.

\- Kuzyn mnie odbierze.

Brunet skinął, wyjmując papierosa z ust i wyciągając go w stronę szatyna, który odsunął głowę.

\- Chcesz bucha?

Tomlinson pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę, mam astmę – chciał jeszcze coś dodać, gdy na podjeździe szkoły zauważył szarego Mercedesa, który należał do Liama, więc ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

\- Muszę iść, Liam przyjechał, pa! – krzyknął do Dylana, machając mu na pożegnanie.

Chłopak jednak pobiegł za nim.

\- Czekaj, Louis! – zawołał, biegnąc za nim.

Szatyn zatrzymał się, trzymając klamkę od strony pasażera w samochodzie, patrząc na nowego kolegę.

\- Będziesz jutro w szkole, prawda? – spytał brunet.

Tomlinson skinął lekko głową.

\- To super, do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział, przytulając zdziwionego Louisa, a następnie ruszył do swojego samochodu.

Szatyn jeszcze przez chwilę stał oniemiały, następnie lekko uśmiechając się, wszedł do samochodu.

Liam siedział za kierownicą, posyłając mu ciekawski wzrok.

\- Jak w szkole?

\- Było w porządku.

Liam odpalił samochód, zjeżdżając na ulicę.

\- Jak Pani Keynes? Bardzo cię wymęczyła na lekcji zapoznawczej? – uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając.

\- Kazała opowiedzieć o sobie w dziesięciu zdaniach, to było trochę straszne.

Liam zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową na boki.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z kimś?

Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Liam, nie mam dziesięciu lat. Poza tym, ludzie nie chcą się teraz z nikim zaprzyjaźniać. Szczególnie nie z nowym dziwakiem w klasie – westchnął, obserwując widoki za oknem.

\- Nie mów tak. A ten chłopak, z którym pożegnałeś się pod szkołą? Chodzi z tobą do klasy?

\- Tak. Nazywa się Dylan. Pomógł mi pozbierać książki pod salą, bo potknąłem się i wszystkie mi wypadły. I chciał mnie odwieźć do domu, ale powiedziałem mu, że ty po mnie przyjedziesz – wyjaśnił.

Liam zastanowił się chwilę, kiwając głową.

\- Nie chciałbyś go zaprosić do nas? Może przyjść na obiad, jeśli będzie chciał. Nie mam problemu, abyś przyprowadzał przyjaciół – dodał, wjeżdżając na podjazd domu.

\- Porozmawiam z nim o tym – obiecał Louis, wychodząc z samochodu, jednocześnie zabierając torbę z tylnego siedzenia.

Obydwoje weszli do domu, gdzie zaraz pod drzwi przybiegł Clifford, potykając się w biegu.   
Stanął na tylne łapki, czekając aż Louis weźmie go na ręce, co też chłopak zaraz zdobił.

Liam zaśmiał się, wieszając kurtkę w szafie i ruszając do kuchni.

Louis wypuścił Clifforda, który zaczął biegać jak szalony za Liamem.

Zachichotał, wchodząc do kuchni, od razu zauważając Harry'ego, który gotował coś przy kuchence, spoglądając na niego z zawziętością.

Liam siedział przy blacie, sprawdzając coś na telefonie, a Clifford pił wodę z miski, rozlewając ją na wszystkie strony.

\- Jak w nowej szkole, Louis? – spytał Harry, gotując sos w rondelku. - Już się z kimś zaprzyjaźniłeś? – dodał z kpiną w głosie, co nie umknęło uwadze Louisa. - Ciesz się, że ten głupi kundel jeszcze żyje.

\- Harry – ostrzegł go Liam, uważnie go obserwując.

Louis cofnął się, szybko podnosząc Clifforda i zabierając go do swojego pokoju.

Ciągle zadaje sobie w głowie pytanie, dlaczego Harry tak go nienawidzi? Przecież Louis naprawdę robi wszystko, aby go nie zdenerwować.

Wziął z biurka laptopa, uruchamiając go po chwili. Nawet jeśli był dość przestarzały, dobrze się trzymał, z czego szatyn był najbardziej zadowolony.

Spojrzał mimowolnie na swojego psa, będąc w duchu wdzięczny Niallowi, tego, że dał mu taki kochany prezent.

Włączył po raz pierwszy od wypadku Facebooka, zauważając kilka wiadomości, które zignorował. Jednak nie przemknęło mu zaproszenie do grona znajomych od Dylana Stoffa. Zauważył, że brunet jest aktualnie dostępny. Przyjął zaproszenie, po chwili otrzymując wiadomość od chłopaka.

( _Dylan Stoff, 4:16 PM : Hej, Lou! Znalazłem cię na fb, mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zły tego, że chciałbym mieć cię w znajomych!)_

( _Louis Tomlinson, 4:17 PM : Hej, jasne, ale nie korzystam często z Facebooka :/ )_

( _Dylan Stoff, 4:17 PM: Spoko. Nie chciałbyś wyjść może na pizzę za godzinę? Będzie parę osób z klasy, fajnie byłoby się poznać. Mogę po ciebie przyjechać.)_

( _Louis Tomlinson, 4:18 PM : Em, wybacz, ale nie mam ochoty. Źle się czuje, wolę odpocząć i przygotować się do lekcji na jutro.)_

( _Dylan Stoff, 4:18 PM : Jezu XD. Jak wolisz, pogadamy jutro, nara Louis.)_

Louis westchnął. Nie chciał od początku zrażać do siebie innych, ale gdy tylko dowiedział się, że będzie więcej osób z klasy, od razu wiedział, że to nie wypali. Czułby się z pewnością skrępowany w obecności wielu nieznajomych osób.

Gdyby Dylan chciał iść sam, tylko z Louisem, czemu nie? Louis polubił go, nawet jeśli znali się zaledwie dzień.

Zrezygnowany otworzył nową kartę w Safari, wpisując „ _praca na weekendy, Manchester_ ". Tak jak postanowił już wcześniej, chce znaleźć prace chociażby na weekendy, aby mieć własne pieniądze. Nie chce czegokolwiek, na co sam może zapracować, brać tak po prostu od Liama. Czuje, że to nie fair, wobec starszego, który na cały swój majątek sam zapracował.

Przeglądając kilka ofert, które spodobały mu się, stwierdził, że lepiej spytać kuzyna, co i gdzie się znajduje.

Odłączył laptopa od zasilacza, trzymając go pod pachą. Rozejrzał się za Cliffordem, który stał pod jego nogami, obserwując go z zaciekawieniem.  
Zaśmiał się w duchu, na to jak słodki ten pies był i zszedł po schodach w dół, do jadalni, gdzie siedział Liam, który także korzystał ze swojego laptopa, rozmawiając o czymś z Harrym.

Usiadł niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy przypadkiem nie przeszkadza, naprzeciwko kuzyna, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- ...no, więc musimy to anulować – powiedział Harry, przeglądając jakieś papiery.

Liam westchnął.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić, mamy już podpisaną umowę.

Brunet spojrzał na Liama rozdrażniony.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy. Jesteś szefem, a ja twoim zastępcą – powiedział i wyjął plik kartek, które jednym ruchem porwał. - Cóż, anulowane.

\- Harry, do cholery! – warknął Liam. - Nie możesz tak robić!

Styles spojrzał w końcu na Louisa, mrużąc oczy, jednak nic nie mówiąc.   
Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego kompletnie osłupiały.

\- Idź do kuchni, przynieś mi kawę – poprosił Liam, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Brunet pozostawił to bez komentarza, mijając Louisa, lekko szturchając go ramieniem.

\- Co się stało, Lou? – spytał Liam, spoglądając zza ekranu laptopa na Louisa.

Louis włączył swojego MacBooka podłączając go do zasilacza i pokazując po chwili ekran.

\- Szukam pracy, mógłbyś mi pomóc?

Liam zaprzestał pisania w klawiaturę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Pracy? Ale w jakim celu? Przecież się uczysz.

Louis przełknął ślinę, drapiąc się po policzku.

\- Stwie-stwierdziłem, że wolę mieć swoje pieniądze. Dlatego potrzebuje pracy. Mogę pracować w weekendy, naprawdę Liam.

\- Ale po co chcesz zarabiać pieniądze? Przecież ja daje ci kieszonkowe – stwierdził. - Nie chce abyś pracował. Musisz skupić się na szkole, masz zaraz egzaminy. Ustalamy po 500 funtów kieszonkowego tygodniowo, to nie podlega dyskusji.

Egzaminy. No właśnie. Problem w tym, że Louis nie chce ich zdawać. Nie czuje się na siłach. Jest pewny, że mu się nie uda ich zdać. Tylko jak powiedzieć to Liamowi, który był uczynny i zdał egzaminy końcowe z dobrymi wynikami?

Louis chciał jeszcze coś dodać, gdy zauważył Harry'ego, idącego z kubkiem kawy w jednej dłoni, a sokiem pomarańczowym w drugiej.

To zdarzyło się momentalnie.

Clifford podbiegł z zabawką w pysku do Harry'ego, kręcąc się wokół jego nóg, przez co brunet potknął się i cała zawartość jego soku wylądowała na laptopie Louisa.

Szatyn spojrzał zszokowany najpierw na Harry'ego, a potem na swój laptop, który w tym samym czasie wyłączył się.

Liam przybiegł z ściereczką, wycierając klawiaturę laptopa, a Harry stał obserwując sytuacje.

Louis usiadł szybko na krzesło, pomagając wytrzeć mokry stół.

\- Harry, jezu Chryste! – jęknął Liam.

Louis nacisnął drżącą dłonią na przycisk uruchamiający sprzęt.

Najpierw z kontaktu do którego podłączył zasilacz wyskoczyły iskry, potem ekran mignął na biało, a następnie w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się ciemność.

\- Cholera jasna! – krzyknął Harry, podbiegając do kontaktu i odłączając zasilacz z gniazdka.

Liam wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zauważając, że nigdzie nie ma światła, a telewizor, który do tej pory był włączony – zgasł.

\- Padły korki – zawołał Liam, biegnąc do skrzynki z bezpiecznikami.

Louis poczuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu, które następnie popłynęły po zaczerwienionych policzkach.

Wszystko stracił. Jego laptop, który dostał od mamy pod choinkę został zniszczony. Jego zdjęcia, których nawet nie miał zapisanych na innych dyskach. Wszystko stracił.

Wstał z krzesła, obejmując drżącymi dłońmi twarz, cofając się w kierunku wyjścia z jadalni.

Harry w końcu się zemścił. Tak jak chciał. Niszcząc jego jedyny prezent od mamy. Pełen ich wspólnych zdjęć. Harry może być z siebie dumny.

Czuł przerażającą gulę w gardle, zabrakło mu oddechu, jeszcze chwila a mógłby zacząć się dusić.

Minął w drzwiach zaniepokojonego Liama, biegnąc na górę.

Brunet spojrzał na zdziwionego Harry'ego.

\- Harry, nie mam słów. Po prostu nie wiem co powiedzieć. On znowu przez ciebie płacze – westchnął Liam. - Nie chce kurwa, abyś wpędził go w jakieś załamanie.

Styles splótł ramiona na torsie, patrząc w ścianę za Liamem.

\- Masz go przeprosić – rozkazał.

Harry podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony.

\- Co?

\- Słyszałeś. Masz go przeprosić. Wiesz, gdzie jest jego pokój. Zachowaj się chociaż raz jak dorosły mężczyzna, a nie obrażony gówniarz!

Harry nic więcej nie powiedział, mijając przyjaciela.   
Wszedł na pierwsze piętro, skręcając w lewo, zatrzymując się pod pokojem szatyna.

Nie lubił tego gówniarza, to było wiadome. Jednak, jakimś cudem za każdym razem, gdy widział w jego oczach łzy, czuł w środku dziwne uczucie.

Ale to była litość. Zdecydowanie. Każdemu byłoby szkoda takiej ofermy.

Przeprosi go tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby nie popadać ponownie w konflikt z Liamem.

Harry już chciał pukać do pokoju Louisa, gdy zauważył wychodzącego szatyna z łazienki dla gości, z łzami spływającymi po twarzy.  
Tylko co tam robił? Przecież miał swoją własną łazienkę.

Harry w dalszym ciągu stał przed pokojem młodszego, gdzie Louis chciał go wyminąć, aby wejść do swojej sypialni.

I właśnie wtedy to zauważył.

Louis miał na sobie białą, dość luźną bluzę, na której rękawie lewego ramienia odbijała się spora plama krwi, z mniejszymi tuż obok.   
Co wyższy dokładnie zauważył.

Złapał Louisa za lewe ramię, na co młodszy zaskomlał z bólu.

Harry spojrzał znacząco na szatyna, napotykając jego czerwone, załzawione oczy, w których ewidentnie można było dojrzeć cierpienie.

Natychmiast podwinął rękaw jego bluzy, zauważając okaleczone przedramię, z których ran, wypływała świeża krew. Nie mówiąc o bliznach, których było tylko więcej.

Spojrzał zszokowany na Louisa, który przymknął oczy, połykając łzy, trzymał go w dalszym ciągu za krwawiące ramię, gdy w końcu się odezwał: 

\- Co to kurwa jest?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Co to kurwa jest? – spytał, otwierając drzwi od sypialni Louisa i wpychając go tam.

Zagrodził wyjście z pomieszczenia, spoglądając na szatyna, który z załzawionymi oczami obserwował swoje dłonie.

\- Co ty kurwa odpierdalasz? – warknął. - Pociąłeś się, bo zalałem ci cholernego laptopa? Czy ty jesteś normalny? – Gdy nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji młodszego chłopaka, kontynuował. - Liam będzie wściekły. Nie odpuści ci tego. Ja osobiście tego dopilnuje – dodał, splatając ramiona na torsie.

Louis pokręcił gorączkowo głową, w końcu spoglądając na bruneta.

\- N-nie, błagam. Nie mów mu – jęknął, przecierając rękawami oczy. - Proszę, on nie może się do-dowiedzieć. Nie może się martw-ić. To był pierwszy raz, przy-przysięgam – pisnął.

Harry parsknął, zakładając włosy za ucho, następnie podchodząc bliżej do Louisa.

Szatyn wstrzymał powietrze, gdy zauważył mężczyznę naprzeciw siebie.

Brunet złapał za oba nadgarstki Tomlinsona, krótko spoglądając na nie, zauważając pełno starych blizn.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? – warknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. - Widzę, że robisz to od dawna i jeszcze kłamiesz mi prosto w oczy – dodał, ściskając ranny nadgarstek Louisa, na co niższy syknął, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku mężczyzny.

Harry puścił go po chwili, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Wychodzę stąd i od razu idę mu wszystko powiedzieć – poinformował, chwytając za klamkę.

\- N-nie, Harry, proszę – zapłakał Louis, upadając na kolana przed brunetem. - Zrobię wszystko co będziesz chciał, ale nie mów nikomu, błagam.

Styles spojrzał na chłopaka śmiejąc się.

\- Co ja mogę chcieć od takiego dzieciaka jak ty? – zapytał, następnie wychodząc z pokoju, jednocześnie trzaskając drzwiami.

Louis wstał z kolan, przełykając gorączkowo ślinę.

Liam nie może się dowiedzieć. Louis nie czuje się na siłach, aby opowiedzieć mu dlaczego zaczął to robić. Wracanie do tego sprawi, że będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej. A na dodatek Liam będzie zawiedzony i zły na niego.

Szatyn wrócił do łazienki, zmywając krew z ramienia, następnie owinął bandaż wokół rany, zmienił brudną bluzę i położył się do łóżka, zasypiając.

                                                                                                                                     ×××

Parę godzin później chłopak obudził się, zauważając mrok za oknem. Przeciągnął się na łóżku, następnie poprawił kołdrę i sięgnął po torbę z książkami. Jutro lekcje kończył o czternastej, z czego był niezmiernie zadowolony.

Zaczął wypakowywać zawartość, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a następnie osoba, która stała za nimi, uchyliła drzwi.

Mimowolnie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zauważając Harry'ego, który ubrany w mokry płaszcz wszedł do środka.   
W dłoniach trzymał dwie białe, spore, papierowe torby z logiem ugryzionego jabłka.

Louis obserwował go, przełykając ślinę, jednocześnie zaprzestając wykonywania swojego zajęcia.

Brunet podszedł do łóżka, na którym siedział Louis i położył obok chłopaka jedną z toreb.

\- To co znajduje się w środku, jest dla ciebie – poinformował, spoglądając na niższego.

Louis po dłuższej chwili sięgnął po torbę, zaglądając do jej wnętrza.

Pierwszą rzecz, jaką zauważył w środku, to białe pudełko z napisem „MacBook Air". Wyjął je i jego oczy rzeczywiście nie myliły się, ponieważ trzymał w dłoniach ofoliowanego MacBooka.   
Spojrzał osłupiały na bruneta, który uważnie go obserwował.   
Następną rzecz jaką zauważył, to nowy iPhone 6S Plus. Kolejne rzeczy to nowa Magic Mouse, błękitny futerał do MacBooka, etui oraz przenośny akumulator do telefonu.

Zbity z tropu podniósł głowę, spotykając szmaragdowe tęczówki Harry'ego w połowie drogi.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział po chwili Harry, opierając dłonie na łóżku młodszego.

\- C-co? – odpowiedział słabo szatyn.

Harry westchnął, wywracając oczami.

\- Przepraszam za zalanie twojego laptopa. Nie martw się, jakoś się z tego nie cieszę.

Louis pokiwał głową, spoglądając na tors mężczyzny, jednocześnie unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- To co znajduje się w środku, jest dla ciebie – powtórzył.

\- Dla mnie? – powtórzył chłopak.

\- Tak – westchnął brunet. - Wiem, że laptop będzie ci potrzebny do szkoły.

Louis zajrzał ponownie do torby.

\- N-nie chce tego.

\- Średnio mnie to interesuje – mruknął mężczyzna, wychodząc z pokoju. - Miłej zabawy – dodał, zostawiając Louisa samego.

Szatyn westchnął, wyjmując z torby wszystkie rzeczy, które dostał od Harry'ego.

Na samym dole zauważył biały papierek, który okazał się paragonem. Gdy zauważył cenę, jaką zapłacił za wszystko Harry, zaschło mu w gardle.

2.614,80 tysięcy funtów.

Na dodatek z tyłu widniała notatka „ _Na korytarzu stoi twoja nowa drukarka ;) H"_

Louis zszedł z łóżka, na trzęsących się nogach i uchylił drzwi. Na podłodze rzeczywiście znajdowało się czarno-niebieskie pudło z napisem „HP ENVY 7640". Wciągnął to do środka, kręcąc głową.

Czy Harry do reszty zwariował?

                                                                                                                                     ×××

Następny dzień w szkole minął Louisowi całkiem dobrze. Dylan ciągle mu towarzyszył, ostrzegając przed niektórymi nauczycielami oraz opowiadając zabawne rzeczy, którymi naraził się chociażby nauczycielce od biologii - Pannie Bower.   
I co najlepsze, na jego szczęście w szkole nie pojawił się Lucas Wilson, który dzień wcześniej nie omieszkał pokazać Louisowi, kto w tej szkole rządzi.

\- Hej, Lou? – zagadnął go Dylan, paląc papierosa, gdy wyszli ze szkoły po zakończonych lekcjach.

Szatyn spojrzał na kolegę, odsuwając się, gdy dym poleciał w jego stronę.

\- Może poszlibyśmy do kina? – spytał brunet, wyrzucając niedopałek na ziemię.

\- Do kina? – powtórzył Louis, poprawiając zsuwającą się torbę z ramienia. - Razem?

\- Ta – mruknął Dylan. - Randka?

Louis odskoczył jak oparzony od chłopaka.

\- R-randka? – Był zaskoczony pytaniem kolegi. Dlaczego Dylan chciałby wychodzić z nim na randkę? Czy ja się mu podobam? – przeszło mu przez myśl. Czy Dylan jest gejem?

Chłopak zaśmiał się na reakcje niższego.

\- Daj spokój, czemu nie? Przecież nie musimy od razu być razem – mrugnął okiem.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Dylan, wiesz, bo ja-bo ja, ja nie – przerwał mu klakson z szarego Mercedesa, z którego po chwili wysiadł nie Liam, a Niall.

\- Siemka – pomachał chłopakom blondyn, podchodząc bliżej. - Kim jesteś? – skierował pytanie do bruneta, który stał obok Louisa.

\- Dylan Stoff – przedstawił się chłopak, wyciągając dłoń do blondyna, którą uścisnął. - Przyjaciel Louisa.

\- Gdzie Liam? – spytał Louis.

Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musiał coś załatwić w firmie z Harrym, dlatego ja przyjechałem.

Louis westchnął.

\- Mówiłem wam, że mogę sam wracać do domu, nie musicie zmieniać planów, aby tylko tu przyjechać.

Horan wytknął język, wracając do samochodu.

Po chwili odwrócił się do chłopaków, spoglądając na Dylana.

\- Hej, przyjacielu Louisa. Może wpadniesz do nas? Zamówię pizzę i pooglądamy trochę Deadpoola, co?

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy, obserwując Dylana, który natychmiast się zgodził.

\- Pewnie, pojadę za wami, mam swój samochód – zaśmiał się, wchodząc do swojej Mazdy.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując aparat na zęby i pociągnął Louisa do samochodu, którym przyjechał.

\- Niall, Boże – jęknął szatyn, zapinając pasy.

Blondyn odpalił samochód, wyjeżdżając na ulice. We wstecznym lusterku Louis zauważył czarny samochód, którym jechał tuż za nimi Dylan.

\- No co?

\- On mnie zaprosił do kina.

Niall uniósł brwi.

\- To źle?

Louis spojrzał na drogę, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Zaprosił mnie na randkę. Do kina.

Samochodem zawładnęła na chwilę cisza, którą zaraz przerwał Irlandczyk.

\- Wow, czyli będziesz miał chłopaka?

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Niall, ja nie jestem gejem. Nigdy nie miałem chłopaka, ja go ledwie znam – powiedział szybko.

Blondyn westchnął.

\- Szkoda, shippowałbym was.

Louis chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, gdy Niall wjechał na podjazd, zatrzymując się, a następnie obydwoje wysiedli z pojazdu.

Zaraz obok stanął samochód Dylana, który także wysiadł ze środka, podchodząc powoli do drzwi, przy których stała już dwójka.

Niall wszedł pierwszy, nawet nie zdejmując butów, rzucając się na kanapę.

Louis zdjął ze stóp vansy, kładąc torbę obok szafy i podążył z Dylanem do salonu, gdzie Niall zamawiał już pizzę.

\- Lubicie hawajską, no nie? Bo zamówiłem trzy.

Dylan pokiwał głową, siadając obok blondyna.

Louis zajął jedyne wolne miejsce obok bruneta, wsadzając stopy pod tyłek.   
Niall w tym czasie szukał Deadpoola w wypożyczalni filmów na telewizorze, włączając go po chwili.

Godzinę i dwie pizzę zjedzone przez blondyna później, Louis usłyszał trzask drzwi frontowych, a następnie trzy męskie głosy, które należały do Liama, Zayna i Harry'ego.

\- Niall? Lou? – krzyknął Liam, wchodząc do salonu.

Louis spojrzał na kuzyna, uśmiechając się lekko, wskazując na blondyna, który w najlepsze chrapał z otwartymi ustami, tuż obok.

Liam wywrócił oczami. - Hej, kochanie – gruchnął, podchodząc do Louisa, tarmosząc jego grzywkę.

Po chwili zwrócił uwagę na chłopaka, który z błyskiem w oku obserwował go uważnie.

\- Jesteś Dylan? – spytał.

Wspomniany chłopak skinął głową.

\- A ty Liam? – Payne uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając rękę, którą wzajemnie uścisnęli.

\- Jadłeś już coś, Louis?

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem głodny, później zjem.

Liam pozostawił to bez komentarza, budząc Nialla.

\- Irlandia, wstajemy, no dalej – powiedział, klepiąc blondyna po głowie.

\- Emmrrr – jęknął mężczyzna, przewracając się na drugi bok, bekając.

\- Fuj Niall, jesteś obleśny, wstawaj, masz robotę do zrobienia.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia przyszedł Zayn, najzwyklej w świecie spychając Horana z sofy na podłogę.

Blondyn krzyknął coś pod nosem, wstając nieprzytomny.

\- Co takiego ważnego zakłóca mój piękny sen? – spytał, masując się po obolałym udzie.

\- Jedziesz na miasto – powiedział mulat, wypychając go z pokoju, z Liamem podążającym za nimi.

Louis zamknął oczy, opierając lewy policzek na oparciu narożnika. Czuł obecność Dylana, który siedział tuż obok, śmiejąc się z filmu.

Chwile później usłyszał otwierające się drzwi frontowe i Liama krzyczącego „Wracamy za godzinę, kochanie" - prawdopodobnie do Zayna.

W pewnym momencie poczuł przysuwającego się Dylana, który objął go w pasie i położył dłoń na jego prawym biodrze.

Louis zesztywniał, czując się niezręcznie.

W tej samej chwili przez salon przeszedł Harry, kierując się do ogrodu. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz, wracając po chwili z doniczką mięty, gdy zauważył Dylana i Louisa obok siebie.

Zatrzymał się osłupiały, marszcząc brwi ze złości.

\- Nie za blisko trzymasz te łapska? – warknął, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Dylana i skrępowanego Louisa.

\- A co? To twoja własność? – zaśmiał się brunet, wstając.

Louis miał racje. Harry przewyższał wzrostem Dylana przynajmniej o pół głowy, co mimo wszystko nie powstrzymało ich od kłótni.

Gdy Dylan nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od Harry'ego, zaśmiał się.

\- Chodź, Lou. Może pokażesz mi swój pokój? – spytał, podchodząc do szatyna, ponownie obejmując go w pasie, na co Louis się skrzywił, co nie umknęło Harry'ego uwadze.

Harry westchnął, przełykając ślinę, przez co jego jabłko Adama wyraźnie się poruszyło. Doniczkę, którą do tej pory trzymał, postawił chwilowo na regale obok narożnika.

\- Wynoś się – warknął, popychając Dylana.

\- Chłopaku, spokojnie – zaśmiał się niższy, wpadając na ścianę.

Harry dopadł do niego, łapiąc za poły kurtki, którą młodszy miał na sobie.

\- Wynocha z tego domu, gnoju – powtórzył.

Louis wybiegł szybko z pokoju, szukając Zayna.

\- Co mi zrobisz, co? Taki zazdrosny o niego jesteś? Jest twoim byłym, czy jak? – sprowokował go.

Harry już podniósł dłoń, aby uderzyć chłopaka, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Zayna, który uniemożliwił mu jakichkolwiek ruchów.

\- Przestań, Harry – poprosił, odsuwając mężczyznę. - Lepiej żebyś już sobie poszedł – dodał, spoglądając na Dylana.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.

\- Następnym razem, gdy mnie zaprosisz, Lou, przypilnuj, aby ten tutaj – wskazał na Harry'ego - nie siedział w domu – następnie wyszedł z domu.

Louis od razu ruszył za nim.

Zayn spojrzał wkurzony na Harry'ego.

\- Co z tobą do kurwy nędzy jest nie tak? Co znowu zrobiłeś?

\- Ja? Nic do cholery!

\- Harry – westchnął mulat.

\- Może niech Liam zacznie zwracać uwagę na swojego popieprzonego braciszka i to, komu daje dupy! – warknął, odwracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z Louisem, z którego twarzy momentalnie zniknął uśmiech.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, wbiegając po schodach na górę.

\- Zakochałeś się w nim, czy co? – spytał rozdrażniony Zayn, uważnie go obserwując.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie mogłem się zakochać w tym szczeniaku – warknął, wymijając przyjaciela i wchodząc na górę.

Stanął przed drzwiami szatyna, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł cichy szloch, prowadzący go natychmiast do środka.

Szarpnął za klamkę, spodziewając się zamkniętych drzwi, jednak jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamek ustąpił, uchylając drzwi.

Omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, zauważając skulonego chłopaka, z głową między kolanami, siedzącego w rogu pokoju, obok drzwi garderoby.

Podszedł powoli do chłopaka, uprzednio zamykając drzwi, gdy Louis podniósł głowę.

Łzy błyszczały w jego oczach, co nie umknęło uwadze bruneta.   
Stanął nad szatynem, obserwując go bez słowa, co dostatecznie zdenerwowało Louisa, który wstał.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś, c-co? – krzyknął, wycierając mokre policzki. - Znowu chcesz mi uświadomić jaką dziwką jestem? J-jakbym tego nie wiedział? – przekrzywił głowę na bok, przełykając gulę w gardle.

\- Louis -

\- Czego chcesz, Harry? Jaki masz ze mną pro-problem? – czknął, starając się kontrolować swój przyśpieszony oddech.

I gdy chciał coś jeszcze dodać, Harry szybko zbliżył się do niego i przycisnął ich usta razem w miażdżącym pocałunku.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry złapał w pasie Louisa, jedną dłoń układając na policzku chłopaka, nim musnął ponownie usta szatyna.

To przelało czarę goryczy.

Szatyn natychmiast odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę, oddychając ciężko.

\- Zw-zwariowałeś? Dlaczego to z-zrobiłeś? – krzyknął, starając się kontrolować drżący głos.- Najpierw śmiejesz się ze-ze mnie i wyzywasz od dzi-dziwek, a teraz c-co? – dodał, wybierając rękawem bluzy mokre oczy. - Nie wystar-czy ci to, że się ciebie b-boję? Musisz mnie jeszcze b-bardziej upokarzać? - spytał, przymykając powieki.

Harry cofnął się, spoglądając bez słowa na chłopaka.

\- Wyjdź stąd – krzyknął Louis, odwracając się tyłem do bruneta.

Styles posłał Louisowi ostatnie spojrzenie, wychodząc po chwili z pokoju.

Szatyn musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, nim całkowicie się uspokoił.

Co Harry chciał osiągnąć takim zachowaniem? I najważniejsze, dlaczego to zrobił?

Louis wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz, kierując się na dół, aby wziąć z kuchni butelkę wody, gdy spotkał na schodach Zayna.

\- Chodź na chwilę – poprosił mulat, ciągnąc chłopaka z powrotem do jego pokoju.

Obydwoje weszli do środka, siadając na łóżku Louisa.

\- Stało się coś?

\- Czy ty i Dylan jesteście razem? – spytał Zayn.

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, otwierając usta w zdziwieniu.

\- Może inaczej. Jesteś gejem?

Szatyn westchnął, przez długi czas po prostu nie odpowiadając.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiem czy wolę dziewczyny, czy chłopaków – wydusił w końcu Louis, obserwując swoje dłonie. - Mam mętlik w głowie.

Poczuł dłoń Zayna na swoich barkach, spoglądając na niego.

\- Lou – westchnął mężczyzna, pocierając ramię chłopaka. - To nie jest powód, którego miałbyś się wstydzić. To wszystko jest nową rzeczą dla ciebie. To normalne, że czujesz się zagubiony.

\- Jestem przerażony – przyznał Louis. - Nie wiem co mam robić.

\- W porządku – mruknął Zayn. - Zrozumienie tych rzeczy z seksualnością oraz uczuć z tym związanych nigdy nie jest i nie będzie proste. Chce ci pomóc, ale musisz mi odpowiedzieć szczerze na parę pytań. Miałeś kiedykolwiek jakąś dziewczynę?

Louis skinął głową, rumieniąc się.

\- Dobrze. Uprawiałeś z nią, um...seks? – zapytał mulat, obserwując chłopaka. Nie chciał doszczętnie speszyć młodszego.

\- Nie. – Louis poczuł rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło na policzkach.

\- A z kimś in-

\- Nie – powtórzył szatyn, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Okay, a co czujesz oglądając filmy, takie jak porno?

\- Ja... Nie oglądam.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi, stukając palcem w dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć.

\- Podsumowując... Nigdy nie współżyłeś, ani nie oglądałeś porno. Hm, zastanawiam się co ci w takiej sytuacji doradzić. To wszystko zmienia trochę postać rzeczy. Mam nadzieje, że wiesz, że nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem. Nie ważne jak reagują na to inni. Bycie homoseksualistą to nie grzech, nic czego powinieneś się wstydzić – informuje go Zayn.

Louis pozostaje milczący.

\- To ta część, gdzie sam musisz to odkryć. Ja cię mogę tylko wspierać. Sam musisz odkryć, co tak naprawdę czujesz.

\- Ale jak? – spytał Louis.

\- Eksperymentuj. To nie jest zbyt trudna rzecz. Umów się z kimś na randkę. Dylan cię lubi, wiesz? Widzę to. Spróbuj pójść w tym kierunku. W kierunku chłopców. Zobacz jak się z tym czujesz. Daj temu szansę. Wiem, że to wszystko cię przeraża, oswoisz się z tym. Spotkaj się z nim parę razy, daj pocałować, sprawdź czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Louis pokiwał głową, przełykając ślinę.

\- Czy to nie dziwne, że tak myślę o tym?

Zayn uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Masz siedemnaście lat. Jesteś w takim wieku, że to naturalne, każdy przez to przechodzi. To co czujesz jest najważniejsze, rozumiesz? Oswoisz się z tym, obiecuje ci to.

Szatyn spojrzał na Zayna, przytulając się po chwili do jego torsu. Mulat potarł plecy młodszego, całując go w głowę.

\- Dziękuje Zayn. Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze ci pomogę z otwartymi ramionami. Jesteś dla mnie jak młodszy braciszek. Dla chłopaków zresztą też. – Zayn wstał, podchodząc powoli do drzwi, aby wyjść.

\- Zayn? – zagadnął go Louis.

Brunet odwrócił się, spoglądając na szatyna.

\- Mogę zdradzić ci sekret?

\- Jasne, co jest?

Chłopak spojrzał na swoje dłonie, przełykając ślinę.

\- Harry. On-on mnie pocałował. Nie wiem co mam robić – wyszeptał, jednak Zayn to usłyszał.

\- Słucham?

\- On mnie-

\- Kiedy? – spytał mulat, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

\- Dziesięć minut temu.

\- Zabije skurwysyna! – warknął mężczyzna, wychodząc szybko z pokoju.

Powiedzieć, że Zayn był wkurzony, było niedopowiedzeniem. Miał ochotę zabić tego dupka Harry'ego, za jego zachowanie.

Mulat zbiegł szybko na dół, wpadając do salonu.

\- Styles do kurwy nędzy, gdzie ty jesteś? – zawołał.

\- Zayn? Co się stało? – spytał Liam, wychodząc z kuchni z Niallem obok.

\- Gdzie jest ta przebrzydła kreatura?

Liam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kto?

\- Styles! – odparł Zayn.

\- Harry wyszedł z domu, musiał zawieźć działkę na miasto – wyjaśnił Payne, obserwując swojego chłopaka. - Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się?

Zayn westchnął.

\- Gdy pojechaliście na miasto, Louis został sam z Dylanem w salonie, a Harry chciał robić obiad. Ja siedziałem w gabinecie i szukałem tych papierów, o które mnie poprosiłeś. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem krzyki i Lou przybiegł, mówiąc, że Harry rzucił się na Dylana. Więc przyszedłem do salonu i ten kretyn rzeczywiście chciał go uderzyć, ale ich powstrzymałem – wycedził, szukając zapalniczki po kieszeniach. - Potem dostał jakiegoś ataku zazdrości i nazwał Louisa dziwką.

Liam który do tej pory był spokojny, zmienił wyraz twarzy na wkurzony, a Niall, który jadł kanapkę zadławił się.

\- Potem ten dupek pobiegł za nim na górę i nie wiem co oni tam robili. Ale wiecie co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – spytał Zayn, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Rozmawiałem właśnie z Louisem. I on powiedział mi, że jest zagubiony z tym wszystkim. Z orientacją, z Dylanem. On dopiero zaczyna to wszystko odkrywać. Jest bardzo delikatny. A Harry sprawił to wszystko jeszcze trudniejszym.

\- Jak? – odezwał się Niall.

\- Pocałował go.

Kanapka Irlandczyka wylądowała na podłodze, a Liam przymknął powieki, oddychając ciężko.

\- Zabije go.

                                                                                                                          ×××

Louis siedział na łóżku myśląc.

Czy dobrze zrobił, mówiąc Zaynowi o pocałunku? Mulat był wkurzony, czyżby chciał zrobić awanturę Harry'emu? Czy Harry nie chciałby się potem zemścić, za to, że Louis wygadał się komuś z tym?

Szatyn musiał to zrobić. Czuł się przerażonym po pocałunku z Harrym, jego żołądek dziwnie się ścisnął w trakcie tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział co miał o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Dlaczego Harry to zrobił? Czyżby chciał w ten sposób uciszyć go, za to, że nakrzyczał na niego? Przecież nie zrobił tego, bo Louis mu się podoba, nawet nie było takiej opcji. Harry miał szatyna za gówniarza, ofiarę losu, nigdy ktoś taki jak Louis nie spodobałby się komuś takiemu jak Harry.

Bo pomimo tego, że Louis bał się mężczyzny, był często przerażony jego impulsywnym zachowaniem, szczególnie od czasu sytuacji z telefonem, to Harry był przystojny i miał piękne loki, które podobały się Louisowi.

Szatyn położył się do łóżka, pomimo wczesnej godziny, jaką była 6:12 po południu, chciał chociaż na chwile się zdrzemnąć, zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem.

Usnął, słysząc głośną rozmowę Zayna i Liama na dole.

×××

Około cztery godziny później, gdy na dworze było już ciemno, Louis uchylił powieki, podnosząc się z łóżka. Chwilę zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie oczu do ciemności, po czym włączył lampkę, która dała ciepłą poświatę pomieszczeniu.

Chłopak chwycił torbę, wyciągając kilka książek, w celu odrobienia pierwszych lekcji.

Paredziesiąt minut później, po zrobieniu algebry i dokończeniu wypracowania z angielskiego, włożył resztę zeszytów do torby, będąc gotowym na jutrzejsze zajęcia.

Wstał z łóżka, podchodząc do drzwi balkonowych, zauważając przez szybę księżyc w pełni. Otworzył drzwi, wychodząc na zewnątrz, dotykając bosymi stopami zimnych kafelków, wzdrygając się.

Na dworze było chłodno, czuł to nawet przez bluzę, którą miał na sobie. Naciągnął rękawy na dłonie, skutecznie chroniąc je przed zimnem. Obserwował przez chwilę piękny księżyc, po czym odwrócił się, w celu powrotu do pokoju, gdy usłyszał donośne krzyki, które pochodziły prawdopodobnie z dołu.

Podszedł bliżej barierki, zauważając Liama i Harry'ego, którzy stali pod balkonem, na podjeździe.

Zachłysnął się śliną, gdy w końcu dojrzał, co mężczyźni robili.

Obydwoje mierzyli do siebie z broni.

\- ...do cholery, mam dość twojego zachowania! – krzyknął Liam. - Anne umiera, wiem to! Jest mi przykro, ale nic już nie możesz zdobić. Zrozum to, Harry! Jest za późno. Nie masz kontaktu z ojcem, wiem, że wszystko to przeżywasz! Rozumiemy cię i staramy się wspierać. Ale moja cierpliwość się skończyła w momencie, gdy znowu wziąłeś to gówno. Masz to rzucić.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam do kurwy robić – warknął Harry, odbezpieczając broń. 

Liam westchnął, kręcąc głową i schował pistolet za szlufkę spodni.

\- Martwimy się o ciebie. Jesteś moim bratem, chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej – spojrzał na bruneta, który obserwował go z zawziętością. - Schowaj tą spluwę.

\- Harry – ostrzegł Zayn, wychodząc z garażu. - Jesteś dupkiem, kiedy zdasz sobie do cholery z tego sprawę? Nie możesz dalej się tak zachowywać. Masz dwadzieścia cztery lata do cholery!

Harry przymknął powieki, opuszczając dłoń, w której trzymał pistolet.

\- Dlaczego go ranisz? – spytał mulat. - Nie widzisz, że on i tak już ma zniszczoną psychikę przez śmierć rodziców?

\- Skończ z tym gównem! – warknął Styles, wymijając mężczyzn i ruszając do swojego samochodu.

Louis zszokowany cofnął się do pokoju, zamykając drzwi od balkonu.

Jednak nie wiedział, że Harry zauważył go, wracającego do środka.

                                                                                                                          ×××

Brunet wsiadł do swojego Range Rovera, szybko odjeżdżając.

Kim oni do cholery byli, aby wygłaszać mu pieprzone kazania? Jest dorosły, nie potrzebuje matkowania, szczególnie ze strony Liama.

Jechał pustą ulicą, kierując się do jednego, określonego celu, dzięki czemu pozbędzie się chociaż na chwilę problemów.

Jeszcze na dodatek ten dzieciak siedział na balkonie. Harry jest pewien, że młody zobaczył za dużo. Nie powinien być świadkiem żadnej z tych rzeczy. A tym bardziej nie powinien dowiadywać się, że cała czwórka używa broni.   
Jak do cholery ten głupi Liam wyobrażał to wszystko sobie? Chce mu powiedzieć prawdę i sprowadzić niesamowite kłopoty na nich? Albo może jeszcze weźmie gówniarza pod swoje skrzydła i zechce zapoznać go z ich życiem?   
Niedorzeczność.

Jednak przez myśli Harry'ego ciągle przepływała wizja ich pocałunku sprzed kilku godzin.

To jak wąskie usta szatyna pasowały do jego pełnych.

Mimo wszystko podobała mu się delikatność chłopaka. I chciał rozgryźć powód jego obecnego zachowania.

Louis był piękny. Jego niebieskie, wesołe oczy, w których tworzyły się kurze łapki, gdy szeroko się uśmiechał, mały, lekko zadarty nosek, przydługie włosy, które bardzo często odgarniali na bok oraz słodki głosik.

Harry coraz częściej przyłapywał się na myśleniu o Louisie, co nie było dobrą rzeczą. Nie podobało mu się to, że jego myśli kręciły się wokół chłopaka, z którego będą same kłopoty.

A co najgorsze, ostatnio czuje wyrzuty sumienia, gdy widzi, ile chłopak przez niego płacze.

Jego żołądek dziwnie się zaciska, a serce zaczyna szybciej bić, gdy go widzi z rana, gdy szatyn lekko zaspany przychodzi na śniadanie, uśmiechając się do każdego.

Zayn jednak mu nie wmówi, że się zakochał, bo Harry nie umie kochać.

Brunet zaparkował przed jedną z obskurnych kamienic na mieście, wysiadając z samochodu.

Przeszedł parę metrów do przodu rozglądając się na boki, gdy wszedł po chwili w ciemny zaułek.

Tam czekał na niego wysoki, jednak niższy od niego o parę cali blondyn.

\- Jesteś od Millera? – spytał Harry, wsadzając dłonie w kieszeń ramoneski.

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- Co masz?

Mężczyzna wyjął kilka rzeczy z torby, pokazując je brunetowi.

\- Amfa, LSD – zaczął wyliczać. - Kokaina, ecstasy i – zajrzał do torby, wyjmując dwie strzykawki - hera.

\- Daj kokę – powiedział Harry, wyciągając pieniądze z kieszeni. - Ile?

Blondyn podał brunetowi foliowy woreczek, wypełniony białym proszkiem.

\- Sześćdziesiąt funtów.

Harry podał mężczyźnie pieniądze, kierując się w stronę samochodu.

\- Styles! – usłyszał za sobą, na co odwrócił się. - Skoro sam zajmujesz się dragami razem z Payne'm, to czemu bierzesz je od nas?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Payne się wścieka, że ostatnio za dużo biorę. Dostanie jazdy, jeśli się dowie, że wziąłem z naszej dostawy. Zresztą, niech się pieprzy, to moje życie – dodał, wychodząc z uliczki, a następnie wsiadając do swojego samochodu.

Usiadł na fotelu kierowcy, wyjmując narkotyk z kieszeni, chwilę przypatrując się proszkowi.   
Już nie mógł się doczekać, na uczucie, jakie zazna po zażyciu substancji.

Wyjął portfel, z którego wydobył kartę kredytową, a następnie rozsypał biały proszek na kokpit samochodu.

Wyrównał kreskę, spojrzał, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie jest w pobliżu, a gdy zobaczył, że na ulicach jest pustka, zawinął sto funtów w rulonik i pochylił się, wciągając kreskę do prawej przegrody. Z lewą po chwili zdobił to samo, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Był dorosły i nawet pieprzony Liam Payne, nie będzie mu mówił, co ma do cholery robić.

Dziesięć minut później zaparkował na podjeździe, wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do domu.

W całym domu było ciemno i cicho.

Harry przeszedł przez korytarz, znajdując się w hallu.

\- Liaaam? – krzyknął, szukając włącznika światła. - Braaaaciszku!

Odchylił się niefortunnie do tyłu, przez co stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię, w skutek czego w całym domu włączył się alarm.

Brunet zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać, turlając się na ziemi.

Po chwili na schodach usłyszał ruch, po czym Liam oraz Zayn, zbiegli na korytarz.

\- Harry, do cholery! – zdenerwował się Liam, podchodząc do alarmu i wyłączając go.   
Następnie podszedł do bruneta, starając się go podnieść z pomocą Zayna.

\- Coś ty do kurwy znowu nawyrabiał? – zapytał Zayn, trzymając wyższego za ramiona.

\- Niiiiic – zaśmiał się Harry, kiwając się na boki. - Byłem grzecznym chłopceeeeem.

Zayn spojrzał na Liama, który wracał właśnie z kuchni z szklanką wody dla bruneta.

\- Wypij to – poprosił Payne.

Harry zignorował prośbę przyjaciela i wyrwał się z objęć Zayna, gdy zauważył Nialla, który zdziwiony podszedł do trójki mężczyzn.

\- Niall – krzyknął, zarzucając ręce na ramiona blondyna. - Tęskniłem!

Irlandczyk spojrzał zdziwiony na resztę przyjaciół.

\- Znowu? – spytał tylko.

Liam pokiwał głową odsuwając bruneta od przyjaciela.

\- Chodź, Harry. Położymy cię spać. Odpocznij sobie trochę.

Brunet wyrwał się z rąk Liama, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie chce! Chodźmy popływać! – wskazał basen, w którym woda mieniła się na niebiesko. - Jest mi tak goooorąco! – krzyknął.

\- Cicho! - syknął Zayn. - Obudzisz Louisa.

I jak na zawołanie na szczycie schodów pojawił się szatyn.

\- Chłopaki? – szepnął, schodząc na dół. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry odwrócił głowę, słysząc nowy głos.

\- Lou? – pisnął brunet. - Och, to Louuuu. Cześć! – pomachał mu, uśmiechając się radośnie.

Szatyn spojrzał się na Nialla, kompletnie osłupiały.

\- Dość. Do łóżka – krzyknął Liam, ciągnąc Harry'ego do jego tymczasowego pokoju.

Brunet tylko zachichotał, co brzmiało dość dziwnie w uszach Louisa.

Szatyn stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, obserwując przyjaciół – w tym także Liama, którzy skierowali się na górę do swoich sypialni. Jedynie Niall poszedł w głąb korytarza, aby wrócić do pokoju dla gości.

Co się właśnie stało?

Poszedł do kuchni, pijąc lemoniadę, która stała w lodówce, umył spocone dłonie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby wrócić do swojej sypialni.

Był już przy schodach, gdy zauważył Harry'ego, który ubrany jedynie w bokserki zagrodził mu drogę.

Harry był wysoki i umięśniony. Spoglądając na jego ciało, nie sposób było nie stwierdzić, że mężczyzna dużo ćwiczy. Louis przebiegł wzrokiem po ramionach bruneta, na których oznaczało się mnóstwo tatuaży. Tak jakby Harry żył tylko nimi. Przeniósł wzrok niżej zauważając wielkiego, czarnego motyla na torsie, jeszcze niżej na kościach biodrowych znajdowały się spore liście laurowe.

Harry ruszył się do przodu, wprawiając mięśnie w ruch, na skutek czego oczom szatyna ukazała się linia V.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, odwracając wzrok, bo nie powinno mu być od tego gorąco. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz Lou-eh? – spytał Harry, podchodząc bliżej, przez co Louis cofnął się pod ścianę.

Oparł dłonie po obydwóch stronach głowy Louisa, schylając się do niego.

Szatyn uderzył lekko tyłem głowy o ścianę, obserwując mężczyznę.

Brunet zlustrował go wzrokiem, pochylając twarz do policzka Louisa.

\- Tak cholernie mnie podniecasz, Lou – szepnął Harry, ocierając usta o ucho szatyna.

Louis stał blady, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

Styles pogłaskał policzek młodszego kciukiem, następnie schylił się pocierając ich nosy razem, szykując się do pocałowania szatyna.

Ostatni raz spojrzał w oczy Louisowi, który zauważył jego powiększone źrenice i wszystko zrozumiał.

Schylił się szybko i przebiegł pod ramieniem mężczyzny, przeskakując co dwa schodki, aby tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dwa tygodnie później Louis zadomowił się w nowym domu, bardzo rzadko widywał Harry'ego oraz zaprzyjaźnił się z Dylanem.

Jest piątek, gdy szatyn wyszedł ze szkoły z przyjacielem obok, kierując się do samochodu, gdzie czekał już Liam.

\- Powinieneś kupić własne auto – powiedział Dylan, gasząc papierosa. - Przecież oni nie będą całe życie cię wszędzie wozić, to trochę śmieszne.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówiłem im, że mogę jeździć autobusami, ale nie zgadzają się. Szczególnie Liam.

\- To kup samochód? – powtórzył brunet.

\- Nie chce – uciął temat.

Dylan wywrócił oczami, bawiąc się kolczykiem w nosie.

\- Co robisz później?

Louis spojrzał na Liama, który rozmawiał przez telefon, pośpieszając go ręką, aby przyszedł.

\- Nie wiem, może pooglądam film, albo pobawię się z Cliffordem.

\- Może wpadnę za godzinę i zrobimy coś razem – zaproponował Dylan, poprawiając grzywkę.

\- Na przykład co?

\- Nauczę cię jeździć na desce.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Louis stanął na podjeździe, czekając aż Dylan wyjdzie z samochodu, którym przed chwilą przyjechał.

\- Hej, Lou – powiedział brunet, wyrzucając papierosa na podjazd, co nie umknęło Louisa uwadze.

Wysiadł ze środka, otwierając bagażnik i wyjmując dwie deskorolki.

\- Chcesz się napić lemoniady? – zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się lekko, kierując do domu.

Dylan skinął, idąc za chłopakiem.

Weszli do kuchni, gdzie szatyn podał mrożoną herbatę przyjacielowi, czekając aż ją wypije.

\- ...ta, dwie! – usłyszeli krzyki i w tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł roześmiany Harry. Odwrócił głowę w stronę lodówki, zauważając znienawidzoną osobę i uśmiech momentalnie zastąpił grymas złości.

Po sekundzie do kuchni wpadł wesoły Niall, wycierając łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Hej, Dylan! – krzyknął, rzucając się na bruneta.

Dylan uśmiechnął się lekko, klepiąc mężczyznę po ramionach.

\- Siema, Niall. Jak życie?

\- Sup-

\- Gówno cię to obchodzi – warknął Harry, ciągnąc blondyna do wyjścia z pomieszczenia, z dwoma szklankami w dłoni.

Między chłopakami zawładnęła cisza, przerywana tykaniem zegara.

\- Co za popieprzony typ – burknął Dylan, opierając policzek o ramię Louisa.

\- Przesadzasz – westchnął szatyn, odsuwając się od Dylana. - Idziemy przed dom?

Brunet skinął głową, wychodząc z Louisem na podjazd.

Wziął w dłonie dwie deskorolki, pokazując je młodszemu chłopakowi.

\- Trzymaj tą – powiedział, podając Louisowi deskorolkę.

Szatyn spojrzał na nią. Była zielona z narysowanymi plastrami, wielkim białym rysunkiem przedstawiającym rozbity nos oraz połamane zęby oraz napisem „Skate & destroy your body". W większości miejscach była sporo poprzecierana.

\- Boże, kto projektuje takie rysunki? – zastanowił się, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dostałem ją od kumpla na urodziny, śmieszna, nie?

\- Bardzo – mruknął szatyn.

\- Dobra, tobie daje szerszą deskę, bo jesteś początkujący. Na początek ogarnijmy twoją równowagę. Połóż ją na ziemi i stań na niej – polecił brunet.

Louis niepewnie postawił deskorolkę na betonie, wchodząc na nią, kiwając się lekko na boki.

\- Stoisz? Stoisz. Okay, teraz cię popchnę, abyś sam złapał równowagę. Którą nogą będziesz się odpychał?

\- Lewą.

\- Dobra. Ustaw teraz nogę przednią w dobrej pozycji – wyjaśnił pokazując to na swojej deskorolce. Jedną z przodu, pośrodku deski, nie tak bo-

Louis ustawił stopę za blisko krawędzi, w skutek czego deska wyskoczyła spod jego nóg a szatyn się przewrócił.

\- ...zrobisz Nose'a. Boże, żyjesz?

Szatyn jęknął, podnosząc się z betonu.

\- Chyba zdarłem skórę na kolanach – powiedział Louis, rozmasowując łokcie.

\- Chodź jeszcze raz to zrobimy.

\- Nie chce już – szepnął. - Ręce mnie bolą.

\- No dawaj, Lou. Nie bądź cipą – zaśmiał się lekko Dylan.

Szatyn wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze, jeden raz – powiedział i wszedł powoli na deskorolkę.

\- Ugnij kolana, złapiesz wtedy więcej równowagi – polecił brunet.

Louis zrobił tak jak zalecił Dylan, czekając na dalsze wskazówki. - Teraz abyś ruszył do przodu musisz powoli odpychać się palcami. Nie całą stopą.

Louis spojrzał spanikowany na przyjaciela.

\- No dawaj, dasz radę. – podszedł do szatyna, trzymając go za biodra, pomagając wejść. - Teraz lewą stopą odpychasz się lekko.

Tomlinson parę razy pojeździł po podjeździe, przy pomocy starszego chłopaka, czując się odrobinę lepiej na deskorolce.

\- Dobra teraz gdy odepchniesz się, dostaw tą lewą nogę do prawej na desce. Wtedy sam pojedziesz. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie wiem, chyba – powiedział Louis, odpychając się lekko na deskorolce.

\- Teraz dostaw nogę do prawej i jedź! Co jakiś czas się odpychaj od ziemi! – krzyknął brunet.

Louis przejechał zadowolony kilka metrów.

\- Teraz zatrzymaj się, wciskając Taila! Postaw nogę z tyłu, na samym końcu deski i przyciśnij lekko!

Szatyn naprawdę starał się zrobić to jak najlepiej, ale nie wszystko idzie tak jakbyśmy tego chcieli.

Przycisnął tył deski za mocno, tracąc ponownie równowagę, przez co deskorolka odjechała, a Louis wylądował na tyłku.

Dylan podbiegł szybko do niego, kucając przy młodszym chłopaku.

\- Nic ci nie jest, kochanie _?_ – spytał.

Louis spojrzał na bruneta, kręcąc głową. - Tyłek mnie boli. Chyba nie nadaje się do jeżdżenia. 

\- Jeszcze się nauczysz – powiedział, przybliżając się do Louisa. - Nie wiem, czy ci to mówiłem, ale ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Louis zaczerwienił się, obserwując twarz starszego chłopaka.

\- Wiesz co ci jeszcze powiem?

\- T-tak? – szepnął Louis.

\- Że od początku chciałem to zrobić – ostrzegł, przybliżając szybko twarz do Louisa, łącząc ich usta.

Szatyn spiął się lekko, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- No dalej, Lou. Wiem, że tego chcesz – wymruczał Dylan w jego usta, poruszając nimi gwałtownie.

Louis przypomniał sobie nagle rozmowę Zayna na temat eksperymentowania, gdy w końcu zaczął oddawać pocałunek.

Starszy chłopak położył dłoń na karku szatyna, przyciągając go bliżej. Louis uchylił lekko usta, wpuszczając język Dylana do środka, łącząc je ze sobą.

Po chwili chłopaki odsunęli się od siebie, głęboko oddychając.

Brunet uśmiechnął się znacząco, całując ponownie Louisa w kącik ust.

\- Umówisz się ze mną? – zapytał po chwili.

Louis spojrzał na chłopaka, obserwując go przez chwilę.

\- Tak.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Następnego dnia po południu, Louis poprawiał włosy, będąc w łazience dla gości, gdy usłyszał krzyk Liama:

\- Lou, Dylan przyjechał!

Szatyn ostatni raz przejrzał się w lustrze, wychodząc w końcu na korytarz.

Dylan stał obok drzwi, ubrany w granatową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i ciemne rurki. Trzymał coś za plecami.

Poczuł się źle, widząc dobrze ubranego chłopaka, gdy sam w tej sytuacji, nałożył czarne spodnie i błękitną bluzę.

\- Hej, kochanie – powiedział Dylan, wyciągając zza pleców żółtego słonecznika. - To dla ciebie.

Louis odebrał kwiat od chłopaka, wkładając go do wazonu pełnego wody i postawił na wyspie w kuchni.

\- Gotowy? – spytał brunet.

\- Tak. – uśmiechnął się Tomlinson, wychodząc z domu za przyjacielem.

Wyszli z posesji, kierując się do samochodu Dylana, po czym wyjechali na ulicę.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zainteresował się Louis.

\- Niespodzianka. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że będziemy jechać około czterdzieści minut.

\- Oh – jęknął szatyn. - Myślałem, że pójdziemy do restauracji lub kina.

Dylan pokręcił głową, spoglądając krótko na chłopaka.

\- Jesteś zbyt wyjątkowy, abym zabrał cię do głupiego kina, kochanie.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Ponad czterdzieści minut później przyjechali na miejsce. Dylan skręcił w prawo, przejeżdżając przez bramę, gdy Louis w końcu mógł dojrzeć gdzie się znajdowali.

\- Knowsley Safari Park? – spytał. - Jesteśmy w zoo?

Dylan zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie takie zwykłe zoo, Lou. Sam się przekonasz.

Minęli podjazd, jadąc wzdłuż drogi, aż po parunastu metrach zatrzymali się przy kasie.

\- Witamy w Knowsley Safari Parku – powiedziała kobieta, siedząca za kasą.

\- Poproszę dwa bilety normalne – powiedział Dylan, uśmiechając się do kobiety.

\- Dwa bilety normalne, w porządku – powtórzyła blondynka. - Polecam przewodniki, które posiadają mnóstwo zdjęć zwierząt, które spotkacie w poszczególnych strefach oraz przydatne informacje.

Brunet spojrzał krótko na Louisa, niemo pytając go o zdanie, gdy szatyn skinął głową.

\- Okay, niech będzie jeden.

Kobieta wcisnęła coś na komputerze, spoglądając ponownie na dwójkę chłopaków w samochodzie.

\- Należy się 32,50.

Dylan podał kasjerce pieniądze, otrzymując w zamian dwa bilety oraz przewodnik.

\- Przypominam o utrzymywaniu dozwolonej prędkości, jaką jest 15 mil na godzinę. Poza tym, proszę pod żadnym względem nie opuszczać samochodu, nigdy nie wiemy jak mogą zachować się zwierzęta. Dodatkowo, surowo zabronione jest karmienie zwierząt. Jeśli ktoś z personelu zauważy, że robicie to, zostaniecie niestety poproszeni o opuszczenie parku.

\- Rozumiemy – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Miłej zabawy! – dodała blondynka, a Dylan odjechał od kasy.

\- Dobra, więc co jest pierwsze? – spytał brunet Louisa. - Spójrz w przewodniku.

Szatyn otworzył powoli książeczkę, szukając informacji.

\- Strefa pierwsza: Znajdziesz tu wielbłąda dwugarbnego, jelenia Pére, jelenia zwyczajnego oraz kiango – przeczytał.

\- Więc jedziemy!

Wjechali na teren otwarty, a pierwszymi co Louis zauważył były wielkie wielbłądy, które jadły trawę, niektóre leżały.

Potem minęli piękne jelenie, a Louisowi przeszło przez myśl, wytatuowanie sobie jednego w przyszłości.

Następna strefa obejmowała lwy oraz wilki.

Większość lwów siedziało na trawie, kilka bawiło się ze sobą a reszta chodziła po ścieżce, zatrzymując kierowców.

Jedna z samic podeszła do okna Dylana, próbując ugryźć lusterko samochodowe.

Chłopak zaczął pukać w szybę, starając się odstraszyć zwierzę. Jednak niewiele to dało.

\- Wynocha, już! – krzyknął uchylając szybę, machając ręką na lwa.

Lwica kłapnęła szczęką, odsuwając się do tyłu.

\- Co za bestia – odparł Dylan, zamykając po chwili szybę. - Zupełnie jak ten idiota Styles.

Louis westchnął, przysuwając się do bruneta, jednak nic nie powiedział.

Odwrócił się w lewą stronę, zauważając małego lwa, który stał przy jego szybie, obserwując szatyna uważnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się, rozczulony widokiem zwierzęcia, opierając lewą dłoń o szybę.

Lew przechylił głowę w lewą stronę, liżąc po chwili szkło.

\- Dylan! – pisnął Louis. - Zobacz jaki słodki!

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Fuj, obślinił mi szybę – powiedział po czym odjechał dalej.

Godzinę później wjechali do strefy, której Louis najbardziej oczekiwał.

Po drodze biegało mnóstwo małp. Niektóre wskakiwały na samochody innych zwiedzających park.

\- Tu jest napisane, że one lubią to robić – przeczytał Louis, patrząc przez okno. - Wskakują na samochód, bo chcą dostać się do środka.

\- Mhm – mruknął Dylan, skręcając w bok. - Jeśli będą tak siedzieć na ziemi, to je przejadę, przysięgam.

Louis chciał jeszcze coś dodać, gdy duża małpa skoczyła na maskę ich samochodu. Na plecach trzymała mniejszą małpkę, która była prawdopodobnie jej dzieckiem.

\- Boże, Dylan! – krzyknął Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Patrz jakie to urocze!

Chłopak zaśmiał się, pochylając się nad skrzynią biegów, aby pocałować Louisa krótko w usta, na co szatyn zarumienił się.

Po chwili odjechali dalej a na dach wskoczyło kilka innych małp. Jedna z nich zaczęła ciągnąć za wycieraczkę od ich samochodu.

\- Zostaw to! – krzyknął Dylan, włączając wycieraczki, przez co zaczęły się poruszać, a małpa w końcu odskoczyła, podchodząc do szyby Louisa, obserwując go.

Tomlinson postukał w szybę, zachwycając się zwierzęciem, które nie chciało ich opuścić przez następne kilkanaście metrów.

Jakiś czas później przejechali obok zebry, które przeszły między ich samochodem.

Na koniec wycieczki minęli ponownie jelenie, które jadły trawę, aż w końcu Dylan wyjechał z parku.

\- Jedziemy coś zjeść? – spytał brunet, spoglądając na młodszego chłopaka.

Louis zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Może zrobimy u mnie w ogrodzie piknik? Rozłożymy koc i zrobimy kanapki? – zaproponował szatyn.

Dylan zgodził się, kierując się z powrotem do Manchesteru.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Około godzinę później chłopaki siedzieli razem na kocu, w ogrodzie Louisa, jedząc sandwiche z serem.

\- Nie jest ci za gorąco w tej bluzie? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Dylan, wskazując na ubranie szatyna.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę spanikowany, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- N-nie. Mam obniżoną odporność i w-wole nie ryzykować przeziębieniem.

Brunet skinął głową, odpuszczając, na co Louis odetchnął w duchu.

Po zjedzonym posiłku położyli się na kocu. Dylan zdjął koszulę, którą do tej pory miał na sobie, dzięki czemu Louis wyraźnie zauważył wszystkie jego tatuaże, które starszy chłopak miał na torsie i ramionach.

\- Co oznacza ten? – spytał Louis, wskazując na dwie spore litery "AA".

Dylan przyciągnął Louisa do swojego ciała, tak aby szatyn mógł oprzeć głowę o jego tors.

\- Asking Alexandria. Mój ulubiony zespół – wyjaśnił starszy chłopak, owijając dłoń wokół talii Louisa. - Chcesz mieć jakiś tatuaż?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, przymykając oczy.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nad tym nie myślałem.

Przez parę minut leżeli obok siebie, ciesząc się ładną pogodą, jak przystało na lato, gdy w końcu Dylan wstał, przez co przytulony do jego boku Louis także musiał się podnieść.

\- Chciałbym z tobą o czymś pogadać – zaczął Stoff, siadając naprzeciw Louisa.

Tomlinson skrzyżował nogi, spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- Coś się st -

\- Podobasz mi się, Lou. Nie będę tego ukrywał. Jesteś taki śliczny i lubię niewinnych chłopaków – wyjaśnił Dylan, łapiąc dłonie Louisa w swoje. - Chciałbym, abyś mi ufał, bo nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Ufasz mi?

Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela zza grzywki, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Tak.

\- Zostaniesz moim chłopakiem, kochanie?

Szatyn speszył się, kierując wzrok na swoje dłonie, które trzymał na kolanach.

Lubił Dylana, oczywiście, że tak. Jednak czy to wystarczało, aby być z nim w związku? Chciał spróbować, jednak bał się, że może się za bardzo zaangażować, a potem cierpieć.

\- Dylan – westchnął. - J-ja nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłem w związku, no wiesz z chł-chłopakiem, nie jestem doświadczony – wyjaśnił.

Starszy chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- Słuchaj. Nie musimy robić tego jakimś poważnym związkiem. Ja też nie lubię się zbytnio angażować, zobaczmy co z tego wyjdzie.

Louis w końcu spojrzał na bruneta, kiwając głową.

\- Okay, dobrze, chce być twoim chłopakiem.

Dylan uśmiechnął się szeroko, zbliżając się do Louisa, a następnie pocałował go mocno, łącząc ich języki.

Chłopaki tak byli zaoferowani sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli Nialla, który stał w drzwiach na taras, szczęśliwy z dobrej relacji tych dwóch chłopaków.

Harry siedział na sofie w salonie, z Zaynem obok, oraz Niallem stojącym przy oknie.

Od przeszło dwudziestu minut uważnie obserwował Louisa, który z tym parszywym gnojem przytulali się na kocu.

Czarę goryczy przelał moment, gdy chłopaki nagle usiedli, zaczęli rozmawiać a potem pocałowali się.

Brunet usiadł gwałtownie, oddychając głęboko.

\- Harry! – szturchnął go Zayn.

\- Co? – warknął, nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

\- Mówię do ciebie.

\- Co? – powtórzył, niechętnie odrywając wzrok od sytuacji w ogrodzie.

Zayn spojrzał na przyjaciela, następnie przeniósł wzrok na okno, zauważając Louisa i Dylana całujących się, gdy wszystko zrozumiał.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny o Dylana – stwierdził mulat, odkładając teczkę, którą do tej pory trzymał w dłoniach.

Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Możesz się odpieprzyć?

W tej samej chwili do mężczyzn dołączył uśmiechnięty Niall, wskakując na sofę razem z Cliffordem w rękach.

\- Zgadnijcie co! – krzyknął, wypuszczając szczeniaka, który zaczął wąchać Zayna.

Harry wywrócił oczami rozdrażniony.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? – spytał Zayn, poprawiając swojego quiffa.

\- Louis i Dylan są razem!

W pomieszczeniu zabrzmiała cisza.

\- Co ty chrzanisz? – warknął Harry.

Niall podskoczył na sofie, przytulając się do Zayna.

\- Słyszałem jak Dylan zapytał się Louisa, czy zostanie jego chłopakiem, a Lou się zgodził. Super, nie?

Harry wstał gwałtownie, zaciskając szczękę.

\- Zakochałeś się w nim, nie zaprzeczaj Styles. Jesteś tak cholernie zły, gdy wiesz, że oficjalnie się umawiają, to widać.

\- Skończ z tym gównem! – krzyknął rozwścieczony brunet.

\- Czemu do cholery nie dopuszczasz do siebie tej myśli? Potrafisz kochać, a tym bardziej zasługujesz na miłość. Jeśli go kochasz, to w porządku, tylko nie możesz go skrzywdzić, on niczym nie zawinił, abyś był dla niego dupkiem, do cholery – wyjaśnił Malik.

Harry ostatni raz spojrzał na ogród, żyła na jego szyi zaczęła pulsować.

\- Dajcie mi do kurwy nędzy święty spokój! – warknął brunet, ruszając w kierunku korytarza.

\- Ale Harry, czekaj! – zawołał za nim mulat.

Styles zignorował przyjaciela, wychodząc z domu.

\- Czemu znowu krzyczycie? – spytał Liam, wchodząc do salonu.

\- Jedź za nim, bo znowu zrobi coś głupiego – poprosił Zayn.

Liam tylko skinął głową, zabierając kluczyki do swojego samochodu.

Harry odpalił samochód szybko wyjeżdżając z podjazdu.

Był wkurwiony na tego idiotę Zayna. Co on sobie do cholery myśli, dając mu jakieś popieprzone rady?

Nie dość, że Zayn udaje kogoś, kto wie wszystko lepiej, to na dodatek prawie codziennie widzi tego gnojka jakkolwiek on ma na imię. Oczywiście, gdy powiedział Liamowi, żeby on tu nie przychodził, to Liam stwierdził: „Jest przyjacielem Lou, więc nie widzę problemu". Dlaczego do cholery wszyscy są przeciwko Harry'emu?

Był zły, więc musiał odreagować.

Wyjechał na główną ulice, prowadzącą do centrum, spoglądając odruchowo w lusterko wsteczne, gdy zauważył Mercedesa Liama. Nie był ślepy, poza tym znał jego tablice rejestracyjne, aby być pewnym, że to Payne za nim jedzie.

Chciał go sprawdzić, czy co do cholery? – przeszło mu przez myśl.

Skręcił w pierwszą, lepszą uliczkę, jaką okazało się Chapel Road, a Liam oczywiście pojechał za nim.

Otóż nie, nie tym razem Liam.

Przyspieszył, przekraczając już 50 mil na godzinę, zauważając, że Liam trochę zwolnił, co dało mu większą szanse na ucieczkę. Skręcił w następną uliczkę, która okazała się bardziej ruchliwa, ale to go nie powstrzymało aby wjechać w Linley Road, a stamtąd ciągle prosto do głównej drogi.

Obejrzał się po chwili, stwierdzając, że w końcu zgubił Liama i pojechał do centrum miasta.

Zaparkował przy Richmond Street, sprawdzając godzinę w zegarku. Było chwilę po siódmej i zaczęło się ściemniać.

Harry wyszedł z samochodu, rozglądając się na boki, a następnie wszedł do brązowej kamienicy. Po pokonaniu czterech pięter zapukał w końcu do czarnych, masywnych drzwi.

Usłyszał ruch po drugiej stronie, a po chwili otworzył mu nieznany rudzielec.

\- W jakiej sprawie? – spytał, trzymając dłoń za plecami, ale Harry doskonale wiedział, że chłopak trzymał tam broń, aby w razie potrzeby jej użyć.

\- Do Millera – powiedział krótko brunet, wkładając dłonie do płaszcza.

\- Ben! – krzyknął chłopak, a następnie w drzwiach pojawił się blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Harry! Stary, dawno cię nie widziałem, właź – powiedział, klepiąc mężczyznę po plecach.

\- Gdzie Ian? – spytał Styles. Nie miał ochoty na niepotrzebne pogaduszki.

Blondyn tylko popchnął mężczyznę do przodu, wprowadzając go do wielkiego salonu, w którym aktualnie był niewielki bałagan, w postaci rozrzuconych wszędzie pieniędzy.

\- Szefie, zobacz kto nas odwiedził – powiedział Ben, zatrzymując się obok Harry'ego.

\- Miller, potrzebuje działki – poinformował Harry, obserwując mężczyznę, który ubrany w czarny garnitur podpisywał dokumenty.

Brunet z lekko siwiejącymi włosami podniósł wzrok, zauważając Stylesa.

\- Harry, kochanie. Żadnego dzień dobry, jak się masz wujku, dzieci zdrowe? – zaśmiał się starszy mężczyzna, wstając i szybko podchodząc do Harry'ego. Pocałował go w skroń, obserwując z uśmiechem. - Co z Anne?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam nastroju, aby o tym gadać. Daj mi coś i się zwijam.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Znowu chcesz się naćpać, bo nie radzisz sobie z problemami? – owinął ramię wokół szyi wyższego chłopaka. - Wiesz, że to tak nie działa.

Styles odsunął się od mężczyzny.

\- Chociaż ty do cholery nie układaj mi życia, mówiąc jak mam się zachowywać – odparł rozgniewany. - Zajmujesz się dragami, a wypominasz mi to, że chce coś wziąć? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę śmieszne?

Ian usiadł na fotelu obok.

\- Bo jesteś moim siostrzeńcem i nie chce, abyś całkowicie się stoczył. Poza tym, wiesz, że nie zajmuje się narkotykami na taką skale jak ty i chłopaki. To wy macie gang narkotykowy, nie ja. Ja się zajmuje rozprowadzaniem samochodów, czasami mam wrażenie, że zapominasz o tym.

\- Nie pierdol – zaśmiał się brunet. - Dajesz mi coś od siebie, czy mam pójść do swojej konkurencji i przy okazji ich rozjebać?

Brunet wstał z fotela, gdy nagle zadzwonił jego telefon, więc wyjął go z kieszeni.

\- To Liam – powiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Wie, że tu jesteś?

\- Ta, kurwa, wie i jeszcze się zgodził, abym coś wziął – powiedział sarkastycznie Styles. - Nie odbieraj.

Starszy mężczyzna odrzucił połączenie.

\- Oni mnie pozabijają, gdy się dowiedzą, że daje ci wasze zapasy, które u mnie trzymacie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobra, co chcesz konkretnie?

\- Kokainę i heroinę – odparł.

Miller pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś uzależniony od kokainy, postradałeś kompletnie rozum?

\- Gówno mnie to kurwa obchodzi – uderzył dłonią w ścianę, tuż za nim. Nie dość, że czuł, że musi się naćpać, to na dodatek Ian coraz bardziej go wkurwiał swoimi gadkami.

\- Harry, spokojnie – poprosił brunet, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny. - Dam ci, ale ostatni raz, rozumiesz? Ostatni raz, później nie masz po co tu przychodzić. - Ben, przynieś dwa gramy kokainy.

Wysoki blondyn skinął głową, wychodząc z pokoju, aby po minucie wrócić z dwiema opakowaniami foliowymi.

Podał je Stylesowi, odsuwając się na bok.

\- Heroina – odparł Harry.

Miller pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma pieprzonej mowy, abyś zaćpał się na śmierć. Nie dam ci heroiny.

\- Skurwiel – splunął brunet.

Starszy mężczyzna zamknął oczy, licząc do dziesięciu, po czym spojrzał na siostrzeńca.

\- Co teraz planujesz? Naćpasz się i co? Myślisz, że to coś da?

Harry schował torebeczki do kieszeni.

\- Pójdę do klubu, przelecę jakiegoś chłopca, a potem powiem o tym Zaynowi.

\- Zaynowi? – powtórzył brunet.

\- Taa, przekona się, że go nie kocham – zaczął paplać Harry.

\- Kogo? Zayna? – Ian już nic nie rozumiał.

\- Louisa – odpowiedział sucho Styles, wychodząc z mieszkania.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Kilka godzin później, Harry siedział w zatłoczonym klubie gejowskim, kompletnie naćpany, pijąc drugą kolejkę tequili.

Neonowe światła ruszały się po pomieszczeniu, malując kolorowe wzory na twarzach bawiących się ludzi.

Mężczyzna skończył w końcu ostatni kieliszek, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni, a następnie wstał i na trzęsących się nogach wszedł na parkiet.

W głośnikach leciało zremiksowane „Mama" Jonasa Blue, gdy Harry zaczął tańczyć, rozpinając kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli.

Otworzył zamglone oczy, rozglądając się na boki, zauważając niedaleko niskiego chłopaka, który tańczył sam.

Podszedł do niego, łapiąc niższego za biodra, kiwając swoimi w rytm muzyki. Chłopakowi spodobało się nowe towarzystwo, bo odchylił głowę do tyłu, a ręce zarzucił na kark wyższego.

Harry pochylił się do chłopaka, spoglądając na niego, dostrzegając brązowe włosy, lekko zaokrąglone biodra oraz kilka tatuaży na ramionach.

Chłopak zakręcił tyłkiem, ocierając się o krocze Harry'ego, przez co wyższy stwardniał. Brunet odwrócił się w jego stronę, spoglądając w oczy niższego. Były niebieskie, jednak nie tak ładne, jak te Louisa.

Niższy pochylił się do bruneta, trącając nosem jego szczękę.

\- Jestem Aiden – krzyknął. - A ty?

\- Harry – wybełkotał brunet, obejmując dłońmi tyłek szatyna, który był dość wystający.

Chłopak poruszył biodrami naprzeciw Harry'emu, przez co Styles jęknął, nachylając się nad chłopakiem.

Spojrzał na Aidena, zauważając łudzące podobieństwo do innego chłopaka, o którym starał się nie myśleć, po czym złączył agresywnie ich usta.

Szatyn odsunął się po chwili, ciągnąc dłoń Harry'ego do pustej łazienki.

Gdy po chwili dotarli do pomieszczenia, Styles popchnął Aidena na ścianę i przyległ do jego ust, rękami odpinając spodnie.

\- Masz gumki? – spytał szatyn, ściągając spodnie wraz z bokserkami.

Harry skinął głową wyjmując srebrne opakowanie z portfela. Rozpiął zamek w spodniach, uwalniając nabrzmiałego penisa, pocierając go kilkukrotnie.

Chłopak klęknął na zimne kafelki, oblizując lubieżnie usta, a następnie zassał jego penisa, zostawiając dużo śliny.

Harry przytrzymał jego włosy, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Wystarczy – warknął, ciągnąc szatyna do góry.

Odwrócił go do ściany, tak, że chłopak oparł się lewym policzkiem o kafelki, przymykając oczy.

\- Nie rozciągaj – powstrzymał go, gdy Harry chciał włożyć palec do jego wnętrza. - Jestem gotowy.

Styles kiwnął tylko głową, przytrzymując podstawę penisa na którego nałożył prezerwatywę, splunął nawilżając go i wchodząc w luźne wejście chłopaka.

Mocno pchnął, odnajdując prostatę szatyna, który jęknął, z przymkniętymi oczami.

Harry pieprzył go szybko przy ścianie, sapiąc głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Lou – warknął, przyśpieszając oddech. - L-Louis, t-taki dobry.

Uderzył jądrami o tyłek chłopaka, który wypiął go, rozstawiając nogi.

\- Blisko – jęknął chłopak przyciśnięty do ściany, następnie doszedł na kafelki.

Harry wysunął się z szatyna, zdejmując kondoma, dotykając swojej erekcji.

Ponownie przymknął oczy, wykręcając nadgarstek.

\- L-Louis – sapnął, wyobrażając sobie Tomlinsona będącego pod nim, czując, że jest na skraju. Poruszył jeszcze dwukrotnie dłonią, dochodząc na twarz chłopaka przed nim. - Ouh, ko-kochanie.

Odsunął się od szatyna, oddychając głęboko, gdy w końcu otworzył oczy, patrząc na bałagan przed sobą.

Po uspokojeniu się, wytarł penisa ręcznikiem papierowym, zapinając spodnie.

\- Moje imię to nie Louis – powiedział Aiden, ubierając się.

Harry zignorował go, wychodząc bez słowa z toalety, a następnie klubu.

Wsiadł kompletnie pijany do samochodu, starając się wrócić do domu. Na dworze było ciemno, co wcale nie ułatwiało mu w prowadzeniu.

W pewnym momencie zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, w samochodzie było duszno, a on nie mógł znaleźć przycisku od otworzenia szyby.

Przyspieszył, skręcając w prawo, w skutek czego sekundę później uderzył w coś, a lewe lusterko zostało zmiażdżone oraz pękła szyba od strony pasażera, rozbijając się na milion kawałków.

Poduszka powietrzna z lewej strony otworzyła się, a Harry przekręcił kierownicę, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

Na jego szczęście był zapięty, więc oprócz lekkiego uderzenia w głowę, nic mu się nie stało. Wysiadł zszokowany, w jednej chwili trzeźwiejąc, rozglądając się po pustej ulicy.

Obszedł naokoło, zauważając kompletnie oderwane lusterko, zbitą szybę, oraz rozwalone drzwi ze strony pasażera.

Znak drogowy, w który uderzył, leżał obok na ziemi, złamany w trzech miejscach.

Odetchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy, licząc do dziesięciu, aby uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Podniósł jeszcze z ziemi zmiażdżone lusterko, następnie wsiadł do samochodu, rzucając przedmiot na siedzenie obok i odjechał szybko z miejsca.

Kilka minut później dojechał do domu, wysiadając z auta.

Wszedł powoli do domu, zdejmując buty oraz kurtkę, rzucił kluczyki na komodę i przeszedł przez korytarz, chcąc od razu pójść spać.

Jednak Liam, Zayn oraz Niall i Louis, który grał z blondynem w Fifę, siedzieli w salonie przy włączonym świetle, niczego nie ułatwiając.

Liam, gdy tylko go zobaczył, wstał rozwścieczony.

\- Gdzieś ty do cholery znowu był?

\- Zostaw mnie, Liam – jęknął brunet, odchodząc. - Chce spać.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy. Zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie wyjaśnisz, gdzie byłeś.

Harry w końcu westchnął, unikając wzroku przyjaciela.

\- W klubie, chyba. Nie wiem, nie pamiętam.

\- Zayn, zaprowadź Louisa do jego pokoju – poprosił brunet, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.

Zayn pociągnął najmłodszego chłopaka, wchodząc z nim po schodach.

\- Spójrz na mnie – zarządał Payne, podnosząc podbródek Harry'ego, napotykając jego powiększone źrenice.

Niall podszedł obok, obserwując przyjaciół.

\- Do kurwy nędzy – wrzasnął. - Nie wierze, po prostu brak mi na ciebie jakiegokolwiek, kurwa słowa.

Harry wbił pusty wzrok w Nialla, który pokręcił głową.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala, koniec zabawy – zarządał Liam, ciągnąc Harry'ego do korytarza. - Ubieraj się, natychmiast.

Brunet stał w miejscu, opierając się o ścianę. Mimo, że żarówka świeciła wprost w jego oczy, on nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Liam, to zły pomysł – powiedział w końcu Niall. - On jest kompletnie napruty, będą kłopoty. Mogą powiadomić policję, tamci zaczną węszyć.

Zayn stanął obok nich, krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

\- Niall ma racje, kochanie. Nie chcemy teraz kolejnych kłopotów. Połóżmy go spać, rano wymyślimy co zrobić.

Brunet westchnął, zdejmując nałożoną kurtkę.

\- W porządku. Ale ja nie będę znowu rano latał, aby podawać mu tabletki, nie ma pieprzonej mowy. Niech kretyn cierpi. A jeśli mnie wkurwi, to go znowu uderzę.

Zayn zaśmiał się, całując swojego chłopaka w skroń.

\- Już się nie denerwuj. Chodź spać, jesteś za bardzo spięty.

Payne prychnął.

\- Dziwisz się. Mając go obok – wskazał na bruneta, który z zamkniętymi oczami opierał czoło o ścianę. - przydałaby mi się dodatkowa cierpliwość i terapeuta. - Chodź, głąbie – warknął, ciągnąc Stylesa za ramię.

Mężczyzna pochylił się za bardzo do przodu, tracąc równowagę i gdyby nie Niall, już leżałby na ziemi.

\- Czekaj, co ty tu masz – spytał, zauważając zaschniętą krew na jego prawej skroni. Zatrzymał się, przypatrując się ranie, zauważając także pękniętą wargę. - Harry, ktoś cię pobił?

Brunet stał w miejscu, obserwując swoje stopy.

\- Harry, powiedz coś – poprosił Zayn, podnosząc jego podbródek. - Biłeś się z kimś?

Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na przyjaciół.

\- N-nie wiem. Nie pamiętam.

Niall westchnął.

\- To bez sensu, i tak nic nam teraz nie powie. Idźcie spać, ja go zaprowadzę do łóżka.

Para zgodziła się, kiwając głowami, ruszając do swojego pokoju na piętrze.

Blondyn zabrał przyjaciela do jego pokoju. Posadził go na łóżku, rozbierając ze spodni i błękitnej koszuli. Położył wszystko na fotelu, układając bruneta pod kołdrą.

\- Przyniosę ci wody i jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe – powiedział Niall, wychodząc z pokoju.

Zabrał całą butelkę, oraz opakowanie tabletek i wszedł ponownie do pokoju mężczyzny.

Położył obydwie rzeczy na stoliku nocnym, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który odrzucił kołdrę na bok.

\- Gorąco ci? – spytał.

Harry pokiwał głową, przytulając do torsu poduszkę.

Horan otworzył jedno z okien, dzięki czemu po chwili było już znacznie lepiej dla leżącego mężczyzny.

\- Weź to, nie będziesz miał rano kaca – powiedział, podając Harry'emu dwie białe tabletki. - Położyłem na stoliku wodę, dobrze? Chcesz coś jeszcze? – spytał, stojąc już przy drzwiach.

Harry połknął tabletki, odwracając się na drugi bok, tyłem do Nialla, oddychając powoli.

\- Louis – mruknął.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc do bruneta.

\- Co?

\- Przyprowadź Louisa, proszę – odparł ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Ale, Harry. Louis poszedł spać. Po co mam go przyprowadzać?

Brunet odwrócił się do przyjaciela, wtulając w dużą poduszkę, przymykając oczy.

\- Chce, żeby był obok. Przyprowadź go, proszę.

Niall westchnął, patrząc zrezygnowany na zmęczonego Stylesa.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie wiem czy się zgodzi tu przyjść. Poczekaj chwilę – poprosił i wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry uchylił powieki, wycierając załzawione oczy. Płacz nigdy mu nie pomagał. Mówi się, że łzy dają upust emocjom. Jednak on nigdy tego nie czuł. Za każdym razem, gdy dowiadywał się, że mama jest w coraz gorszym stanie, załamywał się, płacząc, gdy zmęczona spała. Ale po tym czuł się tylko gorzej. Więc nie płakał, trzymając emocje w sobie, lub rozładowując je za pomocą kokainy.

Ostatni raz przetarł dłońmi oczy, normując oddech.

Kilka sekund później usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, a następnie Louis wszedł niepewnie do pokoju.

\- Harry? – szepnął, zamykając drzwi za sobą. - Niall powiedział, że chciałeś, abym przyszedł.

Brunet spojrzał na zaspanego chłopaka, który w za dużej koszulce z długim rękawem oraz przydługich flanelowych spodniach stał lekko zszokowany przy drzwiach.

\- Możesz ze mną spać? – spytał, przymykając oczy.

Louis zastygł zdziwiony.

\- N-nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Nie czuje się komfortowo przy to-tobie – szepnął, obciągając rękawy koszulki.

Harry odwrócił się na plecy, obserwując sufit.

\- Proszę – jęknął. - Jeden raz, nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuje.

Szatyn odwrócił wzrok na bok, oddychając głęboko. W sypialni panowała cisza i ciemność, która go przytłoczyła.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. - Ale proszę, nie dotykaj mnie.

Harry pokiwał głową, odsuwając się na prawą stronę łóżka, zostawiając sporo miejsca Louisowi. 

Tomlinson zamknął okno, przez które w pokoju było zimno, wchodząc do rozgrzanego łóżka.

Przykrył się puchatym kocem, przekręcając się na lewy bok, plecami do bruneta i zamknął oczy, starając się usnąć.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Harry, gasząc lampkę i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa nie dotykając go.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał cichy oddech Louisa i zobaczył regularnie poruszającą się klatkę piersiową chłopaka, która mówiła, że szatyn usnął.

Przysunął się do niego zaspany, obejmując silnymi i umięśnionymi ramionami jego szczupły tors, wciskając twarz w szyję chłopaka.

\- Lubię cię, Lou. Jesteś mój, nie tego dupka – wymamrotał, będąc na skraju snu, usypiając.

Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że Louis wszystko wyraźnie słyszał, a przytulanie od bruneta wcale mu już nie przeszkadzało.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

Pierwsze co Louis zauważył po obudzeniu się, to nagi tors Harry'ego, przed jego twarzą.

Mężczyzna obserwował go, lewą dłonią przebierając we włosach szatyna, uśmiechając się w końcu, gdy zauważył przebudzonego chłopaka.

\- Cześć – powiedział z poranną chrypką brunet, pocierając kciukiem policzek Louisa. - Nie wiem co tu robisz, ale mi to nie przeszkadza.

Tomlinson przełknął ciężko ślinę, podnosząc się do góry, skanując uważnie zrelaksowanego Harry'ego, który podparł policzek na lewym ramieniu.

\- P-poprosiłeś, abym z tobą spał – wyjaśnił.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki.

\- W porządku – wymruczał siadając. - Nie jestem zły.

Louis nie skomentował jego wypowiedzi, rozglądając się po sypialni.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał brunet wstając.

Szatyn zatrzymał wzrok na motylu na torsie starszego, następnie spojrzał krótko na jego twarz, potwierdzając głową.

Harry nałożył dresy na długie nogi, po czym otworzył drzwi, czekając na młodszego chłopaka.

Louis wyminął go idąc powoli, gdy Harry dołączył do niego, umieszczając dłoń na jego zakrzywieniu pleców.

\- Zrobię tosty – powiedział brunet wyciągając potrzebne składniki.

                                                                                                                                       ×××

\- Harry, do cholery! – usłyszał mężczyzna po śniadaniu, wkładając talerze do zmywarki.

Louis siedział z Niallem na wyspie zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując.

Liam wpadł wściekły do kuchni, z Zaynem biegnącym za nim.

\- Coś ty kurwa zrobił ze swoim samochodem? – krzyknął, wymachując rękami.

Natychmiast Niall oraz Louis zaprzestali rozmawiać, spoglądając na mężczyzn.

\- Co zrobiłem? – spytał brunet, wycierając dłonie o ręcznik.

\- Chodź – szarpnął za rękę Harry'ego, ciągnąc go za zewnątrz. - Spójrz, może pamięć ci wróci.

Harry wyszedł na podjazd zirytowany z chłopakami podążającymi z tyłu.

Liam zatrzymał się obok jego czarnego Range Rovera.

Harry spojrzał na swój ukochany samochód, zamierając.

Lusterko było kompletnie rozwalone, z siedzenia wystawała poduszka powietrzna, okno było zbite a drzwi samochodowe porysowane.

\- C-co się z nim stało? – odparł, obserwując zszokowany "swoje dziecko" jak żartobliwie czasami nazywał.

\- Nie wiem do kurwy! Może ty mi to powiesz! – krzyknął Liam. - Człowieku masz ten samochód dwa pieprzone miesiące! W coś ty walnął?

Harry oderwał przerażony wzrok od samochodu, przełykając gulę w gardle.

\- Nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam.

Liam doskoczył do Stylesa, przygniatając go do maski samochodu.

\- A wiesz dlaczego nie pamiętasz? Bo się kurwa znowu naćpałeś! Jakim cudem ty tu dojechałeś nie ginąc? Mogłeś kogoś potrącić! - zastygł w miejscu. - Kurwa nie zabiłeś kogoś po drodze, prawda?

Brunet odepchnął wkurzonego przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, zwariowałeś? – syknął, patrząc groźnie na Liama.

\- Skąd to kurwa możesz wiedzieć, skoro byłeś ledwo przytomny? Nie dało się z tobą w ogóle porozmawiać, zawsze tak jest! – podszedł, trzymając Harry'ego za ramiona. - Jak ty się zachowujesz!

\- Liam – powiedział powoli Zayn, kładąc dłoń na ramię swojego chłopaka.

\- Zostaw mnie, Zayn! – warknął brunet. - Jestem tak wkurwiony na ciebie. Masz się spakować i jechać spać w hotelu, rozumiesz? Nie chce ryzykować, że naćpany znowu coś wywiniesz albo zrobisz krzywdę Louisowi. Dosyć – powiedział, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Liam – jęknął Zayn.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Payne. - Jedzcie sobie do tego gównianego studia, mam was w dupie – dodał, wchodząc do domu.

Harry spojrzał na mulata, który pokręcił głową.

\- Zawieziesz go do salonu i będzie jak nowy – powiedział Niall, który wyszedł z Louisem obok.

Harry westchnął, odwracając się do swojego samochodu.

\- Co ja kurwa zrobiłem.

Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Louis! – zawołał chłopaka. - Jedziesz z nami do salonu tatuażu?

Szatyn spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No chodź – powiedział mulat, wsiadając za kierownicę do czarnego BMW, które stało na podjeździe.

Niall zajął miejsce obok kierowcy.

Louis usiadł z tyłu, z Harrym wzdychającym głośno obok.

Zapieli pasy, wyjeżdżając na ulice.

Siedzieli spokojnie na siedzeniach, Niall rozmawiał z Zaynem, wyjaśniając mu co wydarzyło się w najnowszym odcinku „American Horror Story", gdy usłyszeli dzwonek telefonu blondyna, który zaraz go odebrał.

\- Halo? – spytał, ściszając radio.

Harry pochylił się odrobinę do przodu, poprawiając włosy.

\- Louis, do ciebie – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń, podając białego iPhone'a chłopakowi.

Szatyn przyłożył niepewnie telefon do ucha.

\- Słucham?

-  _Hej, kochanie –_ usłyszał swojego chłopaka. -  _Jesteś zajęty? Chciałem zabrać cię do kina._

Louis przełknął ślinę, spoglądając w bok, zauważając uważny wzrok Harry'ego na sobie.

\- Cześć, Dylan – odparł niepewnie. Nie zauważył, że Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając pięści. - Jadę z chłopakami do salonu tatuażu, nie dam rady.

Chłopak po drugiej stronie westchnął.

_\- Nie możesz się wyrwać? Mógłbym podjechać po ciebie do centrum._

\- J-ja, cóż, ja chciałbym z nimi jechać, tak sądzę. Przecież zobaczymy się j-jutro w szkole.

 _\- Ale ja chciałem dzisiaj gdzieś z tobą wyjść –_ wyjaśnił Dylan.

Harry wyrwał telefon z rąk Louisa.

\- Możesz się odpieprzyć? – warknął. - Nie dzwoń więcej, bo nie skończy się to dobrze – dodał, rozłączając się i oddając komórkę Niallowi.

Louis przełknął ślinę, unikając wzroku mężczyzny.

\- Następnym razem bądź bardziej asertywny – poradził, wysiadając z samochodu, którym dojechali na miejsce.

Louis podążył za trójką mężczyzn, wchodząc ostatni do salonu.

\- Harry! – zawołała wysoka kobieta z białymi włosami, podbiegając do mężczyzny.

\- Cześć, słońce – powiedział brunet, przytulając ją, następnie całując w policzek.

\- Zayyyn, ty mój słodziaku! – białowłosa podeszła do mulata, także jego przytulając, następnie Nialla. - Tęskniłam za wami, bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Malik zaśmiał się, klepiąc kobietę w tyłek.

\- Widzieliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu, to nie tak dawno.

Dziewczyna oburzyła się, pokazując mu język, następnie odwróciła się, zauważając Louisa.

\- Och! A ty, to kto? – spytała, obserwując uważnie chłopaka, czym doprowadziła go do rumieńców.

\- To jest Louis – wyjaśnił Harry, wywracając oczami.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się cwanie, szturchając łokciem w tors Stylesa.

\- Ten, o któ-

\- Zamknij się – zastopował ją brunet, odchodząc wgłąb salonu z Niallem obok.

\- Cóż, co za idiota – zaśmiała się białowłosa. - Jestem Gemma Styles, siostra tego gbura – dodała.

Louis chciał podać jej rękę na przywitanie, ale ona była szybsza, przytulając go ciepło.

\- Fajnie, że mogę w końcu poznać kuzyna Liama i chłopaka, który się-

\- Gemma, do cholery! – warknął Harry.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Chodź, przedstawię cię reszcie. – pociągnęła szatyna za dłoń, wchodząc do dużego pomieszczenia.

Zayn siedział już na fotelu bez koszulki, a jeden z jego tatuatorów przyklejał kalkę na jego pierś, odbijając wzór.

Niall siedział na czerwonym fotelu, jedząc chipsy, wskazując Harry'emu na coś w segregatorze, który brunet trzymał na kolanach.

Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach wisiało pełno rysunków, przyklejonych na taśmę, ściany były pomalowane na szaro.

\- Chłopaki! – zwróciła na siebie uwagę Gemma, zatrzymując się przy fotelu na którym siedział Zayn. - Nate, głąbie spójrz na mnie – zwróciła się do łysego mężczyzny, który nakładał czarne rękawiczki na dłonie.

\- No co, przecież patrzę – jęknął chłopak.

Gemma obróciła się, skanując wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

\- Gdzie polazł ten przeklęty rudzielec?

\- Jestem, księżniczko – usłyszała wesoły głos za sobą.

\- Okay, poznajcie Louisa – przestawiła go obydwóm mężczyznom. - Jest kuzynem Liama.

Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Siemka, młody – przywitał się rudy chłopak. - Jestem Olly, ale możesz na mnie mówić jak chcesz.

\- Nate! – krzyknął mężczyzna obok Zayna. - Miło poznać, Louis! A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam robotę – dodał, smarując pierś mulata wazeliną.

\- Chcesz zrobić tatuaż? – spytała szatyna Gemma, spinając włosy w koka. 

Louis spojrzał na nią, przełykając powoli ślinę.

\- Nie wiem, nie jestem za młody?

\- Ile masz lat?

Szatyn speszył się, spoglądając na kobietę.

\- Siedemnaście.

Gemma parsknęła, machając ręką.

\- Nie martw się, nie jesteś. Ja pierwszy tatuaż zrobiłam w wieku osiemnastu lat, a Harry piętnastu albo szesnastu – wyjaśniła. - Dalej się zastanawiam jakim cudem jemu się to udało.

\- Boje się. Czy to bardzo boli? – spytał.

Gemma pokręciła głową.

\- Zazwyczaj nie. Ale to też zależy od wzoru i czasu sesji. Na nadgarstku, ramieniu czy kostkach nic nie boli. Nie bój się – pogłaskała chłopaka po głowie. - Chodź, pokaże ci wolne wzory.

Szatyn podążył za nią, dopiero teraz zauważając wytatuowane ramiona dziewczyny. Podobało mu się to.

\- Już się zdecydowałeś? – zapytał Olly, stojąc nad Harrym, szacując, czy wzór, który odkalkował będzie zakrywał stary tatuaż bruneta.

Harry ostatni raz spojrzał na fioletowe linie na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Jest idealnie.

\- To jedziemy – powiedział Olly, zaczynając tatuować.

Louis oglądał zawartość segregatora z wolnymi wzorami, jednak nic do tej pory nie przypadło mu do gustu.

Chciał, aby ten pierwszy tatuaż był wyjątkowy, więc wzór musiałby być naprawdę spełnieniem dla niego.

Przerzucił kolejną kartkę, gdy w końcu znalazł coś idealnego.

Lina marynarska przepleciona w znak nieskończoności, tak, aby z drugiej strony zostać urwaną. 

\- Ten – powiedział pewnie chłopak, pokazując Gemmie rysunek. - Chce ten.

Gemma wyjęła rysunek, drukując go na komputerze, następnie spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Szatyn pokiwał pewnie głową.

Gemma zabrała się za przygotowanie materiałów, aby dwadzieścia minut później zacząć swoją pracę.

Harry siedział znudzony na fotelu, słuchając opowieści Olly'ego, który tatuował kotwicę na jego lewym nadgarstku, jednak jego wzrok ciągle powracał na Louisa.

Chłopak siedział nieruchomo na fotelu z Niallem obok, spoglądając radośnie na prawy nadgarstek.

Czasami lekko jęczał, gdy Gemma za mocno przycisnęła igłę do jego ręki, lecz dalej mimo wszystko był podekscytowany, tłumacząc coś białowłosej.

W kącikach jego oczu tworzyły się kurze łapki, jego usta szeroko się uśmiechały, ukazując białe zęby, a dam chłopak poprawiał co chwilę wpadającą do oczu grzywkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na ten widok, bo Louis był takim radosnym słoneczkiem, a Harry przyłapywał się na bardzo częstym myśleniu o nim.

\- Jesteś głęboko w dupie – usłyszał nad sobą głos Zayna, który miał chwilę przerwy w tatuowaniu. - Nie wybrniesz z tego – dodał mulat, mrugając do Harry'ego, następnie znikając za ścianą.


	11. Chapter 11

Minął tydzień, a Louis jeszcze bardziej pokochał swój tatuaż liny. Wiedział, że zdecydowanie się na niego, było jedną z najlepszych decyzji. Niall po zobaczeniu go gotowym, posyłał Harry'emu głupie uśmieszki, co brunet starał się ignorować.

Było po godzinie czternastej, gdy szatyn stał samotnie na korytarzu, czekając na zajęcia z wychowawcą.

Cztery dni temu kupił używany telefon, dzięki czemu mógł mieć kontakt z Dylanem oraz chłopakami. Dylan jednak od kilku dni nie odpisywał na wiadomości Louisa, przez co szatyn zastanawiał się, czy coś się nie stało.

\- Louis? – usłyszał obok, więc zablokował iPhone'a i włożył go do kieszeni. - Nie przeszkadzam?

Przed nim stała Emily, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

\- Um, nie, oczywiście, że n-nie.

Dziewczyna odgarnęła ciemne włosy do tyłu, obserwując szatyna.

\- Denerwujesz się egzaminami? – spytała.

\- Strasznie – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą chłopak.

Po paru przemyśleniach, postanowił przystąpić do egzaminów końcowych, nie zmieniając przedmiotów. Rozmawiał o tym z Liamem, który stwierdził, że rezygnowanie z tego będzie głupotą, bo „skoro już zdałeś połowę w zeszłym roku, po co marnować szanse na studia?" Więc Louis nie miał wyboru, tylko podpisał zaświadczenia o uczestnictwie w egzaminach A-Levels i coraz bardziej stresował się tym co będzie.

\- Co zdajesz? – spytała po chwili Emily. - Ja od początku wiedziałam, że zostanę chirurgiem, więc biologia obowiązkowo.

\- Angielski, Teatr i Dramat oraz Muzykę – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Och, chcesz studiować coś związanego ze sztuką? – zainteresowała się brunetka. - Mógłbyś być aktorem, wiesz? Masz ładne rysy twarzy, z pewnością każdy chciałby oglądać cię na scenie.

Szatyn zawstydził się na komentarz koleżanki, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę, aby zamaskować zaczerwienione policzki.

\- Przesadza -

\- Co ja ci kurwa mówiłem o zbliżaniu się do mojej dziewczyny? – usłyszał krzyk, a następnie został dociśnięty do ściany.

Spojrzał przed siebie, zauważając nikogo innego jak Lucasa Wilsona, który trzymał go za ramiona.

\- Lucas! – krzyknęła Emily, próbując odciągnąć swojego chłopaka od szatyna. - Co ty robisz? Zostaw go!

\- Zamknij się – rozkazał chłopak brunetce. - A ciebie dopadnę po szkole – dodał, kopiąc Louisa w kostkę.

Chwilę później dzwonek oznajmił rozpoczęcie lekcji, a cała klasa Louisa weszła do sali.

Chłopak rozmasował bolącą kończynę, oddychając głęboko.

\- Boże, Louis. Tak strasznie za niego przepraszam. Tyle razy tłumaczyłam mu, aby dał ci spokój – powiedziała Emily, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Od-odejdź, proszę. L-lepiej, żebyśmy nie rozmawiali – poprosił szatyn. - N-nie chce, aby twój chłopak zrobił mi krz-krzywdę – dodał i wszedł powoli do sali, kulejąc na lewą nogę.

Jego wychowawczyni właśnie coś rozdawała uczniom, gdy spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Usiądź, Louis. To dla ciebie – podała Tomlinsonowi kartkę, na której był harmonogram egzaminów końcowych.

Louis usiadł powoli w swojej ławce, wyjmując telefon, który ukrył pod stolikiem.

\- Jak wiecie, w środę rozpoczynają się wasze egzaminy – zaczęła nauczycielka. - Wybraliście po trzy przedmioty, które będziecie zdawać w poziomie rozszerzonym oraz oczywiście nie zapominajmy o części ustnej. Nazwiska wszystkich, którzy przystępują do egzaminów z określonych przedmiotów będą wywieszone na drzwiach, to z pewnością wiecie. Poza tym, na kartkach, które wam dałam macie spisane godziny oraz sale egzaminacyjne. Mam nadzieje, że każdy z was jest dobrze przygotowany do wszystkiego. Jakieś pytania?

Chłopak siedzący przed Louisem podniósł rękę do góry.

\- Słucham Luke.

\- Mogę jeszcze zrezygnować? Nie wiem, czy chciałoby mi się wstawać na siódmą trzydzieści.

Kobieta wywróciła oczami.

\- Możesz nie przyjść na egzamin, ale myślę, że wiesz, z czym to się wiąże. Radzę jednak pokonać lenistwo dla dobra twojej przyszłości.

\- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się chłopak, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

\- Dobrze, macie czas dla siebie, zaraz wrócę – powiedziała nauczycielka i wyszła z sali.

Louis przetarł twarz, odblokowując telefon i wybierając ikonkę połączeń. Wybrał numer Dylana, przykładając telefon do ucha.

Po trzech sygnałach połączenie zostało odrzucone.

Westchnął zmartwiony. Nie wiedział dlaczego jego chłopak nie chciał z nim rozmawiać.  
Czy zrobił coś źle?

Otworzył wiadomości, pisząc szybko jedną do bruneta.

_(Do Dylan, 2:59PM: Hej, tu Lou. Czy coś się stało? Od kilku dni się nie odzywasz. Proszę zadzwoń. Martwię się.)_

_-_ Tomlinson, pedale! – usłyszał za sobą, a potem poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy, przez książkę, która została w niego rzucona.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, ponownie pisząc smsa:

_(Do Dylan, 3:00PM: Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę. Mógłbyś przyjechać pod szkołę za 30min? Lucas powiedział, że mnie dopadnie, strasznie się boje. Tęsknie za tobą.)_

Schował telefon do kieszeni, kładąc głowę na ławce przymykając oczy.

Trzydzieści minut później zadzwonił dzwonek, więc podniósł się z ławki, sprawdzając, czy Dylan odpisał, jednak nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości.

Może czeka przed szkołą? – przeszło mu przez myśl i to była jego jedyna nadzieja.

Wyszedł ostatni z sali, rozglądając się po pustym korytarzu. Miał nadzieje, że Lucas odpuścił i poszedł do domu.

Na drżących nogach wyszedł ze szkoły, kurczowo ściskając w dłoni telefon.

Nagle został uderzony, niemal upadając, gdy w ostatniej chwili silne ręce złapały go za bluzę, ciągnąc w stronę śmietników.

\- Myślałeś, że ci odpuszczę, śmieciu? – zaśmiał się Lucas, popychając Louisa na ceglaną ścianę.

Szatyn uderzył tyłem głowy w budynek, widząc mroczki przed oczami. Złapał się za bolące miejsce, zauważając krew na palcach.

\- Najpierw dałem ci ostrzeżenie, żebyś uważał i nie zadzierał ze mną. Myślałem, że się posłuchasz – zbliżył się do szatyna, łapiąc go za szczękę i nakierowując jego wzrok na siebie. - Ale nie, jesteś tak spierdolony, że nie zrozumiałeś przekazu. A szkoda, bo ja nie lubię się powtarzać – dodał i zadał pierwszy cios w brzuch Louisa.

Szatyn jęknął przymykając oczy, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nawet bronić się nie umiesz, cioto – zaśmiał się blondyn, plując na niego i uderzając chłopaka w żebra, na co Tomlinson zgiął się w pół, upadając na kolana.

Z jego zaciśniętych oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy, gdy złapał się za tors.

\- Jebany pedale, nic nie powiesz? – kucnął, ciągnąc Louisa za włosy, następnie uderzył go w twarz, w skutek czego warga chłopaka pękła, a jego krew wypłynęła wzdłuż brody.

\- P-proszę – wybełkotał Louis.

\- O co mnie prosisz, co? Nie odpuszczę ci tak łatwo, przekonasz się, że ze mną się nie zadziera – dodał, podnosząc Louisa do góry, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wykręcił jego ręce do tyłu, kopiąc go w kolana, przez co szatyn ponownie się przewrócił, nie mając nawet siły, przekręcić się na bok.

Z jego kieszeni w którym znajdował się telefon, wydobył się dźwięk połączenia.

Lucas usłyszał to, wyjmując urządzenie i rzucił nim o ziemię, depcząc do momentu, aż telefon nie wyłączył się a ekran całkowicie nie pękł.

Szatyn próbował kurczowo nabrać powietrze, jednak jego oskrzela paliły.

Jego skóra stała się blada, a wargi zsiniały.

\- Co ci się dzieje? – zapytał nagle Lucas, zaprzestając kopania Louisa w brzuch.

Szatyn wskazał trzęsącą się dłonią na swoją torbę, dusząc się.

\- Louis! – usłyszał krzyki, a potem dwóch mężczyzn podbiegło do niego.

Harry razem z Niallem kucnęli przy chłopaku, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji.

Louis wydawał z siebie charakterystyczne świszczenie, przymykając oczy.

\- Chryste, Harry co mu się dzieje? – spytał przerażony Niall.

\- Kurwa mać, on ma atak – stwierdził brunet. - Podaj jego torbę, musi tam mieć inhalator.

Niall rozejrzał się, wokół, zauważając porzuconą torbę chłopaka na ziemi.

\- Niall do kurwy! Szybciej, on się zaraz udusi – wrzasnął gorączkowo Harry, podnosząc leżącego Louisa.

Szatyn miał zamknięte oczy, jego płuca szybko się poruszały, gdy się dusił, a po skroni spływał pot.

Niall podbiegł z torbą młodszego chłopaka, szukając inhalatora. Gdy w końcu znalazł lek, wyciągnął rękę w stronę mężczyzny.

Harry posadził szatyna, opierając go o swój tors, wyrywając inhalator z dłoni blondyna.

\- Louis, otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie – poprosił Harry, drżącymi dłońmi odchylając głowę chłopaka do tyłu i przykładając końcówkę inhalatora do ust chłopaka, następnie psikając. - Oddychaj, no dalej.

Chłopak wydmuchał powietrze, ciężko dysząc.

Harry przytrzymał lek przy jego twarzy, upewniając się, czy kolejna dawka nie będzie potrzebna, gdy Louis objął trzęsącą się dłonią, tą Harry'ego, powstrzymując go.

Przez dłoń mężczyzny przeszedł prąd, gdy spojrzał na tą mniejszą, należącą do chłopaka, dostrzegając krew i zdartą skórę na knykciach.

Szatyn odetchnął w końcu o własnych siłach.

Harry odwrócił Tomlinsona w swoją stronę, zauważając jego krwawiącą wargę, mnóstwo krwi na twarzy oraz zaczerwieniony policzek.

\- Co do -

Usłyszał śmiech, przez co podniósł wzrok do góry, dostrzegając blondyna w czarnej koszulce uśmiechającego się głupio.

Złość zgromadziła się w jego ciele, przypominając sobie sytuacje, gdy z daleka zauważył tego chłopaka, bijącego szatyna.

Wstał gwałtownie, zostawiając Louisa obok Nialla.

\- Zabije cię psie – warknął, podchodząc do umięśnionego blondyna.

Chłopak cofnął się, a uśmiech momentalnie znikł z jego twarz.

\- Hola, koleś, spokojnie. Nic nie zrobiłem.

Brunet pokręcił głową, w dwóch krokach docierając do Lucasa.

Zamachnął się, uderzając pięścią w twarz chłopaka, a powietrze przeciął charakterystyczny odgłos łamania kości.

\- Kurwa, pojebało cię? – krzyknął blondyn, starając się zatamować krwawienie. - Złamałeś mi nos!

Harry zaśmiał się, wyciągając broń zza spodni, celując nią w chłopaka.

\- Harry! – usłyszał krzyk Nialla za sobą. - Zwariowałeś? – dodał mężczyzna, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Weź to schowaj, bo ktoś zobaczy.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, Niall. Co najpierw ci przestrzelić? Kutasa czy może stopę? – zapytał brunet, kierując pistolet w stronę nogi blondyna.

\- C-co? Weź koleś, to były żarty, raz tylko dostał – wytłumaczył Lucas, podnosząc dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

Harry doskoczył do chłopaka, przystawiając lufę pistoletu do skroni blondyna.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to, jak on teraz wygląda, jest spowodowane jednym uderzeniem? Czy ty sobie ze mnie kurwa robisz teraz jakieś jaja?

Blondyn przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Gadał z moją laską, co miałem zrobić? Też jesteś facetem, przecież rozumiesz!

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz się do niego zbliżysz, upewnij się, że jesteś mile ode mnie, bo obiecuje, że tak cię rozpierdole, a potem zabije, że własna matka w trumnie cię nie pozna – powiedział, odsuwając się do tyłu, aby na końcu kopnąć chłopaka w krocze, na co się skulił. - Dotknij go, a znajdę cię w każdej sekundzie twojego marnego życia. A potem wiesz co się stanie.

Blondyn skinął głową, zabierając plecak i odchodząc powoli z miejsca.

Harry schował broń zza szlufkę spodni, odwracając się do Nialla, który trzymał Louisa na kolanach.

Chłopak miał przymknięte oczy, oddychając powoli.

Jego atak powoli ustawał, przez co nie miał już tak sporego problemu z oddychaniem.

Brunet klęknął, wsuwając jedną dłoń pod kolana chłopaka, a drugą pod jego plecy, unosząc go powoli do góry. Poprawił szatyna w ramionach, idąc powoli w stronę samochodu.

\- Nie zapomnij o jego torbie – powiedział tylko do blondyna, idąc przed siebie. Nadepnął na coś czarnego, spoglądając pod nogi.

\- To jego telefon – zauważył Niall, podnosząc jego resztki. - Rozwalony, cholera.

\- Weź kartę sim a resztę wyrzuć – poprosił brunet, mijając przyjaciela.

Louis otworzył powoli oczy, spoglądając na mężczyznę, jednak po chwili je zamknął.

Harry otworzył jedną dłonią tylne drzwi BMW, którym przyjechał wraz z Niallem, i położył chłopaka na siedzeniach.

Odgarnął dłonią jego spocone włosy, następnie zamknął drzwi i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

Niall przybiegł chwilę później, trzymając na kolanach torbę Louisa, spoglądając na skupionego bruneta, który wyjechał z parkingu.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Piętnaście minut później wjechali na podjazd domu.

Harry wysiadł szybko, otwierając tylne drzwi, schylając się po szatyna, którego ponownie wziął na ręce.

Louis wtulił twarz w koszulkę bruneta, oddychając powoli.

Niall natomiast otworzył im drzwi od domu, dzięki czemu Harry mógł sprawnie wejść do środka.

\- Chłopaki, to wy? – usłyszeli Zayna, następnie mulat wyszedł na korytarz, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik kuchenny.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego oraz szatyna w jego ramionach, zastygając w bezruchu.

\- Harry, co się stało?

Brunet zerknął na chłopaka, obserwując jego zranioną twarz. Louis usnął w trakcie jazdy, a mężczyzna nie miał serca budzić go po tym wszystkim.

\- Jakiś frajer go pobił.

Zayn spojrzał na tyłu, marszcząc brwi.

\- Liam! Chodź tu, szybko! – zawołał.

Brunet okrzyknął coś w odpowiedzi, a następnie przyszedł do pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się w półkroku.

\- Cholera, co jest? – krzyknął, podbiegając do mężczyzny. - Harry, wytłumacz mi co się do kurwy stało?

\- Zaraz. Najpierw zaniosę go do pokoju – powiedział Harry, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

Wszedł powoli do pokoju chłopaka, kładąc go na łóżku i zdejmując białe trampki z jego stóp.

Szatyn jęknął, przekręcając się na bok, a Harry przykrył go białym kocem, leżącym nieopodal.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na Louisa, wychodząc po chwili z sypialni.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Niecałą godzinę później Louis obudził się, przytłoczony ogromnym bólem ciała.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, wstając powoli z łóżka. Przeszedł do łazienki, spoglądając w lustro. Cofnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, gdy zauważył swoje odbicie. Jego twarz wyglądała okropnie, jego policzek był zaczerwieniony, a w kąciku ust miał zaschniętą krew. Uniósł rękę do twarzy, jęcząc, gdy jego stawy zaczęły pracować. Spojrzał na zdartą skórę na dłoniach, następnie zdjął powoli pobrudzoną bluzę oraz spodnie, zostając w samych bokserkach.

Pamiętał co się wydarzyło jeszcze dwie godziny temu, przez co jego przerażenie wzrosło.

Lucas go pobił, miał atak astmy, a na końcu pomógł mu Harry wraz z Niallem.   
Był wdzięczny mężczyznom za pomoc, bo gdyby nie oni, umarłby prawdopodobnie z uduszenia lub Wilson, pobiłby go do nieprzytomności.

Wrócił do pokoju, wyciągając czyste bokserki z komody oraz swój pamiętnik, zabierając wszystko z powrotem do łazienki.

Położył wszystko na toalecie, odkręcając gorącą wodę pod prysznicem i wszedł pod niego.

Stał pod strumieniem opierając czoło o kafelki, oddychając ciężko. Parę minut później wyłączył wodę, wycierając się puchatym ręcznikiem i nałożył czarne bokserki.

Spojrzał ostatni raz zrezygnowany na swoje odbicie w wielkim lustrze, uważnie śledząc zdarte kolana, siniaki na żebrach i brzuchu oraz zsiniałe kostki.   
Jego gardło przeciął szloch, gdy upadł na podłogę, zaczynając płakać.

Był taki beznadziejny i niepotrzebny, nawet nie umiał się obronić. Harry miał rację, Louis jest zbędny.

Sięgnął drżącymi dłońmi po pamiętnik, wyciągając z niego nową żyletkę, która była jeszcze zapakowana w papierek.

Zdjął szybko opakowanie, przyglądając się srebrnemu przedmiotowi, następnie przyłożył dłoń do lewego przedramienia, tworząc dość głębokie kreski.   
Jego serce tłukło w piersi, gdy trzęsąca się dłoń rysowała kolejne rany na obydwu udach. Krew spływała po jego ciele, kąpiąc na podłogę.

Zamknął oczy, opierając czoło o kolana, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby nie wypuścić żadnego dźwięku z ust.

Harry w tym czasie skończył jeść wraz z Niallem risotto z kurczakiem, które zrobił na obiad. Blondyn poszedł do salonu, aby obejrzeć swój ulubiony serial, a Liam i Zayn pojechali na zakupy.

Brunet nałożył porcje posiłku dla Louisa, stawiając talerz na tacy, zabierając jeszcze szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym dla chłopaka i powoli wszedł na górę do jego pokoju uprzednio pukając.

Łóżko było puste, jednak Styles pozwolił sobie zostawić tace na biurku chłopaka, dostrzegając obok torbę z iSpotu, w której w dalszym ciągu znajdował się laptop oraz telefon, który Harry podarował trzy tygodnie temu Louisowi.

Pokręcił głową, chcąc wyjść z sypialni, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł cichy szloch prowadzący go natychmiast do łazienki.

Szarpnął za klamkę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Jego oczy przeskanowały łazienkę, dostrzegając skulonego Louisa na podłodze, który krztusił się płaczem.

Stanął w drzwiach zszokowany, obserwując chłopaka. Dopiero po paru sekundach otrząsnął się, podchodząc szybko do szatyna.

\- Louis. – usłyszał szatyn, a twarz Harry'ego pojawiła się w polu jego widzenia, chodź jego wzrok nadal był zamglony przez napełnione oczy łzami. - Co się dzieje?

Harry nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, usiadł obok chłopaka, dostrzegając jego rany.

\- Kurwa, Louis! – krzyknął, oglądając dokładnie ramię Tomlinsona. - Coś ty znowu zrobił?

Szatyn, podniósł do góry głowę, napotykając uważny wzrok Harry'ego na sobie, wyrzucając z siebie zduszony szloch.

Brunet wstał, wyjmując z szafki czysty ręcznik i zamoczył go pod kranem, siadając z powrotem obok chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Styles, czyszcząc ramiona Louisa z krwi. - Dlaczego do kurwy znowu to zrobiłeś?

Louis pokręcił głową, przełykając gulę w gardle.

\- Prze-przepraszam – czknął. - Jestem beznadziejny, nie umiem sobie p-poradzić.

Harry wstał, szukając apteczki, a gdy ją znalazł wrócił do Louisa.

Wyjął bandaże, owijając je szczelnie wokół zranionych miejsc, gdzie chłopak zrobił sobie krzywdę.

Spojrzał uważnie na Louisa, po którego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Harry wyciągnął dłoń, ocierając zaczerwienioną twarz szatyna kciukiem.

\- Chcesz, abym cię teraz przytulił? – spytał brunet.

Louis skinął głową, następnie objął kurczowo tors Harry'ego a głowę schował w zagłębienie szyi starszego.

Harry zesztywniał, wzdychając, gdy w końcu przyciągnął do siebie młodszego, owijając ramiona wokół jego nagich pleców, które potarł delikatnie. Pod palcami czuł kręgi chłopaka, zataczając opuszkami kółka na nich.

Jego głupie serce zaczęło po tym kontakcie szybciej bić, a ciepło rozlało się po całym ciele.

W pewnym momencie telefon Harry'ego rozdzwonił się, więc brunet oderwał się od chłopaka.

\- Harry Styles, słucham? – spytał, odbierając telefon.

-  _Dzień dobry, z tej strony Jamie Bower, jestem sprzedawcą z salonu Land Rover. Chciałbym poinformować, że pana nowy Range Rover Velar jest gotowy do odbioru. Czy byłby pan w stanie odebrać go jeszcze dzisiaj?_

\- Tak, oczywiście. Będę wkrótce – powiedział, rozłączając się. Wstał, patrząc na szatyna, który w dalszym ciągu siedział na zimnej podłodze.   
\- Louis, wstań z tej podłogi – dodał.

Louis podniósł się powoli do góry, sycząc, gdy napiął posiniaczony brzuch, spoglądając na swoje zabandażowane przedramię oraz kostkę.

Harry popchnął go lekko do przodu, wyprowadzając z łazienki.

\- Na biurku stoi twój obiad, mam nadzieje, że nie wystygł. Spójrz na mnie – poprosił.

Szatyn podniósł wzrok do góry, napotykając zielone oczy bruneta, obserwujące jego twarz.

\- Poproś Nialla, aby dał ci jakąś maść na to zaczerwienienie. Przecież nie pójdziesz z siniakiem do szkoły.

Louis wzdrygnął się, nagle cofając się do tyłu, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie – jęknął.

Styles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co nie?

\- N-nie chce tam iść – wybłagał, zderzając się ze ścianą.

\- Do szkoły? – podszedł bliżej, gwałtownie podnosząc rękę do góry, aby poprawić włosy, co Tomlinson źle odebrał i skulił się, zaciskając oczy.

\- N-nie bij, proszę.

Brunet westchnął, odsuwając się.

\- Spokojnie, Louis. Nic ci nie zrobię, przysięgam – chciał przyciągnąć ponownie chłopaka do siebie, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Louis odetchnął głęboko, otwierając powoli oczy.

\- Zjedz obiad i proszę, zacznij używać laptopa i telefonu ode mnie. To prezent – powiedział, odsuwając się od chłopaka, następnie wyminął go i wyszedł z pokoju.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Godzinę później Harry siedział w swoim pachnącym nowością samochodzie, który odebrał z salonu.   
Był zdecydowanie większy od poprzedniego Range Rovera, co najbardziej mu się podobało. Poza tym wybrał więcej dodatkowych pakietów, co wpływało na komfort jazdy.

Przynajmniej nie będę musiał kotłować się z nimi wszystkimi w jednym aucie – przeszło mu przez myśl.

Zaparkował na podjeździe, wysiadając z samochodu i wszedł do domu.

Zayn siedział w jadalni, przeglądając teczkę, która leżała na stole, pijąc kawę w międzyczasie.

Harry usiadł obok niego, wyjmując zza spodni pistolet, kładąc go na stół.

\- Nie powinieneś brać wszędzie, gdzie tylko idziesz broni – zwrócił uwagę Zayn. - Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne.

Brunet wywrócił oczami.

\- To nie tak, że zajmujemy się sprzedażą tego, już bardziej niebezpieczniej być nie może – parsknął.

Zayn podpisał jedną z kartek, spinając ją następnie zszywaczem.

\- Nie strasz nikogo więcej spluwą. Wiesz, że typ, któremu groziłeś może to gdzieś powiedzieć?

Harry zaczął bawić się pierścionkiem, który miał na palcu, ignorując przyjaciela.   
Spojrzał w końcu na Malika, marszcząc brwi.

\- Widziałeś, co te ścierwo mu zrobiło? Widziałem, jak go kopał, to cud, że nie zabiłem tego kutasa. Wychodził z pokoju?

Zayn pokręcił głową.

\- Więc nie wiesz jak okropnie wygląda. Znalazłem go w łazience, wiesz co on zro – urwał, gryząc się w język.

\- Co zrobił?

Harry wbił wzrok w matę na stole, milknąc.

\- Harry? – mruknął Malik.

\- Nic, po prostu płakał – uciął mężczyzna.

Mulat obok westchnął.

\- Idę zapalić – powiedział po dłuższej ciszy Harry, wstając z krzesła i zabierając po drodze z komody czerwone Malboro.

Wyszedł na werandę, rozglądając się po ogrodzie. Na dworze było chłodno, chmury zakrywały niebo i prawdopodobnie wkrótce spadnie deszcz.

Odpalił papierosa, opierając głowę o ścianę i przymykając oczy.

Nie wiedział, co myśleć o dzisiejszej sytuacji. Gratulował sobie w duchu za szybką reakcje, gdy zobaczył z daleka leżącego Louisa na ziemi, na dodatek Niall zaczął się niepokoić, gdy jego telefon został nagle zignorowany. Pierwszy raz był autentycznie przerażony. I wściekły na tego kutasa, który zrobił Louisowi taką krzywdę.

Brunet odepchnął się od ściany, siadając na drewnianych schodkach.

Usłyszał za sobą ruch, następnie osoba usiadła tuż obok.

\- Palenie zabija – zaśmiał się Zayn, odpalając swojego papierosa.

Harry wywrócił oczami, gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce.

\- Hipokryta.

Mulat wypuścił kilka kółek z dymu, odwracając się do bruneta.

\- Kiedy w końcu dopuścisz to do siebie?

Styles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co niby?

\- To, że zakochałeś się w Louisie.

\- Nie zakochałem się w tym dzieciaku – odpowiedział brunet zbyt szybko.

Zayn spojrzał się na niego niewzruszony, ledwo mrugając oczami.

\- Owszem, zakochałeś. Dodatkowo, wiedza, że on może mieć te wszystkie pierwsze razy z Dylanem zabija cię.

\- Nie wspominaj o tym śmieciu w mojej obecności – warknął, napinając mięśnie.

Malik pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

\- O tym właśnie mówię, Harry. Jesteś kurewsko zazdrosny.

Harry przymknął powieki, opierając skroń o ścianę.

\- Wiem do czego prowadzi miłość. Ona nigdy nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia – odparł po dłuższej chwili.

Zayn uniósł brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Przestań do cholery pieprzyć jakieś farmazony z internetu. Posłuchaj mnie teraz, bo nie będę drugi raz tego powtarzał. – nagle spoważniał, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Stylesa. - To, że ojciec nigdy nie okazywał ci miłości, nie znaczy, że nie byłeś kochany i nie umiesz kochać. Nie możesz ciągle się tym kierować. Zasługujesz na każdą pieprzoną miłość tego świata, rozumiesz? Potrafisz kochać, bo masz serce i uczucia. Nie jesteś potworem, za jakiego ludzie cię uważają. Posłuchaj, Harry. Jeśli kochasz Louisa, to w porządku, tak? Będziemy was wspierać, wszyscy nawet Liam. Tylko musisz o to zawalczyć. Nie możesz ciągle żyć głupią myślą "nie potrafię kochać" bo z takim nastawieniem nic nie zrobisz – wypalił, obserwując przyjaciela.

Harry otworzył oczy, obserwując swoje znoszone buty.

\- Zawalcz do kurwy o niego, pokaż mu, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Udowodnij, że jesteś lepszy niż Dylan, że potrafisz mu zapewnić miłość i bezpieczeństwo. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Harry, zasługujesz na jego miłość, zrób coś z tym, kretynie – dodał Malik, wstając ze schodków.

\- Nienawidzę tego, że skończyłeś psychologię, pieprzony dupku – odparł Harry, także wstając, górując kilka cali nad przyjacielem.

\- Jestem ponad wami wszystkimi, matoły – zaśmiał się Zayn, kierując się do drzwi. - Och i Harry? Proszę, zrób coś ze sobą i przestań brać tą gównianą kokainę. Nie chcemy stracić brata – dodał, otwierając drzwi przesuwne.

\- W porządku, skończę z tym.

\- Mam nadzieje – mruknął mulat, wchodząc z brunetem do domu. Louis szukał coś w książce, która stała na regale, odwracając się nagle do mężczyzn.

Harry usiadł na sofie, przymykając oczy i westchnął ciężko.

Boże on był zakochany w Louisie.

Świadomość tego uderzyła w niego niczym coś ciężkiego, otrzeźwiła bardziej niż skok do lodowatej wody. Zakochał się w Louisie. Czuł do niego specyficzną więź i nie chciał więcej go krzywdzić. Czuł się źle bez niego, a myśl o cierpieniu chłopaka, spowodowana jego zachowaniem zabijała go. Jego serce przyśpieszało swoje bicie, za każdym razem, gdy miał bezpośredni kontakt z chłopakiem, a na usta cisnął się wielki uśmiech, gdy widział szczęśliwego szatyna. Czuł wściekłość, na myśl, ile chłopak do tej pory przez niego wycierpiał. To nie mogło się więcej powtórzyć, on do tego nie dopuści. Nie skrzywdzi go nigdy więcej. Chciał być powodem jego uśmiechu, chciał go przytulać i nigdy nie wypuszczać z objęć, całować i zasypiać obok niego każdej nocy. Chciał być jego oparciem i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo na jakie zasługuje. Bo Louis zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze, nawet jeśli Harry nie był tym najlepszym wyborem. Cholernie mu zależało na nim. Nie wiedział jakim cudem, nie uświadomił sobie tego wcześniej, jednak wszystkie te uczucia skumulowały się, gdy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na tego chłopca, stojącego nieopodal.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwoniący telefon.

\- Słucham? – mruknął.

- _Witam, z tej strony doktor Adrian Bloor, czy rozmawiam z panem Stylesem?_

Harry automatycznie usiadł prosto, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

\- Tak, doktorze, jestem przy telefonie. C-czy coś się stało?

-  _Stan pańskiej matki znacznie się pogorszył, czy mógłby pan przyjechać do kliniki?_

Brunet szybko wstał z sofy, kierując się do korytarza, nakładając w biegu buty.

\- Oczywiście, będę jak najszybciej – dodał, rozłączając się.

Schował telefon do tylnej kieszeni, schylając się po drugiego buta.

\- Gdzie się tak spieszysz? – zapytał Liam, który nagle pojawił się obok przyjaciela, obserwując go z zaciekawieniem.

Harry chwycił płaszcz, nakładając go na ramiona.

\- Do kliniki. Stan mamy się pogorszył – powiedział szybko brunet, wyciągając kluczyki od samochodu z kieszeni, które upadły na podłogę, przez jego drżące dłonie.

\- Cholera – mruknął Liam. - Czekaj, jedziemy z tobą. Chłopaki! – krzyknął, nakładając swoje timberlandy.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Dam sobie radę. – schylił się, aby podnieść kluczyki.

\- Nie wymyślaj – powiedział Liam. - Nie jesteś w stanie nawet prowadzić.

Po chwili w korytarzu pojawił się Zayn oraz Niall, jedzący hamburgera.

\- No? – zapytał blondyn, przełykając kęsa.

\- Jedziemy z Harrym do Anne, zbierajcie się. Gdzie Louis? – zapytał. - Louis! Chodź na dół, szybko!

Szatyn zbiegł po schodach, zatrzymując się przed przyjaciółmi.

\- Słucham? – spytał, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

\- Nakładaj buty, jedziesz z nami – powiedział, wychodząc z domu.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Dwadzieścia minut później Liam, który kierował samochodem Harry'ego, zaparkował na parkingu i cała piątka szybko wysiadła z pojazdu, wchodząc do brązowego budynku.

Pojechali windą na drugie piętro, a Harry zostawił w tyle swoich przyjaciół, gdy zobaczył lekarza, który opiekował się jego matką.

\- Doktorze! – wypalił, zatrzymując się przy blondynie, który podpisywał dokumenty w recepcji.

Mężczyzna spojrzał się, zauważając Harry'ego.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Styles. Cieszę się, że mógł pan tak szybko przyjechać – powiedział, kierując się w głąb korytarza.

Harry podążył za nim, nie oglądając się nawet, czy jego przyjaciele także idą z tyłu.

Po chwili skręcili w prawo, a lekarz wpuścił bruneta do gabinetu, siadając za biurkiem.

Zdjął okulary, rozkładając przed sobą wyniki badań Anne.

\- C-co z mamą? – spytał brunet, splatając trzęsące się dłonie na biurku mężczyzny. Tak bardzo miał nadzieje, że lekarz nie powie, tego, czego nie chciał usłyszeć.

Blondyn westchnął, spoglądając w końcu na Stylesa.

\- Stan mamy jest krytyczny. Od dwóch dni ma wysoką gorączkę, którą nie potrafimy obniżyć. Dwie godziny temu dostała krwotoku, który na szczęście udało nam się go w porę zatamować. Dostałem kilka minut temu wyniki badań krwi. Naciek komórek blastycznych w szpiku kostnym pana mamy wynosi 90 procent. Dokładnie wie pan, że norma to 20 procent. Niewydolność nerek oraz powiększona wątroba pogłębiła się, a to wszystko przez sepsę, która nie reaguje na antybiotyki.

Harry pochylił się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Co chce mi pan przez to powiedzieć? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

Lekarz westchnął, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

\- Szanse dożycia jutrzejszego dnia przez pańską matkę nie przekraczają piętnastu procent. Jeśli pani Styles nagle dostanie wstrząsu septycznego, śmierć następuje w ciągu kilku minut. Przykro mi.

Harry podniósł w końcu głowę do góry, wycierając łzy spływające po policzkach.

\- Pójdę do niej – powiedział, wstając z krzesła, następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Minął bez słowa przyjaciół, którzy z napięciem oczekiwali na jakiekolwiek wieści, zatrzymując się w końcu przed białymi drzwiami.

\- Harry – zatrzymał go Liam, łapiąc za jego ramię.

Brunet spojrzał na przyjaciela, oddychając ciężko.

\- Ona umiera – powiedział łamiącym się głosem. - D-dali jej piętnaście procent szans na przeżycie.

Liam spojrzał na Zayna, wzdychając i przytulił przyjaciela.

\- Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć – odparł Payne, gładząc mężczyznę po plecach.

\- Idę się z nią zobaczyć – oznajmił Harry, nakładając zielony fartuch ochronny na płaszcz.

\- Idziemy z tobą – postanowił Zayn, naśladując z resztą chłopaków bruneta.

Harry zapukał lekko, następnie wszedł do środka, czując specyficzny zapach odkażonego powietrza.

Jego mama leżała na łóżku, podpięta do różnych kabli z przymkniętymi oczami. Na głowie miała liliową chustkę.

Styles usiadł na krześle obok jej łóżka, uśmiechając się na jej widok, mimo, że kobieta wyglądała tragicznie. Na skórze miała wiele czerwonych plamek oraz niezagojonych siniaków.

Anne odwróciła się w jego stronę, gdy poczuła ruch obok siebie.

Harry złapał za jej kościstą dłoń, całując jej wierzch.

\- Mamo. – pocałunek. - Mamo, mamo, boże tak bardzo cię kocham – wyznał, czując łzy w oczach. - Jak się czujesz?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, mrużąc oczy.

\- Harry, moje słońce – szepnęła po dłuższej chwili. - Ź-źle.

Brunet pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę, nie mów nic, odpoczywaj. – chuchnął w jej zimną dłoń, składając kolejny pocałunek na knykciach. - Kocham cię, wiesz? Tak bardzo cię kocham, nie odchodź ode mnie – jęknął, przyciskając jej dłoń do policzka, a z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony szloch.

Anne oparła wychudzony policzek o głowę bruneta, przymykając oczy.

\- J-ja ciebie t-też – odpowiedziała. - G-Gems t-też.

Harry siedział przytulony do dłoni mamy, szeptając do jej ucha czułe słowa.

Zayn oparł głowę o Liama, niemo pytając swojego chłopaka o pozostanie w pomieszczeniu, lub zostawienie bruneta samego z rodzicielką.

Louis spojrzał smutny na scenę, rozgrywającą się przed nim, utożsamiając się z mężczyzną.

\- Kogo przyprowadziłeś? – spytała Anne, spoglądając na swojego syna, następnie na gości, którzy stali przy drzwiach. - Och, Liam i chło-chłopaki. – uśmiechnęła się.

Wspomniany brunet kiwnął głową, podchodząc do przodu z Zaynem, Niallem oraz Louisem z tyłu.

\- Dzień dobry, Anne – powiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się do chorej kobiety. - Jak zawsze, piękna.

Pani Styles uśmiechnęła się lekko, bo tylko na tyle było ją stać.

\- Cześć, kochanie. Dz-dziękuje, moje słodziaki za odwiedziny. Co sły - przerwała, łapiąc się za pierś.

Harry natychmiast wstał, panikując.

\- Spo-kojnie, Haz – powiedziała. - To tylko trochę bólu.

\- Może zawołam lekarza, poda ci coś przeciwbólowego? – spytał, chcąc wyjść już z pomieszczenia.

\- N-nie, nie trzeba – wymruczała kobieta. - Poradzę s-sobie. – spojrzała w bok, zauważając Louisa, opierającego się o ścianę. - Och, czy to L-Louis? – spytała.

Harry odwrócił swój wzrok na chłopaka, który zawstydzony stał w miejscu.

\- Tak, to Louis, kuzyn Liama – wyjaśnił Harry, machając do szatyna, aby podszedł bliżej. - Liam zaopiekował się nim po śmierci mamy Louisa.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

\- Witaj słońce, jesteś t-taki uroczy – przywitała się. - Słyszałam o tobie tro-tochę.

Louis speszył się, przygryzając nerwowo usta.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Styles.

Harry siedział na krześle, uważnie obserwując chłopaka, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.   
Czy on nie był słodki, gdy się rumienił?

\- Anne – wyszeptała kobieta, przymykając oczy.

\- Mamo? – mruknął Harry, spoglądając na mamę, która nagle zbladła, a jej oddech przyspieszył. - Kurwa, idźcie po lekarza! – wrzasnął.

Niall wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając resztę mężczyzn samych.

\- Mamo? – szepnął brunet, całując kobietę w dłoń. - Hej, będzie dobrze, tak? Zaraz przyjdzie lekarz.

Kobieta spojrzała na syna, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Bądź szczęśliwy synku – powiedziała, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. - Bądź z nim szczęśliwy.

\- Nie! – wrzasnął brunet, a następnie do sali wpadło kilku lekarzy, wyrzucając mężczyzn z pomieszczenia. - Mamo, błagam nie umieraj – krzyknął Harry, trzymając kurczowo dłoń matki. - Mamo, kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę – dodał, a potem został siłą wypchnięty z sali kobiety.

Zsunął się po ścianie, opierając czoło o kolana.

\- Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie potrzebujesz wody? – spytał Liam, a gdy chciał coś jeszcze dodać, usłyszał krzyki na końcu korytarza, następnie cała piątka zauważyła biegnącą Gemmę.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła, zatrzymując się w końcu obok brata. - Byłam w bufe - urwała, kucając obok bruneta. - Co się kurwa stało?

Styles pokręcił głową, w końcu spoglądając na siostrę.

Białowłosa rozszerzyła oczy, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

\- Czy mama – wskazała na drzwi, za którymi była kobieta – czy ona, t-tam -

\- Lekarze już jej pomagają – powiedział Liam, obserwując rodzeństwo. - Będzie dobrze, nie martwcie się.

Harry wstał gwałtownie, lekko zataczając się do tyłu.

\- O czym ty pieprzysz? Wszyscy dokładnie wiemy, że nie będzie kurwa dobrze! – krzyknął. - Ona zaraz umrze, to koniec! Leży tam, pozwalając się doszczętnie zniszczyć! Dlaczego do cholery nie mogłem być tym pieprzonym dawcą? Dlaczego kurwa?

\- Harry – jęknęła Gemma, wybuchając po chwili płaczem. Przytuliła się do młodszego brata, mocząc łzami jego koszulkę.

\- Idźcie do domu – powiedział brunet, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

\- Haz, nie zosta -

\- Wracajcie kurwa do domu. To i tak nic nie da.

Liam spojrzał na Zayna, następnie odwrócił się do przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze, ale masz odbierać telefon i na bieżąco nas informować – poprosił, zdejmując ochraniacz z bluzy.

Cała czwórka czyli Liam, Zayn, Louis oraz Niall pożegnali się z załamaną Gemmą i wrócili do domu.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Kilka godzin później była prawie dziesiąta wieczorem, gdy Louis siedział w salonie z Dylanem, który przyszedł dwie godziny wcześniej.

Brunet brakiem kontaktu wytłumaczył się problemami rodzinnymi, więc Louis nie miał powodu do zmartwień. Ważne, że jego chłopak miał w ogóle czas, aby się z nim zobaczyć.

Siedzieli w salonie, grając w Fifę na konsoli, gdy usłyszeli huk zamykania drzwi frontowych, następnie ciężkie kroki w korytarzu.

Harry wszedł do domu, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, który rzucił na podłogę.

Skierował się do jadalni, gdzie stał barek i wyjął z niego w połowie wypitą butelkę whisky. Upił kilka łyków, nie zważając na to, że alkohol spływał mu po brodzie. W końcu odciągnął butelkę od ust, nagle przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed dwóch godzin i cały jego ból przerodził się w szał.

Zamachnął się i rzucił butelką przed siebie, wskutek czego alkohol zderzył się ze ścianą, a szklane naczynie pękło, rozlewając swoją zawartość.

Sfrustrowany upadł na ziemię, ciągnąc za długie loki.

\- Kurwa mać! – krzyknął. - Nie, nie, nie, to się nie dzieje – wybełkotał.

Do pomieszczenia wbiegł Liam, rozglądając się na boki, do momentu, aż nie zauważył przyjaciela.

\- Harry – westchnął, podbiegając do niego. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie. Wstawaj.

Brunet pokręcił głową.

\- Zostaw mnie kurwa – wyrwał się.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Liam, spoglądając na Nialla, który stał w przejściu.

\- Nie żyje – wypalił brunet, wymijając mężczyzn.

\- Czekaj, Harry, moment – wrzasnął Liam, ciągnąc przyjaciela za ramię. - Jak to do cholery?

Styles wyrwał się spod ręki bruneta, zwężając oczy.

\- Sepsa – wybełkotał, zostawiając Liama i Nialla za sobą.

Wszedł wkurzony do kuchni, potykając się o coś włochatego, przez co o mało nie upadł.

Louis podniósł Clifforda, przytulając go do torsu.

\- Kurwa – warknął, wyciągając broń. - Ciągle są z tobą jakieś problemy, głupi bachorze. Dobrą dostałeś nauczkę od tego kolesia ze szkoły? Czy za mało ci wpieprzono? – zaśmiał się. - Mam cię zabić? – zapytał, mierząc z pistoletu w głowę Louisa.

Szatyn przycisnął głowę do ściany, oddychając gorączkowo, przerażony.

\- Odpowiedz – zarządał Harry, przykładając lufę broni do czoła chłopaka.

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Zabij mnie, proszę. Równie dobrze sam mogę to zrobić, nikomu nie jestem potrzebny – wyszeptał, trzęsąc się.

\- Zostaw go, pojebie – usłyszał brunet za sobą, przez co odwrócił się, zauważając Dylana. - Odejdź od mojego chłopaka, skrzywdź go, a sam cię zabije. Jesteś taki pojebany, Styles. Znowu naćpany, hm? Kokainka resztki mózgu wyżarła?

Styles uniósł brwi, ledwo mrugając.

\- Weź się odpieprz, bo zaczynasz mnie wkurwiać – powiedział po chwili. - On nie jest twoim chłopakiem – warknął. - Jebane ścierwo.

Dylan zaśmiał się, popychając Harry'ego, przez co brunet upadł. Zamachnął się, aby go kopnąć, gdy przed nim stanął Louis, uniemożliwiając mu cios.

\- Dylan, proszę – jęknął zrozpaczony chłopak. - Zostaw go.

Brunet chciał coś jeszcze dodać, gdy do kuchni wpadł Niall i Zayn, zabierając naćpanego Stylesa.

                                                                                                                     ×××

Następnego dnia Louis ze względu na pobicie w szkole przez Lucasa i złe samopoczucie spowodowane bólem, został w domu.

Pół dnia przeleżał w łóżku, a gdy w końcu jakimś cudem wyszedł z pokoju, przyjechał do niego Dylan.

Liam pojechał kilka godzin temu pozałatwiać sprawy, zostawiając go z resztą chłopaków.

Szatyn siedział w salonie, po raz pierwszy używając laptopa, którego dostał od Harry'ego, z Dylanem obok, który tłumaczył mu jak synchronizować zdjęcia z iClouda.

Harry razem z Niallem i Zaynem siedzieli obok, grając na playstation, w nową grę, którą kupił Niall.

\- Dobra, chyba gotowe – mruknął Dylan, wskazując na ekran MacBooka. Pochylił się w stronę Louisa, próbując pocałować go w usta, jednak szatyn w odpowiedniej chwili odsunął się. - Ej, Louis – jęknął brunet. - Chce buziaka w zamian za pomoc.

Louis speszył się, spoglądając odruchowo na trójkę mężczyzn, przyłapując Harry'ego, który zrezygnował z gry i obserwował parę z dziwną miną.

\- Nie tutaj – poprosił, przełykając powoli ślinę.

\- Oj przestań, daj całusa – wywrócił oczami Dylan, pochylając się ponownie w stronę swojego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się cwanie, zauważając na sobie wzrok Stylesa, który zacisnął szczękę. Louis odepchnął go na bok, kręcąc głową.

\- Dylan, proszę – szepnął szatyn. - Nie teraz.

Stoff ułożył usta w wąska kreskę, wstając z sofy.

\- Idę po coś do jedzenia, zrobić ci kanapkę? – zapytał Louisa.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową.

\- Poproszę sandwicha – powiedział, powracając wzrokiem do ekranu laptopa. - Tylko pamiętaj: bez masła orzechowego, bo mam uczulenie.

\- Jasne, kochanie – mruknął Dylan, całując szybko Louisa w policzek, posyłając Harry'emu głupie spojrzenie, następnie wyszedł do kuchni.

Wrócił pięć minut później z talerzem, podając go szatynowi.

Louis oglądał coś na ekranie, nie odrywając od niego uwagi.

Wziął kanapkę, gryząc ją, rozpoznając dżem i coś słonego. Po trzech kęsach odłożył ją z powrotem na talerz, marszcząc brwi.

Jego skóra zaczęła swędzieć, a gdy przeniósł wzrok na dłoń, zauważył na niej czerwone plamki.

Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, panikując.   
Dylan obserwował go niewzruszony, zabierając laptopa z kolan młodszego.

Poczuł zawroty głowy, łapiąc się kurczowo oparcia sofy. Jego serce zaczęło szybko bić.

\- C-co ty tam dodałeś? – jęknął, a jego gardło zaczęło piec, przez co miał problem z oddychaniem. Wiedział, że właśnie dostał reakcji alergicznej.

Dylan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dżem i jakiś krem, który stał na blacie.

Louis spojrzał gorączkowo na Harry'ego, który razem z chłopakami obserwowali go zaniepokojeni.

Chłopak próbował odetchnąć, jednak palenie przełyku skutecznie uniemożliwiło mu to.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak z jego ust wyszedł świst, gdy zaczął się dusić.

Mroczki pojawiły się przed jego oczami, gdy upadł na podłogę, dysząc.

\- Louis? – krzyknął Harry, wstając szybko z fotela. Podbiegł do chłopaka, który gorączkowo starał się złapać oddech.

\- Czy on ma znowu atak astmy? – zapytał Niall, kucając obok.

\- Coś ty mu do kurwy dał? – wrzasnął Styles spoglądając na Dylana, biorąc do ręki talerz na której leżała kanapka chłopaka. Rozdzielił ją na dwie części zauważając dużą ilość masła orzechowego oraz dżemu. Odwrócił się do Louisa, który leżał nieruchomo na ziemi.

\- Harry, on ledwo oddycha.

Brunet wstał szybko z ziemi, zauważając dzwoniącego Zayna.

\- Co jest, Zayn? – usłyszeli głos Liama.

\- Słońce, Louis zjadł coś z orzechami i dostał chyba alergii i leży na ziemi, on prawie nie oddycha i ma zamknięte oczy – wypalił Zayn.

\- Cholera! – krzyknął Liam. - Słuchajcie, on powinien mieć w pokoju adrenalinę. To się nazywa Epi-Pen i jest w przezroczystym opakowaniu z pomarańczową końcówką. Musicie wstrzyknąć ją w jego udo -

Harry rzucił się do biegu, przeskakując po trzy schody, wpadając do sypialni chłopaka.

Podbiegł do komody, która stała w rogu, poszukując lek, o którym wspominał Liam. Po chwili znalazł przezroczyste opakowanie, w którym znajdowały się dwa wstrzykiwacze.   
Zbiegł z nią na dół, kucając ponownie przy Louisie.

\- Pogotowie już tu jedzie – powiedział Niall.

Harry wyjął drżącymi dłońmi wstrzykiwacz z pudełeczka, zdejmując żółtą zatyczkę z tubki, tak jak wskazywała instrukcja. Następnie zdjął szarą nakładkę, pochylając się nad udem szatyna i uderzył końcówką w skórę. Urządzenie kliknęło, podając lek, który Harry przytrzymał jeszcze przez dziesięć sekund. Na końcu wyciągnął wstrzykiwacz i rozmasował miejsce ukłucia.

\- Cholera, on stracił przytomność – stwierdził Niall, odchylając brodę chłopaka do tyłu.

Harry schylił się nad torsem Louisa, nasłuchując oddechu chłopaka.

\- Kurwa – warknął, podwijając rękawy.

\- Boże, a co jeśli on się udusił? – zaczął panikować Niall.

\- Zamknij się, Horan – powiedział Zayn, rozmawiając z Liamem przez telefon, który tłumaczył mu co robić.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na obecność Dylana, który siedział na sofie nieprzejęty poważną sytuacją. 

\- Chuj z tym – powiedział Harry, pochylając się nad Louisem i zrywając jego błękitną bluzę, aby dostać się do klatki piersiowej chłopaka.

Odchylił żuchwę Louisa do tyłu, następnie pochylił się nad nim i splótł palce na środku jego torsu.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na Nialla, który mówił coś do Zayna, który go odpychał.

Odwrócił się do Louisa, prostując ramiona i zaczynając uciskać jego mostek, rozpoczynając resuscytację.

Po wykonaniu trzydziestu uciśnięć, ponownie odchylił do tyłu brodę chłopaka. Zacisnął jego nos, drugą dłonią utrzymując żuchwę i wziął wdech, pochylając się nad twarzą Louisa, aż wdmuchnął powietrze do ust szatyna.

Jego klatka uniosła się, a przy wydechu opadła, co brunet uznał za sukces.

Ponownie pochylił się nad ustami chłopaka, wdmuchując drugi raz powietrze.

Wyprostował się, uciskając kolejny raz jego mostek.

Po ponownych dwóch wdechach otrzymanych od bruneta, Louis w końcu odetchnął, łapczywie zasysając powietrze.

Harry zgiął ramię Louisa, drugie układając pod jego policzkiem, następnie ugiął w kolanie jego lewą nogę i obrócił na prawą stronę. Na koniec odchylił jego głowę do tyłu.

Niall usiadł obok Harry'ego, obserwując szatyna, który otworzył oczy, z trudem oddychając.

\- Uratowałeś go? – zapytał Niall szczęśliwy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na to wygląda – powiedział od niechcenia, będąc w duchu zadowolonym, że chłopak zaczął samodzielnie oddychać.

Louis leżał na boku, przymykając oczy.

Po chwili usłyszeli na zewnątrz syreny pogotowia, więc Niall i Zayn wybiegli z domu, aby otworzyć bramę wjazdową.

Do mieszkania weszło trzech lekarzy ubranych w żółte kurtki wraz z torbami. Przyjaciele Harry'ego wpadli tuż za nimi.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział jeden z lekarzy, kładąc torbę na podłodze, kucając przy Louisie. - Halo, słyszysz mnie? – spytał, spoglądając na chłopaka.

Pozostałych dwóch ratowników odsunęło stół, aby zrobić więcej miejsca.

\- Proszę się odsunąć – powiedziała blondynka, odsuwając Harry'ego na bok.

Louis spojrzał na lekarzy, kiwając powoli głową.

\- Co się konkretnie stało? – zapytał lekarz, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który siedział najbliżej.

Brunet usiadł na sofie, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Jest uczulony na orzechy i zjadł kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, a potem zaczął się dusić i na jego skórze pojawiły się jakieś plamki, aż stracił przytomność. Zacząłem go od razu reanimować.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Mam rozumieć, że podaliście mu adrenalinę? – spytał, osłuchując szatyna stetoskopem. - Saturacja, ciśnienie i cukier, natychmiast – zwrócił się do dwóch ratowników.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Chorujesz na coś przewlekłe? – spytała kobieta, nakładając na palec chłopaka pulsoksymetr.

\- A-astma – odpowiedział z trudem chłopak, starając się przełknąć ślinę.

\- Glukoza w normie i ciśnienie 90/50 – powiedział łysy ratownik.

\- Saturacja 96 – dodała kobieta.

Lekarz spojrzał na Louisa, który trzymał się za pierś.

\- Cholera, za niskie ciśnienie. Zabieramy go do szpitala. Przynieście nosze. Czy chłopak jest pełnoletni?

Zayn pokręcił głową.

\- Opiekujemy się nim, jego kuzyn wyjechał na kilka godzin.

Drugi ratownik skinął głową, wychodząc szybko z domu. Minutę później wrócił, obniżając nosze, aby umieścić chłopaka na nich.

\- Tlen na maskę pięć litrów na minutę – powiedział, wyjeżdżając z pomocą łysego lekarza noszami z domu. Blondynka podążyła za nimi do karetki. - Opiekun prawny chłopaka musi zjawić się jak najszybciej w szpitalu, aby podpisać zgodę na leczenie.

Blondynka nałożyła na twarz Louisa maskę tlenową, zapinając ją dookoła głowy chłopaka.

Harry wraz z resztą mężczyzn wyszedł na podjazd, obserwując czynności lekarzy.

Rudy lekarz wbił wenflon w bladą dłoń chłopaka.

\- Pół miligrama na raz epinefryny, następnie jeden miligram klemastyny, wszystko dożylnie. Szybko, szybko, nie ma na co czekać! – zarządził, schylając się, aby zamknąć drzwi od karetki.

\- Moment! – wrzasnął Harry, powstrzymując mężczyznę. - Mogę z nim jechać?

Lekarz pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi, nie ma takiej możliwości. Tylko rodzic lub osoba odpowiedzialna za niego. Zabieramy go do Royal Infirmary na Oxford Road – dodał lekarz, zostawiając mężczyzn samych i zamknął drzwi od pojazdu, a następnie karetka wyjechała na ulicę.

\- Ja pierdole – podsumował Niall. - Biedny Lou.

Harry zamknął oczy, czując wzrastającą złość.   
Ścisnął dłonie w pieści i szybko wpadł do domu, kierując się do salonu, gdzie siedział Dylan, oglądając telewizje.

\- Nie żyjesz – wrzasnął, szarpiąc chłopaka za koszulkę, podnosząc go do góry.

Popchnął go na ścianę uderzając w twarz kilka razy. Dylan raz oddał mu, kopiąc Harry'ego w nogę.

\- Zrobiłeś to kurwa specjalnie, śmieciu – warknął Styles, uderzając twarzą Dylana o ścianę. - Wiedziałeś, że nie może tego jeść, a mimo to, dałeś mu te pieprzone masło.

Dylan zaśmiał się, ocierając ręką krew.

\- Weź spierdalaj – odparł w końcu, odpychając Harry'ego.

Do salonu wpadł Zayn z Niallem, powstrzymując bruneta przed kolejnymi ciosami.

\- On mógł umrzeć! – wrzasnął Harry, starając się wyrwać z uścisku mulata. - Ty pierdolony chuju, dorwę cię i zabije!

\- Już, spokojnie, Haz – mruknął Zayn, odciągając przyjaciela do tyłu. - Oddychaj, musimy do niego pojechać. Proszę uspokój się.

Niall zaprowadził Dylana do łazienki, a Zayn usiadł z Stylesem na sofie, starając się go uspokoić. 

\- Zabiłbym tego skurwiela, gdyby nie wy – powiedział Harry, normując oddech.

\- Wiem – przyznał Zayn. - Dlatego cię powstrzymałem. Już okay, tak? Zaraz do niego pojedziemy i go zobaczysz, będzie dobrze.


	12. Chapter 12

Niecałą godzinę później, Harry, Niall oraz Zayn dotarli do szpitala, w którym znajdował się Louis.

Mężczyźni weszli do budynku, a Harry jako pierwszy podbiegł do recepcji, wpadając na starszą kobietę, która posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Louis Tomlinson – wypalił, oddychając głęboko.

Kobieta zza lady spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Zayn, który dołączył z Niallem do bruneta. - Godzinę temu trafił tu nasz przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson, przywiozło go pogotowie. Możemy wiedzieć gdzie on się znajduje?

Blondynka spojrzała na ekran komputera, wciskając coś na klawiaturze, następnie powróciła wzrokiem na mężczyzn.

\- Pan Tomlinson znajduje się na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii. Drugie piętro. Jednak odwiedziny są możli – zanim dokończyła zdanie, Harry wyminął przyjaciół, szukając windy.

Gdy w końcu ją znalazł i chciał wejść do środka, poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Zayn oraz Niall dołączyli do niego, jadąc na drugie piętro.

Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, a mężczyźni weszli do lobby, rozglądając się na boki. W pomieszczeniu był spory ruch. Co chwile obok przechodził lekarz, kilku odwiedzający siedziało na białych fotelach stojących nieopodal.

Harry podszedł z przyjaciółmi do recepcji, niecierpliwie czekając, aż recepcjonistka skończy rozmowę z pielęgniarką.

\- Przepraszam – przerwał Harry, zirytowany przedłużającą się rozmową kobiet, które spojrzały na niego. - Mój ch-przyjaciel trafił tutaj niedawno, chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się, gdzie możemy go znaleźć.

Recepcjonistka spojrzała do komputera.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Louis Tomlinson – powiedział szybko.

\- Nie sprawdzaj – powiedziała pielęgniarka do recepcjonistki. - To ten chłopiec od Rachael. Czy są panowie z rodziny? – zapytała, patrząc na Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał na Zayna, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, mieszkamy razem – wyjaśnił mulat. - Jego kuzyn już tu jedzie.

Kobieta popatrzyła krótko na każdego z trójki przyjaciół, kiwając w końcu głową.

\- Zapraszam w takim razie – dodała, kierując się do białych drzwi.

Mężczyźni podążyli za nią, wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia.

Pielęgniarka podała każdemu z nich zielony fartuch ochronny oraz ochraniacze na buty.

\- Przed wejściem na oddział wymagana jest dezynfekcja rąk – poinformowała, wskazując na pojemniki, które znajdowały się na ścianach. - To samo, gdy opuścicie państwo oddział. Proszę nie siadać na łóżku pacjenta – dodała, naciskając pojemnik, z którego wylał się płyn.

Harry oraz reszta chłopaków pokiwała głowami, dezynfekując dłonie.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał Niall, spoglądając na kobietę.

\- Takich informacji udziela lekarz prowadząca – powiedziała blondynka, wchodząc na oddział.

\- Możemy z nią porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, poprawiając włosy.

\- Doktor Challiner ma teraz przerwę, więc nie ma takiej możliwości. Poza tym informacje o stanie pacjenta są udzielane tylko rodzinie bądź osobie do tego upoważnionej – ucięła, podchodząc do szklanych drzwi, z numerem 128, przesuwając je na bok. Harry podążył za nią z szybko bijącym sercem.

Kobieta odsłoniła białą zasłonkę, przez co Harry mógł w końcu spojrzeć na szatyna.

Louis leżał nieruchomo na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Na twarzy miał maskę tlenową, która była podłączona do respiratora. W prawą dłoń wbita była kroplówka. Dodatkowo spod koszuli szpitalnej, którą miał na sobie, wystawało pięć kabli podłączonych do kardiomonitora.

\- Chryste – jęknął, zatrzymując się nagle przerażony.

\- Spokojnie – mruknęła pielęgniarka, zmieniając kroplówkę chłopakowi. - Śpi, zasnął od razu po przywiezieniu. W sali może przebywać jedna osoba odwiedzająca, maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut – dodała, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Harry usiadł na krześle, podsuwając je bliżej łóżka Louisa.   
Spojrzał ostatni raz na przyjaciół, którzy stali za drzwiami. Niall opierał się o szybę, obserwując Zayna, który rozmawiał przez telefon, zapewne z Liamem.   
Odwrócił wzrok na szatyna, który oddychał przy pomocy tlenu z maski, a jego płuca powoli się unosiły.

Pochylił się do chłopaka, delikatnie obejmując jego lewą dłoń, na której złożył delikatny pocałunek.

\- Hej, Lou – wyszeptał, uważnie obserwując młodszego chłopaka. - Czuje się, jakbyś był w śpiączce, a ja opowiadał ci, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Na szczęście tylko śpisz, z czego się ogromnie cieszę.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby oczekiwał reakcji chłopaka, który nawet się nie poruszył.

\- Ja – urwał, gładząc kciukiem kostki na dłoni szatyna. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się przeraziłem, gdy zacząłeś się dusić a potem zemdlałeś. Uświadomiłem sobie, że mógłbym cię stracić, a nie chce tego robić. Mimo że mnie nienawidzisz. Przepraszam – dodał, składając delikatny pocałunek na palcach Louisa, który lekko poruszył dłonią. - Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę mu się zbliżyć do ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką miałem ochotę go zabić.

Położył głowę na łóżku szatyna, przymykając oczy i wsłuchując się w miarowe pikanie maszyny monitorującej życie chłopaka.

Trzydzieści minut później na oddział wszedł Liam, zatrzymując się obok Zayna i Nialla.

\- Co z nim? — spytał, całując Zayna w usta.

\- Dalej śpi – odpowiedział mulat, wskazując głową na drzwi, zza których Payne zauważył Harry'ego siedzącego przy Louisie.

Liam uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał dłoń Louisa, opierając brodę o łóżko chłopaka.

\- Czemu on – urwał, marszcząc brwi. Odsunął drzwi na bok, wkładając głowę do środka. - Harry, pozwól na chwilę.

Brunet podniósł głowę, spoglądając na przyjaciela, następnie wstał i z ociąganiem wyszedł z sali.

\- Co jest? – mruknął, opierając czoło o drzwi.

\- Możesz mi do cholery powiedzieć, co się tam stało? Pomiędzy tobą a Louisem?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, splatając ramiona na torsie.

\- O co ci chodzi?

Liam parsknął, wywracając oczami.

\- W sali. Przed chwilą. Widziałem, że trzymałeś go za rękę. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi pomiędzy waszą dwójką? I nie kłam, że robiłeś to z troski, bo nie jestem debilem i widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na swoje dłonie.

\- Harry – westchnął Zayn. - Powiedz mu prawdę.

Liam przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka.

\- Prawdę o czym?

\- O niczym – warknął brunet, odwracając się w stronę drzwi, aby wrócić do sali Louisa.

\- O nie – powstrzymał go Liam, chwytając za ramię. - Masz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje.

Brunet wyrwał rękę z dłoni Liama, wzdychając.

\- Jestem zakochany w Louisie – powiedział, a atmosfera pomiędzy mężczyznami zgęstniała.

\- Wiedziałem – odparł nonszalancko Niall.

Gdy Harry przez dłuższy czas nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji od Liama, podszedł do drzwi  odsuwając je na bok, aby wejść do sali.

Payne ponownie zatrzymał bruneta, ciągnąc go do tyłu.

\- J-jak to?

\- Normalnie. Mam ci tłumaczyć w jaki sposób ludzie się zakochują? Myślę, że wiesz jak to działa. 

Liam stał w miejscu jak kołek, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu.

Harry cofnął się, oblizując usta.

\- Co nie?

\- Nie możecie być razem.

Zayn odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka, zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał w tym samym czasie z Harrym.

\- On już dostatecznie został skrzywdzony, nie chce, aby później cierpiał, bo zrobisz coś nieodpowiedniego.

Harry automatycznie pokręcił głową, podchodząc do przyjaciela.

\- Nigdy więcej go nie skrzywdzę, obiecuje – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na sercu. - Uwierz mi do cholery, proszę. Udowodnię ci, że jeśli on da mi szansę, będę traktować go jak skarb.

Liam spojrzał w zielone oczy przyjaciela, dostrzegając w nich szczerość.

\- W porządku, nie spieprz tego durniu, inaczej pożałujesz – odparł w końcu. - Masz jedną szansę, ciesz się. I udowodnij Louisowi, a nie mi, że może ci ufać.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki.

\- Kocham cię, Liam.

\- Ej – zaśmiał się Zayn. - To moja rola!

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, gdy do Liama podeszła wysoka kobieta z rudymi włosami.

\- Dobry wieczór, czy jesteście rodziną Louisa?

Liam przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, kiwając głową.

\- To ja, Liam Payne – przedstawił się.

\- Jestem doktor Rachael Challiner, prowadzę leczenie Louisa. Czy pan jest rodzicem chłopaka?

\- Opiekunem prawnym oraz kuzynem. Louis stracił rodziców w wypadku, ja odpowiadam w tej chwili za niego – wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem – kobieta pokiwała głową. - Mogę pana prosić do siebie?

Payne zgodził się, wskazując po chwili na przyjaciół.

\- Czy oni też mogą z nami pójść? Są także jego przyjaciółmi i uratowali go.

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się, następnie bez słowa ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza.

Liam oraz reszta mężczyzn podążyła za nią, wchodząc po chwili do białego gabinetu.

Rudowłosa usiadła za biurkiem, wyjmując na wierzch kilka kartek, wskazując dłonią na krzesła oraz sofę, którą chłopaki zajęli.

\- Na początek chciałabym, aby podpisał pan zgodę na leczenie Louisa – powiedziała, podając Liamowi plik dokumentów, które szybko podpisał. - Jeśli wyraża pan zgodę na informowanie przyjaciół o stanie zdrowia kuzyna, proszę także tutaj podpisać. – wskazała palcem na linijkę. - Rozumiem, że odbierze pan Louisa ze szpitala po zakończonym leczeniu?

\- Ja mogę to zrobić – wypalił Harry, prostując się na krześle.

Kobieta spojrzała na Harry'ego, kiwając głową.

\- Nie jestem pewny, który z nas mógłby to zrobić, ponieważ pracujemy – podkreślił ostatnie słowo, spoglądając na bruneta obok. - ale upoważniam do tego także chłopaków.

\- Rozumiem – mruknęła lekarka, wyciągając kolejną kartkę. - Prosiłabym jeszcze tutaj każdego z panów o podpis i na tym skończymy formalności.

Harry razem z przyjaciółmi podpisali się na dokumencie, oddając go po chwili kobiecie.

\- Możemy teraz wiedzieć co z nim? – spytał Harry, przełykając gorączkowo ślinę.

Lekarka spojrzała na wyniki badań.

\- Podaliśmy Louisowi adrenalinę dożylnie, ponieważ objawy wstrząsu nie chciały ustać. Ratownicy poinformowali mnie, że chłopak zjadł masło orzechowe, zgadza się?

Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami.

\- W porządku. Po podaniu adrenaliny, która rozkurczyła obrzęk krtani, zdecydowaliśmy się na podanie tlenu poprzez maskę, aby ułatwić mu oddychanie oraz zapobiec niedotlenieniu. Poza tym Louis dostał płyny dożylnie, leki przeciwhistaminowe oraz kostykosterydy, które zapobiegają nawrotom wstrząsu anafilaktycznego. Jego stan ogólny jest dobry, wszystko na szczęście poprawiło się po podaniu leków.

\- Boże, ale ulga – odparł Liam, łapiąc się za serce. - Jak długo będzie musiał tu przebywać?

Rudowłosa włożyła dokumenty do segregatora, spoglądając ponownie na każdego z mężczyzn siedzących przed nią.

\- Louis dostał wstrząsu czwartego stopnia, który zagrażał życiu poprzez nagłe zatrzymanie krążenia. Jednak tak jak wspomniałam wcześniej opanowaliśmy objawy, jednak chciałabym pozostawić go na swoim oddziale przez conajmniej czterdzieści osiem godzin ze względu na możliwość wystąpienia tak zwanej reakcji dwufazowej oraz powikłań wstrząsu czyli niewydolności oddechowej czy niewydolności nerek.

\- Cholera – mruknął Zayn. - Czyli jest możliwość, że nagle przestanie oddychać?

\- Tak – zgodziła się kobieta. - Jednak miejmy nadzieje, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy, dostaje dużą dawkę tlenu, która bardzo mu pomaga. Dlatego proszę nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, aby zdejmował maskę z twarzy.

\- Dziękuje za pomoc – powiedział Payne, uśmiechając się do kobiety.

\- Proszę nie dziękować, to moja praca – zaśmiała się wstając. - A teraz panów przeproszę, ponieważ muszę iść do drugiego pacjenta. Za godzinę kończy się okres odwiedzin, prosiłabym także przestrzegać czasu maksymalnego pobytu przy chorym. Za dwadzieścia minut chciałabym zabrać Louisa na RTG klatki piersiowej, skarży się na ból po lewej stronie żeber.

Mężczyźni zgodzili się, wychodząc z gabinetu.

\- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – przyznał Niall, podążając za przyjaciółmi. - Wyglądał strasznie, gdy stracił przytomność.

Cała czwórka podeszła do sali chłopaka, spoglądając na niego zza szyby.

\- Idę do niego – powiedział tylko Harry, wchodząc do środka.

\- Twój czas już dawno minął – mruknął za nim Niall. - A zresztą nieważne.

Harry podszedł do łóżka Louisa, spoglądając na okno, za którym było już ciemno. Usiadł ponownie przy szatynie, uważnie obserwując unoszący się tors chłopaka. Wyglądał jak anioł, śpiąc. Potarł kciukiem jego dłoń, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Jesteś piękny – przyznał, mrucząc pod nosem. Następnie pochylił się nad szatynem, odsuwając na bok jego grzywkę, która wpadała mu do oczu.

Nagle za drzwiami usłyszał krzyki, odwracając się w tamtą stronę.

Krew zawrzała w jego żyłach, gdy zauważył śmiecia, który nawet nie powinien się tu pokazywać. 

Wstał i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali, zatrzymując się obok przyjaciół, którzy tłumaczyli coś Dylanowi.

\- Powiedziałem „nie" Dylan – odparł Liam, kręcąc głową.

\- Weź daj spokój, Liam – zaśmiał się brunet. - Jestem jego chłopakiem, chyba mam prawo zobaczyć jak on się czuje.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, ruszając w stronę Stoffa.

Zayn w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Co ty tu do kurwy robisz? – warknął. - Nie masz żadnego prawa do niego, a tym bardziej dowiadywania się o jego stanie zdrowia, jebany kutasie. Przez ciebie tu trafił, bo go kurwa otrułeś!

\- Harry, spokojnie – poprosił Liam. - Nie wyciągajmy takich wniosków.

Brunet odwrócił się do Liama, marszcząc brwi.

\- Proszę cię, zamknij się.

\- Skończyliście? – mruknął Dylan. - Mogę już do niego wejść? – dodał, podchodząc do sali Louisa.

Zayn oraz Niall odciągnęli go od drzwi.

\- Nie możesz – powiedział Zayn. - On musi odpocząć. Najlepiej, od ciebie i tego co zrobiłeś.

Dylan zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty pieprzysz, Zayn?

Mulat westchnął, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała.

\- Nie wiem, czy podałeś mu te masło przez przypadek czy specjalnie. Teraz tego nie ustalimy. Ale nie ma mowy, abyś do niego wszedł.

\- A może sam go o to zapytam? – zaproponował Dylan, wskazując brodą na Louisa, który podniósł się na łóżku.

Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę, wchodząc do sali z szybko bijącym sercem.

Louis rozglądał się po sali z szokiem w oczach, następnie swoje spojrzenie skierował na bruneta, stojącego przy wejściu.

Odsunął maskę tlenową, obserwując bruneta.

\- Ha-Harry? – szepnął cicho po chwili.

Wspomniany mężczyzna podszedł szybko do chłopaka, zakładając maskę ponownie na jego twarz.

\- Nie możesz tego zdejmować, to pomaga ci oddychać – wyjaśnił.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, zauważając wenflon w dłoni, do którego podłączona była kroplówka, oraz mały przyrząd na jego palcu wskazującym.

Do pomieszczenia wpadł Dylan, z Liamem za nim.

\- Kochanie – westchnął Stoff, podchodząc do Louisa. - Jak się masz?

\- Dylan, mówiłem, wyjdź stąd – powiedział Liam, zatrzymując się obok. Zauważył Louisa, który z rozszerzonymi oczami przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji.

\- Wynoś się stąd, albo ci pomogę – warknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Spokojnie, Styles, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Niech Louis zdecyduje, czy chce mnie widzieć – dodał Dylan, siadając na łóżku szatyna i obejmując jego dłoń, w którą wkłutą została igła.

Szatyn wycofał dłoń, ponownie zdejmując maskę.

\- Proszę, puść mnie – jęknął, czując ból w miejscu wenflonu.

Starszy chłopak jedynie wzmocnił uścisk na dłoni szatyna, nie stosując się do prośby swojego chłopaka.

\- Dylan, to boli, puść.

Harry zainterweniował, odciągając bruneta od chłopaka.

\- Utnę ci te łapy, śmieciu – warknął. - Wynoś się stąd.

\- Louis, mogę zostać, prawda? – zapytał Dylan, starając się odepchnąć od siebie Stylesa.

Szatyn spojrzał na Liama oraz Harry'ego, kręcąc głową.

\- Liam, niech on nałoży tą maskę – poprosił Harry, następnie popchnął Dylana, wchodząc z nim na korytarz. Docisnął bruneta do ściany, przyduszając jego gardło. - Zbliż się do niego, a przysięgam, że nie będziesz chciał wiedzieć co się z tobą stanie. Zmasakruje cię, Bóg mi tego świadkiem, że będziesz błagać o litość – dodał, puszczając chłopaka, popychając go na końcu na ścianę, z którą się zderzył.

\- Zobaczymy, kto będzie jeszcze błagał – zaśmiał się Dylan, wychodząc z oddziału. - Przekaż mojemu chłopakowi, że go kocham.

\- Co za szmaciarz – odparł Harry, przecierając zmęczoną twarz.

Odwrócił się, dostrzegając Zayna z Niallem, stojących w drzwiach sali Louisa, którzy obserwowali bruneta z małymi uśmiechami.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszał, zauważając lekarkę szatyna, która wraz z dwoma pielęgniarkami wyminęły go, wchodząc do środka.

Podążył za nimi, stając obok Liama.

\- Dobry wieczór, Louis – powiedziała miło rudowłosa. - Jak się czujesz? – dodała, pochylając się nad chłopakiem.

\- Pani doktor, respiracja 18 oddechów na minutę, ciśnienie 125/83, tętno 89, saturacja 99 oraz temperatura 36,7° – podyktowała jedna z kobiet, spoglądając na kardiomonitor, który stał nad głową Louisa.

Lekarz zapisała wyniki na kartce.

\- Proszę odczepić pacjentowi elektrody z klatki piersiowej, jedziemy na RTG – poleciła, odsuwając się do tyłu.

Kobiety odkleiły plastry z torsu chłopaka, zdjęły jego maskę oraz odłączyły kroplówkę.   
Następnie odblokowały jego łóżko, wożąc chłopaka do pracowni.

Louis przymknął oczy, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł ból po lewej stronie ciała.

Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi podążyli za lekarzem, zatrzymując się pod nową salą, do której nie mogli już wejść.

\- Nie chcecie wracać do domu? – spytał po dłuższej chwili Liam.

\- Nie – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Harry, poświęcając swoją uwagę pierścionkom, które miał na palcach.

\- I tak za niedługo nas stąd zapewne wyrzucą – stwierdził Niall, opierając głowę o ramię Harry'ego.

Paręnaście minut później z sali wyszła lekarka z niebieskim zdjęciem w dłoni.

\- Proszę zawieźć pacjenta na sale i podpiąć pod kardiomonitor. Jeden gram metamizolu dożylnie oraz kontynuacja płynoterapii. Zaraz wrócę do sali, trzeba będzie założyć opaskę elastyczną.

Kobiety zgodziły się, pchając łóżko chłopaka.

\- Wykonałam Louisowi badanie RTG klatki piersiowej – zaczęła rudowłosa, odwracając się do mężczyzn, którzy natychmiast wstali z krzeseł. - Louis skarżył się na ból po lewej stronie żeber, dlatego chciałam sprawdzić co jest nie tak. Rentgen wykazał złamanie czwartego oraz piątego żebra.

\- Cholera – mruknął Niall, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który myślał prawdopodobnie o tym samym.

\- Na szczęście doszło do złamania tylko kości, żadne z narządów nie zostały uszkodzone. Poza tym na jego ciele jest mnóstwo powstających siniaków. Dodatkowo na zdjęciu odkryłam ślady po zrastających się kościach żeber. – podniosła zdjęcie, które trzymała w dłoni i wskazała na obszar klatki piersiowej Louisa. - Musiały być także wcześniej złamane, a pod wpływem uderzenia, którego musiał doznać, zrośnięcia ponownie się otworzyły doprowadzając do złamania. Chciałabym dowiedzieć się, co się stało, że Louis jest w tak złym stanie fizycznym?

Liam spojrzał na przyjaciół, kręcąc głową.

\- Został pobity w szkole – powiedział Harry, podchodząc do kobiety.

\- A dwa miesiące temu wziął udział w wypadku, w którym zginęła jego rodzina. Złamał wtedy żebra, strasznie cierpiał – dodał Liam.

\- Rozumiem – westchnęła kobieta. - W takim razie w skutku pobicia, Louis ma złamane kości żeber, które zrastać się będą znacznie dłużej, ze względu na ponowne uszkodzenie. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę zająć się nim – dodała, wymijając mężczyzn.

\- Tak mi szkoda Louisa – powiedział Niall, obgryzając nerwowo paznokcie. - Tyle wycierpiał, chociaż na nic nie zasłużył.

\- Zabiłbym wszystkich, którzy go skrzywdzili – stwierdził Harry, ruszając z przyjaciółmi pod salę chłopaka.

\- Ty byś tylko zabijał – zaśmiał się Zayn, rozładowując atmosferę. - Powinieneś się przespać, za bardzo żyjesz emocjami.

Harry wywrócił oczami zatrzymując się pod salą chłopaka, w której była jego lekarka, pielęgniarka oraz inny lekarz, który rozmawiał z kobietą. Pielęgniarka owijała wokół torsu Louisa bandaż elastyczny, na co szatyn skrzywił się kilkukrotnie.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć, jak on cierpi – powiedział Harry.

Liam spojrzał na niego krótko, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

Doktor Louisa wyszła z sali, żegnając się z drugim lekarzem, następnie odwróciła się do Liama.

\- Panie Payne, chciałabym jeszcze zamienić z panem kilka słów. Na osobności – podkreśliła ostatnie zdanie, spoglądając odruchowo na przyjaciół Liama.

Liam od razu się zgodził odchodząc na bok.

Pani Challiner zatrzymała się pod ścianą.

\- O co chodzi, pani doktor?

\- Podczas podstawowego badania na ciele Louisa zauważyłam niepokojące blizny. Na jego przedramionach oraz brzuchu znalazłam rany po samookaleczeniu, które są dość głębokie. Najświeższe muszą być sprzed dnia, dwóch. Dodatkowo po bliznach stwierdzam, że to nie zostało zrobione wczoraj czy miesiąc temu. Jestem pewna, że ślady sięgają kilkunastu miesięcy, niektóre mogą mieć rok – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Liam wytrzeszczył oczy, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Nie zauważył, że jego przyjaciele obserwowali go z oddali.

\- A-ale jak?

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Po pańskiej reakcji wnioskuje, że do tej pory nie miał pan o tym pojęcia. Wychodzi na to, że od ponad roku Louis regularnie rani swoje ciało. Nie mam pojęcia czy jego rany znajdują się także w innych miejscach niż ramiona i brzuch, nie miałam możliwości sprawdzenia tego. Nie mniej jednak, ze względu na to, że samookaleczanie się jest metodą na radzenie sobie z bólem psychicznym, który może także mieć związek z depresją, chciałabym skonsultować Louisa z psychiatrą.

\- Depresja? – wykrztusił Liam, kręcąc głową. - Ale on jest uśmiechnięty, chętnie spędza z nami czas. Może ostatnio miał trochę stresujących dni po śmierci rodziców, ale nigdy mi albo chłopakom nie skarżył się, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co może być tym spowodowane, dlatego chciałabym, zaprosić za chwilę doktora Scotta, który jest psychiatrą na naszym oddziale, aby porozmawiał z Louisem. Mam nadzieję, że wyraża pan na to zgodę.

\- Oczywiście, tak, zgadzam się – powiedział.

\- Dobrze, pójdę po doktora – dodała kobieta i wyminęła Liama, wchodząc do swojego gabinetu.

Liam oparł czoło o ścianę, przymykając oczy.

Jak mógł być tak ślepy i nie zauważyć, że Louis ma problemy?

Tymczasem Louis leżał na łóżku z wzrokiem w suficie. Mimo podanych leków przeciwbólowych czuł ból spowodowany jak się dowiedział złamanymi żebrami. Dodatkowo martwiła go sytuacja z Dylanem, który chciał z nim zostać. Był zły na swojego chłopaka, chociaż sam nie był pewien dlaczego.

\- Louis? – usłyszał głos po prawej, a gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zauważył niskiego blondyna, ubranego w biały kitel. - Dobry wieczór, jestem David Scott, psychiatra. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – zapytał mężczyzna, siadając po lewej stronie chłopaka.

Louis zdjął maskę z twarzy, obserwując lekarza.

\- N-nie.

\- Słucham?

Szatyn pokręcił głową, denerwując się.

\- Nie chce.

\- Dlaczego? Posłuchaj, Louis. Wiem, że robisz sobie krzywdę, chciałbym pomóc ci to rozwiązać.

\- N-nie – dodał, nakładając maskę na twarz i odwrócił się na bok, tyłem do lekarza.

Mężczyzna westchnął, wstając z krzesła.

\- Zostawię na stoliku swoją wizytówkę. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, zadzwoń do mnie lub poproś pielęgniarkę, aby po mnie przyszła. Do widzenia – powiedział, wychodząc z sali.

Louis zacisnął oczy, z których wypłynęły łzy.

Po prostu potrzebował przytulenia.

                                                                                                             ×××

Dwa dni później stan Louisa znacznie się poprawił, więc lekarze nie mieli nic przeciwko, aby wrócił do domu.

Szatyn siedział na krześle w sali zabiegowej, przebrany w swoje ubrania, czekając na pielęgniarkę, która miała wyjąć z jego dłoni wenflon.

\- Jak się czujesz? – usłyszał, więc podniósł głowę, zauważając blondynkę, która nakładała na dłonie rękawiczki.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, opierając dłoń na stoliku.

Kobieta szybkim ruchem wyjęła igłę z jego dłoni, odkażając ranę, następnie przykleiła gazik, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Gotowe. Jesteś wolny. Na korytarzu ktoś na ciebie czeka.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, mrucząc na końcu ciche „do widzenia".

Rozejrzał się, zauważając Nialla opierającego się o ścianę z torbą Louisa na ramieniu.

\- Hej, Niall – powiedział powoli, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

Blondyn spojrzał na Louisa, przytulając go mocno.

\- Ew, boli – mruknął szatyn, wskazując na swoje żebro.

\- Przepraszam. Jesteś gotowy? Wracamy do domu?

Tomlinson zgodził się, kiwając głową. Liam zapowiadał, że któryś z chłopaków może go odebrać.

Podążył za blondynem, zjeżdżając windą na dół. Następnie obydwoje weszli do czarnego BMW, którym Niall przyjechał i wyjechali na ulicę.

\- Jak się masz z tym wszystkim, Lou? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Horan, spoglądając na chłopaka.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, opierając czoło o szybę.

\- Jest w porządku, Niall, nie musisz się martwić.

Blondyn westchnął.

\- Już nie lubię Dylana – wyznał. - To co zrobił, było świństwem.

Louis spojrzał na Nialla, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Irlandczyk zmienił pas, skręcając w prawo.

\- Jestem pewien, że on dodał te masło specjalnie. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego.

Louis poruszył się niespokojnie na fotelu. Dlaczego jego chłopak miałby to robić? Przecież wiedział, że Tomlinson nie przyjmie tego za dobrze.

\- A-ale on przecież powiedział, ż-że się pomylił.

Niall posłał przyjacielowi smutne spojrzenie.

\- Użył masła od Reese's, na którym ewidentnie jest napisane „masło orzechowe". Poza tym Zayn sprawdzał szafki i nigdzie nie było kremu, z którym Dylan mógł się pomylić. Przykro mi, Lou, ale on musiał zrobić to celowo.

W oczach Louisa stanęły łzy, gdy w końcu uświadomił sobie, że Niall musiał mówić prawdę.

\- D-dlaczego? – jęknął. - Co zrobiłem źle, że chciał mnie uka-ukarać?

Niall wjechał na podjazd domu Louisa, spoglądając na przyjaciela, gdy zaparkował samochód.

\- Nie wiem, słońce. Do tej pory uważałem, że Dylan jest w porządku. Jednak zmieniam o nim zdanie. Zasługujesz na kogoś znacznie lepszego, nawet wiem kogo.

\- K-kogo? – zaszlochał szatyn, wycierając mokre oczy rękawami bluzy.

\- Dowiesz się niebawem. – uśmiechnął się Niall, całując Louisa w głowę. - Chodź na obiad, Harry miał zrobić spaghetti, umieram już z głodu – dodał, wychodząc z samochodu.

                                                                                                             ×××

Półtora tygodnia później, Louis był na półmetku egzaminów. Zostały mu zaledwie trzy dni, do ostatniego egzaminu z muzyki, po czym kończy szkołę.

Szatyn wyszedł z sali od aktorstwa, zmęczony odgrywaniem treści „Hamleta" wraz z koleżanką z klasy.

Poprawił swoją błękitną koszulę, która zaczęła przyklejać się do jego torsu. Powolnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku sali od geografii, w której egzamin miał Dylan.

Wspomniany chłopak przeprosił Louisa za swój bezmyślny czyn, obiecując poprawę, z czego Louis był zadowolony. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności swojego chłopaka obok siebie, nawet jeśli Dylan nagle znikał, często bez słowa, aby odezwać się dwa dni później.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, zauważając Emily, siedzącą na ławce.

\- Cześć – szepnął, siadając obok dziewczyny.

Brunetka podniosła wzrok, a Louis zauważył na jej twarzy sporego siniaka pod okiem, którego pomimo makijażu, nie dało się ukryć.

\- O Boże – jęknął, pochylając się w jej stronę. - Kto ci to zrobił?

Emily rozpuściła kucyka, starając się zakryć twarz włosami.

\- To nic takiego – powiedziała swoim delikatnym głosem. - Uderzyłam się w szafkę.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził szatyn. - To Lucas, prawda? Powiedz mi prawdę, możemy to gdzieś zgłosić.

\- Nie, wole nie – odparła brunetka. - To moja wina, zdenerwowałam go, więc należało mi się.

\- Kogo my tu mamy – usłyszeli, następnie w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się Lucas. - Pedał, Tomlinson.

Louis wstał szybko z ławki. Zimny pot oblał jego plecy, gdy zaczął się cofać, a Lucas był coraz bliżej. W pewnym momencie nie odwracając się za siebie, zaczął biec wzdłuż korytarza.

\- I tak cię dorwę! – usłyszał za sobą.

Wpadł do biblioteki, gorączkowo rozglądając się, gdzie mógłby się ukryć.

Już miał ruszać za jeden z regałów, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie za ramię, a potem jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą.

\- Myślałeś, że jak naślesz na mnie swojego koleżkę, to się przestraszę i dam ci spokój? – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Sztuczna spluwa, żałosne.

\- Ale –

\- Zamknij tą mordę, jebany pedale. Widziałem, jak się lizałeś ze Stoffem przed szkołą. Tutaj nie tolerujemy takiego ścierwa, jakim jesteś – dodał, ściskając żuchwę chłopaka. Szkoda, że cię nie dobiłem ostatnio, była taka zabawa.

\- Lucas – jęknął Louis.

\- Chyba powiedziałem, że masz stulić pysk. Może jak zmuszę cię do zrobienia mi loda, to ci to przejdzie co? Będziesz się krztusił moją spermą, aż dojdziesz do wniosku, że pedalstwo to choroba. Co ty na to?

Louis pokręcił głową, przymykając oczy, z których wypłynęły łzy.

\- A ja myśle, że tak – warknął blondyn. - Idziemy – dodał, przenosząc dłoń z twarzy Louisa na jego kark.

\- Panie Wilson, co tu się dzieje? – usłyszeli za sobą, dostrzegając nauczyciela od biologii - pana Hunta.

Lucas puścił Louisa, który osunął się po ścianie, gryząc wargę, aby z jego ust nie wyszedł żaden szloch.

\- Nic panie profesorze – odpowiedział Lucas.

\- Ja sądzę inaczej. Natychmiast zapraszam pana do dyrektora. – wskazał dłonią na drzwi wyjściowe. - Zaraz także się tam pojawię.

\- Ale dlaczego? – burknął blondyn, krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

\- Dokładnie pan wie dlaczego. Zapraszam do dyrektora – powtórzył.

Lucas spojrzał z nienawiścią na Louisa, kopiąc go w łydkę, zanim wyszedł z biblioteki.

\- Louis? – usłyszał nad sobą szatyn.

\- Wszystko dobrze – jęknął chłopak. - Poradzę sobie.

                                                                                                             ×××

Po południu Louis siedział w salonie, oglądając powtórkę „Riverdale".   
Jego podekscytowanie odcinkiem wzrosło w momencie pocałunku Veronicy i Betty, o mało nie piszcząc z radości.

Jego zajęcie przerwały głośne głosy, a w salonie pojawiła się dwójka mężczyzn.

Harry, który do tej pory rozmawiał z Zaynem na werandzie, wszedł do środka, zauważając przyjaciół.

\- A oto mój ukochany Harry nie Potter – zaśmiał się jeden z brunetów, rozkładając ręce w celu przytulenia Harry'ego.

Brunet wyminął go, podchodząc do drugiego chłopaka.

\- No Haz.

\- Pieprz się, Grimshaw – mruknął brunet, podchodząc do młodszego chłopaka, któremu potargał włosy. - Cześć, szczeniaku.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- To, że jestem młodszy od ciebie o cztery lata, nie oznacza, że możesz tak do mnie mówić. No weź, Haz, to mnie wkurza.

\- Po co przyleźliście? – zapytał Harry, siadając na oparciu sofy, dopiero teraz zauważając obserwującego ich Louisa. - Och, Louis. Poznaj Nicka Grimshita i Fionna Whiteheada. Nasi przyjaciele.

\- Ej! – usłyszeli jęk Nicka, który podszedł do szatyna. - Siemka mały.

\- Cześć! – dodał Fionn.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się mężczyznom.

Jeden wyższy – jak już się dowiedział, Nick, mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Harry'ego, a w jego oczach powstały zmarszczki podobne do tych Louisa.   
Drugi, znacznie niższy, jednak w dalszym ciągu wyższy od Louisa, uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, pokazując w pewnym momencie język.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział w końcu niepewnie. - Jestem Louis, nie mały. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś się śmieje z mojego wzrostu – odparł, dąsając się.

Nick zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Jasne „nie mały". Dobra Styles, formalności. Gadałem z Niallem, miał nam dać klucze do magazynu.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc do przyjaciół.

\- Przecież masz swoje.

\- Już nie – stwierdził Fionn. - Bawił się nimi i wpadły do studzienki kanalizacyjnej.

Harry zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

\- Jesteś kretynem – powiedział.

\- Świetnie mi się spało. Dzięki że pytasz, Haz. A ta pogoda taka piękna, co nie?

Brunet wyminął mężczyzn, podchodząc do komody na korytarzu, z której wyjął pęk kluczy.

\- Spróbuj je zgubić – zagroził, podając przedmiot Nickowi.

\- Też cię kocham. – Grimshaw posłał przyjacielowi buziaka, zdejmując bluzę. - Idziemy się obsłużyć, mam nadzieje, że macie jakieś piwko? – dodał, ruszając w stronę kuchni.

\- Nie pijesz Grimshaw! – krzyknął za nim Fionn. - Ja nie mam zamiaru prowadzić!

Harry westchnął, odwracając się w stronę Louisa, który chciał wyjść z salonu.

\- Poczekaj! – wrzasnął za nim.

Louis odwrócił się, spoglądając na bruneta.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał, siadając na sofie.

Tomlinson usiadł obok Harry'ego, uważnie go obserwując.

Harry westchnął, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć. Dodatkowo miał wrażenie, że serce tłukło się w jego piersi, próbując wyrwać się do Louisa.

\- Ja – urwał, przełykając ciężko ślinę. - Przepraszam, Louis. Nie bój się mnie, błagam, nigdy więcej nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Louis spojrzał na bruneta, zauważając w jego oczach szczerość. Obecność mężczyzny powodowała dziwne dla niego uczucie, przez które czuł mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Dlaczego Harry był taki ładny? Czemu myślał o nim, mając chłopaka?

Harry spojrzał w oczy Louisa, ściskając dużą dłonią jego kolano. Zbliżył twarz do tej młodszego, trącając nosem jego policzek, następnie przyciskając do niego swoje miękkie usta. Na sam dotyk, Louis zastygł, jednocześnie przymykając swoje oczy.

Po całym ciele Stylesa rozlało się ciepło, gdy skubnął gorące wargi chłopaka, napierając na nie mocniej.

Sekundę później Louis przerwał pocałunek, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się stało i szybko się cofnął.

\- Nie – jęknął, kręcąc głową. - N-nie, Harry.

Brunet wstał, starając się uspokoić chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego „nie" Louis? Widzę, jak na mnie reagujesz. Dlaczego to odpychasz od siebie?

\- Nie – powtórzył Tomlinson. - N-nie mogę – dodał tylko, wbiegając szybko po schodach.

Harry nie miał zamiaru ponownie zrezygnować z chłopaka, więc podążył za nim, wpadając na zamknięte drzwi.

\- Louis? – zapukał, spotykając głuchą ciszę. - Proszę, porozmawiajmy.

Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, usiadł na podłodze, opierając czoło o drewnianą powłokę drzwi.

\- Skoro tak, to chociaż posłuchaj. Ja będę mówił – poprosił. - Przepraszam za wszystko, co do tej pory ci zrobiłem. Za awanturę z telefonem, bezpodstawną nienawiść, nawet za laptop, chociaż to i tak była wina tego twojego psa – westchnął. - Wiem, że jestem dupkiem, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jestem wściekły na siebie, bo doprowadziłem do tego, że się mnie boisz, a nie chce, żeby tak było. Proszę wybacz mi, tak bardzo przepraszam –urwał, słysząc ruch po drugiej stronie.

Louis usiadł przy drzwiach, opierając dłoń o drewno. W tym samym czasie Harry zrobił to samo, a gdyby nie drewniana pokrywa, ich dłonie dotknęłyby się wzajemnie.

\- Zrobię wszystko, abyś mi zaufał – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Harry. - A wiesz dlaczego? – chwila ciszy, aby brunet mógł w głowie ułożyć słowa, które miały zostać powiedziane. - Bo zależy mi na tobie. I j-ja, pierwszy raz przyznaje to na głos, ale tak, Lou, cholernie mi na tobie zależy – przełknął ciężko ślinę, przymykając oczy. - Jestem tobą cholernie oczarowany. Lubię patrzeć jak się uśmiechasz i w kącikach twoich oczu pojawiają się takie śmieszne kurze łapki. Gdy jesteś szczęśliwy, twoje oczy błyszczą jak gwiazdy, mają taki piękny kolor. Jesteś piękny, wiesz? Najpięknieszy. A wiesz co najbardziej mnie boli? – urwał jakby czekał na odpowiedź. - To, że się krzywdzisz, a ja nie mogę ci pomóc. Chce ci pomóc, rozumiesz? Pozwól mi na to.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał szuranie po drugiej stronie.

\- Za każdym razem gdy cię widzę, moje serce bije jak oszalałe, a w brzuchu mam te cholerne motylki. Jestem szczęśliwy, gdy jesteś obok. I chce, żebyś ty też był szczęśliwy. J-ja – westchnął, ciągnąc za swoje długie loki. - Zakochałem się. Zakochałem się w tobie, Lou. Więc proszę w imię wszystkiego, co święte na tym pieprzonym świecie, błagam, bądź po prostu mój – odparł, z szybko bijącym sercem.

Przez dobre kilka minut jedynie co słyszał, to szybki oddech Louisa. Wstał w końcu zrezygnowany z podłogi, rozprostowując kości.

\- Zostawiam cię samego. Jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – dodał, schodząc po schodach.

Louis siedział pod drzwiami, kurczowo obejmując kolana swoimi ramionami. Jego wzrok był zamglony, przez łzy, które w końcu spłynęły po gorących policzkach. Co miał zrobić? Był zszokowany, to lekkie niedopowiedzenie. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry kiedykolwiek mógłby coś do niego poczuć. To wszystko co powiedział, było takie delikatne i intymne. Louis sam czuł się inaczej, gdy przebywał z brunetem. Inaczej niż z Dylanem. Dylan często był gwałtowny, nigdy nie pytał Louisa czy ma ochotę na całowanie, wszystko robił nagle. Albo w ogóle. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy znikał na kilka dni, a na pytania Louisa odpowiadał zdawkowo. Zastanawiał się czasami, czy związek z nim był rzeczywiście dobrą decyzją? Nie czuł się wyjątkowo przy Dylanie, jego serce nie przyśpieszało bicia. Pocałunek z Harrym był czymś nowym, czymś, czego nie czuł do tej pory. A gdy całował Dylana, nie czuł ciepła rozlewającego się po całym ciele. Czy to możliwe, że Louis zakochał się w Harrym?

                                                                                                             ×××

Trzy dni później Louis siedział w swoim pokoju zmęczony ostatnim egzaminem w szkole. Teraz pozostało czekać do zakończenia, które miało być jutro i szatyn oficjalnie mógł rozpocząć wakacje.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, następnie do sypialni wszedł Zayn z brązową torbą w dłoni.

\- Hej, Lou – wymruczał. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Szatyn podniósł się na łóżku, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na przyjaciela.

\- Byłem dzisiaj na małych zakupach dla mnie i Liama i znalazłem coś, co myślę, że mogłoby ci się przydać – powiedział, podając opakowanie chłopakowi.

Louis włożył rękę do torby, wyjmując przezroczyste opakowanie. Rozszerzył oczy, spoglądając na mulata.

\- Z-Zayn, zwariowałeś? – pisnął, rzucając opakowaniem w przyjaciela. - Kupiłeś mi dildo?

Zayn zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- No co, nie mów, że nie jest ładny – zakpił, podchodząc do łóżka Louisa, rzucając przedmiot na pościel. - Fioletowy, twój ulubiony kolor.

\- Mój ulubiony kolor to zielony – odparł Louis, przygryzając wargę.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- To wybacz, ale nie mają zielonych.

\- Nie potrzebuje tego, możesz go sobie wziąć – powiedział Tomlinson, czerwieniąc się.

\- Kłamiesz, słyszałem wczoraj twoje jęki – powiedział mulat. - Jesteś strasznie głośny, wiesz?

\- Zayn! – pisnął szatyn, zakrywając twarz dłońmi z zażenowania.

\- Oj przestań, przecież żartuje. – poruszył zabawnie brwiami. - Użyj tego, mówię poważnie. Jest znacznie lepsze niż ręka czy palce. A teraz spadam, miłej zabawy – dodał, uciekając z pokoju.

Louis westchnął, biorąc w dłoń zabawkę.

 _Zayn, jesteś nienormalny_  – przeszło mu przez myśl.

Wyjął przedmiot z opakowania. Jak on miał cokolwiek z tym zrobić? Nie miał pojęcia.

Chwycił laptopa, którego dostał od Harry'ego i szybko wpisał w wyszukiwarce Pornhuba  _„Twink ridding dildo"_  a jego oczom ukazało się mnóstwo filmików. Włączył pierwszy z kolei, uważnie obserwując ekran.

Parę minut później podniecony z twardym penisem pod bokserkami, wstał z łóżka, udając się do łazienki, myjąc fioletową zabawkę.

Wrócił do sypialni, zdejmując w biegu uwierające dresy wraz z bielizną. Usiadł na łóżku, wyjmując z szafki nocnej lubrykant, który wylał na swoje palce.

Ukląkł, wyciągając dłoń za siebie, opuszkiem kręcąc kółko swojej dziurki, nawilżając ją. Następnie wsadził pierwszy palec do środka, oddychając ciężko. Jego największym problemem były zbyt krótkie palce, aby bez problemu znaleźć swoją prostatę. Dodał drugi, a po sekundzie trzeci palec, starając się rozciągnąć swoje wnętrze jak najlepiej.

Gdy stwierdził, że jest gotowy, chwycił dildo, smarując go dużą ilością nawilżacza. Położył się na brzuchu, zostając na kolanach, wypinając w powietrzu pośladki.

Podstawił zabawkę pod swoje wejście, wsuwając ją niepewnie w ciało. Poczuł rozciągające się mięśnie, które starały się przystosować na przedmiot w jego wnętrzu. Zdecydowanie to było coś innego, niż wszystko co do tej pory próbował. Przez jego mięśnie przeszło palące uczucie, na które powstrzymał jakiekolwiek ruchy.   
Gdy w końcu przystosował się, poruszył dłonią wyciągając zabawkę, która z wydała z siebie charakterystyczne „pop" wciskając ją z powrotem do środka, uderzając w swoją prostatę.   
Sapnął cicho na to uczucie, przymykając oczy.

Zaczął szybko wkładać i wyjmować z wnętrza dildo, czując znajome uczucie w dole brzucha.   
Nabił się na fioletowy przedmiot, kręcąc tyłkiem. Jego rozgrzane policzki pokrywała czerwień, gdy z ust wychodziły głośne jęki:

\- Och, t-tak – jęknął. - D-dobrze. – skręcił nadgarstek, szybciej poruszając zabawką. - T-tak, proszę, t-tak, Ha-Harry – dodał, w pewnym momencie wyobrażając sobie wysokiego mężczyznę, który miał go pieprzyć. Ponownie uderzył w prostatę, rozpadając się na kawałki. - H-Harry, b-błagam, H-Harry –

Sekundę później, drzwi od jego sypialni gwałtownie się otworzyły, a chłopak nie zdążył zarejestrować co się dzieje, gdy Harry wpadł do środka.

\- Louis? – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos. - Cholera.

Szatyn doszedł na swoją pościel, jęcząc w kółko „ _HarryHarryomójBożeHarry"_ gdy otworzył zaciśnięte do tej pory powieki, spoglądając na bruneta, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami stał w drzwiach, obserwując szczytującego chłopaka.

\- J-ja przepraszam – mruknął Harry, szybko wychodząc z sypialni, zostawiając zabałaganionego Tomlinsona samego.

Louis szybko wyjął zabawkę z tyłka, odrzucając ją na bok i zakopał się w łóżku, normując oddech.

Jestem debilem – stwierdził w myślach, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie. Właśnie Harry był świadkiem jego pierwszego razu z dildem, a co najgorsze usłyszał swoje imię i dowiedział się, że Louis myśli o nim podczas masturbacji.

Nigdy więcej nie pokaże mu się na oczy.

                                                                                                             ×××

Następnego dnia wieczorem, w domu Liama oraz Louisa od dwóch godzin w najlepsze trwała impreza. Niall wpadł na ten pomysł, bo w końcu „liceum kończy się tylko raz, Louis"!

Meble w salonie zostały podsunięte pod ścianę, przez co było dużo miejsca do tańczenia, poza tym mnóstwo ludzi bawiło się w ogrodzie, pływając także w basenie.

Louis siedział na kolanach Dylana, opierając plecy o sofę, śmiejąc się z żartu, który opowiedział jeden z znajomych Nialla. Reszta chłopaków chyba piła w ogrodzie, Louis nawet nie wiedział.

Upił łyk drinka, który zrobił dla niego Dylan, chowając twarz w szyi starszego chłopaka.

\- Dobra, kto gra w butelkę? – zapytał jeden z chłopaków, siedzących na dywanie.

Kilka osób zgodziło się, robiąc okrąg na podłodze.

\- Ja chce! – krzyknął Louis, wstając szybko z kolan Dylana, potykając się o własne nogi, przez co prawie upadł.

Jedna z dziewczyn złapała go w ostatniej chwili, pomagając mu usiąść w kółku.

Szatyn usiadł obok rudego mężczyzny, z Dylanem po jego lewej stronie.

Gra rozpoczęła się, a różni ludzie robili głupie wyzwania lub odpowiadali na pytania.

Louis siedział pochylony na dywanie, śmiejąc się pod nosem z czegoś, co nagle mu się przypomniało.

\- Louis! – poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię, przez co spojrzał w bok. - Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

Chłopak zezował oczy, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- Wyzwanie! – wrzasnął, machając dłonią, przez co jego drink znalazł się na jego koszulce.

\- Musisz pocałować Andy'ego – powiedział Dylan do szatyna, całując go w policzek.

Louis zgodził się, pochylając się do blondyna, chcąc usiąść na jego kolanach.

\- Nie ma nawet kurwa mowy – usłyszał za sobą, następnie został podniesiony do góry przez Harry'ego.

\- Czemu? – zapytał Stoff, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bo on w to nie gra.

\- Gra – zakpił Dylan.

\- Nie gra, powiedziałem. Przymknij lepiej ryj, bo to się źle dla ciebie skończy.

Dylan wstał, śmiejąc się i popchnął Louisa w stronę Andy'ego, który głupio się uśmiechał.

\- Louis, musisz go pocałować, takie zasady.

Harry pokręcił wściekle głową, owijając ramię wokół torsu Louisa i odciągnął chłopaka do tyłu.

\- Jesteś jego pieprzonym chłopakiem, a skłaniasz go do tego, aby pocałował kogoś innego? Czy ty jesteś pojebany?

Brunet wywrócił oczami.

\- Daj spokój, Styles, to tylko gra. Oddaj mi go z powrotem! – jęknął, upijając piwo z kubeczka.

Harry odsunął się, osłaniając szatyna plecami.

\- On nie jest rzeczą, ty jebany kutasie. Coś ty w ogóle z nim zrobił? On ledwo trzyma się na nogach!

\- Harry! – usłyszał brunet po prawej stronie, zauważając Fionna. - Chodź na chwilę, pilna sprawa!

Harry posadził Louisa na krześle, kucając przy nim.

\- Lou? – powiedział. - Siedź tu, dobrze? Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, zaraz po ciebie wrócę.

Szatyn pokiwał szybko głową, łapiąc Harry'ego za dłoń.

\- Cześć, Hazza!

Brunet wstał i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Dylan podszedł do Louisa, pomagając podnieść się chłopakowi z krzesła.

\- Chodź, zabawimy się! – krzyknął, następnie pociągnął Tomlinsona za ramię, wbiegając z nim szybko po schodach do sypialni Louisa.

Popchnął chłopaka na łóżko, zdejmując koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. Louis podniósł się na ramionach, spoglądając wesoło na swojego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś taki gorący, Lou, wiesz? – mruknął Dylan, nachylając się nad młodszym chłopakiem, łącząc ich usta.

Louis jęknął, poruszając biodrami naprzeciw tych Dylana.

\- Moja dziwka taka chętna – zaśmiał się brunet, pomagając zdjąć bluzę Louisa. - Pokaż mi co potrafisz – dodał, łapiąc za pośladki szatyna.

Drzwi od sypialni chłopaka trzasnęły, o mało nie wypadając z framugi.

\- Ty jebany skurwielu – usłyszeli krzyk, następnie Harry pociągnął Dylana do tyłu, popychając go na ścianę. Uderzył go kilkakrotnie w twarz, a potem o mało nie spychając ze schodów, szarpnął za ramię, wypychając chłopaka z domu. Upadł z nim na ziemię, uderzając pięścią w jego brzuch, następnie ponownie w nos. Zabiłby go na tym chodniku, gdyby jakichś dwóch typów nie powstrzymało go, odciągając do tyłu.

Spojrzał na złośliwie uśmiechającego się chłopaka, cofając się do domu. Umył twarz i dłonie z krwi, spotykając Louisa na korytarzu, który tańczył na parkiecie z butelką whisky w dłoni.

\- Tobie już wystarczy – postanowił, zabierając alkohol z dłoni chłopaka. Odłożył butelkę na najbliższy stolik, biorąc chłopaka na ręce i kierując się z nim do swojego pokoju.

Zdjął z niego śmierdzące wódką ubrania, kładąc na łóżko. Sam nie pił, nie biorąc nawet udziału w imprezie, więc był w pełni trzeźwy, doskonale wiedząc ze zaopiekowanie się pijanym chłopakiem to jego obowiązek.

\- Idziemy spać, Lou – powiedział, kładąc się do łóżka.

Szatyn pokręcił głową, podnosząc się do góry, przez chwilę po prostu obserwując starszego mężczyznę.

Odgarnął grzywkę z oczu, siadając okrakiem na biodrach Harry'ego.

Brunet nawet nie zdążył zareagować, bo Louis pochylił się w dół, łącząc w spragnionym pocałunku ich usta.

Smakował słodkim alkoholem, który zapewne niedawno pił.

Harry korzystając z okazji, że chłopak uchylił usta przycisnął ponownie swoje wargi do jego mocno go całując i wdzierając się językiem do środka. Louis był taki spokojny i bezbronny. Nawet nie protestował co jeszcze bardziej podniecało bruneta.

Tomlinson odsunął się po chwili od mężczyzny, przyciskając pośladki do twardniejącego penisa Harry'ego.

\- H-Harry – jęknął, muskając swoimi wąskimi wargami te mokre Stylesa. - K-kocham cię – dodał, przymykając oczy. - Chce cię ujeżdżać.

Mężczyzna w jednej sekundzie wysunął się spod ciała młodszego chłopaka.

\- Nie, Louis. – pokręcił głową. - Nie możemy, jesteś pijany. Chce żebyś mi to powiedział, gdy będziesz w pełni świadomy.

Louis pokręcił głową, chcąc pocałować Harry'ego, co brunet w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał, odsuwając się na bok.

\- N-nie! To tylko tabletka z s-sercem – odparł uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Od Dylana! Różowa tabletka z serduszkiem! – zaśmiał się, podskakując na łóżku. - Powiedział, że będę super się czuł i miał rację! Kocham cię, Harry! – wrzasnął, rzucając się w ramiona bruneta.

Styles złapał chłopaka, przytulając go mocno.

\- Spójrz na mnie, słońce – poprosił Harry, unosząc podbródek Tomlinsona.

Louis posłusznie wykonał polecenie starszego, spoglądając na niego.

Harry spojrzał w oczy szatyna, dostrzegając jego rozszerzone źrenice.

\- On już kurwa nie żyje – warknął, chcąc wstać.

\- Nie! – pisnął Louis, kurczowo przytulając się do torsu Harry'ego. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, Haz! Proszę!

Styles westchnął, głaszcząc kciukiem twarz chłopaka, następnie złożył na jego głowie mały pocałunek.

\- Dobrze, ale idziemy spać. Teraz.

Louis zgodził się, zdejmując szybko ubrania, które rzucił za łóżko, pozostając w bokserkach, podobnie jak brunet. Harry położył się na plecy, wzdychając zmęczony. Tomlinson położył się obok, opierając twarz o nagi tors bruneta, ręką obejmując jego brzuch, a lewą nogę zarzucił na uda mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam, że jesteś smutny, Haz. Kocham cię – wymamrotał Louis w skórę Stylesa, zamykając oczy.

Harry objął kruche ciało ukochanego, całując go w czoło.

\- Ja ciebie też, Lou – dodał, zasypiając.


	13. Chapter 13

Następnego poranka, Louis obudził się przez słońce świecące prosto w jego oczy.

Jęknął przekręcając się na drugi bok, przez co zderzył się z czymś twardym. Uchylił powiekę, zauważając ciało Harry'ego rozłożone tuż obok.

Podniósł się, czując zawroty głowy i zachwiał się na bok. Brunet mruknął coś pod nosem, zaciskając oczy, które po chwili otworzył, mrugając nimi leniwie.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou – powiedział swoim porannym głosem z głęboką chrypką, odciągając loki z twarzy.

Po plecach szatyna przeszedł dreszcz, słysząc głos mężczyzny, jednak nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

\- C-co ja tu robię? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili, upadając ponownie na pościel i przymknął oczy. Jego głowa okropnie bolała, poza tym czuł się strasznie zmęczony, a jedynie na co miał ochotę, to spanie. I duża ilość wody.

Harry wstał, prostując kości, gdy podszedł do szuflady, wyjmując czyste bokserki, które szybko założył, uprzednio zdejmując wcześniejsze.

Louis spojrzał na niego w nieodpowiednim momencie, wzrok kierując na jego goły tyłek. Odwrócił twarz zawstydzony, wzdychając.

\- Idę zrobić śniadanie – powiedział Harry, zakładając przez głowę koszulkę. - Poczekaj tu na mnie, chce z tobą porozmawiać – dodał, wychodząc przez drzwi.

Szatyn okrył się pachnącą kołdrą, mając ochotę umrzeć.

                                                                                                               ×××

Dziesięć minut później Harry wszedł do swojej sypialni, niosąc w rękach tace z jedzeniem.

Postawił ją na stolik nocny, siadając na łóżku. Odwrócił się do Louisa, który zawinięty w pościel powrócił do spania.

Co za anioł – przeszło przez myśl mężczyźnie.

\- Lou – szepnął, budząc chłopaka. - Wstajemy, obudź się.

Szatyn odwrócił się tyłem do bruneta, mrucząc pod nosem słowa protestu.

\- Zrobiłem śniadanie. Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział dobitnie, starając się zdjąć kołdrę z ciała mniejszego chłopaka.

\- Zostaw – jęknął Louis, trzymając kurczowo pościel.

\- W porządku. Zjem wszystko sam – sprowokował Harry, kładąc na swoich kolanach tacę.

Do nosa Louisa dotarł zapach jajecznicy, którą zrobił Harry. Jego żołądek skręcił się z głodu, więc przegrany podniósł się, owijając kołdrę wokół ciała.

Harry'emu nie umknęły świeże rany na jego udzie, których nie zauważył wczoraj.

Podał chłopakowi szklankę wody oraz dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Louis posłusznie je połknął, dostając następnie talerz pełen jajecznicy z pomidorem.

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek? – spytał Harry, spoglądając na ukochanego, zaczynając jeść.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, unikając wzroku mężczyzny.

\- Niall zrobił imprezę – odparł niepewnie.

\- Coś więcej?

Szatyn pokręcił głową, przymykając oczy. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż leki zaczną działać.

\- Ten skurwiel podał ci ekstazy – powiedział. - A potem zaciągnął do łóżka – dodał, pijąc kawę.

Louis podniósł gwałtownie głowę do góry, zdenerwowany.

\- My nie... – urwał, przełykając ciężko ślinę. - P-proszę, powiedz, że j-ja i on, że my n-nie -

Harry odłożył szybko talerz na szafkę, przesuwając się na łóżku do chłopaka, aby go przytulić.

Louis oparł czoło o tors Harry'ego, oddychając szybko.

\- Nie. Na szczęście nie. Wyrzuciłem go z domu, gdy zaczął cię rozbierać – wyjaśnił, pocierając dużą dłonią plecy szatyna. - Czyli nie pamiętasz, co wczoraj mi wyznałeś?

Louis odsunął się od niego, zaprzeczając.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – przyznał brunet. - Chciałbym wiedzieć czy to faktycznie prawda – dodał, siadając naprzeciwko Tomlinsona.

\- N-nie – odparł zbyt szybko Louis.

Przez twarz Harry'ego przeszło wiele emocji, gdy zmarszczył brwi zdenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego jesteś takim samolubem, Louis? – warknął, wstając nagle. - Dlaczego masz w dupie to, co do ciebie czuje? Kocham cię do kurwy, zrozum to! – krzyknął, gestykulując. Jego złość osiągnęła zenitu, gdy szatyn jak gdyby nigdy nic ponownie zaprzeczył. - Kocham cię, słyszysz? I wiem, że kłamiesz z tym, że nic do mnie nie czujesz! Dlaczego nie możesz chociaż raz przestać być gówniarzem i zacząć zachowywać się normalnie?

Louis skulił się w sobie, wstając szybko z łóżka bruneta.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – krzyknął za nim Harry. - Nie skończyliśmy rozmowy!

Tomlinson zatrzymał kumulujące się w oczach łzy, wybiegając z pokoju mężczyzny. Pokonał szybko schody, docierając do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, a z jego gardła wyszedł krótki szloch.

\- J-ja ciebie też k-kocham – pisnął, przyciskając mokrą twarz do poduszki. - A-ale nie wiem c-co robić.

W tym samym czasie Harry wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, zły na Louisa. Był pewny, że chłopak też coś do niego czuje, chciał w końcu na spokojnie o tym porozmawiać, ale skończyło się jak zwykle na tym, że Louis zaprzeczył wszystkiemu. I jak tu się nie wściekać?

Poszedł do kuchni z tacą, na której wcześniej było jego oraz Louisa śniadanie i zauważył Clifforda wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Szczeniak zamachał wesoło ogonem na jego widok, co brunet zlekceważył, wkładając naczynia do zmywarki.

\- Cześć Harry. – usłyszał za sobą.

Odwrócił się rozdrażniony, zauważając uśmiechniętego Liama.

\- Musisz mi doradzić – szepnął Payne, pochylając się do przyjaciela. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyjmując z niego małe pudełeczko, podając je brunetowi.

Harry otworzył je, dostrzegając w środku srebrną obrączkę z małymi diamencikami.

\- Pamiętasz, gdy ci ostatnio opowiadałem, że chce polecieć z Zaynem na wakacje na Dominikanę?

\- Ta.

\- Planuje mu się tam oświadczyć. Myślisz, że się spodoba? – wskazał na pierścionek w dłoniach bruneta.

\- Z pewnością – mruknął, oddając pudełeczko przyjacielowi. Nawet jeśli poczuł się zazdrosny, bo także chciał związać się z Louisem na stałe i prawdopodobnie założyć z nim rodzinę, to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. - Kiedy jedziecie?

\- W poniedziałek – odparł podekscytowany Liam. - Już się nie mogę doczekać jego reakcji.

\- Wspaniale – dodał Harry, wywracając oczami.

Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na Clifforda, który pijąc wodę ze swojej miski, porozlewał ją na podłodze.

\- Co ty masz taki zły humor? – Liam klepnął go w ramię.

\- Wydaje ci się – burknął Harry, co nie umknęło uwadze drugiemu brunetowi.

\- Jadę z Zaynem do magazynu, a potem przyjeżdża Lou Teasdale – powiedział Payne, wychodząc z kuchni.

Harry pociągnął za końcówkę loka, rozdrażniony. Musiał obciąć te cholerne włosy, których mycie oraz związywanie sprawiało problemy.

Odwrócił się, z zamiarem wyjścia z kuchni, gdy wszedł w kałuże zrobioną przez Clifforda, wskutek czego poślizgnął się i przewrócił. Jego spodnie oraz koszula pochłonęły wodę, przez co stał się cały mokry.

To jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło.

Wstał zły, wziął na ręce szczeniaka i szybko wyszedł z nim z pomieszczenia, wbiegając po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Wpadł do pokoju Louisa, oddychając ciężko.

\- Możesz do kurwy zrobić coś z tym głupim kundlem? – warknął, wypuszczając psa na podłogę. Clifford przestraszył się krzyków, uciekając po łóżko.

Louis podniósł kołdrę, wychylając z niej głowę. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, a włosy rozwalone od poduszki.

\- Przestań ciągle na niego krzyczeć! – zdenerwował się.

Harry przymknął oczy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, Louis. Nie dość, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko, to na dodatek twój popierdolony – zrobił cudzysłów palcami – chłopak, wykorzystuje cię na każdym kroku, ale ty jesteś za głupi aby to zauważyć – wypalił, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym co mówił.

Louis pokręcił głową, zakrywając uszy, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy.

\- Wyjdź stąd, Harry. Wyjdź i zostaw mnie samego.

Brunet zignorował prośbę chłopaka, podchodząc do jego łóżka.

\- Wiesz jaki jest z tobą problem, Louis? – zapytał, obserwując uważnie szatyna. - Nie dopuszczasz do siebie tego, co uświadamiają ci inni. I nie rozumiesz, że cholernie mi na tobie zależy, bo cię kocham! – podniósł głos. -  I nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym cię tak, jak zrobił to ten skurwiel! – dodał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przez jego słowa Louis czuł się załamany.

Tomlinson wstał gwałtownie z łóżka, jego wzrok był zamglony, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Popchnął go do tyłu, czując gulę w gardle.

Brunet nie spodziewał się tego, więc cofnął się pod drzwi, przez które Louis w końcu go wypchnął.

\- Zrobiłeś to już, Harry. Żałuje tylko, że też się w tobie zakochałem! – pisnął, zatrzaskując drewnianą powłokę przez twarzą mężczyzny, po czym zjechał plecami po nich, wybuchając płaczem.

Harry zszedł szokowany na dół, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę z tego co zrobił.

Nie powinien tak wybuchać, nie powinien krzyczeć na Louisa i co najważniejsze: nie powinien mówić mu takiego gówna, które nawet nie było prawdą. Harry był idiotą, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jak ma przekonać Louisa do siebie, jak ma udowodnić mu, że Louis będzie przy nim bezpieczny, skoro zachowuje się całkiem odwrotnie? Potrzebuje wziąć swój pistolet i się zastrzelić. Poważnie, przydałoby mu się to.

Dodatkowo, Louis właśnie przyznał się, że go kocha. Wiedział, że to prawda, chłopak nie powiedziałby tak poważnej deklaracji, gdyby tego nie czuł. Louis też go kochał! Jeśli zerwie z Dylanem, mogliby być w końcu razem, z czego był kurewsko zadowolony.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego humor diametralnie się zmienił na lepsze.

Musi zawalczyć o Louisa – tak sobie postanowił, gdy szybko wyszedł z domu.

                                                                                                               ×××

Godzinę później Louis wyszedł z biblioteki, którą mieli na minusowym piętrze. Z tego co zdążył odkryć, znajdowała się tu także siłownia, prysznice oraz sala sportowa, w której można było pograć w każdy rodzaj piłki.

W międzyczasie usłyszał dzwonek, a Zayn pobiegł otworzyć drzwi, głośno się z kimś witając.

Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju, mając zamiar zadzwonić do Dylana, aby spotkać się z nim jak najszybciej. Przez przeszło godzinę myślał nad tym, co miał w planach zrobić. I mimo, że chciał zakończyć wszystko co pomiędzy nimi było, to bał się reakcji Stoffa. Co jeśli brunet się załamie? Nie chciał, aby tak było, jednak nie widział dalszego sensu w spotkaniu się z nim, skoro czuł coś do Harry'ego.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu, gdy dostrzegł coś na swoim łóżku. Podszedł do niego, a jego oczom ukazał się spory bukiet różowych róż, częściowo przykryty kołdrą.

Podniósł je do góry z szybko bijącym sercem, wąchając kwiaty. Pogładził palcem jedną z róż, ostrożnie siadając z nimi na pościeli. Na jego skrzyżowane nogi upadła mała karteczka, która musiała być przywiązana do całości.  
Wziął ją do rąk, uważnie czytając i uśmiechnął się jak głupi.

„ _Tak bardzo przepraszam, słońce. Jestem kretynem, nic co powiedziałem nie jest prawdą. Wybacz mi, kocham Cię. H x_ "

Cóż, czy ktoś potrafiłby się gniewać po takich przeprosinach? Louis z pewnością nie. Dlatego złość do Harry'ego momentalnie mu przeszła. Jego żołądek przyjemnie się ścisnął, gdy siedział na łóżku z kwiatami, w końcu będąc szczęśliwym.

Dostrzegł swój telefon na szafce nocnej, biorąc go do rąk. Spojrzał na tapetę, na której był on z Niallem i Zaynem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Następnie wybrał ikonkę połączeń i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

-  _Halo? –_ usłyszał Dylana po drugiej stronie.

\- Cześć, Dylan. Co robisz? – spytał Louis.

Brunet westchnął.

-  _Jestem trochę zajęty. Co tam?_

\- Wiesz, b-bo ja – urwał. - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, w-wiesz? To dość ważne.

-  _Okej. Właśnie miałem zamiar się spotkać z tobą. Pasuje ci za dwie godziny pod Arndale?_   _Podjadę po ciebie._

\- Nie możesz przyjechać po mnie, do domu? – spytał nieśmiało szatyn.

-  _Nie_  – zaprzeczył Dylan. -  _Nie mam po drodze. Muszę kończyć, bądź o drugiej pod głównym wejściem. I nie mów chłopakom, że się ze mną widzisz_  – dodał. -  _Pa, Tommo_.

Louis odłożył telefon na łóżko, wstając z niego wraz z bukietem. Zszedł na dół do kuchni, nalewając wodę do dużego wazonu, do którego włożył dwadzieścia róż.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia z kwiatami, robiąc małe kroki, aby przypadkiem się nie przewrócić.

\- Bu! – usłyszał za sobą, na co omal się nie zachwiał. Spojrzał za siebie, zauważając Nialla, z czymś fioletowym na włosach.

\- Boże, Niall! – sapnął. - Nie rób tego więcej.

\- Wybacz, Lou – powiedział blondyn, spoglądając na szatyna. - Wow! – gwizdnął. - Skąd masz taki bukiecik? Dylan?

Louis zaczerwienił się, unikając wzroku przyjaciela.

\- Nie. To od emmm – urwał – od kogoś.

Niall nagle się zatrzymał.

\- Woah, czekaj kolego. To od Stylesa, racja?

Louis już chciał zaprzeczyć, gdy usłyszeli krzyk i na korytarz wyszła niska kobieta.

\- Niall, ile można cię wołać? – spytała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Idź zmyj te kudły, czas minął.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, jednak posłusznie skierował się w stronę łazienki.

\- Cześć, Louis – powiedziała kobieta, wyciągając dłoń w stronę chłopaka, jednak cofnęła ją, gdy zobaczyła, że szatyn trzyma wazon. - Jestem Lou Teasdale, przyjaciółka oraz fryzjerka chłopaków.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową.

\- Czy twoje włosy są srebrne? – zapytał.

Lou przytaknęła, śmiejąc się.

\- Dokładnie tak. Teraz idź zanieś kwiaty gdziekolwiek chcesz i wróć do salonu. Liam mówił, że chciałbyś podciąć włosy?

\- Tak – odparł chłopak, następnie wyminął dziewczynę, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

Kilka minut później wrócił na dół, wchodząc powoli do salonu, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy mężczyźni wraz z Lou oraz małą dziewczynką, która bawiła się z Cliffordem.

Kobieta stała przed Harrym, przez co Louis nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, ale zamiast tego usiadł na sofie, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Jak wyglądam? – usłyszał obok siebie, na co odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się Zayn.

\- O mój Boże – odparł chłopak, rozszerzając oczy. Obserwował przyjaciela, uważnie skanując jego nowy wygląd. Zayn ściął prawie wszystkie włosy, zostawiając je bardzo krótko. Dodatkowo teraz nie były już czarne, jak do tej pory mulat nosił, tylko pomalowane na bardzo jasny odcień blondu.

Malik nałożył okulary na oczy, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

\- Teraz wyglądam jak gangster, no nie?

Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową.

\- Jesteś szalony!

Zayn pochylił się do chłopaka, tak aby tylko ich dwójka usłyszała jego słowa.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz jak Haz wygląda – po czym, sekundę później Lou krzyknęła „gotowe" zdejmując z ramion Harry'ego ochraniacz.

Brunet wstał, przez co każdy w salonie mógł na niego spojrzeć.

\- O cholera – wymknęło się Niallowi, który pojawił się w przejściu. - Harold, w końcu wyglądasz jak mężczyzna.

Styles zmrużył oczy, grożąc pięścią blondynowi.

\- Ty głupi gnoju, dopadnę cię! – zagroził.

Horan pokazał mu język, skacząc na najbliższy fotel.

Louis przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, dokładnie przypatrując się z szokiem jego nowej fryzurze.

Harry obciął włosy. Obciął swoje piękne loki, które zostały zastąpione tymi krótkimi.   
Jednak wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przystojnie, o ile to możliwe. Krótkie włosy uwydatniały jego kości szczęki, która ładnie się odznaczała. A gdy się uśmiechnął, nic nie mogło zakryć jego dołeczków w policzkach.

Styles zmierzwił swoją grzywkę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Spojrzał w lusterko, które podała mu kobieta.

\- W końcu. Autentycznie czuje się wolny – odparł. - Dziękuje, Lou. Jesteś najlepsza – dodał, całując ją w policzek.

\- Wiem to – zaśmiała się kobieta. - Louis, chodź, twoja kolej.

                                                                                                               ×××

Ponad godzinę później Louis z lekko skróconymi włosami nakładał na korytarzu buty, aby wyjść na spotkanie z Dylanem.

\- Louis – usłyszał za sobą głęboki głos, przez co się odwrócił. - Widziałeś kwiaty?

Szatyn pokiwał głową, spoglądając na mężczyznę.

\- Są piękne, dziękuje.

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro – powiedział szybko Harry, podchodząc bliżej do Louisa. - Nie jesteś  beznadziejny, ani głupi. Przysięgam. Byłem zły, bo zaprzeczyłeś temu, co wcześniej powiedziałeś.

Louis uniósł brodę, obserwując uważnie bruneta.

\- Jest okay, Harry. Nie jestem zły.

Styles podniósł dłoń, umieszczając ją na policzku mniejszego chłopaka, który pogładził kciukiem.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, stając na palcach, aby złączyć ich usta. Rozchylił wargi, gdy język Harry'ego spotkał się z tym Louisa. Harry zassał dolną wargę szatyna, mrucząc pod nosem.

Louis oderwał się w końcu od mężczyzny, oblizując usta.

\- Muszę iść – wyznał.

Harry przekrzywił głowę na bok, uważnie obserwując ukochanego.

\- Gdzie? Podwieźć cię?

Szatyn zaprzeczył.

\- Zrywam z Dylanem.

Harry wyprostował się, unosząc brwi.

\- Poważnie? Jak, na prawdę? Chryste, jadę z tobą. – chwycił za kluczyki od auta.

Louis powstrzymał go.

\- Nie trzeba, Harry. Nie pogorszajmy tego, twoją obecnością. Będę za godzinę. M-możemy wtedy porozmawiać, prawda?

Harry w końcu dał za wygraną.

\- Jasne, słoneczko. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, zakładając kosmyk włosów Louisa, za jego ucho. - Będę czekać.

Louis wypuścił powolny oddech, pochylając się do przodu i szybko cmoknął bruneta w usta.

\- Pa, Haz – dodał, wychodząc z domu.

                                                                                                               ×××

Pół godziny później Louis dojechał autobusem pod centrum handlowe, w którym umówił się z Dylanem. Stanął przed wejściem, oczekując chłopaka.

\- Louis! – usłyszał z lewej strony, dostrzegając Dylana, który siedział w swojej Mazdzie.

Podszedł do niego, zajmując siedzenie pasażera.

\- Siema, kochanie. – pochylił się, w celu pocałowania szatyna, który w ostatniej chwili odchylił się, unikając pocałunku. - Aha. – skomentował Dylan.

\- Możemy gdzieś się zatrzymać? – spytał nieśmiało chłopak. - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- O czym? – zapytał Dylan, wyjeżdżając na ulicę.

Louis westchnął, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- O-o nas.

\- Spoko, ale potem — zaśmiał się, a następnie jęknął, czując ból na policzku.

Louis przeniósł swój wzrok na jego twarz, dostrzegając fioletowego siniaka po okiem oraz zaschnięte resztki krwi na łuku brwiowym.

\- Och, Boże. Co ci się stało?

Dylan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Styles mnie pobił.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie, jak Harry rano wspominał, że wyrzucił Stoffa po imprezie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobił?

Dylan wykręcił gwałtownie kierownicę, zjeżdżając w dół ulicy.

\- Próbował się do ciebie dobrać, więc jak prawdziwy chłopak, uratowałem cię, ale rzucił się na mnie z łapami.

Louis był pewny, że Dylan kłamie. Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby mu coś takiego.

Minęli McDonald's, gdy Louis poczuł głód.

\- Możemy się zatrzymać gdzieś na jedzenie? – spytał. - Poza tym, gdzie jedziemy?

Dylan spojrzał na niego krótko.

\- Niespodzianka, Lou. Jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba – powiedział, pochylając się do schowka, z którego wyjął czarną bandanę. Rzucił ją na kolana Louisa. - Załóż to.

Szatyn spojrzał na przedmiot, posyłając Dylanowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Skoro to niespodzianka, to nie możesz podglądać – wyjaśnił. - No dalej, załóż.

Tomlinson skinął głową, zawiązując materiał na oczach.

\- Ile będziemy jechać? – zapytał.

\- Krótko. Potem coś zjemy i porozmawiamy, tak jak chciałeś.

Chłopak oparł głowę o szybę, przymykając oczy.

Jakiś czas później Louis przebudził się z drzemki, rozprostowując kości.

\- Dylan? – szepnął, chcąc zdjąć z oczu materiał, który nałożył wcześniej. Jedyne, co poczuł to powstrzymujące go dłonie.

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze chwilka, kochanie.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał, zaczynając się denerwować. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że niczego nie widział.

Nagle samochód się zatrzymał, a Dylan wysiadł z niego, okrążając maskę, aby otworzyć drzwi od strony Louisa.

Chwycił go za ramię, prowadząc do przodu.

\- M-mogę już to zdjąć? – jego oddech przyśpieszył, czując, że jest coś nie tak.

\- Nie – mruknął Dylan, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Dylan, nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Tomlinson. - Odwieź mnie do domu.

Brunet pociągnął szatyna do przodu, zatrzymując się przed dwoma czarnymi Jeepami.

Ze środka wyszedł blondyn w czarnej ramonesce, paląc papierosa.

\- Dobra robota, Stoff – zaśmiał się, rzucając niedopałek na ziemię. - Pakujcie go i jedziemy.

Dylan szarpnął Louisa, opierając jego ciało o bok samochodu. Założył ręce chłopaka za jego plecy, związując je silnym sznurem.

\- Dylan? – pisnął Louis, przerażony. Spróbował wyrwać się z uścisku, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

Brunet docisnął twarz chłopaka do szyby, ściskając pętle na jego nadgarstkach.

\- Nie ruszaj się dziwko – usłyszał z ust swojego dotychczasowego chłopaka.

\- C-co ty robi-robisz? – jęknął, czując ból. - M-mieliśmy jechać na niespodzi-ankę.

Dylan zaśmiał się w akompaniamencie kilku innych głosów.

\- Jesteś taki kurwa tępy, Louis – powiedział Dylan. - Gotowe, Biebs!

\- Przeszukaj go.

Stoff wsadził dłoń do kieszeni chłopaka, wyciągając czarnego iPhone'a, którego dostał od Harry'ego.

\- Nic więcej nie ma. – wskazał na telefon.

\- Zniszcz go. Mogliby nas namierzyć.

Louis stał przy samochodzie, dławiąc się łzami, które wsiąkały w materiał na jego oczach.

Dylan chwycił Louisa za kark, prowadząc go do bagażnika.

\- Pomocy! – krzyknął Louis. - Pomocy!

\- Stul ten pysk – warknął brunet, uderzając chłopaka w głowę.

Zatrzymał się, uśmiechając się cwanie, zanim przyłożył kawałek gazika nasączonego chloroformem do ust Louisa.

Tomlinson poczuł odrażający zapach, przez co zaczął kaszleć. Kilkanaście sekund później zaczął słabieć, a mięśnie odmówiły współpracy, gdy upadł, w ostatniej chwili będąc złapanym.

Dylan wziął go na ręce, wrzucając śpiącego chłopaka do bagażnika.

\- Jedziemy! Gus, pozbądź się samochodu Stoffa! – rozkazał Justin, wsiadając za kierownice, a gdy reszta chłopaków zajęła swoje miejsce, wyjechali z piskiem opon spod lasu.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis otworzył gwałtownie oczy, szybko oddychając. Jego serce tłukło w piersi, gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Siedział w salonie. Był w swoim domu, na sofie. Spojrzał w bok, zauważając swoich przyjaciół rozmawiających z Lou, która szykowała się do wyjścia.

Odetchnął głęboko, starając się zrozumieć co właśnie się stało. Nie został porwany, był bezpieczny, nie spotkał się z Dylanem. Czyli wszystko musiało być snem. A raczej przerażającym koszmarem. Był zdezorientowany, nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Pochylił się do przodu, chowając twarz w dłoniach. To wszystko było gównianym snem.

 _Jest dobrze, jesteś w domu_  – przeszło mu przez myśl.

Pokręcił głową z bezradności.

\- Louis? – usłyszał nad sobą. Spojrzał do góry, dostrzegając Zayna, który z przejęciem obserwował młodszego chłopaka. - Twój telefon dzwoni.

Szatyn sięgnął drżącą dłonią po urządzenie, wstając szybko z sofy, aby wyjść na korytarz.

\- Halo? – mruknął.

-  _Gdzie ty jesteś?_  – usłyszał Dylana. -  _Miałeś być piętnaście minut temu pod Arndale_.

\- Przepraszam – westchnął - ale to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

-  _O czym ty mówisz?_  – spytał brunet.  _\- Jezu, Louis, nie wygłupiaj się. Przyjadę po ciebie za pół godziny, bądź gotowy._

Chłopak szybko pokręcił głową w znak protestu.

\- Nie – powiedział dobitnie. - J-ja przemyślałem sobie kilka rzeczy – dodał niepewnie.

-  _No i?_

\- Nie chce z tobą być – szepnął, przyciskając telefon do ucha. - T-to koniec, Dylan. Przepraszam.

Stoff mruknął coś pod nosem, przeczyszczając gardło.

-  _Dlaczego nie chcesz?_  – podniósł głos. -  _O co ci teraz chodzi?_

Szatyn odwrócił się, dostrzegając Zayna, obserwującego go z salonu.

\- N-nic do ciebie nie czuje – wyznał.

-  _Kocham cię, Louis_  – wymamrotał Dylan. -  _Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić._

Chłopak przełknął gulę w gardle, spoglądając na zdjęcie wiszące na korytarzu. Przedstawiało Liama, Zayna, Nialla oraz Harry'ego szeroko uśmiechniętych do kamery.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Louis. - Nie kontaktujmy się więcej – dodał, rozłączając się. Spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie. Była za dwadzieścia pierwsza. Czyli spał niecałą godzinę.

Westchnął, wchodząc do salonu i usiadł na najbliższym fotelu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Liam, uważnie obserwując kuzyna.

Louis pokiwał powoli głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Myślę, że zerwałem z Dylanem – powiedział po chwili.

Niall wstał, klepiąc szatyna po ramieniu.

\- Najlepsza decyzja, kolego.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na Tomlinsona. W końcu jego ukochany był wolny od tego palanta, co niezmiernie cieszyło mężczyznę. Teraz pozostaje przywrócić zaufanie Louisa do Harry'ego, potem sprawy same się potoczą. Mężczyzna wstał, kierując się do swojego pokoju, mrugając do szatyna, który spojrzał na niego po drodze.

Parę minut później wrócił do salonu z laptopem w dłoni. Usiadł obok Louisa, uruchamiając urządzenie.

\- Pojedźmy na wakacje – zaproponował, stukając szybko w klawiaturę.

Reszta mężczyzn spojrzała zdziwiona na Harry'ego.

\- Ale jak, teraz? – spytał Liam.

Styles skinął głową.

\- Harry, chodź na chwilę – poprosił Liam, wstając z fotela. Harry podążył za przyjacielem, zatrzymując się na korytarzu. - Zwariowałeś?

\- Czemu miałbym? – wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o ścianę.

Liam wywrócił oczami.

\- Mówiłem ci rano, że chce z Zaynem wyjechać na Dominikanę, nie pamiętasz? – szepnął, rozglądając się na boki, aby sprawdzić, czy któregoś z chłopaków nie ma w pobliżu. - A ty teraz wyskakujesz z wakacjami, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Harry wyprostował się, krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

\- Słuchaj, Louis potrzebuje odpoczynku – stwierdził. - Możesz anulować rezerwacje, racja?

\- Nie wiem, prawdopodobnie tak.

\- Więc zrób to, wybierzmy miejsce i pojedźmy gdzieś wszyscy razem. Na miejscu pomogę ci zorganizować oświadczyny.

Liam zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie myśląc.

\- No nie wiem Harry, nie wiemy czy Louis ma ochotę gdziekolwiek jeździć. Doskonale wiesz, że nie czuje się najlepiej, a każda dłuższa podróż może być dla niego męcząca.

\- Więc go spytajmy. Jesteś na tak?

Payne westchnął, zgadzając się.

\- Pójdę odwołać rezerwacje, ogarnij wszystko – poprosił, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wracając do salonu i usiadł obok przyjaciół.

\- Co myślicie o górach? – spytał, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Jedziemy w końcu? – odezwał się Zayn, pochylając się nad Harrym.

Styles skinął, pokazując chłopakom stronę internetową z ośrodkiem w górach.

\- Wydaje mi się, że góry będą najlepszą opcją.

\- Góry? – jęknął Niall, wskakując na sofę. - Może Karaiby?

\- Chcesz w lato jechać na wyspę, gdzie jest gorąco? – zaśmiał się Zayn, pukając się w głowę. - Góry brzmią świetnie. Tylko gdzie?

Harry podał mulatowi laptopa, wskazując dłonią na ekran.

\- Australia? – zdziwił się Zayn. - To cholernie daleko. Jak – urwał, zastanawiając się - z trzydzieści godzin lotu.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Chcesz znowu jechać do Francji lub w Alpy, chociaż byliśmy tam w grudniu?

\- Ja chce do Australii! – wydarł się Niall, głaszcząc Clifforda, który wskoczył na sofę.

\- Co sądzisz, Lou? – szepnął Harry, spoglądając na szatyna, który uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Boje się lecieć samolotem – wyznał chłopak, bawiąc się palcami.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, gdy obserwował ukochanego. 

\- To nie jest coś, czego nie uda się pokonać.

Louis chciał coś jeszcze dodać, gdy Liam wszedł do pomieszczenia, całując Zayna.

\- Już coś wybraliście? – spytał, wpychając się pomiędzy Zayna a Louisa. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Australia – powiedział Styles. - A dokładnie ośrodek narciarski Perisher.

\- Narciarski? – powtórzył Liam. - Jedziemy w góry? Przecież byliśmy w Alpach niedawno.

Harry westchnął, pokazując chłopakom zdjęcia z ośrodka.

\- Przeczytałem, że mają świetne pole narciarskie. Poza tym, nie widzę sensu lotu w ciepłe kraje, skoro sami mamy tutaj upały.

\- To ma sens – odparł Niall, gryząc kanapkę. - Kiedy jedziemy?

\- Moment, sprawdzę loty i zarezerwuje hotel – mruknął, wchodząc na stronę British Airways. - Lou, masz paszport?

Szatyn skinął głową.

\- Podbijałem z mamą w kwietniu, więc jest ważny.

\- Jest jutro lot z Heathrow bezpośrednio do Sydney – powiedział po kilku minutach brunet, stukając w klawiaturę. - Stamtąd musielibyśmy wypożyczyć samochód i pojechać nim już do ośrodka.

\- Jaka jest stamtąd odległość? – zapytał Zayn.

Harry wszedł w mapę google, wpisując miejsce docelowe w rubrykę.

\- Pokazuje mi pięć godzin drogi i 300 mil.

\- Wow, kolego, to dużo – przyznał Niall. - Ja nie będę prowadził, nie ma mowy.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi, pokazując blondynowi środkowy palec.

\- Jednak jesteś beznadziejny, Horan – powiedział. - Nie martw się, Harry, jakoś sobie poradzimy. Najwyżej Niall z nami nie pojedzie.

\- Ta, jasne, będę pierwszy w samolocie – zaśmiał się Irlandczyk, podając kawałek szynki Cliffordowi.

Louis spojrzał na ekran laptopa Harry'ego, który wybierał lot.

\- Dobra, wylatujemy jutro o 21:45 z Heathrow i będziemy o siódmej rano dwa dni później w Sydney.

\- Harry? – szepnął Louis. - Ile ten samolot leci?

\- Dwadzieścia trzy godziny, coś koło tego. Dobra wybrałem bilety w tamtą stronę, kiedy wracamy?

Rozmowę mężczyzn przerwał dzwoniący telefon Louisa. Chłopak wstał, przykładając urządzenie do ucha.

\- Tak?

-  _Jestem pod twoim domem, wyjdź przed bramę_ – usłyszał głos Dylana, następnie chłopak rozłączył się.

Spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy żywo dyskutowali na temat wyjazdu, następnie wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi, mijając podjazd i zatrzymał się przed bramą wjazdową.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytał niepewnie, zatrzymując się kilka metrów przed samochodem byłego chłopaka.

Dylan odepchnął się od maski, na której siedział i zbliżył do Louisa.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Louis – zaczął, paląc. - Wszystko było między nami okej, więc możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

Louis odwrócił głowę, gdy Dylan wydmuchał dym w jego stronę. Zakrył nos, aby nie dopuścić przypadkiem do ataku.

\- M-możesz to zgasić? – spytał. - Mam astmę, nie pamiętasz?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, zaciągając się jeszcze kilkukrotnie.

\- Nic ci się nie stanie, nie dramatyzuj.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział szatyn. - Nie przyjeżdżaj więcej, pa – dodał, otwierając bramkę, aby wrócić do domu.

\- Czekaj – rozkazał Dylan, łapiąc młodszego chłopaka za ramię. - Nie skończyliśmy rozmowy.

Louis pokręcił głową.

\- O czym chcesz jeszcze rozmawiać?

\- Dlaczego ze mną zerwałeś, co? – podniósł głos. - Nie pamiętasz, jak było między nami dobrze? Przypomnij sobie nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Nie podobało ci się?

Szatyn spojrzał w bok, w głowie odtwarzając tą sytuację. Dylan uczył go jeździć na desce, przez co zdarł sobie kolana, ale koniec końców, było całkiem okay. A potem chłopak pocałował go, jednak Louis nigdy nie czuł się wyjątkowo, gdy całował go Dylan.

\- Możesz mi odpowiedzieć? – mruknął Stoff, przyciągając Louisa bliżej. - Już zapomniałeś jak się poznaliśmy, gdy ci pomogłem z tymi głupimi książkami? Potem, gdy Wilson chciał cię dopaść, obroniłem cię. Nasza pierwsza randka w parku, potem te gówniane spacery, które tak bardzo lubisz. Chciałem zrobić sobie dla ciebie tatuaż, wiesz? – przekrzywił głowę, obserwując zdenerwowanego chłopaka. - Chcesz przekreślić wszystkie nasze dobre wspomnienia, tak? Dlaczego, daj mi zrozumieć, kocham cię, nie wiesz tego?

Louis wzdrygnął się, starając wyswobodzić z uścisku bruneta. Miał mętlik w głowie, nie wiedział co zrobić. Jego rozum mówił, żeby został z chłopakiem, zobaczył jak to się dalej potoczy, może jakimś cudem coś wyszłoby z tego. Jednak jego serce odrzuciło już dawno Dylana i rwało się w stronę Harry'ego. Może ich początek nie był najlepszy, parę razy się pokłócili a Harry zrobił kilka głupot, jednak teraz, gdy obydwoje byli w sobie zakochani, wiedział, że wiele rzeczy się zmieni. Harry mu to obiecał, poza tym martwił się i był opiekuńczy. On nawet robiąc obiady, pamiętał o jego uczuleniu lub starał się robić ulubione potrawy chłopaka. Dylan był jego przeciwieństwem. Robił wszystko zbyt gwałtownie, nie zważał na to, że Louis czasami nie miał ochoty się z nim widywać. Jednak jego zachowanie ostatnio było dziwne. Albo znikał na dłuższy czas, nie odzywając się przez chwilę, albo ciągle chciał widywać się z Tomlinsonem.   
A największym problemem było to, że nie czuł podczas przebywania z nim żadnych fajerwerków, szybszego bicia serca, myślenia o brunecie, gdy nie było go w pobliżu. Nie cieszył się, widząc go. Z Harrym było zupełnie inaczej. Same jego ciepłe uściski, dawały chłopakowi komfort, na jego twarzy pojawiał się wtedy uśmiech, a w dole czuł charakterystyczne ciepło. Musiał wybrać tylko jedną osobę i pójść za odpowiednim głosem.

\- Louis, kuźwa, możesz do cholery coś powiedzieć? – warknął Dylan.

\- Kocham kogoś innego – wyznał w końcu, zdejmując dłoń bruneta ze swojego ramienia.

Brunet docisnął Louisa do metalowej bramy, śmiejąc się prosto w jego twarz.

\- Kogoś innego, czyli Stylesa, mam racje? – pokręcił głową, gdy Louis starał się odepchnąć jego ciało. - Jesteś taki głupi, Tomlinson. Nie wiesz, że Styles się tobą pobawi i cię zostawi? Nagle masz w dupie to wszystko, co razem przeżyliśmy?

\- Puść mnie – poprosił szatyn. - Przepraszam, Dylan – jęknął - a-ale nic do ciebie nie czuje, t-to nie jest to.

\- To nie jest to – powtórzył wyższy. - Zakochałeś się w nim, ciekawe. Masz mnie, daje ci wszystko, na co nawet taka dziwka jak ty nie zasługuje, a tak się odwdzięczasz? – przygryzł usta, unosząc podbródek chłopaka do góry. - Taki tępy chłopiec. Co ci obiecał?

Louis odepchnął go, starając się wrócić do domu.

Dylan złapał go w pasie, ponownie przyciskając do bramy. Chwycił nadgarstki Louisa jedną dłonią, wypychając wargę, gdy na twarzy młodszego pojawił się grymas.

\- Ile razy dałeś mu dupy, suko? – warknął, ściskając szczękę chłopaka. - Byłem zbyt dobry dla ciebie, wiesz? Nie doceniłeś tego, zrywając ze mną. Nieładnie – dodał, przekrzywiając głowę na bok, gdy zauważył łzę na jego policzku. Pochylił się do przodu, łącząc ich usta.

Louis odsunął głowę, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

Dylan pokręcił z litością głową, przenosząc dłoń na kark chłopaka, który ścisnął, a gdy Louis uchylił wargi z bólu, aby jęknąć, Dylan wepchnął język do jego środka.

\- Ty jebany skurwielu! – usłyszeli krzyk, następnie Zayn odciągnął Dylana do tyłu, popychając go na asfalt. - Louis, wracaj do domu, ja się nim zajmę.

Szatyn pokiwał szybko głową, wybuchając w połowie drogi płaczem.

\- Do zobaczenia, kochanie! – usłyszał za sobą głos Dylana.

Wpadł do środka, przełykając gulę w gardle. Z jego ust wychodziły pojedyncze spazmy płaczu, gdy zdjął vansy i skierował się w stronę schodów.

\- Louis? – usłyszał przed sobą, następnie Harry zatrzymał chłopaka, marszcząc brwi. - Cholera, skarbie, co jest?

Szatyn pokręcił głową, wpadając w ramiona mężczyzny, kurczowo przylegając do jego torsu. Zamoczył łzami jego koszulkę, ale w tym momencie nikogo to nie obchodziło. Był zły przede wszystkim na siebie, za to, że w ogóle zaczął rozmawiać z Dylanem. A potem głupi zgodził się na związek z nim, mimo, że Dylan od początku zachowywał się zbyt swobodnie. A teraz chłopak pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Jedyną sensowną decyzją było zerwanie z nim, mimo, że mógł zrobić to znacznie wcześniej, gdy Stoff zaczął być wobec niego nieprzyjemny.

Harry objął niskie ciało chłopaka, przeczesując wolną dłonią jego karmelowe włosy, co przypomniało Louisowi o jego obecności.

\- Ciii, Lou, co się dzieje? – szepnął, opierając brodę o głowę szatyna. - Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Nagle drzwi frontowe otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadł Zayn, oddychając ciężko.

\- Co za kawał gówna – mruknął, podchodząc do pary. - Louis, wszystko dobrze? Nic ci nie zrobił?

Chłopak pokręcił głową, normując oddech, gdy wytarł rękawami bluzy mokre oczy.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, spoglądając na Louisa, a potem Zayna, dostrzegając jego zakrwawione dłonie.

\- Dylan postanowił sobie porozmawiać z Louisem na temat ich zerwania, i cóż śmiecia za bardzo poniosło.

Harry spiął gwałtownie mięśnie.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Już pojechał, ale myślę, że zrozumiał mój przekaz. Nie martwcie się – dodał. - A teraz sorry, ale muszę to zmyć – wskazał na krew, kierując się wzdłuż korytarza do łazienki.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Louisa, odgarniając grzywkę z jego twarzy.

\- Co tam się stało? – spytał.

Louis skierował swój wzrok na starszego mężczyznę, przełykając powoli ślinę.

\- O-on, zaczął mnie szarpać, gdy ch-chciałem wrócić do domu i mówił, że jestem dz-dziwką, a t-ty chcesz mnie wykorzystać. A potem mnie pocałował, a-ale ja tego nie chciałem, obiecuje.

Harry ponownie przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, głaszcząc dużą dłonią jego plecy.

\- Już jest dobrze, tak? Jesteś bezpieczny, więcej go nie zobaczysz – powiedział cicho, całując Louisa w głowę.

\- Potrzebuje pójść do łazienki – wymamrotał szatyn w jego koszulkę, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wypuszczając ukochanego z objęć.

\- W porządku, ale wróć zaraz do salonu, chcemy wszystko ustalić co do wyjazdu.

Louis zgodził się, wchodząc powoli na schody.

\- Och, słońce? – zawołał za nim brunet.

Tomlinson odwrócił się, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- Nie rób nic głupiego, dobrze? Zawsze mógłbym cię sprawdzić.

Chłopak wszedł schodami na górę, przechodząc przez sypialnie, gdy znalazł się w łazience.  
Podszedł do umywalki, odkręcając wodę, którą zebrał w dłonie, a następnie ochlapał kilkakrotnie twarz. Potem chwycił zielony ręcznik, który wisiał na grzejniku i dokładnie się wytarł. Odetchnął powoli, spoglądając na pionowe lustro, które stało z lewej strony. Zdjął bluzę, a w szklanym odbiciu ukazało się jego chude ciało. Uważnie skanował każdą swoją bliznę na brzuchu czy też ramionach. Harry byłby obrzydzony, widząc je w tej chwili. Nic nie było pięknego w różowych kreskach, których szatyn czasami nienawidził. Jednak gdy jesteś ponad to, nie potrafisz powstrzymać chęci zrobienia sobie krzywdy, która daje ci tą upragnioną ulgę. Jego ręce w pewnym momencie zaczęły się trząść, gdy wyjął spod etui telefonu srebrną żyletkę. Obrócił ją kilkakrotnie między palcami, a gdy przycisnął opuszek palca wskazującego do ostrza, przez co jego skóra została przecięta, odrzucił gwałtownie przedmiot do zlewu, oddychając ciężko.

Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie tym razem. Gdyby Harry faktycznie go sprawdził i zauważył nowe rany, mógłby być rozczarowany jego zachowaniem. A rozczarowanie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką Louis chciał, aby Harry do niego czuł. Pragnął być normalnym nastolatkiem, bez problemów, jednak one nie zniknął od tak z jego życia. Tak samo jak ból po stracie mamy. Minęły dopiero dwa miesiące od jej śmierci, nie potrafi od tak pogodzić się z tym wszystkim, szczególnie, gdy jego sny przedstawiają różne sytuacje, które Louis z nią przeżył lub co gorsza czasami zdarzy się koszmar, gdzie wiele razy widzi ten tragiczny wypadek.

Szatyn spojrzał na swoją dłoń, po której spłynęła wąska ścieżka krwi, gdy odkręcił wodę, przemywając ranę. Następnie przykleił na palec plaster i ponownie wziął w lewą dłoń żyletkę, tym razem uważając, aby nie zrobić ponownie tego samego błędu, co przed chwilą. Nacisnął stopą na srebrny śmietnik obok szafek z umywalką i wrzucił do środka przedmiot, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

 _Pierwszy krok przed tobą_ – pomyślał nakładając bluzę, następnie opuścił łazienkę, schodząc do salonu, gdzie siedział Harry z laptopem na kolanach oraz reszta chłopaków, którzy dyskutowali między sobą.

Usiadł niepewnie obok Nialla, którego Harry odepchnął, przez co szatyn mógł zająć miejsce obok bruneta.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – wyszeptał do jego ucha Harry, uważnie skanując jego twarz.

Louis pokiwał głową, spoglądając szybko w oczy Stylesa, ocierając swoje ramię o to starszego.

\- Postanowiliśmy wspólnie z chłopakami, że lecimy jutro wieczorem do Sydney, stamtąd wypożyczamy samochód i jedziemy do ośrodka, w którym zostajemy tydzień, a potem wrócimy na cztery dni z powrotem do Sydney, skąd będziemy mieli samolot do Londynu – wyjaśnił powoli Harry chłopakowi.

Szatyn przyswoił nowe informacje, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Chłopaki, musicie przynieść mi swoje paszporty razem z dowodami.

\- Po co? – spytał Niall.

\- Każdy z nas potrzebuje wizy, racja? – domyślił się Liam, wstając, z Zaynem obok.

Harry potwierdził, podnosząc się z sofy, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Lou, przynieś swoje dokumenty, załatwmy to jak najszybciej – poprosił, ruszając do swojej sypialni.

Parę minut później cała piątka uzupełniała dane na laptopie Harry'ego.

\- Gotowe – powiedział Harry, prostując się na siedzeniu. - Za parę minut powinienem dostać na maila potwierdzenie o otrzymaniu wizy i najtrudniejsze mamy za sobą. - Teraz – uciął, włączając stronę z biletami. - Musimy wybrać konkretny lot.

Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę miejsce odlotu oraz przylotu, wybierając klasę lotu. Następnie wybrał godziny podróży.

\- Powrót jedenastego sierpnia o 16:30, pasuje wam? – spytał, spoglądając na przyjaciół. Gdy mężczyźni zgodzili się, zatwierdził kilka informacji, przekierowując stronę na rezerwowanie biletów. Uzupełnił rubryki z nazwiskami chłopaków, w końcu przechodząc do płatności. Wpisał numer konta, uzupełniając numer telefonu. - Dobra, do Sydney lecimy klasą ekonomiczną premium.

\- Co to daje? – spytał Niall, wciskając głowę między Zayna a Harry'ego.

Harry wcisnął stronę, a na ekranie wyświetliły się dodatkowe informacje.

\- Większe fotele, możemy zaraz wybrać sobie miejsca w samolocie — urwał, uważnie czytając listę. - Poduszki i koc, trzydaniowe posiłki, alkohol i napoje – wymienił.

\- Ej, to już to mieliśmy – przypomniał Niall. - Jak lecieliśmy do Austrii i Francji.

\- Bo to były te same linie lotnicze, głupku – parsknął Zayn.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Spójrzcie na miejsca i wybierzcie sobie cokolwiek. Louis? – odwrócił się do chłopaka.

Szatyn spojrzał na ekran, wybierając miejsce przy oknie po lewej stronie, w trzecim rzędzie.

\- Możesz siedzieć przy mnie? – zapytał po chwili, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Brunet niemal natychmiast się zgodził, rezerwując miejsca. Reszta mężczyzn wybrała siedzenia w środkowym rzędzie, obok siebie.

Harry na koniec wybrał posiłki, które będą jeść w samolocie, następnie spojrzał na Tomlinsona.

\- Musimy wydrukować karty pokładowe. Twoja drukarka działa?

Gdy Louis potwierdził, Harry poszedł do jego pokoju, łącząc się poprzez bluetooth z urządzeniem i wydrukował dziesięć kart pokładowych dla każdego z chłopaków.

Podał dwie kartki Louisowi na lot do Sydney i z powrotem, następnie rozdał resztę chłopakom.   
Dodatkowo ponownie sprawdził maila, na którego przyszła informacja, że ich wizy zostały zaakceptowane i bez problemu mogą wyjechać do Australii.

\- Liam, na laptopie mam link do hotelu w Perisher, możesz go zarezerwować? – spytał przyjaciela, wyciągając jednocześnie telefon. - Ja wynajmę samochód, który odbierzemy przy lotnisku.

                                                                                                                            ×××

Pół godziny później miejsca w hotelach, w których będą spać zostały zabukowane, Harry wynajął samochód, którym będą się poruszać, więc wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy były za nimi. 

\- Nie było problemu z anulacją rezerwacji w hotelu, gdzie miałeś być z Zaynem? – spytał Harry, krojąc kurczaka do obiadu.

Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Względnie nie, ale musiałem zapłacić im za pierwszą noc. Gorzej z lotem, za to nie oddadzą mi pieniędzy.

\- Pomogę ci zorganizować genialne oświadczyny, Zayn będzie zachwycony.

\- Z czego będę zachwycony? – zapytał Zayn, wchodząc do kuchni. Podszedł do Liama, kradnąc pomidora z deski, którego kroił. Brunet klepnął chłopaka po rękach, śmiejąc się dźwięcznie.

\- Nic, tak sobie rozmawiamy – odpowiedział szybko Liam, całując teraz już blondyna. - Śmiesznie wyglądasz w tych krótkich włosach. Wolę, gdy są dłuższe.

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Dylan dostał nieźle po ryju, chyba z miesiąc mu to nie zejdzie – zaśmiał się.

Liam spojrzał na Harry'ego, który odetchnął ciężko.

\- O czym mówisz? Był tu?

\- Taaa, Louis z nim zerwał, więc chciał to wyjaśnić. Dałem mu do zrozumienia, że więcej nie ma się do niego zbliżać. Mam nadzieje, że zrozumiał.

\- Czemu po mnie nie przyszedłeś? – warknął Harry, odwracając się gwałtownie do przyjaciela. Był zły. Miał idealny moment, aby ostatecznie dać do zrozumienia chłopakowi, co o nim myśli i wyrządzić mu krzywdę, za każdy ból, który sprawił Louisowi, ale nie, głupi Zayn musiał zgrywać bohatera i sam to załatwić.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się swoim papierosem, który wyjął zza ucha.

\- Zabiłbyś go na miejscu, to jasne. Poza tym, doskonale sam sobie poradziłem.

\- Zasłużył na śmierć, kawał psa – zakpił Styles, wracając do robienia obiadu.

\- Muszę kupić nową walizkę – powiedział po chwili Liam, mieszając sałatkę. - Kochanie, jedziesz ze mną? – spytał mulata.

Mulat pocałował swojego chłopaka, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Znajdźcie sobie pokój – mruknął Harry, starając się dokończyć smażenie mięsa.

Liam wywrócił oczami, wyjmując talerze ze zmywarki. Pomógł nałożyć jedzenie na naczynia, zanosząc je do jadalni, wołając w międzyczasie Nialla oraz Louisa, którzy bawili się z Cliffordem. 

\- Co z Cliffem? – spytał Niall przeżuwając swojego kurczaka, dziesięć minut później. - Chyba go tu nie zostawimy?

\- Zabiorę go do Fionna – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Louisa, który unikał jego wzroku, zawstydzony.

Niall pochylił się do chłopaka, szepcząc mu coś na ucho, przez co Louis spojrzał szybko na Harry'ego, wściekle się rumieniąc.

\- Przestań – mruknął chłopak, odsuwając się od blondyna.

\- Louis? – odparł Harry, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - Masz ubrania na narty?

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową.

\- W porządku, pojedziemy na zakupy, okej?

\- Jadę z wami! – krzyknął Niall, połykając szybko jedzenie.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy, Horan – zaprzeczył Harry, wstając z krzesła. - Idziemy sami. Czyli bez ciebie – dodał, wychodząc do kuchni.

Niall zabrał resztę talerzy chłopaków, podążając za nim.

\- Oj no weź, Haz. Wiem, że chcesz pójść na randkę z Louisem, ale potrzebuje nowych gogli do snowboardu. A skoro idziecie to zabiorę się z wami.

Harry włożył talerze do zmywarki, nastawiając urządzenie.

\- Nie.

Niall zatrzymał mężczyznę, kucając przed jego nogami.

\- Proszę, królu, kupię ci whisky.

Brunet założył ramiona na torsie, obserwując go z góry.

\- Królu? Okay, możesz jechać – urwał. - Moment, czemu ci tak na tym zależy? Co ty kombinujesz?

Niall uśmiechnął się cwanie, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Chce być świadkiem rozwijania się mojego ulubionego shipu – wyjaśnił, wstając z kolan. Poprawił koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i mrugnął do bruneta.

Harry uniósł prawą brew do góry, intensywnie myśląc.

\- O czym ty pieprzysz?

\- Nic, zupełnie nic, kolego. Idziemy? – zaśmiał się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, jednocześnie zostawiając przyjaciela samego.

Styles stał przez chwilę jak słup soli, zastanawiając się nad tym, co bredził Niall. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że tego głupiego Irlandczyka nie sposób zrozumieć, więc wyszedł na korytarz, zauważając gotowego blondyna oraz Louisa, który nakładał swoje vansy.

\- Idziemy? – spytał, biorąc kluczyki od swojego samochodu i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

                                                                                                                             ×××

Ponad trzydzieści minut później zaparkowali przed Decathlonem. Harry wysiadł pierwszy, okrążając samochód i otworzył drzwi Louisowi, na co Niall zagwizdał.   
Chłopak cicho podziękował, wysiadając z auta.

Cała trójka weszła do sklepu, witając się z pracownikiem, który stał nieopodal. Niall wziął wózek na zakupy, wymijając Harry'ego i Louisa.

\- Najpierw chodźmy po kurtkę narciarską – powiedział brunet, skręcając w prawo.

Louis posłusznie za nim podążył, zatrzymując się przy ubraniach. Harry przeglądał wieszaki wyjmując niebieską kurtkę z zielonym wnętrzem.

\- Co sądzisz? – spytał, pokazując ją szatynowi.

Louis rozpiął zamek, oglądając ubranie.

\- Myślisz, że będzie dobra?

\- Jasne. – pokiwał głową. - Ma dużo kieszonek, więc schowasz sobie karnet w tą kieszeń. – wskazał na rękaw. - I jest dość puchowa, więc nie zmarzniesz.

\- Mogę przymierzyć?

\- Jaki potrzebujesz rozmiar? S będzie okej? – spytał, podając ubranie ukochanemu.

Louis nałożył kurtkę na ramiona, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy ubranie było za duże.

\- Chryste. – Harry zaśmiał się, szukając mniejszego rozmiaru. Podał Tomlinsonowi XS, odwieszając za duży rozmiar na wieszak.

Chłopak zapiął kurtkę, spoglądając na lusterko stojące obok.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytał, poprawiając grzywkę.

Harry przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy obserwował szatyna. Louis był piękny, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nigdy nie widział kogoś piękniejszego, szatyn miał taką delikatną urodę. Błyszczące oczy, mały nosek i wąskie usta, które Harry mógłby bez przerwy całować. Na dodatek jego ciało było takie gorące, szczególnie te pełne uda i pulchny tyłek, który zasługiwał na czczenie. Louis był najlepszą istotą na świecie, a Harry czuł się wyjątkowo, wiedząc, że chłopak także go kochał.

\- Harry? – szepnął Louis, dotykając lekko jego ramienia.

\- Jesteś piękny – wyznał brunet, obserwując go uważnie. - Jak, cholera, naprawdę jesteś taki śliczny, nie potrafię tego wyrazić.

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przygryzając z zawstydzenia wargę, gdy podszedł powoli do mężczyzny.

\- Tu jesteście! – krzyknął Niall, podjeżdżając do chłopaków. - Och – zatrzymał się nagle. - przeszkodziłem w czymś?

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

\- Niall, idź sprawdzić czy cię gdzieś nie ma.

Louis zaśmiał się, zdejmując kurtkę, którą wrzucił do wózka. Następnie cała trójka wybrała spodnie narciarskie dla chłopaka, niebieski kask, który zdaniem Louisa, będzie pasował idealnie do kurtki.

Harry odszedł na bok, szukając skarpetek, zostawiając Nialla i Louisa z tyłu.

\- Niall, mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – spytał szatyn.

Blondyn pokiwał ochoczo głową, kierując wzrok na młodszego przyjaciela.

\- J-ja – urwał, spoglądając na swoje dłonie. - Gdy Lou obcinała nam włosy, usnąłem na sofie, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś.

\- Tak, zwróciłem uwagę – mruknął mężczyzna, skręcając w lewo za Harrym, który stał nieopodal.

\- Śniło mi się, że – odetchnął ciężko - że pogodziłem się z Harrym, po tym gdy dał mi kwiaty i potem – urwał, spoglądając na bruneta, który nakładał na dłonie rękawice.

\- Powoli. – uspokoił go Niall, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, w celu pokazania, że jest obok.

\- Potem pojechałem do Dylana, z którym chciałem zerwać i on założył na moje oczy opaskę – mruknął. - I powiedział, że pojedziemy na niespodziankę, ale wywiózł mnie poza miasto, a potem związał – dodał, czując gulę w gardle. - To było straszne, miałem wrażenie, jakby stało się to na prawdę.

\- Och, Boże – odparł Irlandczyk, przyciągając zdenerwowanego chłopaka. - To tylko sen, tak? Nie przejmuj się tym, w rzeczywistości do niczego takiego nie doszłoby, wiesz o tym?

Louis pokiwał głową, przytulając mężczyznę.

\- Byłem przerażony, a potem on-on przyjechał tutaj, ale z nim zerwałem.

Horan pogłaskał Louisa po ramieniu, poprawiając jego włosy.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, wiesz? On na ciebie nie zasługiwał, palant. Myślałem, że będzie w porządku. – spojrzał na bok, intensywnie myśląc. - Teraz masz Harry'ego, tak?

Louis pokręcił głową.

\- N-nie wiem co będzie z nami. O ile on cokolwiek chciałby.

Niall parsknął, wywracając oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, kolego. Jest w tobie zakochany po uszy, spójrz jak się na nas gapi. – wskazał na bruneta, który wypalał wzrokiem dziurę w głowie blondyna. - Poza tym, on to robi dla ciebie.

Louis odsunął się od Horana, poprawiając włosy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, pokazując na wózek.

\- Wyjazd w góry. Chciał, żebyś w końcu odpoczął, dlatego to organizuje. Słyszałem, jak rozmawiał o tym z Liamem. Serio, on chyba nigdy dla nikogo czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Fajnie widzieć go – urwał, zastanawiając się nad słowami - innego. Harry zakochany, to zupełnie inny człowiek.

Louis zarumienił się, spoglądając na bruneta, który zaczął kierować się w ich stronę.

\- J-ja – szepnął. - Kocham go, Niall.

\- Wiem o tym – powiedział tylko blondyn, odchodząc na bok, gdy Harry zatrzymał się przy ich koszyku. - Przede mną niczego nie ukryjecie.

\- O czym on mówi? – spytał Styles, wrzucając dwie pary skarpet oraz rękawice dla siebie. W drugiej dłoni trzymał parę dla Louisa. - Przymierz – podał mu ubranie.

Louis nałożył na dłonie czarne rękawice, z grubym ociepleniem w środku.

\- Trochę za duże.

\- Bo masz małe dłonie, ale to i tak najmniejszy rozmiar. Bierzemy?

Chłopak zgodził się, ruszając dalej. Znaleźli bieliznę termiczną, bluzę, buty zimowe oraz resztę potrzebnych ubrań.

Niall zniknął chwilę temu, zostawiając parę samą.

Harry spowolnił tempo chodzenia, aby Louis mógł nadążyć z dotrzymaniem mu kroku.   
Spojrzał w bok, dostrzegając uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

W pewnym momencie ich dłonie otarły się o siebie, przez co przez ciało Louisa przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, kończący się w kręgosłupie. Louis nie odsunął ręki, co Harry uznał za dobry znak, następnie złapał jego drobną dłoń w swoją, splątując ich palce razem. Czuł przyspieszające bicie serca, miał wrażenie, że szatyn odczuwa to samo. Najbardziej jednak ucieszył się, gdy chłopak zacisnął dłoń, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając na ich złączone dłonie.

Miał wrażenie, że w jego brzuchu rozpętała się wojna. Obecność Harry'ego diametralnie poprawiała jego humor, czuł ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Na jego twarz cisnął się wielki uśmiech, a oczy chciały patrzeć tylko na niego, jakby był jedyną osobą na świecie. Czy tak właśnie to wszystko odczuwała osoba zakochana? Jeśli tak, to Louis niezaprzeczalnie pokochał to uczucie.

Harry pociągnął chłopaka do kasy, w której stał już Niall. Do czasu, aż nie zapłacił za zakupy, za które Louis chciał oddać mu pieniądze, nie puścił jego dłoni. Wzięli zakupy, wrzucając je do bagażnika. Niall usiadł z tyłu bawiąc się telefonem, a Harry odpalił samochód, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

\- Podjedziemy jeszcze do Arndale – powiedział, skręcając na ulicę.

\- Jezu – jęknął Niall. - Pójdziemy od razu do Nando's?

\- Nie – odparł niemal natychmiast brunet, spoglądając na śmiejącego się szatyna. Położył dłoń na jego kolanie, ściskając je lekko.

Louis przykrył swoją mniejszą, tą Harry'ego, głaszcząc kciukiem jego knykcie. Był szczęśliwy, mając Harry'ego obok siebie, a takie małe gesty dodatkowo pogłębiały jego uczucie do mężczyzny.

Brunet zatrzymał się na parkingu przy centrum handlowym, gdy w końcu wysiedli z samochodu. Szybko podszedł do Louisa, obejmując go w pasie, jakby bał się, że zaraz go straci. Chłopak jedynie przycisnął się do ciała starszego, dorównując mu kroków. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na Nialla, który podążał za nimi z głupim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Gdy weszli do budynku, skręcili w lewo, a Harry puścił ukochanego, aby w zamian tego, złapać jego dużo mniejszą dłoń. Skierował ich do swojego ulubionego sklepu.

\- Poważnie Harry? – jęknął Niall. - Wiem, że lubisz ten sklep, ale to chore.

\- Zawsze możesz wrócić do domu taksówką – odgryzł się mężczyzna, ciągnąc Louisa do Gucciego.

\- Niall, nie marudź – zachichotał szatyn, odwracając się do przyjaciela. Chłopak jedynie wywrócił oczami, stojąc w progu sklepu.

Harry podszedł z Louisem do półek z torbami, rozglądając się na boki, gdy w końcu wybrał czarną, skórzaną, która będzie idealna do samolotu, jako bagaż podręczny. Z niechęcią puścił dłoń chłopaka, podchodząc do kasy.

\- Harry, to jest bardzo drogie – szepnął Louis.

Styles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. – rozejrzał się po sklepie. - Chciałbyś coś stąd?

Szatyn niemal natychmiast pokręcił głową.

\- Dzień dobry – usłyszeli przed sobą, a gdy brunet podniósł wzrok, zauważył tą samą pracownice, która jeszcze dwa miesiące temu usilnie starała się z nim umówić. Ona chyba też go rozpoznała, bo odwróciła wzrok, skanując zakupy Harry'ego. - Należy się 1,790 funtów.

Mężczyzna wyjął portfel, wkładając kartę do terminala, wpisując pin, następnie schował wszystko do kieszeni. Sprzedawczyni podała im papierową torbę, w której znajdowały się zakupy Stylesa, życząc miłego popołudnia. Chwycił dłoń Louisa, wyprowadzając go ze sklepu, przed którym stał Niall pijąc bubble tea.

\- Daj się napić – poprosił Louis, wyciągając do przyjaciela wolną dłoń.

\- Nie wypij mi wszystkiego! – krzyknął Niall, podając chłopakowi kubek z napojem.

                                                                                                                             ×××

Czterdzieści minut później dojechali na podjazd, wbiegając do domu, gdy zaczęła się burza.

\- Liam? – krzyknął Harry, zdejmując buty.

Poniósł torby, w których większość rzeczy należała do Louisa i wszedł z szatynem i Niallem po schodach, podchodząc do pokoju najmłodszego.

\- Słyszycie? – powiedział nagle Niall, zatrzymując się.

\- Co? – spytał Harry razem z Louisem w tym samym czasie.

Niall podszedł do drzwi od pokoju Liama i Zayna, przystawiając ucho do drewnianej powierzchni.

Odskoczył po sekundzie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ziam się pieprzy – powiedział dumnie.

\- Niall, odejdź stamtąd – szepnął Louis, obserwując przyjaciela.

\- Oj dajcie spokój, muszę wiedzieć który pierwszy dojdzie – odparł, ponownie przykładając ucho do drzwi.

Harry wywrócił oczami, podchodząc do blondyna, gdy pociągnął go za ramię do tyłu.

\- Uspokój się. Zayn cię zabije, gdy się dowie, co robisz. Albo Liam, cokolwiek, któryś z nich.

\- Ale Harry, no weź – jęknął Irlandczyk.

\- Idź pomóc spakować się Louisowi do wyjazdu, zaraz do was przyjdę – poprosił, pchając mężczyznę do szatyna.

Niall westchnął zrezygnowany, wchodząc z Louisem do jego sypialni.

\- Czasami jesteś dziwny, Niall – skomentował Louis, wyjmując z torby ubrania, które dzisiaj kupił.

\- I tak mnie kochasz. – zaśmiał się Horan, siadając na łóżku chłopaka. - Masz walizkę?

\- Która będzie odpowiednia? – spytał Tomlinson, wyjmując z garderoby dwie walizki. Większa, była cała czarna, a mniejsza, którą mógł wziąć na lot, była pomalowana na wzór flagi brytyjskiej.

\- Mniejsza – powiedział Niall. - Z resztą jak będzie ważyć ileś tam za dużo, to trzeba dodatkowo płacić.

Harry wszedł po chwili do pokoju, zatrzymując się przy Louisie.

\- Harry, jak powinienem się spakować?

Brunet usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na walizkę, która leżała obok.

\- Lecimy w góry, więc napewno przydadzą ci się swetry lub grube bluzy. Spodnie, bielizna, standardowe rzeczy – wyjaśnił. - Możesz wziąć też zwykłe koszulki, w Sydney będzie dość ciepło. I spakuj wszystko, co dzisiaj kupiliśmy.

\- Bierzesz kosmetyki? – spytał Niall, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon.

\- Żel pod prysznic? – spytał Louis.

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił stanowczo głową. - Takie rzeczy kupimy już w Sydney, bez sensu zabierać to do samolotu. Szczoteczki też dostaniemy na miejscu, więc chyba nic nie musisz brać. Do oddzielnego bagażu, który będziesz miał przy sobie w locie, spakuj laptop, ładowarkę, cokolwiek ci się przyda. Niall, pomóż mu – dodał, wychodząc z sypialni.

\- Jasna sprawa. – zasalutował blondyn, szybko wstając.

\- Och i Lou – odparł Styles, przed zamknięciem drzwi. Chłopak zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. - Nie zapomnij o lekach, dobrze? – dodał, wychodząc.

                                                                                                                             ×××

Dwie godziny później, Louis leżał na łóżku, przysypiając. Niall poszedł jakiś czas temu coś zjeść, sprawdzając wcześniej, czy Louis wszystko dobrze spakował. Jego walizka stała gotowa przy biurku, jedynie plecak, do którego miał zamiar spakować laptopa i podręczne rzeczy, leżał na podłodze.

Przytulił się do poduszki, wzdychając zmęczony. Cały dzień był dla niego czymś szalonym. Najpierw Dylan, z którym na szczęście zerwał kontakt, potem decyzja o wakacjach, których notabene Louis się obawiał. Nie, może nie samych wakacji, co lotu samolotem. To będzie tak wysoko, a on nigdy, nigdzie nie podróżował (nie licząc Francji z mamą). Więc owszem, miał prawo do obaw. W końcu po jego porannej kłótni z Harrym, wszystko się poprawiło, mimo, że nie rozmawiali na ten temat.

Jego przemyślenia przerwało pukanie do drzwi, po czym osoba po drugiej stronie weszła do środka.

Louis odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, zauważając Harry'ego z Cliffordem na rękach. Szczeniak machał wesoło ogonem, czekając aż mężczyzna postawi go na podłodze.

Szatyn podniósł się niepewnie na łóżku, obserwując bruneta, który podszedł do łóżka chłopaka, wypuszczając psa na pościel.

\- Czy Clifford znowu coś ci zrobił? – zapytał powoli.

Harry pokręcił głową, tarmosząc szczeniaka po sierści.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem na niego zły. To tylko pies. Poza tym, jest dość uroczy – powiedział w końcu Harry.

Louis zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc.

\- Ale-

\- Chciałem mieć pretekst do bycia złym na ciebie – wyjaśnił. - Szczególnie na początku, gdy zacząłem się w tobie zakochiwać. Nie mogłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości, więc robiłem wszystko, aby cię znienawidzić. Miałem nadzieje, że to zmieni moje uczucia do ciebie, ale było wręcz odwrotnie. – podsunął się do chłopaka, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. - Potem byłem dodatkowo wściekły na siebie, bo raniłem cię swoim zachowaniem. Wiem, że to co sobie robisz, jest w dużej mierze moją winą. Jestem pieprzonym dupkiem.

Louis splątał ze sobą ich palce, a kciuk drugiej dłoni rysował linie po tatuażu kotwicy, starszego. 

\- Przepraszam, za te słowa z rana – powiedział po chwili ciszy. - Nie jesteś gówniarzem, nie myśle tak o tobie. Tym bardziej nie jesteś beznadziejny, rozumiesz? – spytał, unosząc szczękę chłopaka do góry.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, jego broda zaczęła drzeć. Oczywiście, że nie był na niego zły, nie potrafiłby. Nawet jeśli Harry powiedział w przypływie złości kilka słów za dużo, to teraz udowadniał mu, że nie myślał tak w rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, mrugając szybko, aby odgonić niechciane łzy.

\- Hej, skarbie, nie płaczemy, w porządku? – szepnął Harry, wycierając kciukiem jego oczy. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – powtórzył, gładząc kciukiem policzek ukochanego. - Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie ostatnio spotkało, nie chce cię stracić, mimo, że zasłużyłem na to.

Louis przetarł oczy, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Harry nawet przeprosinami potrafi natychmiast zmienić jego humor.

\- Już, okej? – spytał brunet.

\- Po prostu – westchnął, starając się dobrać słowa. - Z tobą czuje się inaczej, trochę jak książę – zachichotał. - Traktujesz mnie tak dobrze, potrafisz przeprosić, t-to miłe wiesz? Być może powinienem cię nienawidzić, ale n-nie potrafię. Z Dylanem tak nie było – mruknął, wiedząc, że wchodzi na śliski temat. - On robił wszystko za szybko, pokłóciliśmy się kilkukrotnie, raz mnie po-popchnął – dodał, czując, jak ciało bruneta napięło się. - Ale nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o swoich uczuciach.

Harry chwycił dłonie Louisa, kciukami pocierając ich kostki. Czuł jak drżały, więc jego priorytetem było uspokojenie chłopaka. Przyłożył jedną dłoń do ust, całując je długo, następnie zrobił to samo z drugą.

\- Czułeś coś do niego? – spytał po chwili, oddychając lekko. Spojrzał na ukochanego, który niemal natychmiast pokręcił głową.

\- Myślałem, że powinienem, jednak nie potrafiłem. Poniekąd myślę, że to nie jest było fair wobec niego, ale nie mogłem się zmusić – wyjaśnił podnosząc wzrok, dostrzegając wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę. - J-ja zrozumiałem coś bardzo istotnego – odetchnął, a jego serce zaczęło bardzo szybko bić. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, w której się kiedykolwiek zako-zakochałem – wypalił, rumieniąc się.

To jak Harry był w tym momencie szczęśliwy, nie dało się wyrazić słowami. Uśmiechnął się jak głupi, jego szczęka zacznie zapewne zaraz boleć. Jego serce tak bardzo spuchło, gdy w końcu Louis oficjalnie mu to wyznał. Byli wzajemnie w sobie zakochani, a Harry dodatkowo był jego pierwszym. Czy to nie jest jeden z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał? Spojrzał na ukochanego. Louis był po prostu wspaniały. Na jego bladych policzkach odznaczały się czerwone rumieńce, oczy błyszczały szczerością, a usta zaróżowiły się, od ciągłego przygryzania. 

Pochylił się w jego stronę, dostrzegając uważny wzrok chłopaka na sobie. Objął dłońmi szczupłe policzki szatyna, spoglądając na niego z góry. Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, spuszczając głowę, przez co jego grzywka wpadła mu do oczu. Harry automatycznie poprawił jedną dłonią jego włosy, chowając kosmyki za ucho chłopaka. Zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, opierając w końcu ich czoła o siebie. Jego dłoń wróciła na policzek chłopaka, dotykając go delikatnie, czując pod palcami jego miękką skórę. Ich oddechy złączyły się ze sobą, a klatki piersiowe falowały z emocji. Otarł o siebie ich nosy, następnie złączył ze sobą ich wargi. Na początku był to delikatny pocałunek, gdy Louis przysunął się do mężczyzny, zarzucając rękę na jego kark, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Harry naparł mocniej swoimi ustami, rozchylając wargi, a gdy Louis zrobił to samo, złączył ich języki, które musnęły się wzajemnie. Zacisnął palce na biodrach chłopaka, pocierając kciukami wystające kości. Louis uśmiechnął się, marszcząc nos, gdy Harry zassał jego wargę, skubiąc ją leniwie. Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili, z bijącymi dla siebie sercami. Usta Louisa były wściekle czerwone i nabrzmiałe od intensywnych pocałunków, jego policzki zaróżowiły się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Przymknął też oczy, starając się unormować oddech.

Harry ponownie pochylił się w jego stronę, łącząc na krótką chwilę ich wargi.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, skarbie – szepnął, utrzymując intymność między ich dwójką. - Tak powinien wyglądać nasz pierwszy pocałunek – dodał, gładząc kciukiem jego twarz.

Louis otworzył oczy, w których można było wyraźnie dostrzec szczęście i miłość. Objął rękami jego szyję, przekrzywiając na bok głowę, a jego grzywka opadła mu ponownie na twarz.   
Harry w odpowiedzi przeniósł swoje dłonie na jego plecy, zataczając na nich delikatne kółeczka.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Harry – szepnął chłopak, przytulając się do jego torsu.


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

Następnego dnia, koło godziny trzynastej, piątka przyjaciół siedziała w apartamencie, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Jutro wracamy do domu – przypomniał Liam, gdy Niall zaczął marudzić, że nie chce mu się nigdzie wychodzić. - Więc rusz ten tyłek, Niall, bo jeszcze niczego nie zwiedziliśmy.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, wstając z ociąganiem z białej sofy.

Zayn przyszedł do salonu z plecakiem, w którym znajdowały się koce oraz krem z filtrem.

\- Gdzie chcecie iść? – zapytał Louis.

\- Na plaże – odparł Zayn, nakładając na siebie czarną bluzę.

\- Tak, będę pływać! – krzyknął Niall, unosząc dłoń w zwycięskim geście.

\- Ta jasne, powodzenia – mruknął mulat, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się cwanie.

                         ×××

Dwadzieścia minut później rozłożyli koce na piachu, siadając niedaleko wody. Na niebie świeciło słońce, zakrywane co jakiś czas chmurami, po plaży spacerowali ludzie, a w wodzie było zaledwie trzech surferów, poza tym nikt nie pływał, ze względu na temperaturę wody.

Louis owinął się szczelnie jeansową kurtką, którą miał na sobie, gdy wiatr mocniej zawiał. Wcisnął na głowę szarą czapkę, chroniąc uszy przed zimnem. Harry usiadł za nim, przyciągając szatyna pomiędzy swoje nogi. Młodszy chłopak oparł się plecami o tors mężczyzny, przymykając oczy. Styles zacisnął ramiona wokół jego talii, przyciskając zimny policzek do szyi Louisa.

\- Hej, kochanie – wyszeptał.

\- Hej – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy jego palce dłoni splotły się z tymi Harry'ego, zatrzymując je na swoim brzuchu.

Niall usiadł na piachu, nie przejmując się tym, że był wilgotny, a Zayn i Liam złączyli swoje dłonie, patrząc z góry na przyjaciół.

\- Pójdziemy znaleźć coś do picia – zaczął Liam. - Myślę, że widziałem Starbucksa sto metrów stąd.

\- Weźcie mi Karmelowe Frappuccino – powiedział Niall, kładąc się na prawy bok, obserwując Harry'ego i Louisa.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Liam.

\- Jak nigdy w życiu.

\- Harry, Lou? Co chcecie?

\- Misto dla mnie – odpowiedział Styles, odsuwając się lekko od Louisa.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wybierz cokolwiek. Byle nie kawę.

Liam pokiwał głową, następnie pociągnął Zayna za sobą, kierując się w stronę schodków, które prowadziły na ulicę.

\- Podoba ci się tutaj? – spytał Harry, całując Louisa w skroń.

\- Bardzo. A tobie?

\- Każde miejsce, które odwiedzę, a ty będziesz ze mną, będzie mi się podobało.

\- Jakie to słodkieeeeee – jęknął Niall, przedłużając ostatnie słowo, kładąc dłoń na sercu. - Jesteście moją ulubioną parą. Nawet Ziam nigdy nie był tak uroczy.

\- Ziam? – powtórzył Louis.

\- Zayn plus Liam równa się Ziam – wyjaśnił spokojnie Irlandczyk.

\- Co to za gówno, Horan? – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Nie martw się, Haz. Dla was też coś wymyśliłem.

\- Co? – spytał szatyn.

\- Larry, fajne nie? – wymówił Niall z charakterystycznym dla niego akcentem.

Harry westchnął, rozglądając się po plaży.

\- Widzisz tamte drzewa? – spytał Nialla, wskazując palcem oddalone od nich miejsce.

\- Jasne, co z nimi?

\- Idź sprawdzić czy cię tam nie ma – powiedział pewnie. - I najlepiej już nie wracaj.

\- Auć – jęknął blondyn. - To zabolało, Haz. Myślałem, że mnie kochasz.

\- Mam to w dupie. Kocham tylko Louisa – odpowiedział brunet, całując Tomlinsona w policzek.

Niall rozejrzał się po plaży, wpadając w tej samej chwili na cudowny pomysł. Zaczął zdejmować ubrania, rzucając je obok pary.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Idę popływać! – zaśmiał się Horan, odrzucając na bok koszulkę.

\- Zwariowałeś? Woda ma dziesięć stopni!

\- Zostanę hardkorem, a wy będziecie tego świadkami! – dodał, cofając się, następnie zaczął biec w stronę morza w samych bokserkach. - Jestem królem Australii! – krzyknął, wymachując rękami.

\- Co za kretyn – warknął Styles, wstając od Louisa. - Muszę go powstrzymać zanim utopi się z zimna – poinformował swojego chłopaka, następnie zaczął biec za Niallem. - Horan, wracaj natychmiast, ty pierdolony imbecylu!

Louis pokręcił z politowaniem głową, obserwując Harry'ego, który gorączkowo starał się dogonić Nialla. Podkulił nogi, siadając na nich, gdy zauważył telefon Harry'ego, leżący obok. Wziął go do ręki, śmiejąc się w duchu, na wielkość ekranu, który był dla jego dłoni jak iPad. Nacisnął Home, a jego oczom ukazało się czarno-białe zdjęcie na tapecie, na którym leżał na Harrym, prawdopodobnie śpiąc, mając twarz wtuloną w tors mężczyzny. Harry spoglądał na niego z leniwym uśmiechem, z jedną ręką wplątaną w włosy Louisa, a drugą uwieczniał moment. Musiał zrobić to zdjęcie wczoraj.

\- Co taki piękny chłopak robi tutaj sam? – usłyszał za sobą, przez co odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się wysoki brunet, z włosami zaczesanymi do góry. Kucnął przy Louisie, uśmiechając się flirciarsko.

\- Cóż, w zasa – zaczął mówić szatyn, jednak zaraz potem mu przerwano.

\- Jestem James – wyjął dłoń, aby uścisnąć tą Louisa. - A ty, słodki chłopcze?

Tomlinson zarumienił się, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny.

\- L-Louis. Ale myśl-

\- Tu obok jest świetny bar, może wyjdziesz ze mną na drinka?

\- Nie bardzo, bo-

\- Nie wstydź się, będzie fajnie, obiecuje – powiedział James, a jego dłoń znalazła się na policzku Louisa. - Masz takie śliczne oczy, wiesz?

Louis starał się odsunąć od nowo poznanego mężczyzny, marszcząc brwi z szybko bijącym sercem. Odwrócił głowę na bok, zauważając Harry'ego, który biegł w ich stronę, z Niallem za nim.

\- Mój ch-

\- Więc jak, Lewis. Idziemy? – spytał, wstając. Wyjął dłoń w stronę chłopaka, aby pomóc mu wstać, jednak Louis nie miał zamiaru z nim nigdzie iść.

\- On nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie – warknął Harry, popychając mężczyznę do tyłu. Mimo, że oboje byli wysocy, Styles przewyższał drugiego bruneta.

\- Zastopuj, koleś – powiedział James, zataczając się na bok. - Możesz nam łaskawie nie przeszkadzać?

\- Łaskawie oddal się stąd, kutasie, albo ci sam pomogę.

\- Bo co? – zaryzykował drugi brunet. - Umówiliśmy się na drinka.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który gorączkowo pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając prawdziwości słów Jamesa.

\- Nigdzie razem nie pójdziecie – powiedział Styles, ponownie popychając mężczyznę. - Masz dziesięć sekund na oddalenie się z tego miejsca.

\- A ty niby kim jesteś, aby decydować o tym?

\- Jego narzeczonym, skurwielu. – ostatnie słowo wręcz wypluł, następnie jego pięść poszła w ruch, jednak Niall w odpowiedniej chwili złapał go za ramię, skutecznie powstrzymując.

\- Sorry – wymamrotał James, unosząc dłonie w geście rezygnacji. - Nie wiedziałem, stary. – cofnął się. - Pa, piękny – dodał, wchodząc szybko po schodach na górę.

\- Kurwa – wrzasnął Harry, wyrywając się Niallowi. - Co za pasożyt. - odwrócił się do szatyna, który z rozszerzonymi oczami, obserwował swojego chłopaka.

\- Haz-

\- Czego on chciał?

\- Spokojnie, Harry, nie musisz być taki zazdrosny.

\- Zamilcz, Horan. - spojrzał na Tomlinsona. - Czego on od ciebie chciał?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wstając z koca.

\- Podszedł do mnie i skomplementował. Potem chciał umówić się na drinka – wyjaśnił. - Nigdzie bym z nim nie poszedł, przecież wiesz. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że jestem zajęty. Uwierz mi, Haz – dodał, denerwując się.

Harry westchnął, przyciągając do siebie Louisa, gdy owinął ramiona wokół jego pleców.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale nic nie mogę poradzić, gdy widzę cię z innymi facetami. Dostaje szału, to silniejsze ode mnie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Louis, przyciskając twarz do torsu bruneta.

\- Kocham cię, gwiazdko.

\- Ja ciebie bardziej.

Żadnen z nich nie zauważył Nialla, który stał z boku robiąc im zdjęcie.

\- Co to za czułości? – usłyszeli Zayna, który wraz z Liamem trzymał w dłoniach papierowe kubki z Starbucksa.

Harry pochylił się, zderzając swój nos z tym Louisa, gdy czule pocałował usta swojego chłopaka.

\- Więc narzeczony? – wyszeptał szatyn z uśmiechem, przygryzając wargę po pocałunku.

\- Wkrótce – odszeptał Harry, całując skroń Louisa, a jego słowa sprawiły, że w brzuchu chłopaka zaczęło szaleć stado motyli.

\- Wasze kawy, wasze kawy – przerwał im Liam, siadając na kocu.

Harry usiadł obok niego, wciągając Louisa na swoje kolana. Chłopak upadł na niego, siadając bokiem, a prawe ramię zarzucił na jego szyję.

Zayn pochylił się nad kocem, podając Louisowi jego napój.

\- Biała czekolada z syropem karmelowym – powiedział. - Bez orzechów, specjalnie zapytaliśmy o to.

Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. Spojrzał na swój kubek, na którym pochyłym pismem zostało zapisane „Louis :)" następnie upił łyk, rozkoszując się słodyczą na języku. Harry objął go lewą ręką w talii, ściskając biodro, a w drugiej trzymał swoją kawę.

\- Niall, dlaczego nie masz na sobie spodni? – spytał Zayn, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami, siorbiąc przez rurkę swoją mrożoną kawę.

\- Jest hardkorem – zachichotał Louis - więc chciał wskoczyć do wody.

Liam pokręcił głową, nie będąc zdziwionym na dziwny pomysł przyjaciela.

\- Założę się, Lou, że nie jesteś hardkorem – powiedział pewnie Niall, wypinając do przodu brodę.

Louis odwrócił się do blondyna, zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie być? – spytał lekko urażony. Był śmiały, jak Niall mógłby w to wątpić?

\- Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś jak szczeniaczek, taki mały i bezbronny.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, wkładając kubek do papierowego uchwytu.

Szatyn sapnął, wypychając wargę.

\- Umowa stoi. Mogę się założyć – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Nialla.

Irlandczyk zaśmiał się, potrząsając ich dłońmi.

\- Więc co mam zrobić?

Niall uśmiechnął się cwanie, stukając palcem o usta, sprawiając wrażenie, że się zastanawia, jednak już miał pomysł.

\- Musisz zrobić Harry'emu malinkę.

Chłopak, który w tej samej chwili pił swoją czekoladę, zakrztusił się, a kilka kropel napoju znalazło się na kocu.

\- Ja-co? – jęknął, gdy Harry poklepał go po plecach. - Zwariowałeś?

\- No co? Poddajesz się na starcie i przegrywasz?

\- Co mam zrobić, jeśli przegram? – spytał niepewnie szatyn.

\- Musisz zrobić sobie wybrany przeze mnie tatuaż, w miejscu, które ja wskaże. Jeśli ja przegram, ty wybierzesz wzór i miejsce.

\- Tatuaż?

\- Niall, zdurniałeś? – zapytał Liam.

Blondyn zignorował przyjaciela, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Więc jak, jesteś hardkorem czy nie?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Tomlinson. - A-ale tak przy wszystkich?

\- Tak!

Szatyn spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

Odwrócił się przodem do Harry'ego, nogi umieszczając po jego obydwóch stronach bioder. Westchnął, denerwując się, a drżące dłonie wytarł o spodnie.

\- Ja nie wiem – urwał, podnosząc wzrok, spotykając oczy Harry'ego w połowie.

\- Pomogę ci, kochanie, w porządku?

Louis pokiwał głową, oczekując na polecenia.

\- Musisz najpierw mnie pocałować w miejscu, gdzie chcesz to zrobić – zaczął wyjaśniać, ocierając usta o ucho chłopaka.

\- Gdzie? – zapytał cicho, spoglądając na szyję mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie tylko chcesz, może być szyja, lub obojczyk.

Szatyn przejechał palcem pod szczęką bruneta, przyciskając opuszek do żyły, która znajdowała się obok. Pochylił się wydmuchując ciepłe powietrze z ust na skórę, następnie złożył na niej czuły pocałunek.

\- Teraz rozszerz usta i zassaj to miejsce. Uważaj na zęby, nie będą potrzebne do tego. Potem dodaj język, możesz kilkukrotnie nim przejechać po niej, aby to utrwalić – dodał Harry, pocierając kojąco plecy swojego chłopaka.

Louis speszył się, ponownie całując szczękę Harry'ego, otwierając usta przy skórze, czując puls Stylesa pod wargami, gdy oderwał się gwałtownie.

\- N-nie mogę, nie dam rady – jęknął, przymykając oczy.

\- No Louis – westchnął Niall. - Liczyłem na ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął pomiędzy ich dwójką Tomlinson.

\- Nic się nie stało, skarbie – odpowiedział Styles, całując chłopaka w czoło. - Później ci pokaże jak to się robi.

\- Przegrałeś zakład – odparł blondyn, nakładając spodnie. - Teraz idziemy do studia, a ja wybiorę ci tatuaż.

\- Odpuść, Horan – powiedział Zayn. - Widzisz, że się stresował.

\- Zakład, to zakład, kocham cię, Lou, ale wygrałem. Zbierajmy się i chodźmy znaleźć dobrego tatuatora. Z moich wyzwań się nie wywiniesz.

Cała piątka wstała z koca, składając go z powrotem do plecaka Zayna. Chwycili swoje napoje i opuścili plażę.

\- Niall, proszę chociaż, nie bądź idiotą i nie wybieraj mu niczego głupiego.

\- Nie martw się, przyjacielu. – Niall poklepał bruneta po ramieniu, odwracając się do tyłu, gdzie szedł Harry z Louisem pod ramieniem.

                        ×××

 

Pół godziny później zatrzymali się na mieście, parkując przy ulicy. Zayn znalazł dobre studio, wystarczyło mieć tylko nadzieje, że któryś z tatuatorów będzie miał wolną godzinę.

Weszli po kolei do środka, a ich oczom ukazała się duża recepcja z czarnymi sofami obok. Podeszli do wysokiego biurka, za którym siedziała wytatuowana brunetka.

\- Cześć – odezwał się Zayn, gdy dziewczyna spojrzała na nich. - Domyślam się, że macie wszystko pozajmowane, ale myślisz, że dałoby się wcisnąć naszego przyjaciela na mały tatuaż? – spytał, klepiąc Louisa po ramieniu.

\- Jasne, daj mi chwilę, sprawdzę grafik ekipy – powiedziała, klikając coś na komputerze. Prześledziła wzrokiem ekran, kiwając głową.

\- W poniedziałek Sanchez ma wolną chwilę, więc jeśli wam pasuje, to mogę zaklepać ten termin.

\- A dzisiaj? – wtrącił Niall, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. - Jesteśmy tu do jutra, potem więcej nie wrócimy.

Brunetka westchnęła, przygryzając usta, gdy ponownie spojrzała na ekran.

\- No wiecie, zazwyczaj klienci rezerwują terminy przynajmniej miesiąc przed wszystkim. Widzę, że Lauren ma następną sesje za dwie godziny, więc jeśli wyrazi zgodę, to mogę do niej cię wcisnąć – powiedziała, spoglądając na Louisa. - Dajcie mi moment, pójdę po nią – dodała, schodząc z krzesła i przeszła przez drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia. Louis spojrzał na jej pokryte tatuażami ramiona oraz nogi, co tylko mu się spodobało. Jeśli jej lub Harry'emu pasuje dużo tatuaży, to czy jemu także pasowałyby?

Wróciła z wyższą od siebie blondynką, która także miała tatuaże na rękach oraz szyi.

\- Siemka. – uśmiechnęła się, stając przed chłopakami. - Izzy powiedziała, że jeden z was chciałby tatuaż. Mam dwie godziny wolne, więc jeśli dziarka byłaby niewielka, mogę się tego podjąć.

\- Otóż nasz przyjaciel – Niall wskazał na Louisa, owijając ramię wokół jego szyi – przegrał ze mną zakład, więc musi sobie wytatuować coś, co mu wybiorę.

Blondynka uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu, ale pokiwała głową.

\- Wow, brzmi jak wyzwanie. A ja lubię wyzwania, więc chodźcie za mną – poprosiła, ruszając wzdłuż korytarza, następnie przeszła przez białe drzwi do dużego pomieszczenia.

Piątka przyjaciół podążyła za nią, wchodząc do środka, w którym było kilka osób. Jedna z kobiet w czarnych włosach tatuowała dziewczynę, obok stał mężczyzna zajmujący się kimś innym, a na czerwonej sofie siedział kolejny tatuator, pijący kawę, rysując coś na kartce.

\- Lauren, kochanie, widzę dużo roboty przed tobą – zaśmiał się, spoglądając na piątkę przyjaciół, którzy pojawili się w pomieszczeniu.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, wskazując na sofy, na których usiąść mogli jej nowi goście.

\- Napijecie się czegoś?

\- Masz pepsi? – spytał Niall.

\- Tylko pepsi – zaśmiała się, przechodząc przez kolejne drzwi. Dwie minuty później wróciła, podając każdemu z nich szklankę.

\- Więc jaki tatuaż w ramach zakładu? – spytała, siadając na stoliku przed nimi.

\- Mam pomysł, tylko nie mogę ci powiedzieć przy nim – wskazał na Louisa.

\- Niall! – jęknął wspomniany chłopak.

\- Więc chodź na bok – powiedziała, ciągnąc blondyna za ramię. Odeszła z nim na bok, słuchając jego propozycji, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy usłyszała jego propozycje.

\- Niall chyba na nią leci – stwierdził Zayn.

Mężczyzna, który do tej pory siedział obok i rysował nowe wzory tatuaży, podniósł głowę.

\- Sorry, chłopaki, ale ona ma męża – wyznał. - Więc Niall niestety nic nie zrobi.

\- Jemu to powiedz – parsknął Harry.

\- Jestem Sanchez – powiedział mężczyzna. - Wy też czekacie na dziarę?

Zayn zaprzeczył, zdejmując kurtkę.

\- Stary, ja chyba nawet nie mam miejsca – zaśmiał się, wskazując na tatuaże.

Sanchez zagwizdał.

\- Niezła kolekcja, szacun.

W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia przyszła recepcjonistka, Izzy.

\- San, dzwonił twój klient, który miał mieć dzisiaj sesje. Powiedział, że znalazł inne studio i zrezygnował.

Mężczyzna poderwał się z siedzenia, prychając.

\- Ja pierdole, na serio? Miałem już wszystko przygotowane!

\- Zapłacił kaucje, przynajmniej choć tyle ci się zwróciło za projekt.

\- A niech idzie w cholerę  – westchnął, pijąc kawę. Izzy pokiwała głową, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Niall w tej samej chwili wrócił z Lauren, która trzymała w dłoni małą karteczkę z rysunkiem. Blondyn usiadł na kolana Zayna, który wywrócił oczami, a tatuatorka podeszła do komputera, wciskając coś na klawiaturze, następnie z drukarki wyskoczył papier, który obcięła i wróciła do piątki przyjaciół.

\- Chodź, Louis, zaczynajmy robotę – powiedziała, nakładając na dłonie różowe, lateksowe rękawiczki.

Powiedzieć, że Louis był zdenerwowany było niedomówieniem. Trząsł się jak galareta, na myśl o tym, co Niall wymyślił, a on jak głupi się wpakował. I cóż, obawa przed bólem także gdzieś w nim się piętrzyła. To nie tak, że jego pierwszy, a zarazem jedyny tatuaż łaskotał. Bo czuł w niektórych miejscach spory ból. Ale nie żałował ani chwili, tego, że się zdecydował na swoją linę, bo kochał na nią patrzeć, oraz jeździć opuszkiem palca po konturach jego małego dzieła.

\- Musisz się położyć na brzuchu – poprosiła Lauren, wskazując na czarny fotel w rogu ściany. Zapaliła lampkę obok, uśmiechając się do zestresowanego chłopaka. Louis położył się na nim, czekając na dalsze wskazówki. - Teraz zabrzmi to trochę głupio, ale musisz zdjąć spodnie.

\- C-co? – sapnął chłopak, podnosząc się do góry.

\- Tatuaż, który wybrał twój przyjaciel będzie się znajdował na twoim lewym pośladku – zaśmiała się.

\- C-co? – powtórzył Louis. - Ż-żartujesz? Niall, chodź tu!

Blondyn podszedł do dwójki, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Co tam, Tommo?

\- Coś ty wymyślił? Tatuaż na t-tyłku?

\- Mogę wybrać dowolne miejsce. Tyłek jest lepszy niż czoło, racja?

\- Ale tak nie można!

\- Będziesz zadowolony, przysięgam – dodał Horan, mrugając na końcu, gdy wrócił do reszty przyjaciół.

Louis westchnął, czując łzy w kącikach oczu. Dlaczego był taki głupi i się zgodził? Powinien poprosić Harry'ego, aby uderzył Nialla i nakłonił do zmiany zdania.

\- To co wybrał ci Niall, naprawdę nie jest głupie, obiecuje. I zrobię to całkiem małe, aby no wiesz, nie przyciągało bardzo wzroku.

\- Dziękuje – jęknął Louis, upadając z powrotem na rozłożony fotel. - To mnie naprawdę pociesza. – Przełknął gulę w gardle, oddychając ciężko. Zsunął spodnie do połowy pupy, przygryzając wargę z zażenowania. Lauren przykleiła wzór tatuażu na górną część jego tyłka, smarując dłoń wazeliną, następnie usiadła na krześle, zaczynając pracę.

Harry w tej samej chwili spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, którego spodnie były opuszczone do połowy pupy.

\- Niall, co do kurwy? – warknął, marszcząc brwi. - Gdzie ten tatuaż ma się znajdować?

\- Na dupie – odpowiedział nonszalancko Irlandczyk.

\- Jak to na dupie? – powtórzył Liam, rozszerzając oczy.

\- Normalnie, na dupie.

\- Co to ma być za tatuaż? – spytał kuzyn Louisa.

\- Pingwin Pingu.

Zayn, Harry oraz Liam zmarszczyli brwi, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Czy ty kurwa jesteś pojebany? – zapytał Harry, prostując się. - Jaki pingwin? Trzymajcie mnie, bo go zabiję.

\- To pytanie retoryczne, Harry – odparł Zayn, następnie popukał Nialla w głowę. - Czy w tym pustym łbie coś się mieści?

Horan złapał się dramatycznie za pierś, wzdychając.

\- Ranicie moje serce.

\- Gdy wrócimy do domu, poproszę Gemmę, aby przyjechała ze swoim sprzętem, żeby podczas snu wytatuowała ci na czole wielkie „jestem gnojem", w porządku? Będzie śmiesznie, racja?

Niall wstał, pochodząc do Louisa i Lauren, która była w trakcie pracy.

\- Jak tam? – zapytał.

\- Idź stąd, Niall – jęknął Louis. - Jestem na ciebie zły.

\- No weź, Lou, zamówię nam McDonalds'a do hotelu.

\- Nie chce żadnego jedzenia, idź stąd.

Mężczyzna wrócił do przyjaciół, siadając na stole.

\- Czemu Louis już mnie nie lubi?

\- Bo jesteś kretynem – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Zayn, przytulając się do Liama.

Harry oparł się o sofę, spoglądając na Sancheza, który kończył rysunek. Zerknął przez jego ramię, a jego oczom ukazał się duży rysunek. Anatomiczne serce, przebite dużą strzałą z małymi sznurkami przy ostrzu.

\- Kurwa – jęknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę tatuatora. - Stary, masz teraz wolny termin, zwolnił ci się, tak?

\- Sam słyszałeś – odparł San, ostatecznie kończąc projekt.

\- Jesteś w stanie wytatuować mi je? – wskazał na serce.

Brunet z brodą uniósł wzrok.

\- Teraz? Dzisiaj?

\- Tak. Kocham je, jest genialne.

\- Chcesz cały wzór? – spytał Sanchez.

\- Tylko serce. Strzałę zostawię dla kogoś innego.

\- W porządku, możemy to zrobić. Musisz mi dać chwilę na rozdzielenie tego osobno – poprosił, następnie zaczął ponownie rysować.

Około pół godziny później Lauren skończyła swoją pracę, zabezpieczając tatuaż Louisa folią.

\- Musisz uważać na niego, podczas siadania. Szczególnie przez pierwszy tydzień. Nie bierz długich kąpieli, jedynie prysznic, staraj się go nie szorować.

\- Dziękuje – odparł Louis, oglądając się za siebie, aby zobaczyć tatuaż. - Czy to jest ludzik?

Lauren pokręciła głową.

\- Pingwin z bajki.

Szatyn zastygł, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

\- Jak to pingwin z bajki? Czy taki był pomysł Nialla?

\- Tak.

\- Boże święty, dlaczego ten człowiek jest moim przyjacielem? Powiedz, że ten tatuaż nie jest duży.

\- Ma pięć centymetrów, więc nie rzuca się bardzo w oczy, nie martw się.

Louis wstał z fotela, prostując nogi. Spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy siedzieli na sofie, rozmawiając między sobą, a Harry tłumaczył coś drugiemu tatuatorowi, wskazując na kartkę. Podszedł do mężczyzn, unikając wzroku Nialla.

\- Haz – jęknął, wypychając wargę. Jest pewny, że z tym głupim pingwinem na tyłku przestanie podobać się Harry'emu. Czy posiadanie takiego tatuażu nie było czymś conajmniej głupim i śmiesznym?

Styles podniósł wzrok, przyciągając na kolana szatyna, pamiętając jednak o delikatności, ze względu na tatuaż swojego chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego ja się zgodziłem? – westchnął.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie, mogłem do tego nie dopuścić. Gemma się na nim zemści. – wziął kartkę od Sancheza, wstając z sofy, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Zatrzymał się z nim przy drzwiach od małej kuchni ekipy salonu. - Spójrz – wskazał na kartkę.

Louis poprawił grzywkę, czekając na dalsze słowa Harry'ego.

\- San stworzył świetny projekt na tatuaż. Spodobał mi się tak kurewsko, że jestem pewny, że zaraz go zrobię. – wskazał na wolne miejsce na bicepsie, pomiędzy dużym statkiem a różą. - Tutaj. To ma być serce. Ale nie takie zwykłe, a prawdziwe, jak żywe. A wiesz dlaczego ci to właśnie mówię? – zapytał, jednak wiedział, że Louis może nie mieć pojęcia o co mu chodzi. - Bo to serce będzie zrobione dla ciebie. Tak cholernie cię kocham i jestem nas pewien, że zdecydowałem się zrobić dla ciebie tatuaż, który będzie pokrywał część mojej skóry.

Louis pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy wzruszenia, gdy przygryzł wargę z emocji. Jego serce szalało z miłości do tego wysokiego mężczyzny.

Harry podniósł kartkę z dwoma projektami tatuażu, który tylko dla ich dwójki będzie miał sens. Szatyn spojrzał na nią i prześledził palcem rysunek strzały, a po jego policzku spłynęła łza.

\- Jesteś moim sercem, które przebiłem i zawłaszczyłem tylko dla siebie – wyznał, unosząc brodę ukochanego do góry, spotykając jego niebieskie oczy. Przetarł kciukiem mokrą ścieżkę łzy, która kończyła się na żuchwie chłopaka.

Louis odetchnął głęboko, ostatni raz spoglądając na strzałę, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Jesteś moją strzałą, która przyciągnęła mnie do siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając się do swojego chłopaka, spotykając jego wargi w żarliwym pocałunku, rozchylając je i łącząc ze sobą ich języki. Louis zarzucił ramiona na szyję mężczyzny, ciągnąc palcami za jego króciutkie włosy na karku. Styles objął dłońmi szczupłą twarz ukochanego, zasysając jego dolną wargę.

\- Bije tylko dla ciebie – odparł Louis, odsuwając się do tyłu tak, aby móc patrzeć na swojego chłopaka.

\- Walczę tylko dla ciebie – odpowiedział Harry, przyciskając do siebie szatyna, a jego umięśnione ramiona, otuliły wątłe ciało miłości jego życia.

\- Fajnie jest na was patrzeć, chłopaki, ale jeśli mamy robić tatuaż, przyjdźcie tutaj – poprosił San.

Harry ostatni raz pocałował usta Louisa, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Tatuator trzymał w dłoniach dwie kartki z odbitymi na kalce wzorami.

\- Jaka decyzja?

Brunet spojrzał na Tomlinsona, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Chce tą strzałę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do ukochanego, całując go w czoło.

\- Billy, chodź, kumplu, zajmiesz się Louisem.

Łysy chłopak z snapbackiem na głowie, poklepał swój fotel, czekając aż szatyn do niego dołączy.

Sanchez przykleił kalkę na biceps Harry'ego, odbijając wzór. Za to drugi tatuator – Billy, podniósł drugą kartkę, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Jakie miejsce, młody?

Tomlinson spojrzał na Harry'ego, który był gotowy do tatuowania, gdy obejrzał swoje prawe ramię, wskazując miejsce pod tatuażem liny.

Billy odbił rysunek na wybranym miejscu, a gdy Louis zatwierdził wybór, nałożył rękawiczki, zabierając się do pracy.

Niall, który w tym czasie był w łazience, wrócił do pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się wpół kroku.

\- Co oni robią? – zapytał Zayna.

\- Tatuaże dla siebie – opowiedział mulat.

Blondyn usiadł obok niego oraz Liama, uważnie obserwując tatuujących się przyjaciół.

\- Myślicie, że się pobiorą? – dodał, nie odrywając wzroku sprzed siebie.

\- Zdecydowanie.

                             ×××

Trzy godziny później oba tatuaże chłopaków były skończone. Louis leżał na fotelu, jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, przez ból spowodowany robieniem tatuażu, a sam przygryzał wargę, gdy Billy zawijał folię na jego ramieniu. Harry wstał gotowy ze swojego fotela, podchodząc do Louisa, gładząc go po policzku, następnie odszedł w bok. Liam oraz Zayn siedzieli na sofie, wtuleni w siebie, prawdopodobnie śpiąc, znudzeni czekaniem na przyjaciół, a Niall grał w grę na swoim telefonie.

\- Idziemy – mruknął brunet, szturchając blondyna w ramię.

\- Nieeeeeee! – wrzasnął Irlandczyk. - Przegrałem, frajerze! A prawie miałem rekord.

\- Karma jest suką – jęknął Zayn, rozbudzając się. Pocałował Liama w policzek, budząc go.

Louis wstał z fotela, oglądając wytatuowane ramię, a z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Zrobił tatuaż dla swojego ukochanego chłopaka, pozwijcie go, jeśli to nie jest jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy. I mimo tego, że Harry jest jego pierwszą miłością i jest pewien, że jedyną, zdecydowanie się na tak poważny krok, umocniło go w przekonaniu, że chce z nim zostać na zawsze. O ile Harry będzie chciał go obok.

\- Dziękuję, Billy. Jest cudowny.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość, kolego – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, podziwiając tatuaż.

\- Ile płacimy? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając portfel.

\- Za serce wezmę 170 dolarów – powiedział Sanchez.

Harry podał mu banknoty, czekając na decyzje Billy'ego.

\- 220 będzie w porządku? – spytał Billy, spoglądając na Louisa.

Chłopak zgodził się, wyciągając z kieszeni pieniądze, jednak Harry zrobił to w tym samym czasie.

\- Haz, nie możesz płacić za mój tatuaż – jęknął.

\- Mogę. Zrobiłeś go dla mnie, więc mogę.

\- A ty zrobiłeś swój dla mnie. Dlatego ja płacę za strzałę – powiedział stanowczo, chcąc podać Billy'emu banknoty, jednak Harry powstrzymał go.

\- Nie, ja płace.

\- Ale ja mam pieniądze, więc płace za siebie.

\- Ja też mam pieniądze. – podniósł do góry dolary, na znak prawdziwości swoich słów.

\- Harry.

\- Louis.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Obydwaj macie piękne tatuaże, dziewczynki, ale teraz wracamy do domu, bo Niall wpadł w tryb „zaraz umrę z głodu", więc proszę, oszczędźcie mi słuchania jego zawodzenia i pojedźmy gdzieś coś zjeść – powiedział Zayn, wymijając przyjaciół.

Louis otworzył usta z zdziwienia, dąsając się.

\- Nie jestem dziewczynką, Zayn!

Mulat zaśmiał się, przyciągając do siebie szatyna, który podążył za nim.

Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony z pomocy przyjaciela, płacąc tatuatorowi Louisa, następnie potrząsnął jego oraz Sancheza dłonią, żegnając się.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał Liam, podchodząc do samochodu.

Harry odebrał pilot od auta z rąk Zayna, siadając za kierownicą. Louis usiadł na miejscu pasażera, obok swojego chłopaka, gdy reszta mężczyzn zajęła miejsca z tyłu.

\- Czy kogoś obchodzi to, że jestem głodny? – zapytał Niall, pochylając się do przodu, a jego głowa znalazła się między przednimi siedzeniami.

\- W zasadzie to nikogo, Niall – odpowiedział Zayn, zapinając pasy.

\- Jesteście tacy wredni!

\- Przymknij się – westchnął Harry, wpisując coś w nawigacji, następnie zapiął pasy, wyjeżdżając na ulicę.

                              ×××

Pół godziny później Harry zaparkował w podziemnym parkingu, wysiadając z auta. Reszta chłopaków zdziwiła się, jednak podążyła za nim, kierując się do wejścia do budynku.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Liam.

\- Centrum handlowe – odpowiedział Harry, podchodząc do Louisa. Złapał za jego dłoń, ciągnąc chłopaka na schody ruchome.

\- Czy teraz pójdziemy zjeść? – jęknął Niall, ociągając się. - Przez głód nie mam siły się ruszać.

Harry wszedł na piętro, rozglądając się za mapą, do której podeszli.

\- Na trzecim piętrze jest McDonald's, zadowolony? – zapytał, spoglądając na blondyna, następnie skierował się z Louisem do windy. Gdy dojechali na odpowiednie piętro, przeszli kilka metrów, podchodząc do kas restauracji.

\- Witamy w McDonald's, co dla państwa? – spytał niski chłopak zza lady.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół, następnie odwrócił wzrok na cennik nad ich głowami.

\- Poproszę Chicken snack wrap – podyktował. - Chłopaki?

\- Dwa podwójne cheeseburgery dla nas – powiedział Liam.

\- Dwa Big Macki – zaczął wyliczać Niall. - Dostanę zakręcone frytki?

\- Nie – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Harry.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał kasjer.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Poprosimy także zestaw nuggetsów.

\- Ile sztuk?

\- Dwadzieścia! – odpowiedział Niall. - I może dwa razy duże frytki.

Zayn wychylił się zza Liama, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ty to wszystko zeżresz?

\- Jestem głodny, nie oceniaj!

\- Czy jakieś sosy do nuggetsów życzą sobie państwo?

\- Słodko-ostry i czosnkowy – poprosił Liam.

\- A picie? – przypomniał sobie Niall. - Ja chce dużą Fantę.

\- My weźmiemy dwie Coca-colę bez cukru, też duże – poprosił Liam.

Harry odwrócił się w końcu do Louisa, czekając na jego zamówienie.

\- J-ja nic nie chce – odparł chłopak.

Harry uniósł brwi, niezadowolony z odpowiedzi.

\- Dlaczego?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Weź sobie chociaż jedną rzecz – poprosił starszy.

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na banner nad nimi.

\- Niech będzie sałatka z kurczakiem, classic.

\- I jeszcze jedna Coca-Cola bez cukru – dodał brunet.

\- To wszystko? – spytał kasjer.

\- Tak. – wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

\- Na miejscu czy na wynos?

\- Na miejscu – odpowiedział Niall.

Chłopak nacisnął coś na ekranie, spoglądając na mężczyzn przed nim.

\- Należy się 60,80.

\- Wyskakuj z kasy, Horan – powiedział Harry.

\- Czemu ja mam płacić? – spytał oburzony blondyn.

\- Bo to ty chciałeś do McDonald'sa.

Irlandczyk westchnął, podając gotówkę kasjerowi, a gdy odebrał paragon oraz numer zamównienia, jęknął.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Harry.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość. – mrugnął brunet, wybierając miejsce, którym był duży fotel, otaczający okrągły stół.

Usiadł na wolnym siedzeniu, wciągając Louisa na swoje kolana.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, owijając ramię wokół jego szyi.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, mając cię obok – wyznał Harry, uważnie przyglądając się ukochanemu. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, do gwiazd i z powrotem.

Louis przymknął oczy, a w ich kącikach pojawiły się zmarszczki.

\- Ja ciebie też, Haz – odparł chłopak, następnie pochylił się nad Harrym, delikatnie łącząc ich usta.

\- Jedzenie! – krzyknął Niall, gdy na ekranie pojawił się numer ich zamówienia. Skinął do Zayna, który pomógł mu przynieść tacki pełne jedzenia.

Louis odsunął się od Harry'ego siadając obok mężczyzny. Liam podał mu jego sałatkę oraz sos, który chłopak wylał na jedzenie. Nabił pomidorka na widelec, gdy w tej samej chwili poczuł wibracje w tylnej kieszeni. Zdziwiony wyjął telefon, a na ekranie wyświetliło się przychodzące połączenie wraz z zapisanym zdjęciem osoby, która dzwoniła. Poczuł dziwny niepokój, gdy zobaczył nazwę kontaktu.

_Jedno nieodebrane połączenie od: Dylan._

Dlaczego dzwonił? Przecież wszystko, co było pomiędzy nimi Louis zakończył prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Nie chciał nawet się zbliżać do chłopaka, był przerażony jego ostatnim zachowaniem. Starał się zapomnieć o tej cholernej sytuacji sprzed jego domu. Chciał zapomnieć o Dylanie i wszystkim, co go dotyczyło. Miał Harry'ego, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie. Nie potrzebował Dylana ponownie w swoim życiu, chociaż nie minął nawet miesiąc od ich zerwania.

Spojrzał na bruneta, który unikał rzucanych w jego stronę kawałków frytek przez Nialla.

Jego telefon ponownie zawibrował, ukazując zdjęcie Stoffa, którego nawet nie zdążył usunąć z pamięci. Zawahał się chwilę, zatrzymując kciuk nad ekranem, gdy następnie przesunął go w lewo, odrzucając połączenie.

Odłożył telefon ekranem do dołu, uśmiechając się na widok zielonego etui z jabłkiem, które dostał od Harry'ego wraz z tym całym drogim sprzętem. Brunet zdecydowanie przesadził, kupując mu tak drogi prezent. Jednak Harry i tak nie przyjmował odmowy, a Louis był zmuszony używać go, skoro jego ostatni sprzęt  i tak został brutalnie zniszczony.

\- Czemu nie jesz, skarbie? – zapytał Harry, mrucząc do ucha Louisa. Chłopak odwrócił się w lewo, dostrzegając uśmiechniętego mężczyznę z frytką wystającą z ust.

\- Zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział, nabierając kurczaka na widelec, wsadzając mięso do ust.

\- Chcesz? – Harry wskazał na colę, machając nią lekko na bok, a lód w środku uderzył o ścianki kubka.

\- Nie lubię gazowanego – powiedział młodszy. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jednak jego iPhone ponownie dał o sobie znać. Powinien całkowicie wyłączyć wibracje. Chwycił swoją drobną dłonią telefon, spoglądając na dwie nowe wiadomości. Harry wyciągnął frytkę w jego stronę, więc ukrył dłoń pod stół, gryząc jedzenie od bruneta.

\- Co robimy potem? – zapytał Niall, jedząc drugiego Big Maka, jednocześnie popijając Fantę przez rurkę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami odpowiadając na jego pytanie, włączając się do rozmowy wraz z Zaynem.

Louis spojrzał na ekran, odblokowując go, uśmiechając się na widok tapety z chłopakami, którą zrobił jakiś czas temu. Wszedł w ikonkę wiadomości, a jego oddech przyspieszył.

_(Dylan, 6:53PM: Słyszałem, że wyjechałeś. Wieści szybko się roznoszą :c)_

_(Dylan, 6:54PM: Spotkajmy się, mam coś twojego.)_

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, chcąc usunąć otrzymane smsy, jednak w tej samej chwili przyszedł kolejny.

_(Dylan, 6:57PM: nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak, odrzucając moje telefony, okk? Chce na spokojnie pogadać, więc mnie kurwa nie olewaj!!!)_

Louis usunął wiadomości, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Odwrócił twarz w kierunku Harry'ego, obserwując swojego chłopaka, dopóki Harry nie spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał brunet.

\- O tym jak bardzo cię kocham – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Wystarczy, że tylko na niego spojrzy, a jego serce przyspiesza bicie, a na twarz ciśnie się zakochany uśmiech. Wzrok Harry'ego go onieśmielił, więc szybko odwrócił twarz, przygryzając wargę.

Harry wywrócił oczami, całując Louisa w policzek.

\- Idziemy? – spytał Liam, chwytając tacki z pustymi opakowaniami po jedzeniu.

Styles zgniótł papierek po jego wrapie, wrzucając go do najbliższego śmietnika. Louis spojrzał na swoją ledwo ruszoną sałatkę, przykrywając ją przezroczystym wieczkiem i gdy żaden z mężczyzn nie patrzył, wyrzucił opakowanie do kosza. Jego telefon ciągle wibrował, a on miał ochotę go wyłączyć, więc wyjął urządzenie z kieszeni, chcąc od razu zignorować liczbę wiadomości oraz nieodebranych połączeń, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić, gdy sprawdzenie ich było silniejsze.

_(Dylan, 7:06PM: jesteś w australii, zgadza się?)_

(Dylan, 7:06PM: czemu mnie nie zabrałeś? przecież ci mówiłem, że zawsze chciałem zobaczyć kangury :c )

(Dylan, 7:07PM: heeeej, kochanie, odbierz, muszę ci coooooś powiedzieć! Tęsknie, twój dylan XD)

Wyłączył telefon, chowając go do kieszeni, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, wykrzykiwane przez Zayna i Harry'ego.

Schował drżące dłonie do kieszeni katany, dołączając do przyjaciół.

\- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – spytał Harry, umieszczając dłoń na jego plecach. - Masz dziwną minę.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry – odpowiedział Louis, przytulając się do bruneta.

                            ×××

Następnego dnia cała piątka pakowała się do wyjazdu na lotnisko, z którego wrócą do domu.

\- Chłopaki, musimy się wymeldowywać! – krzyknął Liam, wychodząc z swojej i Zayna sypialni.

Louis biegał nerwowo po łazience, przeszukując każde możliwe miejsce, gdzie jego zguba mogła się znaleźć.

\- Co się stało, Lou? – spytał Harry, zakładając bluzę przez głowę. Oparł się biodrem o framugę drzwi, obserwując chłopaka.

Szatyn kucnął pod zlewem, sprawdzając tamto miejsce, po chwili wstając. Jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zgubił go.

\- Haz – jęknął, zaciskając oczy. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, odpychając się od ściany, podchodząc do ukochanego.

\- Hej, nie płaczemy, oddychaj. Co się dzieje, hm? – ponowił pytanie, przyciągając do siebie Tomlinsona.

\- Z-zgubiłem pierś-pierścionek – odparł, obejmując kurczowo talię Harry'ego. - Zdjąłem go przed prysznicem i p-potem go nie b-było – czknął.

Harry wywrócił oczami, odgarniając jego włosy, gdy zaczął się śmiać. Jego mały, głupiutki Lou.

\- O tym mówisz, głuptasie? – zapytał, trzymając w dłoni srebrny pierścionek, który podarował chłopakowi kilka dni temu.

Louis spojrzał na zgubę, a jego wargi się otworzyły, gdy zdziwiony zastanawiał się skąd on znalazł się u Harry'ego. Przecież był pewien, że już go zgubił!

\- A-ale jak?

\- Zostawiłeś go na stoliku nocnym, kochanie – wymruczał starszy.

Szatyn sięgnął po pierścionek, chcąc odzyskać go z powrotem, jednak Harry był szybszy, zaciskając dużą dłoń.

\- A buziak w nagrodę? – poprosił Harry, układając usta w dziubek. 

Louis zachichotał, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję, następnie stanął na palcach, pochylając się do Harry'ego, a gdy brunet miał już złożyć pocałunek na jego ustach, odsunął się, kręcąc głową.

Harry zlustrował go wzrokiem, a na jego twarzy  pojawił się czuły uśmiech.

Louis przysunął się, prawidłowo całując wyższego mężczyznę, zasysając jego górną wargę. Starszy rozchylił usta, łącząc ich języki, a między ich ustami rozciągnęła się cienka warstwa śliny. Przeniósł dłonie na tyłek niższego, ściskając go lekko.

Chłopak miał wrażenie, że poczuł dotyk warg Harry'ego głęboko w wnętrznościach. Motyle w jego żołądku były zdecydowanie bardziej szalone, niż kiedykolwiek, a całe jego ciało topiło się w dłoniach Harry'ego i tylko w nich chciało pozostać na zawsze.

\- Wychodzimy, gołąbki! – zawołał Liam.

Harry z ociąganiem odsunął się od Louisa, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Mogę prosić o rękę? – zapytał dostojnie, wskazując na lewą dłoń ukochanego.

Louis skinął, pokazując czwarty palec, czekając na kolejny ruch Stylesa. Brunet wsunął na jego palec pierścionek, na którym po wewnętrznej stronie było ulubione słowo Louisa: „zawsze i na zawsze, H". Następnie pocałował knykcie jego ręki, uważnie patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj, rozumiesz? – zapytał, będąc poważnym.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobię, Haz – odpowiedział Louis, przytulając się do bruneta.

Parę minut później, gotowi do wyjazdu na lotnisko, siedzieli w samochodzie, który prowadził Liam.

 


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Była godzina ósma, następnego dnia, gdy dojechali na podjazd swojego domu w Manchesterze. Przed samą piątą rano wylądowali w Heathrow, skąd odebrali samochód Harry'ego, mogąc wrócić do siebie.

Cała piątka wysiadła z auta, zabierając walizki, wchodząc do domu. Louis przysypiał na stojąco, ciągnąc za sobą bagaż, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Rzucił się w ubraniach na świeżą pościel, wzdychając. Lot samolotem nawet w najlepszej klasie strasznie go wymęczyła, chociaż sama podróż trwała zaledwie czternaście godzin, co było znacznie krótsze niż lot do Australii.

\- Idziesz spać? – usłyszał nad sobą. Otworzył jedno oko, dostrzegając Harry'ego z jego plecakiem w dłoni. Brunet położył go na sofie nieopodal, podchodząc do Louisa.

\- Już usypiam – odparł, wzdychając.

\- Wstawaj, pomogę ci się przebrać – zaproponował starszy, zdejmując vansy z stóp chłopaka.

Louis w tej samej chwili rozbudził się, podskakując na łóżku.

\- N-nie, Haz, nie trzeba! Poradzę sobie – powiedział, wstając z pościeli. Odwrócił się tyłem do swojego chłopaka, podchodząc do garderoby, z której zabrał flanelowe spodnie oraz koszulkę z długim rękawem. Przycisnął ubrania do torsu, wymijając Harry'ego, kierując się do łazienki.

Wszedł do środka, zdejmując szybko z siebie ubrania. Wyjął z szuflady pod zlewem maść na tatuaż, smarując dokładnie tego na pupie jak i strzałę. Potem wciągnął na tyłek spodnie, spoglądając na siebie w lustrze. Jego brzuch lekko odstawał, poza tym poniżej pępka widoczne były białe blizny po tym co robił. Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Byłby obrzydzony tym widokiem i tym, jak wyglądało jego ciało. Poprawił włosy, następnie wyszedł z łazienki, dostrzegając siedzącego na jego łóżku Harry'ego.

\- Idziemy spać? – zapytał Harry.

Louis pokiwał głową, odkrywając kołdrę, wdrapując się na pościel. Brunet zdjął z nóg obcisłe spodnie oraz koszulkę, składając je w kostkę obok łóżka chłopaka. Zajął miejsce obok Louisa, opadając na kołdrę. Szatyn ziewnął, kładąc głowę na nagim torsie Stylesa, obejmując go jedną ręką w pasie. Rozchylił powieki, obserwując tatuaż motyla, który znajdował się przed jego twarzą, którego zaraz potem pocałował. Harry zaśmiał się na ten gest, rozczulony, owijając ramiona wokół barków Louisa, całując go w głowę, szepcząc wyznanie miłości, gdy obydwoje zasnęli.

                                                                                                        ×××

Kilka godzin później para została gwałtownie wybudzona z snu, dzwoniącym telefonem.

\- Haz – jęknął Louis, klepiąc go po torsie. - Twój telefon.

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie, aby się rozbudzić. Jego telefon przestał dawać o sobie znać, tylko po to, aby zaraz ponownie zadzwonić. Podniósł się, sięgając do stolika, nie zerkając nawet na numer, gdy odebrał.

\- Halo? – mruknął, ziewając.

-  _Cześć, Haz! –_ usłyszał wesoły głosik po drugiej stronie _. - Wróciliście już do naszego pięknego kraju, racja?_

 _-_ Cześć, Pezz – odparł, spoglądając na Louisa, który wtulił twarz w miękką poduszkę. - Tak. I staraliśmy się spać, więc co chcesz?

 _\- W nocy skończył się remont twojego mieszkania. Właśnie zakończyłam wszystko dekorować, więc możesz się już wprowadzać –_ powiedziała kobieta.

 _-_ W porządku. Kiedy możemy się zobaczyć?

Perrie zamilkła, zastanawiając się chwilę.

_\- O piętnastej mam przymiarki domku u nowego klienta, nie wiem ile mi to zajmie. Około dwudziestej będzie w porządku?_

_-_ Jasne, zobaczymy się na miejscu, narazie _–_ wymruczał Harry, chcąc wrócić do spania i przytulania swojego chłopaka.

_\- Pa, Harry, kocham mocno!_

_-_ Ja ciebie też, Perrie, pa – dodał, rozłączając się. Położył telefon na stolik nocny, przytulając się do Louisa _._

 _-_ Komu tak wyznajesz miłość, co? – zapytał Louis, a jego głos był zniekształcony przez pościel, do której przycisnął twarz.

\- Tylko tobie, skarbie – odpowiedział starszy, całując szatyna w głowę. - Śpimy dalej – zdecydował, przykrywając ich kołdrą.

Trzy godziny później Harry obudził się, spoglądając na Louisa, który leżał do niego tyłem, z rękami pod poduszką. Chwycił telefon, robiąc zdjęcie ukochanemu, następnie wstał z łóżka, wychodząc z pokoju chłopaka. Wziął prysznic w łazience na dole, przebierając się w szarą koszulkę i ciemne szorty. Na dworze było ponad dwadzieścia stopni, więc rozsunął drzwi na taras, wpuszczając wiatr do środka.

Przed telewizorem siedział Liam z Zaynem, rozmawiając między sobą.

\- Już wstaliście? – zapytał Payne, gdy zauważył Harry'ego w ich pobliżu.

\- Louis jeszcze śpi – odpowiedział brunet, wychodząc z salonu. - Co chcecie na obiad?

\- Ryż z kurczakiem? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Już się robi! – odkrzyknął Styles, nastawiając ryż na wodzie. Potem wyjął z lodówki pierś z kurczaka, krojąc go.

Kilka minut później, do pomieszczenia przyszedł Louis, przecierając piąstkami oczy.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział zaspany.

\- Dzień dobry, książę – odpowiedział Harry, całując jego usta. - Jak się spało?

\- Dobrze, tylko potem mój chłopak zostawił mnie samego, przez co się obudziłem.

\- Niedobry jest ten chłopak – zaśmiał się Harry, smażąc mięso.

Louis przygryzł wargę, opierając się biodrem o blat.

\- Jednak nigdy nie zamieniłbym go na nikogo innego – wyznał, podnosząc głowę, spotykając spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek mężczyzny na sobie.

\- A on nigdy nie pozwoliłby ci odejść – odpowiedział starszy, opierając dłonie na blacie, więżąc między sobą a meblem, ukochanego. - Kocham cię, wiesz? – zapytał, zbliżając swoją twarz do tej Louisa.

Louis ponownie uniósł na niego spojrzenie, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem stanął na palcach, zarzucając ręce na kark Harry'ego, wplątując dłonie w jego krótkie loczki. Brunet szturchnął nosem o nos Louisa, wywołując u niego kurze łapki w kącikach oczu.

\- Pocałuj mnie, ty głupku – rozkazał niższy.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, gdy przycisnął swoje usta do tych szatyna, w powolnym pocałunku.

\- Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, moja ukochana paro, ale coś się tu chyba fajczy – powiedział Niall, wchodząc do kuchni.

Brunet oderwał się od Louisa, podbiegając do kuchenki, z której zdjął smażącego się kurczaka.

\- Cholera! – jęknął.

Louis zachichotał, widząc minę swojego chłopaka.

\- Jak się masz, Lou? – zapytał Irlandczyk, jedząc kukurydzę, która została przygotowana do obiadu.

\- Łapy przy sobie, Horan! – wrzasnął Harry, popychając przyjaciela. Przełożył mięso do dużej miski, zaczynając kroić warzywa.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane mu pytanie Louis. - Idę pod prysznic – dodał, wychodząc z kuchni.

Niall usiadł na krześle barowym, obserwując czynności, które wykonywał Harry.

\- Co u twojego chłopaka? – zapytał.

\- Co? – mruknął brunet, siekając paprykę.

\- Louis. Twój chłopak. Co u niego?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zatrzymując się, z nożem w dłoni. Spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela.

\- Przecież rozmawiałeś z nim sekundę temu – zauważył.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, biorąc z miski, która stała obok, banana.

\- No i co. Ale mam prawo spytać.

\- Tak, więc chyba znasz odpowiedź na swoje głupie pytanie – odpowiedział Harry, mieszając paprykę z kukurydzą i cebulą.

Niall uciszył się, połykając szybko owoc, zanim znowu się nie odezwał:

\- Spaliście już ze sobą?

Styles przestał mieszać kurczaka z warzywami i sosem, rozszerzając oczy w zdziwieniu.

\- Niall, co do kurwy? – wrzasnął.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sorka, musiałem spytać. To silniejsze ode mnie.

\- Co jest silniejsze od ciebie? – zapytał Zayn, który wszedł do kuchni.

\- Zabierz go, zanim zabije go tym nożem – powiedział Styles, wrzucając srebrny sztuciec do zlewu.

\- Niall, znowu zatruwasz życie ludziom? – zaśmiał się mulat, wyciągając z lodówki Pepsi. - Chodźcie z obiadem przed telewizor. Liam wypożyczył Deadpoola.

\- Znowu? – jęknął brunet, zabierając miskę z posiłkiem, oraz naczynia dla przyjaciół.

\- Super! – krzyknął Niall, wskakując na sofę.

Dwie minuty później do salonu wszedł Louis, z lekko wilgotnymi włosami, w obcisłych spodniach i długiej koszulce w paski.

\- Co robimy? – zapytał, siadając obok Harry'ego, mieszcząc się pod jego ramieniem.

Mężczyzna podał mu miskę ryżu z kurczakiem, wskazując na telewizor.

\- Cholerny Deadpool – westchnął jedząc.

                                                                                                        ×××

Niecałą godzinę później, Louis wstał z sofy, patrząc na przyjaciół.

\- Nie mam ochoty oglądać, pójdę do siebie – wyjaśnił, klepiąc Zayna po ramieniu, następnie wszedł po schodach na górę, znajdując się w swoim pokoju.

Położył się na łóżku, przymykając oczy. Wcześniejszy sen niewiele mu dał, przez co Louis czuł lekki ból głowy, spowodowany zmęczeniem.

\- Kochanie? – usłyszał, następnie poczuł na łóżku drugie ciało, które przytuliło od tyłu w pasie. - Wszystko w porządku?

Louis odwrócił się do niego, wtulając twarz w szeroką pierś mężczyzny, czując się bezpiecznie. Brunet objął go, zarzucając nogę chłopaka na swoje udo.

\- Jestem tylko troszeczkę zmęczony – wyjaśnił szatyn, zamykając oczy. Czuł pod uchem powolne bicie serca Harry'ego, a gdy tylko o nim pomyślał, spojrzał na wytatuowane dla niego serce, na bicepsie starszego. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że zrobiłeś dla mnie coś tak pięknego – wyszeptał, utrzymując czułość pomiędzy ich dwójką.

Harry spojrzał na nowy tatuaż, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ten tatuaż był jednym z jego najlepszych, a dodatkowa wiedza, że został stworzony dla miłości jego życia, rozpalała ciepło w jego środku.

\- Spójrz tutaj – poprosił, wskazując na główną aortę serca.

Louis pochylił się nad nim, wytężając wzrok.

\- Co to?

\- Widzisz, jaka litera jest tu narysowana? Pomiędzy cieniami?

Szatyn przechylił głowę, w końcu rozumiejąc.

\- C-czy to jest „L"?

\- Tak, skarbie. To L, jak Louis. Moja miłość w centrum mojego serca – wyjaśnił powoli.

Chłopak rozchylił usta w zachwycie.

\- O mój Boże, Haz – jęknął, całując pulchne wargi ukochanego. - To takie kochane, nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Brunet objął twarz szatyna, który pochylał się nad nim, zasysając jego usta. Louis nigdy nie był całowany tak miękko, tak czule, tak doskonale.

\- Ilekolwiek razy nie powiem, że cię kocham, zawsze to będzie za mało, bo nawet słowa nie potrafią pokazać tego, jak bardzo cię potrzebuje do życia.

\- Haz. – wypchnął wargę Louis. - Jesteś głupkiem – powiedział czule.

\- Ale za to twoim głupkiem – odpowiedział, ponownie skradając buziaka z ust młodszego.

Harry przewrócił ich na materacu, pochylając się nad Louisem, który z ciekawością czekał na to, co zrobi starszy.

Złapał jego drobne dłonie, splątując ich palce na pościeli, po obydwóch stronach głowy Louisa. Szatyn obserwował go z dołu, mrugając na niego spod długich rzęs, które zostawiały cień na jego policzkach.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał Harry, uważnie patrząc w oczy Louisa. - Jak, cholera, jesteś najcudowniejszym aniołem, jaki stąpa na tej ziemi. I tylko mój, na zawsze mój.

Policzki Louisa przybrały różowy kolor, a on sam spuścił wzrok, przygryzając wargę.

Styles przeniósł dłonie na jego okrągłe biodra, kreśląc kciukami wystające kości. Zniżył głowę, całując policzek chłopaka.

\- Pamiętasz zakład Nialla, sprzed dwóch dni? – zapytał, podnosząc lekko do góry głowę.

Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się głupawo.

\- Chciałbym pokazać ci, jak zrobić malinki – powiedział cicho. - Czy to w porządku?

Szatyn ponownie się zgodził, czekając na kolejne kroki Harry'ego.

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zniżając głowę i przesuwając usta na linię jego szczęki. Złożył na niej kilka mokrych pocałunków, lekko ją ssąc. Wytworzył sobie ścieżkę do szyi Louisa, w końcu zasysając skórę dokładnie pod jego uchem. Louis wydobył z siebie jęk, a jego palce zatopiły się we włosach starszego.

Mężczyzna odsunął się na zaledwie kilka milimetrów, podziwiając formującego się siniaka na jasnej szyi Louisa. Jego usta szybko wróciły do gładkiej skóry na karku Tomlinsona, zasysając kolejne miejsce na odsłoniętym miejscu. Potem przesunął się niżej, w dół szyi, językiem torując sobie drogę do wystających obojczyków. Pociągnął zębami za skórę, a z ust Louisa wyszedł kolejny cichy pomruk zadowolenia.

\- Haz – jęknął chłopak, zaciskając dłoń na plecach mężczyzny.

Brunet zassał trzy razy skórę obok siebie, liżąc na końcu obojczyki, aby załagodzić szczypanie po wbitych w te miejsce wcześniej zębach.

W końcu odsunął się od ukochanego, podziwiając wykonaną pracę, a gdy zobaczył ilość zrobionych siniaków, które ciągle ciemniały, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Mój – wyszeptał, chwytając swój telefon, aby zrobić zdjęcie Louisowi, który był małym bałaganem, z ciemną szyją oraz zaciśniętymi oczami. Z jego ust wychodziły małe oddechy pomieszane z zadowoleniem.

Zrobił jedno lub dwa zdjęcia samemu Louisowi, następnie położył się obok chłopaka, zgarniając go w swoje ramiona, całując w usta, prostując rękę, aby zrobić kolejne ich słodkie zdjęcie.

\- Lou, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział poważnie, opierając się plecami o zagłówek łóżka.

Chłopak poprawił się na pościeli, chowając się pod ramieniem mężczyzny, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę. Jego dłonie lekko zwilgotniały, a serce przyspieszyło bicie.

\- Ponad pół roku temu mama dała mi na moje dwudzieste czwarte urodziny mieszkanie w apartamencie w centrum miasta. W zasadzie wszędzie jest blisko. Dziesięć minut drogi do Arndale, pięć minut do głównej biblioteki, obok bary i sklepy. Naprawdę fajna okolica – powiedział powoli, biorąc dłoń Louisa w swoją i splątując ich palce. - Po kupieniu go, wynająłem naszą przyjaciółkę Perrie, która jest projektantką wnętrz, aby wszystko mi zorganizowała. Malowanie ścian, panele, nowe meble – wyliczał. - Perrie zadzwoniła dzisiaj i powiedziała, że mieszkanie jest całkowicie gotowe.

Louis uważnie słuchał swojego chłopaka, bawiąc się jego długimi palcami, obserwując każdą zmarszczkę na jego czole, która tworzyła się, gdy zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.

\- Wieczorem mam pojechać na miejsce, aby wszystko dojrzeć, ale już mogę się wprowadzać. Przez pół roku mieszkałem tu, u Liama, czekając na swoje pierwsze, własne mieszkanie. Jestem podekscytowany, bo jest naprawdę piękne – powiedział, swoim niskim głosem, uśmiechając się na końcu. - W budynku jest basen i siłownia, a same mieszkanie znajduje się na czterdziestym piętrze, skąd jest widok na cały Manchester – dodał, a jego serce zaczęło szybciej pompować krew, gdy doszedł w końcu do upragnionego momentu. Wciągnął na kolana swojego chłopaka, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki. Zimne pierścionki na jego palcach, dotknęły ciepłej skóry szatyna.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, dajesz mi siłę i chęci do wstania rano z łóżka, do pracy, do wszystkiego. Nie potrafię wyrazić tego, jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany, Louis – wyszeptał, uważnie obserwując niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek zostawiłbyś mnie, zginąłbym bez ciebie. Bo jesteś moją drugą połową i tylko z tobą moje istnienie ma sens. I nie obchodzi mnie to, że znamy się zaledwie kilka miesięcy, bo to wszystko co nas łączy, jest zbyt silne i wiem, że razem przetrwamy wszystko. Jesteś miłością mojego życia. I chce poprosić cię o rękę, wziąć bajeczny ślub, wyjechać na nasze pierwsze wakacje i zaadoptować dziecko, ale najpierw po kolei – urwał, głaszcząc kciukiem zarumieniony policzek ukochanego.

Louis zadrżał, przenosząc dłonie na te Harry'ego, czekając na jego następne słowa.

\- Wprowadź się do mnie – powiedział powoli, czekając na reakcje Tomlinsona. - Nie jestem niczego bardziej pewien, jak tego, że chce, że potrzebuje cię mieć obok siebie. - Zamieszkaj ze mną, kochanie, proszę.

Szatyn zastygł, rozszerzając oczy. Harry chciał z nim zamieszkać, chciał założyć z nim rodzinę w niedalekiej przyszłości. To wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował mieć z Harrym.

Brunet pocałował dłonie Louisa, czekając na jakiekolwiek słowo, które miało wyjść z jego ust.

\- Kocham cię, Haz – jęknął chłopak, przytulając się do Stylesa. Wtulił twarz w jego tors, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy wzruszenia. - Ale daj mi chwilę, zanim dam ci odpowiedź, w porządku? Muszę się zastanowić.

Serce Harry'ego opadło, ale pocałował ukochanego w głowę.

\- To nie jest nie – powiedział szybko Louis, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. - Po prostu potrzebuje chwili samotności, aby być stu procentowo zdecydowanym, czy to okej?

Harry pokiwał głową, całując usta Louisa, następnie wstał z łóżka.

\- Zostawię cię samego, słoneczko. Będę w siłowni, jeśli już postanowisz, znajdź mnie tam, tak?

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do bruneta, wystawiając głowę, aby dostać pocałunek od swojego chłopaka, gdy Harry złączył ich wargi.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię bardziej, maleństwo – dodał Styles, wychodząc przez drzwi, natykając się na Zayna, który wchodził po schodach.

\- Liam prosił, abyś do niego na chwilę przyszedł. Siedzi w salonie – powiedział mulat. - Gdzie Lou?

\- U siebie – wskazał kciukiem na drewniane drzwi, następnie zbiegł w dół do przyjaciela.

Zayn w tym czasie zapukał do drzwi Louisa, wchodząc do środka, dostrzegając szatyna na łóżku, z laptopem na kolanach.

\- Och, Zee. Mógłbyś włączyć drukarkę? – zapytał, wskazując na czarne urządzenie obok biurka.

Mulat wykonał czynność, następnie siadając na łóżku obok młodszego chłopaka.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał.

Louis zaczął klikać w klawiaturę, śledząc uważnie ekran.

\- Wczoraj podali wyniki egzaminów końcowych, muszę je sprawdzić i przesłać na uniwersytet.

\- Co w końcu wybrałeś?

\- The Manchester University i kierunek aktorstwo – powiedział dumnie.

\- Wow, kolego, to brzmi świetnie – przyznał Zayn. - Nie myślałeś jednak o czymś jeszcze większym, jak Royal Central School w Londynie?

\- Myślałem. Ale w końcu to Londyn, a tutaj mam was i nie chce wyjeżdżać tak daleko. Tam byłbym sam, bez mieszkania, pracy.

\- Zawsze możemy ci coś wynająć, lub znaleźć akademik. A o pieniądze się nie martw. – poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Może jeśli na tym uniwersytecie nie spodobałoby mi się, przeniósłbym się do Londynu na kolejny rok – powiedział, klikając w klawiaturę, następnie zastygł, otwierając usta w zdziwieniu, a z jego gardła wyszedł krzyk radości. - Boże, Zayn! – pisnął, podskakując na łóżku, dostałem wyniki z egzaminów, spójrz! Dostanę się na uniwersytet! – podał przyjacielowi laptop.

Zayn prześledził ekran.

\- Angielski: ocena A, 85% zaliczenia. Teatr i dramat: ocena A+, 100% zaliczenia. Muzyka: ocena B+, 71% zaliczenia – wyczytał. - O w dupę, Louis, jesteś genialny, gratuluje! – rozłożył ramiona, w które chłopak wpadł. Następnie szatyn odsunął się, wybiegając po schodach do salonu, gdzie siedział Liam.

\- Liam! – krzyknął, wskakując na jego kolana. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, ale objął kuzyna w pasie. - Dostałem wyniki i zdałem teatr na sto procent! Rozumiesz!

Liam uśmiechnął się do brata, mocno go przytulając.

\- Jestem taki dumny, mówiłem ci, że wszystko zaliczysz, no i widzisz? W poniedziałek musisz pojechać na kampus i oddać resztę potrzebnych wyników.

\- Jestem studentem! – krzyknął Louis, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie, następnie wyminął Liama, wbiegając po schodach do pokoju, gdzie siedział Zayn. - Zayn, jestem studentem!

\- Szukasz pracy? – zapytał zamiast tego mulat, wskazując na ekran laptopa.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, siadając na łóżku.

\- Pomyślałem, że przydadzą mi się własne pieniądze, szczególnie na książki do szkoły. Więc szukam czegoś, aby zaraz zacząć i kontynuować to w weekendy, podczas studiowania.

\- Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, to w porządku. – uśmiechnął się blondyn. Louis nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do jego nowego koloru włosów.

\- Więc to tam masz?

\- Szukają do pracy w BlueMoon – powiedział, pokazując laptop. - Słyszałem, jak kilkukrotnie rozmawialiście o tej kawiarnii.

\- Och, bo tak, mój dobry kumpel z podstawówki, Ed jest właścicielem. Genialna kawiarnia, aż dziwne, że nigdy cię tam nie zabraliśmy.

\- Myślisz, że nadawałbym się tam do pracy?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, czemu nie. Dostaniesz dobre wynagrodzenie plus napiwki, mogę przedzwonić do Rudego i powiedzieć, aby od razu cię wziął.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył Louis. - Chce sam to załatwić, zobaczyć jak tam jest, no wiesz.

\- W porządku. – pokiwał głową mulat. - Na pewno ci się spodoba.

Louis nacisnął przycisk drukowania w wordzie, a następnie z czarnego urządzenia wyszedł papier z nowym CV Louisa.

\- Zayn? – zaczął niepewnie Louis, bawiąc się sznurkiem odstającym z koszulki.

\- Tak?

\- Harry zapytał, czy się do niego wprowadzę – wyznał.

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę zastygając.

\- Wow – powiedział w końcu. - To świetnie. Gratulacje dla was obojgu.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem się zgodzić?

Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłeś? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie wiedziałem co mu odpowiedzieć. J-jak – urwał - zamieszkanie ze sobą jest bardzo poważnym krokiem w związku.

\- Nie jesteś na to gotowy?

Louis otworzył usta, szybko kręcąc głową.

\- Jestem! Oczywiście, że jestem! Kocham go tak bardzo i chce z nim zamieszkać.

\- Więc w czym problem?

\- Co jeśli on znudzi się m-moją obecnością? Albo stwierdzi po jakimś czasie, że to nie jest to? – wyszeptał, przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Louis – westchnął mężczyzna, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Harry jest jak głupi w tobie zakochany, jesteś dla niego słońcem, poszedłby za tobą w ogień. Nie wiem czemu tak bardzo obawiasz się tego, że mógłby cię zostawić. Prędzej Niall przestanie jeść, niż Harry zrezygnuje z ciebie, rozumiesz? Zanim cię poznał, był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Ty go zmieniłeś, przestał być dupkiem dla każdego z nas. On naprawdę cię kocha i zależy mu na tobie. Wiesz jak przeżywał, gdy kupował Ci pierścionek, który właśnie nosisz na palcu. – wskazał na jego dłoń. - Mimo, że już od dawna między wami iskrzyło, on po prostu się tego bał. A patrz jak to się skończyło: jesteście szczęśliwą parą, on kocha cię najbardziej na świecie, rozmawialiście o zaręczynach, a teraz spytał, czy z nim zamieszkasz. Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, tylko od razu do niego leć i się zgadzaj.

\- O mój Boże – jęknął Louis, z przyspieszonym biciem serca. - Masz rację. Kocham go, a on mnie, więc chce z nim zamieszkać.

\- Dobry chłopiec, teraz czekaj tutaj, a ja po niego pójdę – powiedział, wstając z łóżka. - Jestem szczęśliwy z waszego powodu, tak bardzo się dopełniacie. Moje zakochane głupki – dodał, wychodząc z pokoju przyjaciela. - Kochanie, gdzie Harry? – zapytał Liama, który korzystał z laptopa.

Liam oderwał wzrok od klawiatury.

\- Jest w siłowni. Coś się stało?

\- Później ci opowiem – odpowiedział, schodząc na minusowe piętro. Wyminął salę od kosza, wchodząc przez czarne drzwi do siłowni.

Harry stał przy worku bokserskim, uderzając w niego rękawicami.

\- Naćwiczyłeś się? – zapytał, przytrzymując worek, więc Harry zwrócił na niego uwagę. - Twój mąż cię potrzebuje.

Brunet zdjął rękawice, wylewając na nagi tors butelkę wody. Następnie wytarł się małym ręcznikiem.

\- Louis?

\- A kto inny? – wywrócił oczami mulat. - Chodź, bo on długo nie wytrzyma.

\- Z czym? – zapytał głupio Styles.

\- Z tobą, wiesz? No chodź. – pociągnął go za ramię.

\- Rozmawialiście?

\- Tak. Dlatego to ja po ciebie przyszedłem. – weszli po schodach, na parter, gdzie Zayn został, jednak Harry przeskoczył co dwa schodki, aby znaleźć się na górze.

\- Lou? – wymruczał Harry, wchodząc do pokoju chłopaka.

Szatyn siedział na łóżku z szerokim uśmiechem, a gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego, w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki.

\- Chciałeś, żeby-

\- Zgadzam się, Haz – przerwał mu chłopak, wstając z łóżka.

\- Co?

\- Chce z tobą zamieszkać, oczywiście, że się zgadzam – powiedział Louis, podchodząc do wysokiego mężczyzny. - Kocham cię, a jeśli mieszkanie ma być naszym wspólnym początkiem, to chce tego najbardziej na świecie.

Harry otworzył usta, rozszerzając oczy. Jego serce się zatrzymało, a żołądek łaskotał. Pieprzone motylki. Jedno z jego największych pragnień właśnie się spełniło. Przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, obejmując jego szyję, łącząc ich wargi w intymnym pocałunku wyrażającym miłość i szczęście.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, skarbie – wymruczał w jego usta, chowając Louisa pod swoje ramię. Szatyn przycisnął twarz do jego serca, czując stały rytm, tak bardzo dopasowany do jego. - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, będę powtarzał to całą wieczność.

Tomlinson zachichotał, składając mokry pocałunek w miejscu serca Harry'ego, wzdychając szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną do  _naszego_  mieszkania, aby sobie wszystko zobaczyć? Muszę zapłacić Perrie za resztę pracy i odebrać klucze. Tylko wcześniej potrzebuje pojechać do banku.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Haz. Nie mogę się doczekać – wyznał, pochylając się po pocałunek, który zaraz dostał. - Ale wcześniej pojadę do BlueMoon, aby porozmawiać w sprawie pracy.

\- Chcesz pracować w BlueMoon?

\- Tak, Zayn powiedział, że jego kolega jest tam szefem, więc napewno ją dostanę.

\- Ed jest fajnym gościem, sam się przekonasz. Kiedy jedziesz?

Louis odsunął się od mężczyzny, poprawiając włosy.

\- Za chwilę. Pojedź w tym czasie do banku, a potem wróć tu i poczekaj na mnie, postaram się to jak najszybciej załatwić. Potem pojedziemy do nowego domu.

\- Naszego nowego domu – poprawił go mężczyzna. - Przed nami wspólne życie, nie jestem z niczego bardziej szczęśliwy.

\- Bez Nialla próbującego zrobić nam zdjęcia – zaśmiał się Louis, chwytając bluzę, którą chciał założyć.

\- Czekaj. – powstrzymał go Harry, wychodząc z sypialni, wracając po dwóch minutach. - Załóż to – poprosił, wręczając mu swoją szarą bluzę, w której często chodził.

Louis wciągnął ubranie przez głowę, śmiejąc się, gdy rękawy sięgały mu za dłonie, ukrywając je, a sam koniec bluzy dotykał jego ud. Pachniała tak ładnie, całym Harrym. Podniósł jeden rękaw do twarzy, zaciągając się zapachem piżmowych perfum, które brunet kochał oraz proszkiem do prania.

\- Jesteś taki malutki, moje najsłodsze maleństwo – wymruczał, całując ukochanego. - Mój – całus – największy – całus – skarb.

\- Harry, muszę iść – zaśmiał się chłopak. - Nacieszysz się mną, gdy wrócę.

\- Nigdy się tobą wystarczająco nie nacieszę. – wypchnął wargę, którą Louis przygryzł, całując na końcu.

\- Idę – postanowił Tomlinson, zabierając teczkę z CV. Wsadził do kieszeni telefon, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Bierzesz samochód?

\- Nie, przejadę się autobusem, jeszcze nie jest ciemno. Wrócę za godzinę.

\- Będę czekać – powiedział, wychodząc z nim z pokoju. Odprowadził chłopaka do drzwi wejściowych. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, już tęsknie.

\- Ja ciebie bardziej! – Louis pocałował go w usta, wychodząc z domu.

                                                                                                        ×××

Piętnaście minut później, jego autobus dojechał do Oxford Street, gdzie do kawiarnii miał zaledwie minutę drogi.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszał za sobą cichy głos, przez co odwrócił się.

Przed nim stała niska kobieta, owinięta kocem, razem z małą dziewczynką.

\- Tak?

\- Jesteśmy głodne – odparła kobieta. - Czy mógłby nas pan poratować kilkoma funtami na jedzenie?

Louis kucnął przy dziecku, które chowało się zawstydzone za matką.

\- Hej, dziecinko, nie bój się – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jestem Louis, a ty?

\- Mia – odpowiedziała drobna blondynka.

\- Nie chcecie wypić czegoś ciepłego? – spytał Louis, wstając. Wskazał na szyld kawiarnii, w której chciał pracować.

\- Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała kobieta.

Chłopak westchnął, wyciągając ze spodni czarny portfel, z którego wyjął dwadzieścia funtów.

\- Czy tyle wam wystarczy? – spytał, podając banknot matce.

\- Tak, dziękujemy serdecznie. Niech Bóg czuwa nad takim dobrym chłopcem – powiedziała, kłaniając się nisko. Louis skinął, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy pomachał jej oraz małej Mii.

Wszedł do kawiarnii, w której przebywało kilka osób. Całość była przytulnie urządzona. Brzoskwiniowe ściany, na których wisiały różne zdjęcia oraz białe półeczki z książkami. Pod niektórymi stolikami leżały kolorowe dywany, a same stoliki były jasne z ozdobnymi krzesłami, lub przy tych pod ścianą – większe fotele z poduszkami. Na suficie wisiały długie żyrandole, dając ciepłą poświatę pomieszczeniu.

Podszedł do wysokiej lady, zza którą stała wysoka brunetka.

\- Um, hej? – odezwał się niepewnie. - Znalazłem informację, gdzie pisało, że szukacie osoby do pracy. Chciałbym zostawić CV – powiedział.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, kiwając głową.

\- Poczekaj moment, już idę po szefa. Jak się nazywasz?

\- L-Louis Tomlinson.

\- Okay, usiądź przy stoliku, napijesz się czegoś? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Miętową herbatę?

\- Już się robi, Louis – powiedziała, znikając za drzwiami obok.

Szatyn wytarł wilgotne dłonie o spodnie, podwijając za duże rękawy bluzy Harry'ego. Usiadł przy jednym z stolików w kącie, spoglądając zza okna na niebo, które ciemniało.

\- Louis? – usłyszał nad sobą kilka minut później, zauważając niewysokiego rudzielca. - Jesteś kuzynem Liama, racja?

\- T-tak – powiedział, wstając.

\- Jestem Edward Sheeran, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie po prostu Ed – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń.

Louis uścisnął ją, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.

\- Przyniosłem CV, widziałem w internecie ogłoszenie, że szukacie do pracy, pomyślałem, że może przyjdę i zostawię to. – wskazał kartkę.

\- Zayn do mnie dzwonił niedawno – powiedział Ed. - Wspomniał, że możesz wpaść. - No więc opowiedz mi coś o sobie – poprosił, kładąc dłonie na stół.

\- Nie chcesz zobaczyć mojego CV? – zapytał Louis.

\- Nie, serio, wolę usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Louis przeczyścił gardło, wzdychając.

\- Za cztery miesiące skończę osiemnaście lat. We wrześniu idę na Manchester University, jednak do tego czasu chciałbym mieć prace, potem zmienić grafik na weekendy – powiedział powoli, a gdy dziewczyna, z którą wcześniej rozmawiał, podała mu herbatę oraz cukier, podziękował jej cicho. Upił łyk napoju, ponownie spoglądając na Eda. - Lubię literaturę amerykańską, teatr oraz muzykę.

\- Och, ulubiony autor? – zainteresował się Sheeran.

\- Stephen King?

\- Dobry wybór, przyjacielu – zaśmiał się rudzielec. - W porządku, Louis. Myślę, że skoro chcesz już od zaraz zacząć pracę, jak zgaduje – urwał, oczekując potwierdzenia od chłopaka, które zaraz potem dostał – i przepracować resztę miesiąca, a potem te dwa tygodnie, trzy tygodnie. Chwilka, kiedy zaczynasz studia?

\- Osiemnastego września.

\- Ten miesiąc plus dwa tygodnie września, w porządku. Potem chcesz zostać na weekendy?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Weekendy na pewno, w tygodniu raczej nie, ze względu na naukę.

\- Rozumiem, racja. – otworzył duży notatnik, zaznaczając na kalendarzu dni. - Więc jeśli zacząłbyś od poniedziałku, miałbyś do końca tygodnia przepracowane trzy tygodnie. Okay, teraz ci powiem co i jak u nas jest.

Louis napił się herbaty, delektując się jej pysznym smakiem.

\- Więc tak. Potrzebujemy osoby na stanowisko kelnera. Podajesz klientom ich zamówienia, przecierasz stoliki, gdy nie ma dużego ruchu, trochę zamiatasz. Dziewczyny czasami mogą cię poprosić o pomoc z przygotowaniem kawy, ale bez obaw, wszystko ci pokażemy. Jeśli zostajesz do końca zmiany, musisz przygotować wszystko na następny dzień. Wiesz, umyć podłogę, odkurzyć dywany i fotele, ale zawsze będzie z tobą ktoś, kto ci pomoże. Możesz pracować na trzy zmiany, to już ustalasz sobie z resztą ekipy. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jesteśmy otwarci od siódmej trzydzieści rano do dziewiątej wieczorem. Pierwsza zmiana zaczyna się od siódmej do trzeciej po południu, rano zazwyczaj pomagasz dziewczynom rozłożyć jedzenie, rozstawiasz krzesła. Ruch zaczyna się zazwyczaj około ósmej do dziesiątej-jedenastej masz najwięcej roboty. Potem około południa zaczyna się lunch, więc to normalne, że ludzi jest więcej, dlatego musisz być uważny i szybki, aby nie mylić zamówień. Zmiana środkowa zaczyna się o dziesiątej i trwa dwie-trzy godziny, ale wtedy przychodzi Will, który będzie ci pomagał. I ostatnia zmiana zaczyna się o trzynastej i siedzisz do końca.

Louis uniósł brwi, trochę przestraszony liczbą obowiązków.

\- Bez obaw – zaśmiał się Ed, widząc jego minę. - Wszystkiego się nauczysz, każdy ci tu pomoże. Na początek miałbyś trzydniowe szkolenie, a gdy wszystko ci się spodoba, to podpisujemy umowę o pracę na cały etat.

\- Co z wolnymi? – zapytał Louis.

\- Cóż, zazwyczaj staram się ustawiać wszystko tak, aby każdy z ekipy miał chociaż po jeden dzień wolny. Możesz mieć oczywiście dwa, na przykład weekendy, nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. Kendall – wskazał na brunetkę przy ladzie, która podawała klientowi kawałek ciasta – lubi akurat pracować w weekendy, więc wszystko sobie zabiera na te dni. Ale spokojnie, ty dwa dni będziesz miał wolne.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, dopijając herbatę.

\- Ile zarabiałbym? – zapytał.

\- Och, no tak, zapomniałbym. – wywrócił oczami Sheeran. - Dostaniesz dziewięć funtów na godzinę, po osiem godzin, więc wychodzi jakieś 72 funty za dzień. Tygodniówka to jakieś 360 funtów. Wypłaty są co tydzień, zazwyczaj w piątki. Nie licząc oczywiście napiwków. Mamy słoiczek do którego klienci wrzucają trochę pieniędzy, a pod koniec zmiany dzielisz się z osobą, z którą byłeś tego dnia w pracy. Kendall ostatnio nazbierała około stu funtów, a że była tylko z Jade, dostała połowę.

\- Wow – odparł szatyn. - Brzmi nieźle.

\- Gdy tylko się zaklimatyzujesz, na pewno ci się spodoba.

\- Już mi się podoba.

\- Więc co, potrzebujesz czasu aby się zdecydować? – zapytał Ed.

Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem zdecydowany, jeśli i ty chcesz mnie zatrudnić.

\- Jasne, oczywiście, że tak. – uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

\- Ed – przerwała im Kendall, uśmiechając się do Louisa – przyszła pani w sprawie pracy.

Sheeran spojrzał na Louisa, następnie na brunetkę.

\- Powiadom ją, że oferta nieaktualna. Louis będzie z nami pracował.

\- Dobrze. Jestem Kendall. – wyciągnęła do Louisa dłoń, ściskając delikatnie. - Miło cię poznać, ale teraz muszę uciekać, bo klienci czekają – dodała, wskazując na ladę i uciekła.

\- Okej, Louis. Więc zaczniesz w poniedziałek, w porządku? Pokaże ci wszystko, poznasz ekipę. Dziesiąta będzie dobra?

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, poprawiając grzywkę.

\- Muszę wcześniej pojechać na kampus, dostarczyć wyniki z egzaminów, nie wiem czy się wyrobię – powiedział powoli.

\- Więc dwunasta?

\- Dobrze, tak. – pokiwał głową.

\- Świetnie, więc jesteśmy umówieni – powiedział, wstając i ściskając dłoń chłopaka. - Jak ci się mieszka z Liamem?

\- Jest naprawdę dobrze. – uśmiechnął się. - Ale właśnie będę się przeprowadzać.

Ed zabrał jego filiżankę, kierując się z Louisem w stronę lady.

\- Och, daleko? – zapytał starszy, podając Kendall trzymane naczynie.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą młodszy chłopak. - Haz jeszcze mi nie powiedział, gdzie będziemy dokładnie mieszkać.

Jego szef uniósł brwi, które ukryły się pod jego bujną grzywką.

\- Haz? Masz na myśli Harry'ego Stylesa?

\- T-tak? – odpowiedział szatyn.

\- Wow, będziecie mieszkać razem?

Chłopak skinął głową.

\- Gratulacje – powiedział Ed, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Wybacz za bezpośredniość, ale jesteście razem?

\- Tak.

\- Kendall! – zawołał rudy. – Harry ma chłopaka!

Brunetka podeszła do lady, otwierając usta w zdziwieniu.

\- W końcu się ogarnął? Kogo?

\- Mnie – zachichotał Louis.

\- Współczuje – zażartowała Kendall, jednak zaraz potem uścisnęła Louisa. - Szczęścia wam życzę, chłopaki. Przyprowadź go tu w poniedziałek, zapomniał już o przyjaciółce – dodała, wypychając wargę.

\- Okej – uśmiechnął się szatyn. - Ile płacę za herbatę?

\- Na koszt firmy – powiedział Ed, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Louis westchnął, kiwając głową.

\- Będę wracać. Harry na mnie czeka – odparł, automatycznie myśląc o ukochanym. Poprawił bluzę, która spadała z jego ramienia, kierując się do drzwi. - Papa!

\- Pa, Lou! Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! – krzyknęła Kendall, machając ręką.

Tomlinson wyszedł z budynku, pocierając ramiona z zimna. Było kilka minut po dwudziestej, a na niebo całkowicie ściemniało.

Jego telefon zawibrował, więc go wyjął, zauważając nową wiadomość.

_(Haz, 8:11PM: Właśnie wracam z banku, skoczę jeszcze po chińszczyznę. Będę czekać w domu, więc wracaj szybko! Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, skarbie, tęsknieeee!! Twój Harry <3 xx)_

Chłopak zachichotał, całując ekran, na którym było zdjęcie Harry'ego, następnie schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Podwinął rękawy bluzy, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni, gdy skierował się w stronę przystanku. Był taki szczęśliwy. Mimo tego, co było mu wielokrotnie wpajane przez ojca w przeszłości, znalazł kogoś, kto naprawdę go chciał. Zakochał się w czułym oraz opiekuńczym mężczyźnie. I nie przeszkadzało mu to, że dzieliło ich sześć lat różnicy. Wiek to tylko liczba, racja? Wspaniale się dopełniali, a to, że byli ze sobą najszczęśliwsi, było najważniejsze. Jakim cudem trafił na kogoś takiego? I jego mama miała jak zwykle rację, mówiąc, że wkrótce spotka tą idealną osobę. I jest nim Harry.

Jego przemyślenia przerwało silne uderzenie w głowę i dłoń zakrywająca mu usta. Został pociągnięty w ciemną uliczkę, w której ktoś wyższy od niego przycisnął go do ściany. Zaczął się wyrywać, przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Mówiłem ci, że się spotkamy, nieprawdaż? – usłyszał znajomy szept przy swoim uchu, następnie chłopak zdjął z twarzy kaptur, uśmiechając się fałszywie. - Tęskniłem za tobą, kochanie.

Louis wyrwał ramię z jego uścisku, odpychając go do tyłu. Następnie rzucił się do biegu, jednak wyższy chłopak był szybszy i ponownie przygniótł szatyna do ściany, zaciskając jedną dłoń na jego ustach, a drugą na szyi.

\- Nie ładnie, Lou. Tak traktujesz swojego chłopaka, po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłem? – zapytał Dylan, śmiejąc się.

Na tyły budynków podjechał czarny SUV, z którego wysiadł blondyn. Podszedł do dwójki, urywając kawałek szarej taśmy izolacyjnej.

\- Więc to jest ten słynny chłopczyk Stylesa? – zapytał retorycznie, przyklejając taśmę na usta Louisa.

Tomlinson odsunął głowę, kręcąc nią na boki, starając się wyrwać, jednak Dylan był silniejszy, trzymając jego ramiona. Blondyn wyjął z kieszeni spodni sznur, podając go Stoffowi, który odwrócił chłopaka twarzą do ściany, związując jego ręce. Louis próbował się w dalszym ciągu uwolnić, jednak uścisk na szyi był za mocny.

\- Wyrwij się jeszcze raz, a odstrzelę ci łeb – powiedział Dylan, ciągnąc go za ramię do samochodu. Zatrzymał się po chwili, wyciągając z kieszeni chłopaka jego telefon. Spojrzał na ekran, wypychając wargę w sztucznym smutku, następnie rzucił urządzenie na ziemię, depcząc je. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystkich pożegnałeś, bo więcej ich nie zobaczysz – dodał, wrzucając przerażonego szatyna do środka. 

Louis upadł na zimną skórę, uderzając głową o szybę. Dylan zajął miejsce obok niego, a blondyn usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, odjeżdżając.

W tym samym czasie, Harry wysiadł z swojego samochodu, w jednej dłoni trzymając reklamówkę w której były opakowania chińszczyzny, a w drugiej fioletowe tulipany.   
Zatrzasnął udem drzwi od auta, wchodząc do domu.

Z trudem zdjął z nóg czarne botki, przechodząc do salonu, gdzie siedziała trójka jego przyjaciół.

\- Przywiozłeś jedzenie? – zapytał Niall, automatycznie wstając z sofy. Harry podał mu reklamówkę, siadając na wolnym fotelu.

\- Louis wrócił? – zapytał, kładąc na szklany stolik kwiaty. Zayn podał mu pudełko z jedzeniem, kręcąc głową.

\- To dla Lou? – Niall wskazał na stół, pochłaniając makaron.

\- Nie, dla ciebie, wiesz? Kupiłem ci kwiaty, bo jestem w tobie zakochany, idioto – odpowiedział z sarkazmem, zaczynając jeść. - Oczywiście, że dla Louisa.

\- Au, moje serce, nie musiałeś być taki wredny.

\- Pieprz się – mruknął Harry, wzdychając. - Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że moje mieszkanie jest gotowe.

\- W końcu będziemy mieli od ciebie spokój? – zapytał Liam, jednak uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- No właśnie - potwierdził Niall, a makaron, który jadł, wystawał mu z ust.

\- Horan, przypominam, że ty też tu nie mieszkasz. I masz swój dom, do którego możesz wracać - zauważył Zayn.

\- Mój dom jest zbyt duży, dla mojego małego serca. Teraz mogę zamieszkać z wami, skoro Harry się wynosi.

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy! – wrzasnął mulat. - Nie ma żadnego podglądania co robimy. Nie zgadzam się.

Niall otworzył usta, chcąc zaprzeczyć, jednak wyprzedził go Harry:

\- Lou się do mnie wprowadza – powiedział, a w jego policzku pojawił się duży dołeczek przez uśmiech.

Liam uniósł brwi, a Niall zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

\- Zgodził się? – zapytał Payne.

Harry pokiwał głową, odkładając na stół puste opakowanie.

\- Czy wy wszyscy, musicie mnie zdradzać i robić poważne kroki w związkach? Czy nikogo nie obchodzi to, że ja jestem samotny? – zapytał Irlandczyk.

\- Przymknij się, Niall – powiedział Liam, machając na niego dłonią. - Jesteście pewni tej decyzji? – spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Tak. – odparł Harry niemal natychmiast. - Kocham go i nie widzę innej opcji, niż posiadanie go obok siebie w nowym mieszkaniu.

Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Liam wstał, mocno przytulając Stylesa.

\- Trzymam kciuki, aby wam się udało. Ale – urwał, wyciągając palec i grożąc brunetowi – jeśli go skrzywdzisz, to cię zabije. Nawet jeśli jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Nigdy w życiu, Liam – odpowiedział Harry, klepiąc bruneta po ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Leeyum – poskarżył się Niall.

\- Wszyscy jesteście, debile – zaśmiał się Payne, rozwalając jego quiffa.

\- Tęsknie za Cliffordem – westchnął Irlandczyk.

\- Jutro po niego pojedziemy, dzisiaj muszę wpaść z Lou do naszego mieszkania – odpowiedział Harry. - On nie powinien już wrócić? – zapytał, wyciągając telefon, chcąc zadzwonić do ukochanego.

\- Zostaw. – powstrzymał go Zayn. - Ledwo pojechał, a ty już szalejesz. Zaraz wróci, chyba droga tam i z powrotem, szczególnie autobusem trochę zajmuje.

\- Zayn ma racje – dodał Liam. - Obejrzyjmy coś – powiedział, włączając wypożyczalnie filmów na telewizorze. -  _Piraci z karaibów: Klątwa czarnej perły?_

\- Tak! – krzyknął Niall.

Harry westchnął, rozkładając się na sofie, zaczynając oglądać.

                                                                                                        ×××

Dziesięć minut później czarny SUV zatrzymał się na pustym parkingu. Dylan pochylił się do Louisa, odklejając z jego ust szarą taśmę. Po policzkach chłopaka spłynęły słone łzy, wsiąkając w szarą bluzę Harry'ego.

\- Wypuść mnie, b-błagam – wyjęczał, a jego głowa bolała od płaczu i nadmiaru emocji. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, będąc za bardzo przerażonym. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze spotka Dylana. Zerwali, Louis nie miał zamiaru mieć z nim więcej kontaktu, więc dlaczego skończyło się to w taki przerażający sposób? Chciał do Harry'ego, do swojego ukochanego chłopaka. Pragnął przytulić się do jego boku, czując się bezpiecznym. Chciał do Harry'ego, który był jego domem.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – zaśmiał się Dylan, chwytając kartkę i długopis, który podał mu blondyn. - Czekałem na ten moment od tak dawna, nie przepuszczę teraz okazji, aby cię stracić, kochanie – powiedział, rozwiązując dłonie chłopaka.

Louis potarł zdrętwiałe nadgarstki, a jego gardło bolało od przełykanej śliny. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak bardzo przerażony, jak teraz.

Brunet wręczył w jego dłonie kartkę oraz długopis.

\- Pisz! – rozkazał.

Louis podniósł głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka z mokrymi oczami.

\- C-co? – jęknął, wycierając rękawem oczy. Jego serce biło szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, a z ust wychodził urywany oddech.

\- Pisz list do swojego kochasia – wysyczał. - Wytłumaczysz, że to koniec i odchodzisz.

Louis pokręcił głową, wypuszczając kolejne łzy.

\- N-nie zrobię tego.

\- Zrobisz to, mała szmato – warknął Dylan, wyciągając zza spodni pistolet, który przyłożył do jego skroni. - Albo cię zabije.

\- Stoff – mruknął blondyn, siedzący za kierownicą.

\- Zamknij łaskawie mordę, Bieber. – odwrócił się do Louisa. - Pisz ten list do kurwy! – dodał, uderzając Louisa w potylicę.

Tomlinson chwycił drżącą dłonią długopis, pochylając się nad kartką, z bronią przy głowie.

Kilka minut później Dylan złożył kartkę na pół, wkładając ją do koperty, którą rzucił do Justina. Następnie blondyn podał mu białą szmatkę nasączoną płynem, którą Stoff przyłożył do ust Louisa.

\- Słodkich snów, chłopcze – zaśmiał się, zaklejając taśmę na jego ustach, związując ręce a na głowę nałożył ciemny worek.

Louis poczuł smród, który wydobywał się z materiału, czując zawroty głowy, tracąc przytomność.

\- Jedź do Payne'a – zarządał, pisząc coś na telefonie.

Justin podjechał niedaleko domu Liama, chwytając białą kopertę. Wysiadł z auta, przechodząc pięćdziesiąt metrów, gdy znalazł się przy rezydencji. Wszedł na podjazd, rozglądając się, gdy podrzucił pod drzwi list, uciekając spod domu. Wbiegł do samochodu, szybko wyjeżdżając na ulicę.

\- Dobra robota, Hunt będzie zadowolony.

                                                                                                        ×××

Godzinę później dojechali do bazy, wysiadając z pojazdu. Dylan pociągnął Louisa, który w tej samej chwili się ocknął, z ogromnym bólem w czaszce.

\- Rusz te grube dupsko – warknął brunet, popychając chłopaka, który nic nie widział, przez worek na głowie.

Weszli do budynku, schodząc na dół, gdzie Dylan wepchnął go do ciemnej piwnicy. Zdjął z niego materiał, popychając na ścianę. Ręce Louisa były w dalszym ciągu związane, więc nie mógł nimi nawet ruszyć, aby amortyzować uderzenie. Został kopnięty w brzuch, przez co się skulił i siłą postawiony na nogi, nie mogąc się nawet odezwać przez szeroki pas taśmy izolacyjnej na ustach.

\- Z całego serca mi przykro, że musiałeś być takim chujem dla mnie, gdy nic ci nie zrobiłem – zaczął Dylan, trzymając ramię Louisa, który skulił się, chcąc zniknąć. - Dlatego wszystko, czego tu doświadczysz, będzie dla ciebie nauczką, aby mnie lepiej traktować. Rozpierdolę cię najpierw fizycznie, a potem psychicznie, aż będziesz mnie błagał, o zabicie cię – wyszeptał, zbliżając się do ucha szatyna. - Zdechniesz tu, żaden z nich cię nie uratuje –powiedział, odpychając od siebie Tomlinsona. Rozwiązał jego nadgarstki, odsuwając się do tyłu. - Rozbieraj się, za pięć minut przyjdę i chce cię widzieć bez ubrań – dodał, wychodząc przez metalowe drzwi.

Louis zjechał plecami po ścianie, wybuchając przeraźliwym płaczem, przyłożył dłoń do ust, zauważając zranione od lin nadgarstki, gdy zerwał z ust taśmę. Co on takiego zrobił, będąc w tak okrutny sposób ukaranym? Zacisnął powieki, z których wypływały nowe łzy, obejmując ramionami chude nogi. Bał się. Chciał do domu, nie wiedział co go czeka, jaka będzie reakcja Harry'ego, gdy zobaczy ten cholerny list, co sobie pomyśli. Chciał do swojego chłopaka, będąc ukrytym przed Dylanem i całym tym złem.

Parę minut później do pomieszczenia wszedł Stoff razem z wysokim mężczyzną, który był brunetem.

\- Oto długo oczekiwany Louis Tomlinson – zagwizdał mężczyzna. - Dobra robota, Dylan. – kucnął przy chłopaku, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. - Spójrz na mnie.

Louis jednak uparcie wpatrywał się w kolana, zaciskając powieki, trzęsąc się z emocji.

\- Spójrz kurwa na mnie – powiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc brodę chłopaka do góry. Szatyn uniósł w końcu twarz ku górze, zaciskając zęby i powieki, a z jego rzęs skapnęły łzy, spływając po policzkach do żuchwy. - Jesteś ładnym chłopcem, wiesz? Nie dziwie się, że Dylan tak się na ciebie napalił. Ale nie o tym teraz – wymruczał, patrząc na twarz chłopaka, który odwrócił wzrok na bok. - Pewnie zastanawia cię to, co tu robisz. Otóż twój kochany braciszek oraz chłopak zabili mojego najlepszego przyjaciela oraz dillera. Zorganizowali akcję, gdzie chcieli na nas napaść. Ja uciekłem, ale pech chciał, że Ben nie zdążył zareagować, dając się zabić. Zawsze mu mówiłem, że wszędzie powinien nosić ze sobą broń, ale głupi nie słuchał. I tak to się skończyło. Obiecywałem, że się zemszczę i proszę, oto cię mamy – zaśmiał się, wstając. - Jak bardziej ta pierdolona dwójka ucierpi, niż stracenie cię? Skrzywdzę cię kawałek po kawałku, a oni będą tego świadkami. A na końcu zabije, chociaż trochę szkoda będzie nie widzieć ich min, prawda? – dodał, odwracając się do Dylana. - Przynoś sprzęt, zaczynamy zabawę.

W tej samej chwili Harry poprosił Liama o zatrzymanie filmu, siadając prosto na fotelu.

\- Louisa dalej nie ma – zauważył, zaczynając się denerwować. - Zadzwonię do niego.

\- Powinien wrócić jakiś czas temu – zauważył Liam, wyłączając telewizor.

Harry wybrał numer ukochanego.

-  _Cześć, tu Louis. Prawdopodobnie nie mogę odebrać, ale zostaw wiadomość, a oddzwonię_ – usłyszał słodki głos ukochanego, następnie w słuchawce zabrzmiał sygnał.

Rozłączył się, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

\- Ma wyłączony telefon – powiedział, próbując ponownie zadzwonić, jednak bez skutku.

\- Może mu się rozładował? – spytał Niall.

\- Ładował przed wyjściem.

\- Zadzwonię do Eda – zaproponował Zayn, wyciągając telefon, rozpoczynając rozmowę.

Harry uważnie obserwował ruch warg przyjaciela, a jego serce opadło, gdy Zayn wymruczał „ _no trudno, dzięki, narazie stary_ "

\- I co? – zapytał Liam.

\- Wyszedł od nich ponad godzinę temu. Gdzieś chwilę po dwudziestej.

\- Coś jest nie tak – stwierdził Harry, wstając z fotela. Zacisnął szczękę, wydeptując niemal miejsce w dywanie.

\- Namierzmy jego telefon – zaproponował nagle Niall.

Harry rzucił się do schodów, wbiegając do sypialni szatyna, z którego wziął jego laptopa. Wrócił na dół, włączając urządzenie.

\- iCloud? – mruknął blondyn, gdy Harry zaczął wpisywać e-mail chłopaka. - Znasz jego hasło?

\- Tak – odparł Harry, wpisując hasło, jakim było „ _nienawidzęjabłek_ " gdy na ekranie wyskoczył panel jego konta. Kliknął  _„znajdź mojego iPhona"_  wybierając telefon chłopaka. Mapa chwilę się ładowała, następnie pokazała okolice Oxford Street.

\- Tam jest przecież BlueMoon – zauważył Zayn. - Ale Ed powiedział, że Louisa u niego nie ma. O co chodzi?

\- Nie wiem kurwa, ale mi się to nie podoba – odparł Harry, zamykając urządzenie i odłożył je na stolik.

\- Może jest gdzieś w pobliżu kawiarni, bo się przewrócił i coś mu się stało? A jego telefon się rozwalił? – powiedział Niall.

Harry natychmiast wstał, a w jego głowie zrodziło się mnóstwo złych myśli. Louis pobity, okradziony, skrzywdzony. Wpadł pod samochód, złamał nogę, cokolwiek.

\- Moment, nie ma on jakiś znajomych ze szkoły, do których mógł pójść? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Nikogo nie znam – odparł Harry.

\- On z nikim oprócz Dylana nie nawiązywał znajomości – dodał Liam.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, słysząc imię tego parszywego kutasa. Jednak jego myśli ponownie wróciły do Louisa i tego, że mogło mu się coś stać.

\- Jadę go poszukać – postanowił, ruszając się do korytarza.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął za nim Niall. - Jadę z tobą – dodał, chwytając telefon, który wsadził do kieszeni. Harry chwycił papierosy Zayna, wkładając jednego do ust.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał mulat, wstając z sofy. - Przecież rzuciłeś palenie dla Louisa, nie wracaj do tego.

\- Kurwa, Zayn – warknął brunet, wychodząc przed dom, gdzie odpalił papierosa. - Mój chłopak nie daje znaku życia, nie wiemy gdzie jest, a ja jestem wkurwiony, bo nie wiem co się z nim dzieje – urwał, wypuszczając z ust dym. - Więc proszę cię do chuja, nie mów do mnie nic w tym momencie.

Niall podążył za nim, spoglądając przypadkowo w dół, gdy zauważył białą kopertę. Podniósł ją, zauważając zapisane malutkim pismem „ _przepraszam_ ". Zmarszczył brwi, otwierając usta.

\- Chłopaki-

\- Przymknij się do kurwy, Niall – rozkazał Harry, starając się prawidłowo oddychać. Jednak nie potrafił się uspokoić, czując, że coś jest zupełnie nie tak.

\- Ale Harry, tu jest list – powiedział, odklejając kopertę.

Brunet odwrócił się gwałtownie, marszcząc brwi, gdy podszedł do blondyna, wyrywając z jego dłoni papier. Wszedł do środka, siadając na sofie, gdy reszta przyjaciół okrążyła go, będąc ciekawymi co się w nim znajduje. Wyjął drżącymi dłońmi złożoną na pół kartką, zaczynając czytać.

_„Harry, przepraszam, za to, co właśnie robię, ale nie mam innego wyboru. Przepraszam, za wszystko co tu się znajdzie, ale nie potrafię tak dalej. To koniec. Nie kocham cię. Wybacz, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie czułem niczego wyjątkowego do ciebie. Nigdy cię nie kochałem. Żadne pieprzone motylki, czy te podobne gówna. Zmuszałem się do całowania cię, czułem się paskudnie, robiąc to. Nie zasługujesz na moją miłość, jesteś zły, nie chce być z ćpunem, który niczego nie może mi zaoferować. Zrób coś w końcu ze swoim życiem, pieprzony gangsterze. Nie wiem jakim cudem tyle z tobą wytrzymałem, to była katorga. Odchodzę, nie szukaj mnie. Zmieniłem numer, znikam. To koniec, nie jestem twój i nigdy nie byłem. Ah i przekaż Liamowi, że ssie i nigdy nie był wystarczającym bratem, jakiego potrzebowałem, a Niall to pierdolony oszołom. To tyle, żegnajcie, Louis."_

Dłonie Harry'ego zatrzęsły się, upuszczając kartkę, gdy pokręcił głową, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy.

\- Harry – powiedział delikatnie Zayn, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Nie. – pokręcił głową brunet, wstając. To niemożliwe. Louis nigdy go nie kochał i dusił się w ich związku? Jak to możliwe? Czemu on tego nigdy nie zauważył? Czy naprawdę jego ukochanemu przeszkadzało to, jak wyglada jego życie? Ale dlaczego zgodził się na zostanie jego chłopakiem i zamieszkanie? - Nie – powtórzył, cofając się.

\- Harry – zaczął ponownie mulat. - To nie jest w stylu Louisa – powiedział, zatrzymując przyjaciela. - On cię kocha, słyszysz? Był taki szczęśliwy, gdy spytałeś go o zamieszkanie. On cię naprawdę kocha.

\- Louis – jęknął Harry, przygryzając wargę. - Mój Lou – dodał, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni.

\- Haz, to nie napisał Louis – stwierdził Zayn, ponownie czytając list. - Spójrz, Liam – wskazał na kartkę. - To było pisane na szybko. Nie wierze, żeby napisał to Louis.

\- Ja też jestem pewien, że to nie on – powiedział Liam. - Louis nie ma takiego charakteru, nie napisałby listu, tylko na spokojnie porozmawiał. Nie zostawiłby Harry'ego.

\- Louis nie przeklina – wtrącił Niall. - A ja nie jestem oszołomem.

Zayn wywrócił oczami, następnie ponownie spojrzał na Liama.

\- Nie wiem co tu jest kurwa grane, ale coś się stało.

\- Co robimy? – zapytał Niall. - Musimy go znaleźć.

\- Przedzwonię do wszystkich szpitali w mieście, czy gdzieś go może nie przyjęli. A ty – wskazał na blondyna – przeszukaj jego laptopa, może tam ma coś, co może nas naprowadzić na to, gdzie jest.

Horan pokiwał głową, chwytając MacBooka chłopaka, chcąc przejrzeć historię przeglądanych stron.

Harry w tym samym czasie wszedł do swojej tymczasowej sypialni, podchodząc do szafy w której leżała jego sportowa torba. Upadł na kolana, sięgając do kieszeni wewnętrznej, w której wyjął torebkę z białym proszkiem.

W jego głowie ciągle krążyły słowa, które przeczytał jeszcze pięć minut temu.  _Nigdy cię nie kochałem, nigdy cię nie kochałem, nigdy cię nie kochałem_ – powtarzał w głowie jak mantra. Przeczołgał się do stolika nocnego, na który wysypał zawartość foliowej torebeczki. Jego dłonie trzęsły się przeraźliwie, gdy wyrównywał kreseczki kartą kredytową, następnie pochylił się w dół, wciągając przez banknot proszek do obydwu dziurek w nosie. Wymasował płatek nosa, dając sobie chwilę na przyswojenie narkotyku. Po paru minutach wstał, w jego głowie kręciło się, gdy wstał, wpadając na biały fotel, stojący w rogu.

Wyszedł z pokoju, wchodząc do salonu, gdzie w tym samym momencie Liam kończył rozmowę.

\- Loueh mnie zostawił – jęknął Harry, podchodząc do ściany, na której wisiało jego zdjęcie z Louisem. Chłopak siedział na jego kolanach, przyciskając usta do policzka bruneta. Zayn zrobił im te zdjęcie dzień przed ich wyjazdem do Australii. - Zostawił mnie! – krzyknął, wpadając w szał. Chwycił ramkę rzucając ją przed siebie, wskutek czego przedmiot zbił się. - N-nie odpisał – wybełkotał, zdejmując z półki małego kwiatka, którego rozwalił o ścianę.

\- Harry, kurwa co się z tobą dzieje? – krzyknął Liam podchodząc do niego. Odwrócił przyjaciela w swoją stronę. - Cholera jasna! – spojrzał na Zayna. - Kurwa, naćpał się!

Brunet wyrwał się z jego uścisku, wymijając przyjaciół. Wszedł szybko po schodach, dwa razy prawie się przewracając, gdy wpadł do jego pokoju. Zapach jego delikatnych perfum utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Zostawił cię – przypomniała mu podświadomość, gdy krzyknął, wpadając w furię. Podszedł do komody, na której leżało kilka rzeczy jego ukochanego. Rzucił wszystko na podłogę, podchodząc do biurka, przewracając krzesło, które z głuchym łoskotem odbiło się od drewnianej podłogi.

\- Wracaj kurwa! – wrzasnął, wchodząc do jego garderoby. Chwycił ubrania i rozrzucił je po małym pomieszczeniu, kopiąc je w furii. - Nie możesz mnie zostawić! – krzyknął.

Do sypialni wpadł Liam z Zaynem i Niallem obok, rozglądając się po rozwalonej sypialni.

Harry chwycił jego koszulkę, wchodząc z nią na łóżko, w którym jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu wspólnie spali. Zostawił ubranie przy nogach, zawijając się w świeżą pościel.

Wybuchł kolejnym płaczem, z jego gardła wychodziły przerażające krzyki.

\- Z-zostawił mnie – wyjęczał, wciskając twarz między poduszki.

Zayn razem z chłopakami weszli do łóżka, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Nie zostawił, znajdziemy go – powiedział Zayn. - Jutro się tym zajmiemy, obiecuje.

Harry przygryzł wargę, kiwając głową, mimo tego, że kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówiło.

Louis w tym samym czasie zaciskał oczy, dostając ataku histerii, kuląc swoje nagie ciało na brudnym materacu. Czuł krew wypływającą z jego lewej dziurki w nosie, spływającą po bladej twarzy. Jego całe ciało bolało, czuł żółć zbierającą się w tyle gardła, a jego skóra była oznaczona czerwonymi zadrapaniami.

Chciał umrzeć.

Chwycił ostatkiem sił bluzę Harry'ego, przyciągając ją do nagiego torsu, wdychając przyjemny zapach, który utrzymywał się na ubraniu. Chciał do Harry'ego. Tak bardzo chciał być w jego ciepłych ramionach, które uratowałby go przed tym, przez co właśnie zaczął przechodzić.

Z jego gardła wyszedł urywany oddech, a serce tłukło w piersi, czując wszędzie krew. Jego ramiona drżały z zimna oraz emocji.

\- Prze-praszam – wystękał, zaciskając oczy, a po chudym policzku popłynęła łza, łącząc się z krwią na brodzie.

Następnego dnia rano, Liam odebrał malutką paczkę, którą przyniósł listonosz.

Harry siedział na sofie, przytulając się do Zayna, Niall jadł śniadanie. Brunet wszedł do salonu, rozrywając kopertę, w której był malutki liścik i płyta. Usiadł obok przyjaciół, a jego dłonie niebezpiecznie zadrżały, gdy na płycie narysowany został uśmieszek.

\- Co to? – zapytał Niall, połykając płatki.

Liam wyjął karteczkę, z krótką wiadomością, napisaną niechlujnym pismem:

„ _Miłego oglądania, A."_


End file.
